


Le Dilemme du Prisonnier

by mugu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Scenes, Criminal Masterminds, Dreams vs. Reality, Eldritch, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Son Relationship, Game Theory, Gen, Genjutsu, Illusions, Lies, Oaths & Vows, Self-Esteem Issues, Suspense, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugu/pseuds/mugu
Summary: Après avoir été scellé une troisième fois, le renard fut confronté à deux problèmes majeurs : les êtres humains étaient assez forts pour l'emprisonner et même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, ils auraient les moyens de l'enfermer encore par une méthode qu'il ne saisissait pas. Si sortir dehors n'était pas une option, que lui restait-il ? Parfois, réfléchir en dehors de la boite est nécessaire mais que faire lorsque l'on est confronté qu'à de mauvais choix ?Univers alternatif car sceau instable de Naruto





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> L'œuvre que vous êtes sur le point de commencer a été construite à la façon d'un puzzle. Elle part sur une éventualité où le sceau de Naruto était instable depuis le départ. Ceci découle toute une chaine de conséquences et d'effets qui nous amène à la situation ici présente. Certains éléments qui paraissent différents partent directement de cette prémisse. N'abandonnez pas le début de la lecture, qui commence de manière assez classique et repose sur des éléments vus et revus du fandom, sous un air de dark-fic. Sachez que le thème principal de la fiction n'est ni la haine, ni la romance, mais avant tout la recherche de la vérité.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Le prologue a été relu par Zofra ! Super travail de sa part ! Allez lire ses fictions si vous en voulez de qualité !

 

**Prologue**

* * *

_Entre les lignes peintes du masque blanc, deux yeux bleus perçants observent..._

_(Son sourd d'un corps qui tombe)_

_... le tourbillon rouge sang dessiné sur le ventre de l'enfant inconscient._

* * *

**X**

* * *

Les gigantesques yeux rouges de la créature contemplaient les environs. Les paupières clignaient lentement, comme si leur propriétaire se réveillait d'un long songe. Un reflet pourpre, puis plusieurs, traversèrent ses iris par vagues. Des lucioles à la lueur bleutée émergèrent du ciel noir sombre et s'incorporaient peu à peu à son corps. La chose, vernie entièrement de poils rouges, se rendit compte que ce processus avait duré depuis un moment déjà. Elle se sentit... tranquillisée par cette éphémère cascade azurée.

Une patte se mut alors, suivie d'une deuxième. La créature prit appui, remarquant que l'averse parvenait à sa fin. Elle remua sa tête et se souvint alors de sa situation. Toutefois, alors qu'autrefois elle aurait ressenti de la colère, elle s'accommoda de son cas avec un calme qui lui ressemblait bien peu. En effet, elle avait été encore une fois enfermée dans ce sanctuaire familier. Ou du moins, se disait-elle, celui-ci lui paraissait habituel car toutes ses cages se ressemblaient après tout. Elle se sentait fébrile, mais également sereine par ailleurs.

Et elle savait que cette dualité n'était pas anodine.

Elle se mit alors à entendre des voix, puis des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien en face d'elle. Elle comprit enfin que ses fugaces sensations ne lui étaient point propres. Sa longue langue râpeuse parcourut ses babines pensivement. Alors ainsi, son hôte était déjà si âgé ? Elle n'avait pu suivre le passage du temps et elle se demandait combien de temps avait duré son rêve.

Ou était-elle peut-être une fois de plus dans un autre rêve ?

Elle se remémora alors sa dernière sortie, la fois où elle avait été contrôlée par cet homme aux yeux rouges. Elle ronronna méditative. Ainsi, ces petits êtres n'étaient pas aussi insignifiants au bout du compte. Ses vibrisses frémirent et voilà qu'elle ressentit cette fois-ci des odeurs. Poussière, terre, sueur, la créature se délecta de ces arômes qui lui semblèrent dorénavant exotiques.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas l'heure pour elle de s'attarder sur l'instant présent.

Elle leva son museau au plafond. Les nuages sombres du dessus paraissaient immuables, de même que les barreaux qui lui faisaient face. Elle remarqua que le papier qui d'ordinaire parachevait la serrure lui paraissait très différent cette fois-ci. Elle tendit une patte au travers des piliers de fer et réalisa avec surprise que les éclairs qui d'habitude étaient censés l'empêcher de franchir cette barrière n'apparaissaient plus.

Fascinant...

Elle tenta plusieurs fois l'expérience. Une patte, puis l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur son museau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller vers l'avant, elle comprit alors l'ampleur de la situation. C'était une occasion bien trop rare et unique pour ne pas en profiter. Elle secoua tout son corps, pour s'arracher de ses chaînes immatérielles qui tombèrent alors en poussière, avant de s'asseoir sur son derrière. Les ombres des neuf queues s'entrechoquèrent avec frénésie.

La créature ferma les yeux et sourit.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il voulait faire croire aux autres qu'il l'était afin qu'ils prennent pitié de lui. Cependant, il ne recevait au mieux que leur indifférence. Le traitement qu'il subissait au quotidien pesait sur son esprit. Même s'il était très rare que les autres villageois en vinssent aux mains, il avait l'impression d'être la cible d'un acharnement régulier. Les regards en coin, les murmures sous le manteau, les pas pressés lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux.

Naruto réalisa qu'il se sentait très seul.

Même les enfants qu'il croisait participaient de temps à temps à la mascarade. Et Naruto les voyait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils agissaient comme si lui n'existait pas.

Le soir, lorsque Naruto voulait acheter à manger, il arrivait que le magasin ferme sous son nez. Lorsqu'il revenait la minute d'après, il apercevait les échoppes reprendre leurs activités. Il se demandait pourquoi, toutefois, il n'avait à l'évidence pas de réponse à ce sujet.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le Haut Seigneur du village caché, le Hokage l'avait adopté. Ce souvenir comptait parmi les plus merveilleux pour le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le vieil homme s'approcher vers lui avec un sourire ; il n'en avait pu croire ses yeux. Son grand chapeau blanc lui avait taquiné le nez lorsque le dignitaire à la robe blanche l'avait pris entre ses bras. Naruto avait saisi le chapeau et l'avait secoué tel un hochet, provoquant le vieux sage de rire aux éclats. C'était à partir de cet instant que cet homme avait pris une place prépondérante dans sa vie, si bien que Naruto l'appelait désormais grand-père lorsqu'il le voyait.

Néanmoins, pour autant que Naruto adorait son grand-père, il savait qu'il était très occupé et le petit aux cheveux blonds pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre d'entrevues que son grand-père lui avait accordées ces dernières années. Depuis que le chef de la Feuille l'avait fait emménager dans son appartement, Naruto subissait tous les jours des brimades de la part de ses voisins. Ceux-ci paraissaient lui vouer une haine incommensurable :

La première semaine où il était arrivé, le soir, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte. Lorsque Naruto avait ouvert, son visage avait soudainement été étreint d'une douleur vive. Après cet acte de violence gratuite, l'homme s'était éloigné en rigolant très fort. C'était à partir de cet instant que Naruto avait arrêté d'ouvrir sa porte le soir.

Cependant, ses voisins ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Régulièrement, lorsqu'il allait à l'école le matin, Naruto voyait des insultes inscrites sur sa porte, ainsi que des menaces de mort. Lorsque Naruto essayait d'en parler autour de lui, les gens l'ignoraient, le prenant pour un fou, car lorsqu'il revenait sur le pas de sa porte, les tags étaient déjà effacés. Naruto pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas cette injustice dont il était victime.

En revanche, le pire était la nuit du Festival, qui fêtait le jour où le précédent Haut Seigneur avait péri en ayant sacrifié sa vie pour son peuple. Son grand-père l'avait averti qu'il devait absolument rester à la maison durant cet événement. Et Naruto, qui vouait un amour aveugle à son grand-père, obéissait bien entendu à son injonction.

Toutefois, cette nuit-là, Naruto connut son pire cauchemar.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Ce sinistre et inlassable son résonnait dans tout son appartement et parvenait jusqu'à son lit.

Naruto se cacha sous sa couverture, tremblant si fort que son lit en grinçait. Ils n'oseraient pas, espérait-il...

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Pourquoi était-il un orphelin ? Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné ?

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Squash._

Et soudain, le bruit s'arrêta.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Ils avaient pénétré sa chambre.

Naruto bondit en dehors de son lit, ignorant les cris de haine à son encontre. Comme ils étaient arrivés par la porte, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais l'appartement de Naruto était au deuxième étage et en dessous de la fenêtre, seul un immense vide accueillait le jeune garçon. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il sauta.

Il se rattrapa dans une roulade, mais son corps lui fit atrocement mal, comme si des milliers d'insectes dégoûtants rampaient sous la surface de sa peau, mais Naruto tenta d'ignorer cette sensation désagréable et commença à courir.

Ils le poursuivaient, il le savait et c'est pourquoi il ne se retourna pas dans sa course.

Gauche, puis droite et en face. Il se rua dans le labyrinthe de ruelles, tel un lapin fuyant ses prédateurs, mais ceux-ci le traquaient à la façon d'une meute de loups, l'encerclant de toute part. Si bien qu'au final, le garçon finit dans un cul-de-sac.

Et lorsque Naruto se retourna, ils étaient face à lui.

La torture commença.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla dans une sorte de liquide orange visqueux. Les ténèbres l'encerclaient de toute part. Il était à côté d'immenses barreaux de fer qui montaient au ciel, où une sorte de brume impénétrable flottait. Naruto se leva et regarda autour de lui. Aux alentours, des tuiles disposées contre les murs rouges briques expulsaient en continu ce même liquide dégoûtant. Une odeur putride se dégageait du sol, comme si Naruto était en plein milieu d'un centre d'immondices.

—  **Il t'en a fallu du temps pour arriver, enfant,**  commenta soudainement une sinistre voix du dessus.

Naruto sursauta et poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit une immense ombre se mouvoir brusquement au-dessus de lui. Des yeux rouges, fissurés au milieu, se révélèrent.

— Vous êtes venu me manger ? questionna le jeune garçon en se mettant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

Une bouche gigantesque surgit du vide, montrant une série de dents toute aussi terrifiante.

—  **Et si je réponds oui, que ferais-tu ?**

— S'il vous plait, faites que je ne souffre pas, supplia Naruto en baissant la tête.

L'ombre s'arrêta alors de bouger.

—  **Hmm... Très bien, je ferai comme tu me le dis.**

 _Merci,_  pensa Naruto, attendant de se faire engloutir.

Mais même après une minute, le garçon ne ressentait toujours rien. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà dans le ventre de l'ombre géante. Il ouvrit un tout petit peu ses paupières et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place. La chose le surprit d'un rire sinistre.

—  **Eh bien, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?**

Naruto regarda les yeux rouges sans comprendre alors que le sourire de la créature s'élargissait. Celle-ci ajouta après une courte pause :

—  **As-tu souffert de mon traitement ? C'est toi qui m'as dit ne pas vouloir souffrir.**

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas mangé ? demanda Naruto, un peu énervé.

—  **Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Crois-tu qu'une demi-portion comme toi me rassasierait ?**

— Je ne suis pas une demi-portion ! cria Naruto de toutes ses forces en mettant en valeur son bras droit. Regardez, je suis tendre, succulent, comme n'importe quel ogre pourrait espérer que soit la chair d'un enfant !

La chose se remit à ricaner et Naruto crut voir comme une patte se rapprocher de la bouche, avant de revenir dans la brume obscure.

—  **Vraiment ? Si tu es aussi succulent que tu le prétends, cela ne me dérangerait pas d'en prendre un bout.**

Naruto sentit son corps se faire étreindre par une sorte de main. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la gueule de la créature. Enfin, sa souffrance allait cesser. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il ressentit le souffle de la créature sur lui. Puis quelque chose de rugueux et humide entoura sa tête, puis ses jambes avant de se retirer.

—  **Effectivement, tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela. Hmm... Mais il serait vraiment dommage de te manger maintenant. Pourquoi te manger aujourd'hui alors que tu as le potentiel de devenir encore plus appétissant par la suite ?**

Naruto se sentit redescendre et ses pieds réattérirent dans le liquide visqueux. Les yeux rouges continuaient de l'observer sous tous les angles.

— Vous êtes horrible, méchant et pervers ! lui hurla Naruto.

—  **Oh, que je me sens vexé** , ironisa la voix glauque. **Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais faire un petit somme.**

Toute l'ombre s'éloigna d'au-dessus de lui. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment ce monstre osait-il l'ignorer ainsi alors qu'il lui avait proposé si gentiment de se faire manger ? C'était un véritable scandale ! Naruto se mit à la poursuite de l'immense ombre, qui soudainement, s'affaissa entièrement, ce qui provoqua une immense vague qui faillit l'emporter s'il ne s'était pas accroupi au sol. Il émergea cinq secondes après du liquide chaud et regarda autour de lui pour savoir où était passée l'ombre. Celle-ci était assez loin, mais Naruto courut pour la rejoindre, si bien qu'au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il arriva à sa portée.

La chose devait au moins faire cinquante fois sa taille si ce n'était plus. D'immenses queues à la fourrure cramoisie virevoltaient inlassablement en hauteur, tel un tourbillon. Naruto put enfin voir les pattes, dont chaque griffe était deux fois plus grande que lui. Naruto se rendit compte que l'ombre était en réalité un titanesque renard.

Comme celui de la légende.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les poils rêches de la chose et fit glisser sa main tout le long du corps de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux vibrisses.

—  **Que veux-tu ?**  requit soudain le renard en ouvrant son œil.

Naruto recula de peur mais se maintint, après coup, où il était, prenant son courage à deux mains.

— Pourquoi m'ignorez-vous ? requit Naruto d'un ton ferme.

—  **Et pourquoi je ne t'ignorerai pas ?**  rétorqua la figure sur le même ton.  **Pourquoi mériterais-tu mon attention ?**

Naruto, alors qu'il allait rouspéter se tut. Il réfléchit un moment et cria :

— Je suis le seul avec vous ici !

—  **Et alors ?**  répondit la voix, semblant plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

— Et alors, vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?

L'œil géant cligna plusieurs fois.

—  **Et que proposes-tu pour y remédier ?**

Naruto tendit sa main vers l'œil.

— Je peux être ton ami ? demanda Naruto avec espoir.

L'œil sembla s'étrécir.

—  **Pourquoi pas après tout...**

Soudainement, une explosion de fumée émergea du corps et Naruto serait tombé si une main ne l'avait pas retenu derrière son dos. Lorsque le garçon leva les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sein nu d'une femme à la manne rouge lui cascadant tout le corps. Ce qui troubla Naruto, c'était que sa poitrine n'affichait qu'un seul mamelon ou sa poitrine n'apparaissait qu'à moitié et ce qui le troubla encore plus, c'était que le corps paraissait incomplet, comme s'il manquait des éléments, tels des doigts en moins par exemple. Néanmoins, le corps de la femme refondit, se corrigea puis le résultat final fut une dame à l'allure tribale, étant terriblement belle aux yeux du garçon.

— J'ai le souvenir que les enfants mâles de ton espèce apprécient d'être en présence de femelles adultes. Et puis ma précédente forme n'était pas adéquate pour parler à un enfant. Alors, cela te plait ? demanda la femme d'un air aguicheur.

Naruto acquiesça sans trop savoir quoi dire, puis une idée lui vint en tête.

— Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

La demoiselle lui donna un sourire affectueux.

— Mon nom est Kurama, mais mes frères raccourcissent cela en Kura de temps en temps, donc si tu veux, tu pourras m'appeler ainsi.

— Vous avez des frères ? demanda Naruto curieux.

— Exact, huit, mais ceci est une histoire trop longue pour être racontée maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous di—

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il était revenu dans la ruelle où ses voisins l'avaient chassé. Dans le ciel, le soleil se levait, illuminant complètement l'horizon, ainsi que le village de Konoha qui sortait peu à peu des ombres.

Naruto palpa son corps mais se rendit compte que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu, comme si toute la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de nulle part.

Néanmoins, jusqu'à qu'une voix familière retentisse dans son esprit :

_Alors, aimes-tu mon cadeau, enfant ?_

— Quoi, comment ? répondit-il à voix haute, mais l'entité lui répondit agacée :

_Ne te parle pas à toi-même. Le simple fait de penser me suffit à te comprendre, enfant._

Il soupira et requit :

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Mais la voix se contenta de ricaner en retour :

_Félicitation enfant, tu as survécu à la nuit, mais tu es déjà en retard pour l'Académie. Les gens_ _risquent de se poser des questions. Va et dépêche-toi._

— Zut, j'ai oublié que les cours commencent plus tôt aujourd'hui !

Le garçon de huit ans débuta sa course vers la rue centrale, s'éloignant de la ruelle où il était. Il ne se rendit pas compte que dans le croisement à côté, les corps ensanglantés de ses précédents agresseurs gisaient au sol.

Le Renard sourit, les êtres humains étaient si fascinants à observer.


	2. Mentir ou périr, partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire a été conçue pour vous faire réfléchir à deux fois aux actions qu'entreprennent les personnages et également à ce qu'ils préconisent au travers de leurs paroles. La vérité est la plupart du temps cachée par des mensonges sous la forme de vérités, qui sont à leur tour camouflés par des vérités sous la forme de mensonges. Des indices sont donnés et le tableau complet ne prend sens que dès lors vous avez tous les éléments en votre possession.

**Mentir ou périr, partie 1**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Alors qu'il arpentait la rue principale — qui était comme d'habitude toujours bondée — Naruto remarqua que les passants le fixaient plus attentivement que d'habitude.

 _Tu devrais entraîner ton sens de l'observation_ , entendit-il soudainement en lui. Il fut si surpris par la voix qu'il trébucha, se ramassant face contre terre.

Sa voix intérieure soupira, désapprobatrice.

 _Désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué à votre présence,_  admit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout penaud.

 _J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas souvent,_ huma la voix, _maintenant lève-toi et habille-toi, enfant._

À cette mention, Naruto réalisa qu'il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon en lambeaux où son slip dépassait. Il hésita un moment sur place :

_Devrais-je retourner à la maison ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements à l'école._

_Qu'est-ce qui est le plus proche ? L'Académie ou chez toi ?_

Mais Naruto savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer.

 _L'Académie_ , répondit-il enfin.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il continua sa marche de la honte.

* * *

Iruka, qui était l'un des membres du personnel éducatif, était habitué à gérer le comportement d'enfants idiots et plus particulièrement ; d'un enfant blond très idiot.

 _Il est déjà en retard de cinquante minutes_ , grimaça le professeur alors qu'il écrasait son morceau de craie entre ses doigts.

— CESSEZ DE BAVARDER ! hurla-t-il en jetant le reste de la craie sur deux étudiants particulièrement agaçants. Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto rentra dans la salle de classe. Le garçon remarqua les yeux foudroyants de son professeur, dirigés vers lui tel un faisceau infrarouge.

Naruto choisit sagement de fermer la porte après avoir reculé de deux pas.

— NARUTO ! fulmina Iruka de rage.

* * *

— Tenue inappropriée, retards, insubordination... énuméra Mizuki en se tapotant le front pensivement. Je dois dire que tu as un certain talent pour ne pas respecter les règles, mon garçon.

Naruto était à genoux, les poings dirigés vers le haut en guise de punition. Ils lui avaient donné une couverture pour couvrir le peu de pudeur qui lui restait. L'enfant faisait distinctement la moue.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! De grands méchants loups sont venus me voir la nuit dernière pour me kidnapper !

Mais sa réponse fit seulement soupirer Mizuki.

— Ecoute-moi Naruto. Ton histoire m'aurait peut-être amusé si tu étais seulement en retard. Iruka t'a explicitement déposé dans mon bureau pour que je t'inflige une punition. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Naruto blêmit. Si tous les aspirants de l'Académie savaient que Iruka était facilement irritable, il restait néanmoins inoffensif comparé à Mizuki. L'homme aux cheveux blancs était connu pour être particulièrement vicieux lorsqu'il se mettait en colère après quelqu'un. Et le mettre en colère n'était pas ce qu'un élève proclamait habituellement sur le haut des toits.

 _Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_  supplia-t-il à sa voix intérieure. Toutefois, aucune réponse ne vint. Il dut se résoudre à faire cavalier seul.

— Oui, monsieur... murmura le petit tristement.

Mizuki se leva alors et prit dans sa main un long bâton en bois.

— Tes bras. Lève-les, l'ordonna-t-il placide.

Naruto s'exécuta et Mizuki frappa cinq fois. Ce fut rapide mais extrêmement douloureux. Du sang perla de ses avant-membres après les coups. Naruto trouvait Mizuki très professionnel dans les châtiments qu'il infligeait, dans le sens où il ne cassait jamais un os, ni ne froissait un muscle. Néanmoins cela faisait toujours horriblement mal les jours d'après. Naruto pleura un peu lorsque Mizuki jeta le bâton au loin.

— Je me demande pourquoi tu persistes encore à venir alors que tu es tous les jours congédié dans mon bureau. Je pense que personne ne choisirait volontairement de s'affliger une telle torture.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, geignit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Mais Mizuki lui décocha un rictus, le genre de rictus qui refroidissait les intérieurs même du plus téméraire des élèves.

— Ni la mienne. Je trouve ça bizarre que tu n'aies jamais considéré une autre voie que celle de devenir un ninja.

Naruto ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Depuis que son grand-père l'avait adopté, il avait été élevé pour être un ninja. Et il ne décevrait pas son grand-père.

— Je ne peux pas quitter l'Académie...

Parce qu'il savait que personne ne l'accepterait en apprentissage de toute manière. Il était déjà trop vieux pour apprendre n'importe quoi d'autre...

— Si la décision ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai déjà expulsé il y a bien longtemps Naruto, soupira Mizuki. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour nous. Et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de t'infliger de telles punitions. Mais les règles sont les règles et tu ne tiendras pas long feu sur le champ de bataille si tu n'obéis pas aux règles. Alors promets-moi Naruto de ne plus jamais revenir dans mon bureau pour de telles raisons, sinon tu sais bien ce qui arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expulsion...

Et Naruto ne pouvait qu'acquiescer devant le regard sévère de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre à céder le pas face aux figures d'autorité, à l'exception de Mizuki, qui était vraiment différent du reste.

— Oui, je le promets...

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, les yeux bas, le pas lourd, le corps endolori et le cœur meurtri.

* * *

Le soleil qui se couchait sonnait déjà la fin de la journée et pourtant, celle-ci avait paru durer une éternité pour le petit garçon. Il était assis sur une balançoire, dans un coin de la cour de l'école, où nul venait le chercher. Il était le fantôme de l'Académie. Il était tel un observateur, une personne n'appartenant pas à ce monde de couleurs. Autour de lui, tout était gris, sombre, avec des teintes ternes ici et là.

C'était sa réalité. Il avait froid, il était seul, il était démuni et il avait mal. Angoisse, tristesse, culpabilité furent autant d'émotions tenaillant ses entrailles.

C'est alors qu'il trouva futile de rester assis plus longtemps sur cette chaise ballante. Personne ne viendrait le chercher de toute manière.

Naruto revint chez lui, espérant ne pas se lever tard pour le lendemain matin.

* * *

Les rêves de Naruto étaient rarement joyeux. Marcher seul dans la brume ou pourchasser des ombres étaient de loin les moins effrayants. Le pire était lorsqu'il devait confronter ses parents et admettre qu'il était un mauvais garçon.

Cette fois, Naruto ressentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'oreille, à la façon d'une mouche qui aurait volé trop près. Par réflexe, il passa une main au-dessus de sa tête, mais nota que celle-ci rencontra quelque chose de solide.

— Réveille-toi, lui murmura une voix familière de très proche.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit les yeux, il nota qu'il était dans un réseau d'égouts. La puanteur ambiante le força à se lever rapidement. Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait une fille, juste à côté de lui, qui contrastait en tous sens avec son environnement. Elle sentait bon, contrairement au reste et elle ressortait telle une fleur dans cet univers de béton hideux. Le blond se sentit naturellement porter dans sa direction.

— Tu es... Kura ? demanda Naruto, juste devant son nez.

Elle opina du chef. Elle était différente, plus jeune. Ses cheveux rouges atteignaient seulement ses épaules, contrairement au jour précédent où ils parvenaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux incurvés avec une teinte jaune lui conféraient un air exotique. Elle portait seulement un pull en laine noir, qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps et s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Sa poitrine était aussi réservée, presque timide. Cependant, ses traits délicats la rendaient extrêmement envoûtante à ses yeux.

Elle aurait pu être sa sœur jumelle séparée depuis le berceau.

— Hier, tu avais plutôt besoin de quelque chose se rapprochant d'une mère, mais cette nuit, je pense que tu préférerais peut-être te confier à un ami. C'est pourquoi j'ai considéré sage de prendre cette forme.

Il était sur le point de pleurer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui avait toujours regardé les autres enfants avec envie lorsque leurs parents venaient les chercher, lui qui avait toujours été seul... il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui admettait être son ami.

Et il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment...

— Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? haleta-t-il, ne pouvant retenir le tourment d'émotions surgissant de son âme.

Elle inclina sa tête légèrement et lui ouvrit ses bras en grand.

— Approche, enfant, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la serra contre elle et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il sentit une douce main lui caressait la tête, un contact chaud, humain. C'était incroyable... Pourquoi était-elle si confortable, si douce, si gentille avec lui, alors que tout le monde le considérait juste comme une gêne. Il se sentait fatigué. Pourquoi la seule personne envers qui il devait se sentir proche était la fille en lui ?

Auparavant, seul son grand-père lui avait témoigné une telle affection. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une personne, paraissant être de son âge, le reconnaissait en tant qu'ami. Il ressentit cette douceur, cette bonne odeur l'immerger dans son entièreté. Il se sentait aimé. Il frémit au contact de la main qui lui caressait la nuque et hoqueta avidement contre l'épaule de la fille. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, c'était une illusion qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître.

Après ce long moment de quiétude, il reprit finalement une position assise en se frottant les yeux.

— Merci, souffla-t-il enfin.

La fille ne fit que cligner des yeux. Son silence le dérangeait un peu. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit plus... expressive.

Alors elle sourit, révélant de longues incisives.

— T'es-tu calmé, enfant ?

Voyant qu'il acquiesça, elle continua sur un ton posé.

— Bien, si tu n'es pas calme, nous ne pourrons pas progresser dans le bon sens. Comme je te l'ai dit, mon nom est Kurama et comme je vais rester ici un bout de temps, il serait approprié d'établir une relation... plus convenable. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

Il acquiesça encore. Même s'il savait qui elle était en réalité, même s'il savait qu'elle était cette chose dont tout le monde disait du mal, il se sentait si seul qu'il avait besoin d'un lien auquel se raccrocher. Et elle lui paraissait-elle si humaine...

Elle était sa seule chance quelque part de ne plus être seul...

La fille aux yeux rouges lui sourit encore en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

— Bien, il est temps de mettre en place quelques règles fondamentales.

Se rappelant alors de l'épisode de Mizuki, Naruto haussa les bras en l'air en se plaignant :

— Nooon, pas encore des règles, j'en ai marre !

Mais sa petite crise fit juste froncer les sourcils de la fille.

— Désolé, dit-il un peu embarrassé.

— Bien. Tout d'abord, si possible, j'aimerais que tu ne révèles à personne le fait que je sois à l'intérieur de toi. Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas donner une raison de plus à Mizuki pour te tabasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto opina vigoureusement de la tête et elle poursuivit :

— Quand je dis que tu ne révèles à personne ma présence ici, j'entends bien personne, pas même tes amis les plus proches. Si jamais tu rencontres une personne qui avoue être ton frère, ta sœur, ta mère ou quiconque d'autres, je veux que tu gardes le secret sur notre petite relation ici. Si jamais tu soulèves le sujet, même indirectement à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'arrêterai de te parler, tu ne me reverras plus et tu retourneras à ton état solitaire précédent, est-ce compris ?

Naruto déglutit et fut obligé d'acquiescer. La fille sourit à pleines dents et lui tapota la tête pour le récompenser :

— Bon garçon. Je pense que tu as noté que tu pouvais m'entendre même quand tu étais dans le monde réel. Désormais que nous avons établi un contact, tu peux me demander mon aide quand tu veux. Néanmoins, je ne répondrai à ton appel si tu te mets toi-même dans une situation qui mettrait en péril notre première règle ; soit que mon existence soit révélée au monde entier. Tant que tu respectes la première règle, je serai n'importe quoi pour toi ; ta sœur, ta mère, ton père, ton amour, mais avant tout, je serai toujours ton ami, ton confident et tant que tu respectes cette première règle : ne rien dire à mon propos. **Peux-tu en faire le serment ?**

Naruto ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche de sa fin : les yeux de Kurama étaient intenses, aussi ardents que le soleil à son zénith. Son visage était déformé par ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues. Il lui donna son consentement en clignant des yeux et tout redevint à la normale. Naruto se sentit comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis une éternité.

Kurama lui tapota encore la tête.

— Je suis désolé de te faire signer ce contrat. J'avais besoin d'une assurance, enfant.

Puis Naruto pleura. Il savait qu'il avait été proche d'avoir presque perdu sa seule amie.

— Ah, pauvre bébé, soupira-t-elle en l'invitant à se lever en le prenant par la main.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds se nettoya le visage de ses larmes. En revanche, il était encore curieux de savoir pourquoi Kurama insistait autant à conserver le secret de son existence. La fille sembla le fixer tandis qu'il se posait la question.

— Tu es trop jeune pour l'apprendre, mais crois-moi, je te révélerai pourquoi en temps et en heure. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer ton apprentissage.

Le garçon se sentit soudainement excité face à la perspective. Naruto était le genre d'enfant hyperactif qui était triste un moment et heureux la seconde d'après — bien qu'il était rarement heureux :

— Tu m'apprendras des trucs super chouettes, comme voler ? cria-t-il avec espoir.

C'était un rêve à lui, de pouvoir s'envoler de cette réalité, tel un papillon bleu. La fille hocha cependant la tête.

— Non, je vais t'apprendre comment mentir, enfant, révéla-t-elle enfin.

Naruto se mit à geindre. Toutefois, il s'arrêta instantanément devant le regard noir de sa camarade.

— Ton problème, enfant, c'est que tu es bien trop honnête. Tu ne peux mentir même si ta vie en dépend, ce qui est actuellement le cas. Te souviens-tu de l'histoire invraisemblable que tu as racontée à Mizuki ? Comment était-il censé croire en ton récit ? Il n'avait absolument aucun sens !

— Mais... c'est chiant à apprendre... répondit Naruto.

Kurama le surprit en acquiesçant.

— C'est parce que personne ne t'a encore enseigné à fabriquer des mensonges élaborés. C'est quelque chose qui te servira à maintes reprises, enfant.

Bien que Naruto fût dubitatif, il répondit :

— Par où commencer ?

La fille eut un sourire en coin.

— Tu devras retourner dans le monde réel d'abord.

Elle apposa la paume de sa main contre son visage et Naruto se réveilla dans son lit.

Quand Naruto vérifia son réveil, il était seulement trois heures du matin. Il se sentait bizarre. Il était supposé être fatigué, considérant qu'il n'avait dormi que six heures.

_J'ai modifié ton système cérébral légèrement pour rendre ton sommeil plus efficace. Lève-toi et habille-toi._

Naruto fit comme ordonné et s'investit de ses pyjamas. Il alla à sa salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il paraissait... revigoré.

_Je vais tenter quelque chose, enfant, mais j'ai besoin de ton consentement d'abord._

Naruto acquiesça et sentit soudainement comme s'il était à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Sa vision se troubla, tel un rêve. Il regarda son reflet et nota que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et que ses dents étaient plus longues que d'habitude. Cette sensation ne dura que trois secondes avant que tout ne rentra dans l'ordre.

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?_  demanda-t-il curieux.

_J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps durant un instant, enfant. Mais il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence. Pour prendre le plein contrôle de ton corps, un peu de mon énergie doit véhiculer à travers tes canaux, ce qui cause l'apparition de ces mêmes éléments._

Naruto à sa voix sentait qu'elle était assez ennuyée par le fait.

_Et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons t'entraîner à mentir. Notre survie même en dépend._

_Fabriquer un mensonge requiert plusieurs conditions, enfant. La première est de comprendre la manière de penser de la cible de tes mensonges ainsi que son histoire propre. Dans la vie de tous les jours, on s'attend à ce que tu connaisses tes voisins, tes amis, alors ce travail de recherche préalable n'est pas nécessaire. Néanmoins, pour façonner un mensonge qui tient la route, tu devras également te comporter comme les gens s'attendent à ce que tu te comportes, ou tourner ton message sous la forme d'une vérité que les autres s'attendent à ce que tu dises._

Naruto se gratta la tête embarrassé. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable quelque part.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi,_ l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_ quémanda-t-il d'un air triste.  _Je n'ai pas envie de paraître pour ce que je ne suis pas._

Naruto nota une pause avant que la voix ne lui réponde sur un ton monocorde :

 _Parfois, il est nécessaire de faire ce qui nous répugne pour pouvoir avancer. Les sentiments négatifs, les sensations désagréables ou les scrupules sont autant de freins que tu dois t'affranchir pour atteindre tes objectifs. Si tu veux réellement devenir un ninja, tu dois bien comprendre que tous les ninjas apprennent à mentir tous les jours et que cela n'est pas nécessairement mauvais à apprendre. Mentir est un outil et ce sont tes intentions qui rendent le résultat bon ou mauvais. Néanmoins, si tu veux_ _rester seul à jamais et ne jamais être accepté par tes pairs, libre à toi. Reste donc tel que tu es et conforte-toi dans ton incompétence._

Naruto se mit à pleurer sous la dure voix de Kurama. Celle-ci s'empressa de rajouter sur un ton très doux :

_Ce que je t'offre enfant, c'est ton salut. Depuis notre conception, du fait de notre nature et de notre statut, nous étions destinés à devenir des êtres solitaires. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans cette société qui nous rejette Naruto. Paraître tel que les autres veut que l'on soit est un moindre mal pour éviter d'être seul. Et je sais que cet état est la cause de ta tristesse, d'où ma venue ici, dans ton esprit._

Naruto prit sa serviette pour s'éponger le visage de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il demanda alors sur un ton candide :

_Tu es venue en moi car tu te sentais seule toi aussi ?_

Il y eût une autre pause.

_Il y a peut-être de ça. Mais ceci n'était pas le sujet de notre discussion, donc permets-moi de reprendre la leçon :_

_Pour rendre tes mensonges plus crédibles, tu devras y agir conformément. Plus proche tes mensonges sont de la réalité, au plus il est difficile de les déficeler et donc d'en révéler tes intentions. Ne jamais agir en dehors de ton attitude habituelle est une obligation. Moins tu attires l'attention, le mieux c'est pour nous. Les changements doivent être subtils et progressifs. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu à l'école, car pour l'instant, tu n'es pas entraîné à la fois à me parler et à m'écouter tout en poursuivant tes activités du moment._

Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue lors de sa confrontation avec Mizuki...

_Pour l'instant, nous nous attarderons sur des descriptions simples de ton environnement. À travers ton discours, tu devras cacher certaines parties du décor. Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui ne sont pas techniquement des mensonges mais simplement des omissions du tableau complet. Ce seront ceux sur lesquels nous nous attarderons d'abord comme ils ne demandent pas d'autres habilités complémentaires telles que le vrai mensonge pour être efficace._

_Comme tu dois ne mentionner que certaines choses, tu dois faire en sorte que tout ce que tu décris soit crédible. Tu devras me décrire le mieux que tu peux les éléments que je te demanderai de mentionner. Pouvoir maîtriser tous les détails de l'ensemble du tableau est un prérequis au fait de pouvoir en omettre des éléments._

_As-tu des questions à poser, enfant ?_

Naruto hocha la tête. Il incorpora toutes les notions rapidement. Il était étrange pour lui d'être concentré sur la seule tâche d'écouter la voix mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était déjà si tard dans la nuit et que c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccorder, c'est pourquoi il était plus efficace.

_Comme tu peux le déduire, je peux synchroniser mes sens aux tiens. Je peux voir ce que tu vois, sentir ce que tu sens et entendre ce que tu écoutes. C'est une habilité que j'utilise par défaut. Pour l'exercice suivant, nous procéderons en deux phases. La première phase, je désactiverai la synchronisation et tu devras me décrire tout ce que tu peux saisir et dans la deuxième phase, je réactiverai la synchronisation et je te dirai ce qui était bien, ce qui était bien moins et quelles sont les erreurs que tu devras éviter par la suite._

_Tu devras sélectionner dans ta chambre cinq types d'objets. Cela peut être tant ta brosse à dents que des jouets. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous nous contenterons que de cinq objets pour commencer. Dis-moi quand tu te sens prêt._

Naruto inspira profondément. Il sentait comme s'il était sur le point de perdre quelque chose d'essentiel pour lui, comme une part de son intégrité. Il savait que dès lors qu'il commencerait l'exercice, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il se sentait comme une arme sur le point d'être fondue et reforgée en une lame plus meurtrière.

 _Je suis prêt_ , murmura-t-il enfin.

Et alors, il sentit ses sens devenir... moins développés. Il commença à se sentir plus fatigué et ses muscles le tiraient. Il ne pouvait plus entendre le ronflement de ses voisins, ni la mouche voler dans la salle de bain. Seule la fine mélodie de la pluie tombant sur le toit de sa copropriété résonnait encore à son oreille. Et par-dessus tout, il sentait triste dans un sens. Il réalisa alors que les bénéfices de leur liaison allaient dans les deux sens. Il retournait à celui qu'il était autrefois :

Un enfant solitaire.

 _Qu'attends-tu, enfant ?_  demanda la voix surprise.

 _Désolé, je pensai juste à quelques trucs..._  répondit-il, d'un air un peu conservateur. La voix ne répliqua pas, mais quelque part, il sentit comme une sorte d'agrément.

Naruto pour commencer choisit alors des objets au hasard dans sa chambre. La première chose était sa couverture.

_Cette... chose permet de garder son propriétaire au chaud la nuit en recouvrant tout son corps. La chose est blanche avec des dessins dessus. Les dessins représentent des kunai et des shuriken._

Naruto ne savait pas franchement quoi dire d'autre.

_La chose a un titre et est utile pour transmettre de la connaissance sur un sujet._

Naruto se gratta la tête. Cela serait assez, pensait-il, il n'avait jamais lu ce bouquin de toute façon. Il choisit un rouleau de fils pour la prochaine étape.

_Cette chose est utilisée dans les pièges. Elle est composée en deux parties, l'une intriquée dans l'autre. Elle a une forme cylindrique et peut facilement être transportée dans une poche._

Étrangement, il se sentait plus fier de cette description. Il devait se dépêcher de choisir l'objet suivant. Il choisit une peluche en forme de singe.

_J'utilise ceci quand je me sens seul ou triste. La sensation qu'elle me procure au toucher me détend. C'est mignon en plus._

Il était étrange pour Naruto d'associer un sentiment à un objet. Naruto estima que cela devait faire partie de l'exercice. Pour le dernier, il choisit l'immense image du Yondaime qui trônait au-dessus de son lit.

_Cette fois, c'est la représentation d'un homme très fort qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son pays. Il est un exemple à suivre pour tous les élèves et quelqu'un d'admirable._

_Veux-tu devenir comme lui ?_  lui demanda la voix. Ceci faisait-il partie de l'exercice ?

 _Si je le peux oui. Mais je pense que je ne serai jamais aussi fort que lui,_  admit Naruto à contre-cœur. Il prit note qu'elle attendit un moment pour répondre :

 _Quand tu seras plus grand, tu seras bien plus fort que lui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça_ , répondit-elle, apparemment troublée.  _Je suis désolée, enfant, je me sens un peu mal. Je t'annoncerai les résultats de l'exercice demain. Bonne nuit._

— Attends ! dit-il à voix haute.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Il se sentit soudainement porté vers son lit. Il reposa sa tête contre son coussin et s'enfouit dans le néant.

* * *

Il y avait énormément de bruits dans la ruelle où les corps des huit civils reposaient. Des rouleaux jaunes encerclaient complètement le secteur. Un Yamanaka et un Uchiwa étaient présents parmi les forces de police pour questionner les passants. C'était l'un des crimes les plus sordides étant arrivé à Konoha ces dernières années, si bien que la section de T&I (Torture et investigation) avait dû intervenir.

À la vue de la scène, les victimes ne semblaient pas avoir résisté, comme si elles s'étaient volontairement laissé tuer. Certaines affichaient un sourire déformé. Et cependant, les corps présentaient des traces de tortures. Nombreux parlaient d'un règlement de comptes entre gangs, d'autres préféraient la thèse du suicide organisé.

Monsieur Yamanaka alluma une cigarette. Ses yeux perçants étaient ombragés par son chapeau.

— Cela ne peut être que l'action d'un homme ou d'une organisation, conclut-il en portant le cigare à sa bouche.

Monsieur Uchiwa, son collègue, haussa juste les épaules. Il analysa les lieux avec son sharigan et fronça les sourcils.

— Genjutsu, murmura-t-il. Penses-tu que l'on a affaire à un ninja déserteur ?

L'homme ayant ses cheveux blonds attachés en une longue natte répliqua :

— Non, nous n'avons pas eu de rapports concernant des ninjas connus ayant pu pénétrer notre village. Cela doit soit être quelqu'un qui est déjà inscrit dans nos listes, ou quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu à Konoha mais qui n'a jamais été connu des services de sécurité. Le pire serait si le criminel provenait d'un autre village caché, toutefois... je pense ça hautement improbable.

— Quels sont ses ou leurs motifs ? Pourquoi viseraient-ils un groupe de civil. Merde, merde ! proféra Monsieur Uchiwa. Si jamais j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, je peux t'assurer qu'il passera sa vie derrière les barreaux. Huit putains de civils. C'est complètement dingue !

Monsieur Yamanaka écrasa la cigarette sous sa botte.

— Pour ma part, je vais me renseigner auprès des ninjas ayant eu vent de cette affaire. Tu devrais vérifier si nous n'avons rien laissé passer auprès des témoins. Nous nous réunirons demain pour joindre nos résultats.

Monsieur Uchiwa acquiesça avant de regarder l'homme habillé d'un manteau marron s'en aller.

Cette affaire sentait décidément très mauvais.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence_ **


	3. Mentir ou périr, partie 2

**Mentir ou périr, partie 2**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

_Oh la la, je suis si fatigué..._

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

_Que cette satanée sonnerie s'arrête..._

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

— Aaah ! cria le blond en écrasant son poing sur le réveil de toutes ses forces.

Il était déjà en retard pour l'école.

* * *

Naruto arriva tout juste à l'heure pour le premier cours. Il s'inséra dans la file d'élèves. Iruka qui comptait ses chenapans nota que Naruto était là. Il lui sourit étant donné que le garçon était arrivé à temps cette fois. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds hésita à lui retourner le sourire. Il lui en voulait encore pour la rouste qu'il s'était pris le jour précédent. Mizuki avait juste été la main portant le bâton, mais c'était Iruka qui avait été l'instigateur du méfait.

Au final, Naruto décida de faire la moue et Iruka trouva sage de ne pas pousser davantage, avant qu'il n'ordonne à tous les élèves de s'asseoir.

Juste à côté de Naruto, il y avait Shikamaru Nara, la pire espèce de fainéant que Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Celui-ci était déjà en train de roupiller, la tête enfouie dans ses avant-bras. À sa gauche, il y avait Choji, le mangeur de chips. Iruka lisait son livre relatant l'histoire de Konoha et s''attendait à ce que tous les élèves l'écoutent avec attention mais son ton était tellement monotone que ceux qui ne dormaient pas discutaient entre eux. Il fallait dire qu'une histoire vieille de quatre-vingts ans était moins intéressante que les dernières nouvelles de la veille.

Naruto se demandait comment le professeur faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

_Ou peut-être joue-t-il simplement le rôle du professeur qui ne s'en rend pas compte._

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Kura ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, en plein milieu du cours.

Tout le monde le regarda éberlué. Cependant, les autres élèves retournèrent rapidement à leur activité favorite, qui était de bavarder, considérant qu'il était logique que l'idiot de la classe se comporte accordement à son rôle d'idiot. La voix intérieure de Naruto soupira et Iruka n'avait pas l'air du tout content du fait qu'il dormait durant son cours.

 _Que faire ?! Que faire ?!_  supplia Naruto de désespoir.

_Tu répéteras après moi ce que je vais dire enfant, dans le même ton : Désolé Iruka-sensei, je voulais dire que ce Kura devait être impressionnant !_

— Désolé Iruka-sensei, je voulais dire que ce Kura devrait être tellement cool ! répéta Naruto avec un sourire qui lui découvrit toutes ses dents.

Iruka élargit ses yeux comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'un de ses aspirants l'avaient vraiment écouté, d'autant plus que l'élève en question était Naruto. En réalité, Iruka lui-même ne souvenait pas avoir mentionné une personne nommée _Kura_.

— Je suis étonné que tu trouves mon cours inspirant Naruto, mais si tu pouvais être moins bruyant à ce propos. Et vous autres, prenez exemple sur lui au lieu de bavarder ! hurla Iruka à la salle entière.

Naruto était désarçonné, il ne pouvait croire qu'une simple phrase pouvait complètement changer le comportement de son professeur à son encontre. Les autres élèves le regardaient avec une jalousie non dissimulée.

La voix au fond de lui demeura silencieuse.

* * *

Durant la pause, Naruto fut choqué par le nombre de personnes venant le féliciter. Les enfants de clans ne semblaient avoir aucun problème à être à ses côtés.

Kiba lui avait demandé quelques astuces la prochaine fois qu'il chercherait une excuse pour sécher les cours. Choji nota qu'il était spectaculaire qu'il ait réussi à participer au cours à temps, mais il était d'autant plus surpris qu'il ait réussi à tourner la situation en sa faveur. Ino commenta que cela ne lui ressemblait que très peu d'être aussi intelligent et admit qu'elle pensait qu'il avait toujours été taré sur les bords.

Cependant, l'effervescence du moment ne dura que le temps de la pause qu'ils devaient déjà retourner en salle de classe.

Cette fois, la leçon était plus intéressante, car c'était la première introduction au jet de shuriken. Toutefois, Naruto déglutit instantanément quand il rentra dans la salle :

C'était Mizuki qui enseignait cette partie. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, le professeur présenta le déroulement de son cours :

— Si vous pensez, mes chers élèves, que les combats entre ninjas sont tels ceux décrits dans les livres, eh bien vous vous trompez lourdement, pour la raison que les ninjas n'ont pas le temps d'écrire de livres. Un combat entre ninjas ne dure pas trois heures. Un combat entre ninjas n'est pas à propos de celui ou celle ayant la technique la plus large, la plus ancienne ou la plus explosive. Un combat entre ninjas est seulement à celui qui parvient à se jouer de son adversaire et parfois, termine avec seulement un kunai bien visé à la jugulaire. C'est pourquoi toutes les leçons auront lieu dans la cour et non en classe. À la fin de l'année, vous serez capable d'atteindre des cibles mobiles, tels que des oiseaux en vol. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Et cinq minutes après, ils étaient tous agencés devant des cibles. Ils étaient alignés en cinq files. Naruto était sur la même ligne que Shikamaru et Choji. Mizuki passa entre les rangs, vérifiant comment tout le monde s'en sortait. Le résultat était navrant au possible. Aucun d'entre eux excepté Sasuke avait réussi à viser un shuriken.

Lorsque Mizuki passa près de Naruto, le garçon fut tellement apeuré qu'il ne put lever ses bras. Il se rappela des jours précédents ainsi que des séances de torture que Mizuki lui avait affligées. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que c'était la faute d'Iruka et pas de Mizuki mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

— Bon sang, Naruto. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Lance tes shurikens et vite ! lui ordonna le professeur attitré.

Naruto ne pouvait plus malheureusement bouger. Tout son corps tremblait. Shimakaru regardait Naruto, un peu surpris, se demandant pourquoi il flageolait autant. Mizuki paraissait être pourtant un meilleur professeur qu'Iruka.

— Naruto, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur hiérarchique, je te demande de lancer tes shuriken sur les cibles. À moins que tu ne veuilles être exclu du cours ?

À cet instant, Naruto était déjà en train de pleurer et ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mizuki soupira et commença déjà à ordonner à d'autres élèves d'emporter Naruto en dehors de la cour.

 _Enfant, laisse-moi le contrôle de ton corps_ , murmura la voix dans sa tête. Naruto pointa que cela était opposé à la première règle qu'ils avaient définie mais s'arrêta lorsque Kurama continua :

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je me chargerai des retombées derrière._

Et ainsi, Naruto s'effondra à genoux. Shikamaru et Choji vinrent à sa rescousse, mais le blond mit soudain un pied au sol, faisant voltiger le sable au sol, avant de tendre une main vers eux, signifiant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans ses yeux, ils les virent flasher furtivement au rouge avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur couleur bleue d'origine. Le garçon articula les mots « n'intervenez pas » sans les vocaliser.

Naruto se tint alors debout et fit face au professeur aux cheveux gris avec un sourire.

— Désolé Mizuki-sensei pour le précédent accident. Je vais lancer les shurikens comme vous l'ordonnez, déclara-t-il d'une voix fluide qui ne trahissait nulle hésitation.

Mizuki croisa les bras, dubitatif :

— En es-tu sûr ? Tu me paraissais un peu fébrile l'instant d'avant.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Laissez-moi le faire, s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas être évincé du cours.

Mizuki haussa les épaules, clairement désapprobateur.

— Très bien. Mais veille à ne pas te blesser.

Le blond sourit alors qu'il prit cinq shuriken de la table où toutes les munitions étaient disposées. Naruto regarda les cinq cibles, ou plutôt Kurama utilisant le corps de Naruto regarda les cinq cibles. L'entité entendit la voix Naruto dans un coin de sa conscience, s'excusant d'être aussi inutile.

— Crois-en moi, souffla le blond dans un murmure.

Et alors, il contracta son bras droit, à un tel point que tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son corps explosèrent sous la pression. Il porta sa main en arrière dans un angle grotesque et un son horrible se fit attendre avant qu'il ne jette les shuriken droit devant. Les cinq cibles explosèrent à l'impact en milliers de morceaux de bois, le son se réverbérant dans l'ensemble de l'Académie. Les autres élèves regardaient Naruto avec frayeur. Son bras était en lambeaux. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il la rouvrit, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses cordes vocales.

Que diable s'était-il passé ?

— Mizuki-sensei, commença le garçon avec le ton le plus normal du monde. Je crois m'être cassé l'épaule. Je ne vais pas être expulsé du cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Mizuki fit pas un en arrière, puis deux lorsque Naruto se retourna vers lui, comme s'il était l'enfer incarné. L'élève blessé soupira, apparemment déçu.

— Quelle tristesse, je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Que devrais-je dire à l'infirmière ? Mizuki-sensei m'a forcé à jeter ces shuriken sous la menace que je quitte l'Académie dans le cas contraire. Que dois-je faire, je me le demande ?

Tout le monde était silencieux autour de lui. Naruto était devenu fou pour sûr. Il devrait être en train d'agoniser sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, mais il agissait comme si son bras ne faisait pas partie de son corps. Mizuki continua à marcher à reculons, jusqu'au mur, tandis que Naruto s'approchait vers lui, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage.

— Aidez-moi Professeur... Mon bras me fait  _terriblement_  mal ! Je perds mon sang... je sens que je suis sur le point de mourir. Professeur, aidez-moi... caqueta le garçon d'une voix rauque alors qu'il levait son bras ensanglanté vers le professeur hagard.

L'homme aux cheveux gris n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux, s'agenouiller au sol et crier :

— Va-t'en, bête immonde !

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, apparaissant choqué et se mit à pleurer avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Mizuki s'enfuit affolé de la cour. Les élèves continuaient de regarder la scène, éberlués.

Peu après, des adultes vinrent sur le terrain pour récupérer Naruto et l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _Où suis-je ?_  se demanda Naruto.

Il était encore dans les vapes. Il se retourna plusieurs fois et nota qu'il était allongé sur une surface duveteuse. Il ouvrit subrepticement les yeux et grimaça à la douleur qui lui éprit son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que celui-ci était dans une encoche blanche. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut vaguement l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Kurama lui chuchotant de lui faire confiance mais... pourquoi était-il blessé alors ? Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et remarqua que le crépuscule était déjà tombé.

Remarquant qu'il était réveillé, une infirmière vint à lui et lui demanda d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une personne habilitée vienne le voir. Il acquiesça, un peu blanc, avant de reposer la tête contre le coussin.

 _Qu'as-tu donc fait Kura ?_  pensa-t-il troublé. Son bras lui faisait si mal. Et enfin, il entendit la voix familière de son  _ami_.

_J'ai fait ce que je pensais être nécessaire. Le professeur aurait juste continué de t'harceler si je n'avais pas agi de cette manière. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi, enfant. Peux-tu faire attention à ce que je dis ? Je vais essayer d'apaiser ta douleur du mieux que je peux._

Naruto se sentait en effet mieux. Il avait néanmoins encore plus sommeil qu'avant.

 _Oui, je t'écoute_ , pensa-t-il vaseux.

_Bien, je ne voulais pas te faire traverser cette épreuve si tôt, enfant, mais tu te dois d'être courageux. Bientôt, des figures d'autorités viendront et tu devras leur mentir, d'accord. Je veux que tu répètes ce que je suis sur le point de dire dès maintenant :_

_J'ai paniqué lorsque Mizuki-sensei m'a menacé de m'expulser de l'Académie si je ne réussissais pas l'exercice. Il m'a épuisé tous les jours en me frappant après les cours. Il utilisait un bâton en bois et mes bras me faisaient toujours si mal. J'étais si effrayé qu'il me fasse encore mal que j'ai lancé les shuriken de toutes mes forces. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir..._

_Kura, je..._  commença Naruto, mais la porte s'ouvrit et le Troisième suivi de deux femmes portant un masque ANBU arrivèrent.

 _Ne me déçois pas, Naruto_ , termina la voix.

C'était la première fois que Kurama disait son nom.

Alors son grand-père s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il paraissait être vraiment inquiet. Il déposa son gros chapeau sur le meuble à côté du lit avant de poser une main sur le ventre de l'enfant.

— Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? demanda Hiruzen très doucement. Comment tu te sens ?

La respiration du garçon était lourde.

— Je me sens fatigué, admit Naruto alors qu'il fermait les yeux. C'est comme si tout mon corps me faisait mal. Je... je... je suis désolé grand-père de t'obliger à ne venir ici rien que pour moi. Je sais que tu es très occupé et que tu n'as pas de temps à me consacrer.

Mais ce qui blessa le plus Naruto fut sur ce qu'il était sur le point d'affirmer.

— Veux-tu que je revienne plus tard ? lui demanda calmement le vieil homme.

Non ! Plus il attendrait et plus cela lui serait difficile de le dire.

— Non, reste ici, grand-père... j'ai quelque chose que je dois t'avouer...

_Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans mon corps. Quelque chose qui peut prendre le contrôle de mon corps._

— Oui Naruto, que veux-tu me dire ? requit Hiruzen sur un ton réellement inquiet cette fois.

_Mais cette chose est gentille à sa manière. Je ne la pense pas aussi diabolique que ce que les gens racontent. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire grand-père. Je sais que tu vas me dire de ne pas l'écouter... mais je viens de réaliser que..._

_Je détestais vraiment être seul._

Narut toussa. Il ne pouvait le faire. Il n'était pas courageux. Il n'était qu'un enfant apeuré, traumatisé même. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours lui arriver ? Pourquoi était-il forcé de trahir la confiance de son grand-père ? Pourquoi devait-il choisir entre ses deux êtres les plus proches ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ?

— Maître, vous allez être en retard pour le prochain rendez-vous, l'une des gardes du corps annonça.

Hiruzen acquiesça et alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever et de partir, la petite main de l'enfant le restreignit à rester. Sa poigne était si faible que Hiruzen ne faillit pas le remarquer.

— Grand-père... reste avec moi encore un peu...

Il avait mal à la tête. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ?

_Parce que j'ai toujours voulu que l'on fasse attention à moi. Parce que j'ai toujours voulu être spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que grand-père est si loin que je ne puis lui confier tous mes problèmes._

— Oui, Naruto, je suis là. Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Tu sais que je suis très occupé. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Si je peux te soulager d'un poids, je serai heureux de pouvoir le faire.

Naruto hésita encore et encore. Ce fut à ce moment où il ressentit la douce main de son grand-père sur son épaule qu'il sut ce qui lui restait à faire :

— J'ai paniqué lorsque Mizuki-sensei m'a menacé de m'expulser de l'Académie si je ne réussissais pas l'exercice. Il m'a épuisé tous les jours en me frappant après les cours. Il utilisait un bâton en bois et mes bras me faisaient toujours si mal. J'étais si effrayé qu'il me fasse encore mal que j'ai lancé les shuriken de toutes mes forces. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir ! hurla-t-il le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Hiruzen sembla choqué. Naruto pleura. Le vieil homme le tint entre ses bras, très proche. Naruto sentait comme s'il chutait au plus profond des abysses.

— Merde, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir Naruto. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu t'aider avant. Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je vais...

Mais le garçon était déjà endormi.

* * *

Il émergea du rêve pour se réveiller dans ces égouts qu'il détestait tant. La fille aux cheveux rouges se tenait juste à côté de lui, son regard le fixant intensément.

Naruto se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle, lentement, silencieusement, le regard sombre. Il la poussa au sol, la faisant tomber dans l'eau croupie. Elle n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant. Elle faisait partie de cet univers répugnant qu'était son monde intérieur. Mais si écœurant, sale et vicieux que ce monde était, il faisait aussi partie de cet univers. La fille le contemplait, immobile, allongée dans ce liquide orange visqueux. Son regard n'était ni condescendant, ni moqueur.

Et elle demeurait si envoûtante.

Naruto se coucha alors sur elle, puis à côté d'elle, la serrant très fort. La colère, mêlée à de la tristesse le submergeait. Pourquoi voulut-il demander ! Mais elle ne fit que le serrer proche d'elle en retour, le réconfortant, comme la première fois où elle était apparue sous cette forme. Il se rétracta, hésitant à accepter ce contact. Le visage de la jeune fille lui paraissait si merveilleux qu'il se perdit dans ses yeux d'une profondeur infinie. Son cou fin, ses longs doigts, sa chevelure cramoisie trempée dans ce liquide orange, presque amniotique... qui l'enfermait dans une extase sans fin.

— Je te l'ai dit que je pourrai être ce que tu veux Naruto. N'hésite plus. Tu en as besoin. Tous les êtres vivants ont des limites et tu as atteint les tiennes depuis bien longtemps. Laisse-moi porter ton fardeau. Tu n'as plus à être tout seul. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là...

Sa voix était telle une berceuse, une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. Il lui confia son cœur et s'endormit dans ses bras. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toute l'éternité...

Les neufs queues l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon protecteur et pulsèrent avec harmonie.

C'était comme un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

* * *

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et nota qu'il était encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, un ANBU avec un masque de tigre blanc était assis à côté du blond. Naruto ne savait pas si son gardien dormait, mais il remarquait que sa tête penchait un peu sur le côté. Ce qui le surprit réellement, c'était de voir la fille de ses rêves présente dans la pièce. Elle avait ses bras croisés, juste face au lit.

— Salut ! dévoila-t-elle avec un rictus.

Naruto fit un O avec sa bouche et ses yeux.

— Chut ! Tu ne veux pas que notre hôte se rende compte que je suis là quand même ? rigola-t-elle en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'interposa entre Naruto et l'agent en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle prit le menton de Naruto entre ses deux doigts.

— Maintenant que nos liens sont plus forts, je peux me projeter dans le monde réel, mais seul toi peux me voir et m'entendre. J'aimerais te donner davantage d'informations mais tout d'abord, nous devons nous débarrasser de lui.

Son rictus devint effrayant lorsqu'elle pointa l'homme au masque derrière elle. Elle se leva, alla derrière lui et le toisa avec l'intention de tuer. Naruto devint de plus en plus apeuré tandis qu'il vit les ongles de la fille-démone devenir des griffes se rapprocher dangereusement de la gorge de l'homme. Naruto fut sur le point de crier mais—

— Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme un demeuré ? grogna l'agent.

Kura retira ses griffes de l'agent et rigola follement. Naruto savait qu'il venait juste d'être berné. Bien entendu, elle venait de lui dire que seul lui pouvait la voir et l'entendre, alors bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de tuer cet homme toute seule.

— Eh petit, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour être sourd, rumina l'homme au masque.

— Désolé monsieur, dit Naruto en courbant la tête.

Kura qui était juste à côté lui fit signe de continuer la discussion.

— Je suis encore en train de récupérer de mes blessures.

Le ANBU pencha sa tête sur le côté.

— De quelles blessures tu veux parler, petit ? Tu es complètement remis. Tu as dormi durant deux jours. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps, j'aimerais te ramener chez toi pour que je puisse moi aussi aller pieuter.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre du tout. Kura alors s'approcha de lui et lui intima d'utiliser une expression enjouée : « Ouais monsieur, allons-y ! »

Et le petit garçon l'imita. Tigre le prit soudain par l'épaule et Naruto se retrouva brusquement devant sa porte. Naruto contempla d'un air abasourdi l'homme au masque. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il n'avait rien ressenti du tout. Il était dans le lit de l'infirmerie un moment et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait devant chez lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se matérialisa à côté d'eux peu après dans un flash vermillon. Elle décocha un sourire narquois à son encontre. Tigre laissa tomber un set de clés dans la main du gamin, qui reconnut alors son propre porte-clé.

— Si tu as le moindre problème, petit, appelle-moi et je serai là la seconde suivante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller pioncer, car il est déjà trois heures du matin, bailla l'homme au travers de son masque.

Ainsi, comme il l'eût annoncé, Tigre s'éloigna en marchant d'un pas lent. Naruto vit la fille à ses côtés lui tirer la langue et mettre un doigt sous son œil pour affiner la grimace. Elle se retourna alors vers Naruto, les poings sur les côtes.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? À moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dehors ?

Tel un fantôme, elle passa au travers de la porte et Naruto se précipita pour ouvrir, mais cela lui requit trois tentatives pour trouver la bonne clé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la vit allongée sur son lit, totalement à son aise.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et soupirer. Il se sentait bizarrement en pleine forme, mais il se souvint que l'homme au masque lui avait dit qu'il s'était reposé durant deux jours entiers. Mince, dire qu'il avait finalement réussi à se lever à temps, il allait devoir reprendre un rythme normal.

— Alors, on mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Kura du lit, apparemment impatiente.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas avoir laissé quelque chose dans le frigo, répondit-il en marchant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo, il n'en crut pas ses yeux ; les cageots de légumes remplis à rebord. En fouillant dans les étagères, il vit que des gâteaux au chocolat y avaient été entreposés. Il y avait même de la viande !

Le garçon entendit alors la fille qui était censée être dans sa chambre rigoler juste derrière son dos.

 _Comment peut-elle être aussi rapide ?_  se demanda Naruto, mais Kura ignora sa pensée en souriant encore.

— Je pense que tu sous-estimes ton grand-père. Si tu crois qu'après le nombre d'accidents que tu as eus ces derniers jours, il allait te laisser sans avoir tout vérifié, détrompe-toi. Tu veux de l'aide pour cuisiner ?

Naruto rougit d'embarras.

— Je ne sais pas cuisiner, admit-il.

Kura se retroussa les manches et montra son biceps avec un fier sourire.

— Jamais trop tard pour apprendre je suppose.

Elle tira alors un couteau d'un de ses tiroirs et se mit à couper des légumes, qu'elle disposa sur un plan de travail. Naruto la fixa complètement perdu. Était-elle réelle ? Elle était invisible pour les autres, mais elle lui paraissait tellement réelle. Il mit soudainement une main sur l'épaule de la fille et sentit le contact de la peau fraîche sous sa paume.

Kura s'arrêta dans son travail pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment là en réalité. Nos liens étroits me permettent d'agir comme si j'étais à côté de toi, bien qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui tiens le couteau.

Et lorsqu'elle avoua ce fait, Naruto sentit le couteau entre ses doigts et vit avec surprise qu'il avait disparu de ceux de Kura. Elle haussa les épaules devant son air ahuri.

— Considère que je suis réelle lorsque nous sommes seuls et tout ira bien.

Désormais sans ustensile, Kura retira un autre couteau du tiroir, puis se remit à découper des tomates et à nettoyer de la salade. Naruto décida de l'aider en prenant une escalope de veau du frigo avant de la faire cuire sur une poêle, au-dessus d'une plaque chauffante. Naruto ne s'était jamais autant amusé en cuisine — parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de nourriture chez lui pour commencer. Kura éplucha alors des pommes qu'elle disposa avec la viande.

Naruto réalisa qu'il avait réellement faim et commença à s'engouffrer des biscuits au chocolat qui avaient été planqués dans un placard. Il avait si faim qu'il en ingurgita un d'une bouchée. Kura le regarda avec une étrange lueur dans son regard. Le garçon lui retourna la pareille, un peu embarrassé devant cette fixette et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

— J'ai quelque chose sur la bouche ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de travers.

Kura afficha un sourire à son tour, un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux cramoisis reposant toujours sur lui, elle s'approcha avec une allure lente mais mesurée. Ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol. Elle enroula alors les bras autour de son cou et se mit à lui lécher alors ses cicatrices de sa joue gauche.

Il frémit au contact de sa langue et rougit furieusement. En retour, elle s'esclaffa joyeusement de sa réaction et le laissa sur place pour retourner cuisiner tandis que Naruto essayait de recouvrir ses esprits suite à cet épisode incongru.

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il revint aux fourneaux, l'escalope était cuite. Il l'annonça à haute voix et Kura posa distraitement la viande dans un saladier, en y mettant également le reste des légumes qu'elle avait cuit. Il devait bien avoir de quoi manger un bon kilo. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon et posa le saladier sur la table basse à côté du canapé. Elle indiqua à Naruto de s'y asseoir alors qu'elle-même était allongée sur l'accoudoir.

Naruto ne sut pas comment réagir, mais elle lui fit signe avec son index de venir. Naruto obéit finalement, étant donné qu'elle avait pris la nourriture en otage et s'assit à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il la vit alors prendre le bol sur sa cuisse et y sortir une cuillère. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant son sourire mesquin.

— Non, non, non ! tourna-t-il la tête en rythme.

Mais il était trop tard, elle enfourcha la cuillère dans sa bouche. Son manche noire fit donc des allers-retours continus entre lui et le bol, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque Naruto avait le ventre tellement plein qu'il ne pouvait plus ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Elle paraissait ronronner à chaque fois qu'il gouttait à la délicieuse viande, comme si c'était elle-même qui dégustait le repas. Et ses yeux le fixaient toujours aussi intensément. Parfois, Naruto remarquait la lumière de sa lampe clignoter, comme si des ombres passaient par-dessus. Il dissipa rapidement cette idée, songeant que ce devait être probablement son imagination.

À la fin du repas, Naruto eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir été si plein de sa vie. Kura lui tint la main pour le mener à la salle de bain. Il devint désespéré lorsque la fille se mit à enlever son unique pull noir qui constituait la seule pièce de sa garde-robe. Devant son regard interrogateur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y couper. Il soupira et se déshabilla à son tour.

Naruto eut l'impression que Kura se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il en vint à son caleçon. Maintenant complètement nu, il pénétra le box, sentant alors soudainement le corps de la fille contre son dos. Elle l'arrosa alors de jets d'eau, perturbant sa toilette. Il sourit machiavéliquement à son tour et se mit à courir après Kura, avec le spray comme arme. Leur rire firent écho dans la salle de bain durant toute la durée de la course poursuite.

— Je t'ai attrapé ! cria finalement Naruto en poussant la fille au sol. Son souffle était lourd, comme s'il avait couru des heures. Comment pouvait-elle donc être aussi rapide ?

Juste en dessous de lui, la fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés l'accueillit à bras ouverts avant de le forcer à venir contre elle.

Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le sol humide de la salle de bain, nus et complètement mouillés tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Kura le chatouilla sur le côté et il riposta en s'attaquant à ses joues. Elle eut un fou rire et Naruto rit tout aussi fort. Leur comportement aurait été considéré honteux par la plupart des gens, mais ils n'étaient pas la plupart des gens et ils étaient parfaitement heureux ainsi.

Kura se leva, prit une serviette propre et enveloppa Naruto dedans. Naruto put sentir son cœur battant contre sa poitrine, de même que son souffle chaud contre son nez. Ses yeux incurvés prirent une teinte narquoise.

Elle l'embrassa. Ce fut bref et intense et Naruto sentit comme si tout son corps avait été consumé dans un brasier. Elle l'abandonna dans la serviette tandis qu'elle remit son pull en laine noire. Le garçon était un peu déçu mais haussa les épaules et s'habilla à son tour. Ils allèrent alors sur le lit, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

— Alors, satisfait de ton choix, Naruto ? lui questionna Kura avec un rictus. Je sens nos liens devenir plus puissants que jamais !

Il acquiesça dans un rire et elle se rassit alors, en prenant un air sérieux :

— Je pense qu'il est aussi temps de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto. Te sens-tu assez bien pour ça ?

Il reposa sa tête contre le coussin.

—Bien sûr ! Si je ne me sens pas prêt avec toi maintenant, quand le serai-je ? révéla-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit brillamment à sa déclaration.

« Bien, alors je vais commencer par le commencement. En réalité Naruto, je ne m'étais pas attendue à que tu réagisses si fortement à la présence de Mizuki. J'aurais dû m'y attendre et je suis désolée de ne l'avoir prévu. J'ai dû prendre le contrôle des opérations car il aurait été désastreux pour ta réputation parmi les autres personnes de ton âge, de te voir aussi faible. C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'attache beaucoup d'importance et qui participe d'autant plus à ton équilibre mental. Mais Mizuki aurait été une gêne dans tous les cas, alors j'ai concocté ce plan pour le forcer à quitter les lieux, si bien que tu n'en as plus à t'en inquiéter désormais. Il était un échec en tant que professeur de toute façon.

« Cela a grandement accéléré mes plans concernant ton développement. J'ai pris un grand risque, un bien trop grand risque à mon goût lorsque tu étais devant ton grand-père car tu étais à deux doigts de complètement ruiner nos liens. Cela aurait été désastreux pour notre relation commune, mais c'était ton choix à prendre et je ne pouvais rien dire le moment venu. Tu étais souffrant, blessé et fatigué du stress que tu as subi ces cinq derniers jours. Toutefois, nous nous en sommes sortis grandis de cette confrontation et je dois dire que je suis assez contente au final.

— Je suis content aussi, » répondit Naruto qui demeurait tout de même curieux. « Que serait-il passé si j'avais décidé de tout révéler à mon grand-père te concernant ? »

Il la vit soupirer.

— La question est impossible à esquiver je présume. Naruto, si tu avais parlé de moi au Sandaime, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Naruto était choqué.

— Pourquoi serais-tu morte ?

Elle parut alors attristée.

— J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez grave envers Konoha au cours de ma vie et si le chef de Konoha apprend que je suis à l'intérieur de toi, il me chassera probablement jusqu'à que mort s'en suivuive. Pour regagner mes forces, j'ai besoin d'un hôte assez fort avec lequel je peux développer des liens, comme je le fais actuellement avec toi.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et gloussa :

— Cela aurait été juste une situation perdant-perdant pour nous deux si tu avais choisi le Sandaime et je suis contente que tu aies fait le  _bon_  choix.

Elle ronronna à la fin, extrêmement satisfaite. Naruto était complètement sous son charme. Elle reprit alors extrêmement sérieuse :

« Naruto, j'ai fait une erreur en voulant t'apprendre à mentir, car je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tes traumatismes étaient profonds. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais d'abord enseigné comment t'aimer toi-même. Ta haine envers toi-même était un poison Naruto. Cela m'a pris très longtemps pour reconstruire de zéro ton esprit et c'est pourquoi tu as dormi pendant deux jours entiers. T'aimer toi-même est important Naruto et tu ne dois jamais te haïr, tu as bien trop de valeur à mes yeux pour cela.

« Et nous voilà revenus aux bases. J'ai décidé de changer ma méthodologie car j'ai considéré qu'elle prendrait bien trop de temps et tu es plus du genre à apprendre à travers des exemples. Désormais que je peux me projeter dans le monde réel, tu devras agir comme si je n'existais pas en présence d'autres personnes. Ceci sera ton premier objectif. Si tu y arrives, nous passerons à l'étape suivante. »

Naruto rigola. Il était confiant dans sa capacité à pouvoir l'ignorer. Kura sourit aussi et vint soudainement au-dessus de lui, tel un chat voulant être caressé par son maître. Elle lui miaula alors sa menace à son oreille :

— Ne me sous-estime pas, mon garçon.

Il réalisa soudainement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il ne pensait.

— Et à propos de l'accident, demanda Naruto soudainement. Je me souviens maintenant que notre regard a croisé celui de Shikamaru et Choji. Je me rappelle que tu m'as dit ne pouvoir réprimer complètement tes caractéristiques physiques.

Elle acquiesça.

— Ne t'en fais pas à propos de ces enfants. Ils ne m'ont vu que très brièvement. Nous devrions être tranquilles tant qu'ils ne soulèvent pas le sujet à leurs parents ou à d'autres figures d'autorité.

— Et s'ils le font ? demanda Naruto un peu inquiet.

Le sourire de Kura fut alors empli de malice.

— Alors nous entrerons dans la danse et nous comploterons pour une voie de sortie.

* * *

Sur le territoire des Nara et plus particulièrement dans la demeure principale, Shikamaru jouait au Shougi avec son père Shikaku. Depuis ses trois ans, c'était devenu un rituel pour eux de pratiquer cet exercice mental le soir. Cela leur permettait en outre de se parler de manière plus intime, n'ayant pas l'occasion de se voir en dehors de cette tranche horaire.

Cela faisait depuis trois jours que Shikamaru avait l'air assez agité. Shikaku l'avait bien remarqué, mais il avait choisi de ne pas s'enquérir davantage jusqu'à que son fils lui-même ne se décide à révéler ce qui le troublait. Le père dans la quarantaine faisait confiance à ce que son fils prenne toujours la solution la plus avisée.

Après tout, un Nara qui ne pensait pas était un Nara mort.

Cette nuit, alors qu'ils étaient devant le plateau de jeu, Shikamaru se décida enfin à parler :

— Père, est-ce que les yeux rouges sont un Kekkai Genkai commun parmi les enfants de Konoha.

_Échec._

Shikaku, assis en tailleur, tournoya sa main contre son bouc et réagit calmement :

— Si tu sous-entends les Uchiwa, il arrive qu'ils développent leur sharigan assez tôt. Pourquoi, as-tu vu Sasuke développer le sien ? Je suis sûr que ses parents en seraient très fiers, répondit Shikaku.

Mais Shimakaru hocha la tête.

— Non, je ne voulais pas parler des Uchiwa. Je voulais savoir si c'était commun pour un orphelin de développer ce trait.

_Échec._

Son père fronça les sourcils

— De quel orphelin veux-tu parler Shikamaru ?

Le garçon soupira en réponse.

— Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il existe quelques secrets qui entourent certains orphelins à Konoha et je suis conscient également de la règle de protéger des lignes héréditaires importantes en les conservant dans l'anonymat, puisque l'attaque du Kyuubi a causé beaucoup d'orphelins après tout et tous les clans n'ont pas les moyens de protéger leurs enfants.

_Échec._

L'homme aux traits tirés blêmit :

— Le garçon avec les yeux rouges, j'espère que tu ne veux pas parler de—

— Oui, je veux parler de Naruto, avoua-t-il déterminé.

_Mat._

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Elle faisait partie de cet univers répugnant qu'était son monde intérieur_ **


	4. Mentir ou périr, partie 3

**Mentir ou périr, partie 3**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto essaya de dormir mais ne le put cette nuit, si bien qu'il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait passé le restant de la nuit à fixer Kura. La fille en habits noirs était allongée sur le côté du lit, lisant un livre provenant directement de ses étagères. Elle paraissait totalement absorbée par son activité. Naruto lisait sur la page de couverture :  _Fuinjutsu pour débutants, écrit par Tonima_.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de lire ce manuel, ainsi que tous les livres du même auteur qui étaient dans sa chambre, il avait juste abandonné au final. Ils étaient tous horriblement éprouvants à lire. C'était pourquoi il avait considéré que jouer avec les mèches vagabondes de Kura avait été une activité autrement plus intéressante. Il n'avait jamais acheté de bouquins, mais son grand-père avait insisté à ce qu'il lise ceux-là spécifiquement.

Après un long moment, son réveil sonna et Naruto était plus que content que son attente se termine. Kura avait l'air légèrement ennuyée de devoir interrompre sa lecture. Elle reposa à contre-cœur le livre là d'où il provenait, soit sur l'étagère avec les autres ouvrages. Naruto prit sa fameuse combinaison orange, un gâteau provenant du frigo pour la route et se mit à courir vers la porte.

— Salut petit, maugréa Tigre, juste au pas de la porte désormais ouverte.

Kura siffla bruyamment de derrière. Naruto était si surpris car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir devant chez lui, mais il hocha la tête et retourna la politesse :

— Enchanté de vous voir, monsieur, répondit Naruto dans une courbette.

— Le Hokage m'a dit que je devais garder un œil sur toi de manière un peu plus directe. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me satisfait réellement mais il semblerait que nous devrons nous supporter l'un l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à que le Hokage juge bon que tu ne risques plus d'avoir... un autre accident.

Alors qu'il parlait, le regard de Naruto avait dévié sur la jeune fille qui avait dépassé le monsieur. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire étincelant et mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Elle pointa alors le ANBU avec son autre main.

— Petit ? requit le ANBU.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de changer complètement de comportement et d'hurler à haute voix :

— Allons à l'école !

— Ferme la porte, petit, le conseilla Tigre alors que Naruto commençait déjà à entamer sa marche. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Une fois qu'il eût bien verrouillée la porte, le ANBU posa une main sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans une lumière jaune.

* * *

Hiruzen avait passé sa matinée, plongé dans sa paperasse. Il était toujours une semaine en retard sur le planning mais certains documents ne pouvaient être signés que par sa main, car ils demandaient en général une attention particulière. Sa migraine avait empiré ces dernières années et il devait toujours prendre des pilules à la fin de la journée, si bien que le Sandaime se demanda si cela n'était pas dû à sa vue qui se détériorait. Devenir vieux pouvait être pénible mais les shinobi n'étaient pas censés vivre aussi longtemps que lui de toute manière.

La femme à la natte blonde ayant un masque d'oiseau chuchota à son oreille que son stratège de guerre avait requis un rendez-vous avec lui. Hiruzen acquiesça et dix secondes plus tard, un homme portant à son visage de nombreuses cicatrices rentra dans la pièce. La posture de Shikaku était assez relâchée tandis qu'il s'avança vers le bureau du Sandaime. Le dignitaire de la Feuille savait qu'il était le genre d'individu à calculer le moindre de ses coups.

Et un rendez-vous avec Shikaku n'était jamais trivial.

— Eh Shikaku, cela fait un bail ! Comment vont ta femme et ton fils ? rigola amicalement le Sandaime alors qu'il se levait par respect.

Shikaku rit à son tour en lui serrant la main avec force.

— Comme d'habitude, ma femme est une véritable plaie et mon fils passe ses journées à sécher, ne faisant rien d'autre que flâner.

— Haha ! Que de bonnes nouvelles ! Il est bon de voir que tout se passe bien pour toi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à venir me voir ? demanda Hiruzen en passant directement au vif du sujet.

— S-classe

Hiruzen étrécit ses yeux et les ombres de la pièce devinrent plus sinistres. Shikaku foudroya du regard les coins de la salle et les ombres revinrent à leur place. Shikaku sortit un rouleau de sa veste et le donna au Sandaime, qui le déroula instantanément.

«  _Jinchuuriki :_

_Témoins parmi les enfants qui ont vu le Jinchuuriki présenter les traits du démon._

_Traits : Yeux flashant au rouge, cicatrices au visage plus prononcées, attitude hors norme_

_Thèse 1 : le démon se réveille de sa torpeur et se manifeste dans des situations de vie ou de mort._

_Thèse 2 : le démon a déjà pris contact avec son hôte et lui parle activement. Peut occasionnellement prendre le contrôle du corps._

_Thèse 3 : L'hôte est le démon._  »

Hiruzen sortit sa pipe du tiroir et paraissait soudainement très fatigué.

— La troisième est impossible, murmura-t-il. J'ai rencontré l'hôte il y a trois jours et il me semblait parfaitement authentique.

— Qui sait ? rétorqua le stratège. Nous n'avons aucune information pour traiter ce genre de cas. Lorsque nos alliés sont venus ici, nous avons accepté l'ensemble du marché sans nous inquiéter plus des problèmes qui en incombaient. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, nous avons un nouveau type de S-classe à gérer avec que des informations éparses à ce propos.

Hiruzen alluma sa pipe, inhala la fumée et respira bruyamment, contemplant ses options. Shihaku posa les mains sur la table avant de rajouter :

— L'ennemi peut être plus intelligent que l'on ne pense Hiruzen. Toujours envisager le pire fait partie de notre code de travail.  _Ils_  auraient pu te berner.

Hiruzen relâcha la sinistre vapeur dans l'air.

— Non. La troisième est impossible. Cela va à l'encontre de mes sentiments les plus profonds. Si jamais j'ai tort à ce sujet, je ne serai décidément plus digne d'être notre Kage.

Shikaku grimaça. Convaincre une personne était aisé pour lui. En revanche, devoir lutter contre leurs sentiments et les persuader restait toujours la partie la plus difficile pour lui.

— Considère au moins la numéro deux. Si c'est le cas, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, mais nous devons agir vite.

Hiruzen ferma les yeux et soupira :

— J'ai déjà affilié mon meilleur élément à la situation.

Shikaku fronça des sourcils :

— De qui veux-tu parler. Je n'ai rien entendu de te—

Mais la porte s'ouvrit en sursaut. L'homme au masque de Tigre entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau. Shikaku dévisagea l'homme attentivement. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes dans Konoha qui pouvaient se targuer de rentrer dans le bureau du Hokage sans en avoir d'abord notifié les gardes.

L'homme déposa un rouleau sur la table du Sandaime et révéla :

— J'ai déposé le paquet, en temps, en heure et en lieu. Voici mon rapport journalier.

Le Sandaime défit la ficelle et se mit à lire :

«  _Fichier S-8-10-16 :_

_Sujet N se réveille à trois heures du matin. Sujet N semble assez agité mais c'est compréhensible considérant sa situation._

_Sujet N est ramené chez lui comme instruit. Sujet N se sépare avec Agent T qui choisit d'observer le Sujet N de loin._

_Sujet N ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sujet N se dirige immédiatement vers la cuisine après avoir commencé à cuisiner son repas. Sujet N mange le repas. Sujet N prend sa douche. Sujet N va au lit. Sujet N lit un livre de Fuinjutsu mais s'arrête une minute après. Sujet N essaye de dormir. Sujet N n'y arrive pas._

_Durant le processus, Sujet N est resté calme, ne montrant aucun signe excentrique extérieur. Sujet N agit comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Sujet N parait équilibré mentalement._

_Statut : Vert. Procédures requises : Agent T continue l'observation du Sujet N._

_Fin du fichier. »_

Hiruzen soupira, soulagé.

— Qu'est-ce que cela dit, demanda Shikaku. Il se doutait que c'était à propos du S-classe.

Hiruzen sourit avec légèreté :

— Tout va bien. La numéro une a été validée.

Shikaku sembla surpris.

— Puis-je voir le rapport ?

Hiruzen lui donna le fichier que Shikaku lit en cinq secondes. Ses yeux se levèrent alors vers Tigre.

— Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant, demanda Shikaku avec méfiance.

Tigre se tourna vers le Hokage, qui acquiesça en retour. L'agent avec le masque de tigre blanc informa alors d'une voix robotique :

— Agent T n'est pas autorisé à révéler sous n'importe quelle circonstance son identité, S-classe.

Shikaku tourna son regard vers le Hokage.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire de plans efficaces si je n'ai pas toutes les informations en ma possession.

Mais Hiruzen lui retourna un rictus.

— Comme l'a si bien dit l'agent T, S-classe. Désolé Shikaku, ce fait n'est pas négociable. C'était l'une des conditions pour que l'individu travaille sous ma juridiction. Agent T, rompez jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou jusqu'au début d'après-midi.

Tigre acquiesça avant de quitter la salle. Les ombres semblèrent suivre sa trace. Même la femme ANBU aux côtés de Hiruzen, se mit à courir après lui. Elle se retourna vers Hiruzen un moment sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci lui confia un sourire affectueux en acquiesçant. Elle se mit alors à rejoindre les autres.

Shikaku soupira, commençant à être fatigué de ces jeux :

— J'ai de la pitié pour le pauvre gus. Tu viens juste de refiler un nouveau jouet pour tes ANBU. Cet agent T ne connaîtra pas le repos jusqu'à que tout le monde découvre son identité.

C'était un jeu que tous les agents sous les ordres du Hokage participaient. Hiruzen l'autorisait vu que c'était une sorte d'entraînement. Mais cette fois, le défi était plus qu'à la hauteur de leur attente.

— Je suis persuadé qu'il est assez talentueux pour s'occuper de ces gosses, révéla le vieil homme avec un sourire mesquin.

Le chef du clan Nara réalisa que son interlocuteur avait dévié le sujet sur l'agent T, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Hiruzen lui déclara de derrière :

— Shikaku, tu n'es pas autorisé à rencontrer le sujet N, ni chercher à connaître l'identité de l'agent T, ni à demander à tes amis, ou faire levier sur tes connaissances pour te rapprocher d'eux, quelques soient les enjeux et les circonstances. Est-ce clair ?

L'homme au manteau de fourrure salua flegmatiquement le Sandaime avec une vague de sa main.

— Entendu, entendu, répliqua-t-il flegmatique.

Mais Shikaku n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner si facilement pareil challenge.

* * *

Naruto était devenu entre-temps la coqueluche de l'école. Sa démonstration d'il y a trois jours avait montré qu'il n'était typiquement pas le genre d'idiot qu'on croisait au coin de la rue. Naruto baissa les yeux tandis qu'il passait devant les gens qui murmuraient à son propos ouvertement face à lui. Durant tout le chemin vers la salle de classe, la fille aux cheveux rouges lui avait tenu la main.

Bien entendu, personne n'étant au courant de sa présence à part Naruto. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds paraissait marcher tout seul comme à son habitude. Elle était un fantôme, son fantôme. Sa présence était sa bénédiction. Elle lui permettait de ne pas craquer sous la pression. Elle lui murmurait tout le temps des mots doux à l'oreille à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait du mal de lui.

Même en classe, les commérages continuaient, bien qu'ils décrussent en intensité lorsque Iruka foudroyait du regard quiconque osant évoquer le tabou. L'un des professeurs avait été renvoyé de l'Académie pour abus de position dominante sur étudiant vulnérable. Si Iruka fut réellement choqué lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il affligeait à Naruto ; il fut encore plus surpris qu'il eût menacé le petit orphelin de quitter l'école s'il ne se pliait pas à ses séances de tortures.

Iruka avait perdu un ami ce jour-là.

Mais pire encore, il avait failli perdre l'un de ses élèves.

Et c'était pour cela que Iruka avait pris la résolution de voir Naruto après son cours.

La classe était particulièrement distraite ce jour-là. Même les enfants de civils qui étaient normalement les plus attentifs bavardaient entre eux.

Iruka espéra que sa migraine ne serait pas trop grave d'ici la fin de la journée.

* * *

— Naruto, tu peux rester avec moi un petit peu s'il-te-plait ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, déclara Iruka alors que les autres étudiants étaient déjà tous partis pour la pause.

Naruto leva la tête vers son professeur, qui eut alors l'impression que les yeux du garçon avaient perdus leur éclat si caractéristique.

— Oui, Iruka-sensei ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Iruka ne se souvenait pas que Naruto était aussi poli. Au combien l'accident avait-il pu l'affecter ?

— Naruto, je tiens à m'excuser. Je t'ai envoyé vers Mizuki car mon emploi du temps était trop plein et je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire attention à toi. Cela n'excuse pas ma faute et j'aimerais que nous oubliions tout cela et que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Tu es d'accord ?

Naruto paraissait complètement déphasé. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sur le côté, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il retourna ses yeux vers Iruka et avoua ton paraissant très compréhensif :

— Bien entendu. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka ne pouvait dire si Naruto sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas responsable, car il n'était qu'un irresponsable ou était-ce par pur dépit de sa part. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la voix de Naruto semblait tout sauf sincère. Et Iruka se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Naruto, tu es sûr que cela te va ?

Cette fois, le garçon tapota le bras de son professeur.

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Sensei. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, votre emploi du temps est chargé et ce n'est pas juste que vous vous intéressez seulement à moi alors qu'il y a d'autres élèves qui requiert votre aide.

Il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il était déjà brisé quelque part.

Le cœur de Iruka vacilla de voir agir Naruto ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il préférait de loin l'insolent mais innocent et joyeux Naruto. Iruka savait que cela était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait envoyé le garçon à Mizuki tous les jours. Sa culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Naruto, haleta Iruka en sueur. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi quel est ton problème. Fais-moi juste confiance !

Naruto agrandit ses yeux, apparemment surpris. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adulte et commença à pleurer. Mais... Iruka doutait que ce n'était pas spontané. Naruto se remit droit et décocha un  _étincelant_  sourire vers Iruka. Non il devait juste dû rêver, Naruto n'était pas comme ça.

— Iruka-sensei, merci pour tout ! Je suis si chanceux de vous avoir à mes côtés. Croyez-moi professeur, je vais plus que bien ! Je me sens aimé et je suis parfaitement content de ma situation !

Iruka lui sourit en retour.

— Si tu as le moindre problème avec les autres élèves, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Naruto acquiesça, toujours souriant, avant de s'éloigner en marchant.

Et il ne retourna pas une seule fois son regard.

* * *

Dans la cour de récréation de l'école, Naruto était tout seul, dans son coin, assis sur sa balançoire. Il vacillait en avant puis en arrière, les yeux clos et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait comme un papillon bleu captif auquel on avait rendu la liberté.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto un peu coupable. Il savait qu'il avait trahi son ami la veille lorsqu'il avait parlé de lui à son père. Shikamaru demanda à Choji s'il voulait jouer avec Naruto, mais Choji hocha la tête, disant qu'il serait encore plus martyrisé si jamais il était vu avec Naruto. Shikamaru soupira et alla vers Ino. Elle était avec sa meilleure amie ; Sakura, en train de débattre au sujet de fleurs avec elle. Shikamaru leur demanda s'il pouvait l'aider dans sa tâche et fort heureusement, les filles le suivirent.

Le groupe des trois enfants s'approchèrent du paria. Ils furent moins de cinq mètres que Naruto retourna soudainement sa tête vers eux et sourit. C'était le sourire le plus scintillant qu'ils avaient pu observer sur son visage.

— Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? demanda Naruto sur un ton excité.

Sakura chuchota discrètement à Ino s'il était sage de s'affilier avec lui mais Ino haussa les épaules et dit qu'elle s'en moquait vu que son Super Papa allait de toute façon arranger les choses par la suite. Shikamaru pour sa part acquiesça avec un sourire, en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde était aussi effrayé par Naruto, qui paraissait si amical.

— La balançoire a l'air assez large pour nous quatre. Je trouve cela bizarre que personne ne vient de ce côté de la cour.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Shikamaru, admit-il. Peut-être mes cicatrices leur font peur, je ne sais pas, plaisanta-t-il en se touchant les joues.

Sakura rit aussi, elle avait toujours pensé que Naruto était un enfant bruyant qui ne connaissait pas sa place mais ce Naruto-ci semblait bien plus mature.

— Tu sais, tout le monde a peur de toi depuis la leçon de Shuriken. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as juste été poussé à bout par Mizuki-sensei. Il y a même des rumeurs qu'il te tabassait le soir, c'est vrai ?

— Sakura ! s'écria Ino, pensant qu'elle était bien trop directe sur ce sujet sensible.

Mais à leur surprise, Naruto leur rit au nez.

— Ouais, il était un peu fou, voire carrément taré. Je ne sais pas, peut-être était-il juste frustré.

Ce fut au tour d'Ino qui demanda curieuse :

— Eh Naruto, comment t'as fait ça ? Je veux dire, tu as complètement défoncé les cinq cibles d'un coup de main. Les adultes ne pouvaient même pas trouver les restes des shuriken.

Il sembla alors un peu embarrassé et puis il posa une main sur le cœur.

— Quand tout semble perdu, je pense que l'être humain a cette capacité unique de trouver une force cachée enfouie tout au fond de lui. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Shikamaru siffla avec admiration. C'était très bien dit. Il ne se souvenait pas Naruto être si beau parleur. Même Ino et Sakura le regardaient avec extase.

La sonnette retentit enfin la fin de la pause du midi.

Naruto sauta de son trépied et demanda aux autres enfants s'ils pouvaient rejoindre leur groupe.

Et ils ne purent bien sûr pas refuser. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que sur le côté, une fille aux cheveux rouges eut un sourire qui lui dévoila toutes ses longues dents.

* * *

La nuit, Naruto souhaita au revoir à tous ses amis qu'il venait de se faire aujourd'hui. À la sortie de l'Académie, les parents récupéraient leurs enfants. Naruto était habitué à ce genre de scène, mais il ne se sentait plus triste ou envieux à leur encontre. Il était juste heureux.

Et ce jusqu'à qu'une voix ne se fasse savoir derrière lui :

— Êtes-vous la personne nommée Naruto Uzumaki ?

L'enfant de huit ans se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit un homme blond portant une longue natte, un manteau marron ainsi qu'un chapeau de la même couleur. Celui-ci était si large que Naruto ne faillit voir en levant la tête le cigare dépassé de la bouche de cet inconnu.

— Si vous pouviez venir avec moi ? Je crois que l'on n'a pas mal de choses à se raconter.

* * *

**_X_ **

* * *

**_S-classe_ **


	5. Mentir ou périr, partie 4

**Mentir ou périr, partie 4**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto regarda l'homme qui ne paraissait pas vraiment amical. Les lanières de son manteau en cuir flottaient sous le vent impétueux, qui faisait aussi voltiger leurs cheveux. Tous les autres enfants étaient déjà partis avec leurs parents et ils étaient les derniers restants à côté du grillage qui bordait l'Académie.

— Que me voulez-vous ? requit Naruto avec politesse.

L'homme sembla alors chercher quelque chose dans une des poches de sa veste.

— Attention, Naruto, je sens quelque chose de louche chez cet homme... commenta la fille aux cheveux rouges, les bras croisés, juste à sa gauche.

Naruto pouvait désormais l'ignorer sans problème maintenant qu'il était habitué à sa présence.

Il avait passé le jour entier avec elle après tout.

L'adulte lui donna finalement une plaquette où il put lire :  _Inspecteur Yamanaka, première division des Forces de l'Ordre._

L'homme paraissait disséquer Naruto sous tous ses angles : son comportement, ses réactions, son langage corporel, absolument tout. C'était le type de personnes avec lequel Naruto avait le plus du mal.

_Kura avait vu juste, cela n'est pas bon du tout._

— Que voulez-vous savoir de moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le garçon effrayé.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air de manière innocente.

— Du calme, du calme. Je suis juste venu poser quelques questions, rien de plus.

_Et après vous allez me tabasser, me torturer puis me..._

Naruto commença à avoir du mal à respirer, comme s'il avait une crise. La fille tint le garçon proche d'elle, tentant de le réconforter, lui soufflant qu'elle le protégerait de tout, mais l'homme l'ignora et secoua l'enfant.

— Eh garçon, tu n'as pas intérêt à claquer dans mes bras, d'accord ?

Il déposa le garçon au sol, le laissant reprendre son souffle. La fille aux yeux rouges le fixait d'un regard concentré de haine.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, chuchota finalement Naruto au sol. L'homme lui donna alors un chocolat.

— Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? demanda l'homme inquiet, mais le garçon hocha de la tête.

Pourquoi avait-il autant le vertige ?

Kura lui criait quelque chose à côté, mais il ne pouvait enregistrer ce qu'elle lui disait.

Naruto tomba alors inconscient.

* * *

Tigre leva son Katana au niveau de la gorge de l'homme.

— Que lui as-tu fait Yamanaka ? Je te donne cinq secondes.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je voulais juste qu'il se calme. Il semblait avoir une crise et—

— Si jamais tu t'approches encore de cet enfant, je te tue.

Et la voix du Tigre ne laissa aucun compromis.

— Bien, bien, mais soit certain que j'en parlerai à ton supérieur direct, ANBU, le menaça Monsieur Yamanaka tandis que celui-ci reculait de cinq pas.

— Fais donc, grogna Tigre alors qu'il rangea son arme dans son fourreau voyant que le Yamanaka s'éloignait au loin.

Tigre attendit que l'homme ne soit plus à portée de vue pour poser une main sur Naruto et disparaître avec lui dans un rayon de lumière.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il était dans un lit confortable. L'endroit lui paraissait familier et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un lui tenait la tête, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien aussi.

 _Kura ?_  pensa-t-il encore dans les vapes, mais il entendit seulement un  _shh_  de sa part.

— Alors, tu es réveillé, petit ? demanda une autre voix familière à proximité.

— Oui ? répondit Naruto, bien que peu sûr.

Il entendit l'homme continuer :

— Bien. Premièrement, je suis désolé pour avoir été en retard comme j'étais censé te raccompagner chez toi, mais j'ai dû semer quelques tarées sur la route.

Naruto ne voulait pas savoir qui était assez fou pour être défini de cette façon par Monsieur Tigre.

— Veux-tu que je te laisse te rendormir ? Il est déjà minuit passé.

Mais Naruto hocha la tête.

— Non, je me sens assez reposé, admit-il en ouvrant les yeux puis en s'asseyant.

La fille lui faisait signe de se rallonger. Il lui sourit en retour en s'asseyant. L'homme au masque avait ses jambes croisées sur la chaise à côté. Naruto sentit alors une délicieuse odeur venir de la cuisine.

— J'ai préparé des nouilles. Je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier mais cela suffira pour ce soir. Viens dans le salon quand tu auras fini de te rhabiller.

Et Tigre s'éloigna en marchant.

Naruto retourna sa tête vers Kura, mais elle l'incita à se taire en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla vers le salon, la fille-fantôme sur son arrière-train.

Comme l'homme masqué avait annoncé, il lui avait préparé deux bols de nouilles. Naruto s'assit à la table et Tigre lui donna sa part avec des baguettes. Ils commencèrent à manger. Les nouilles du Tigre passèrent au travers de son masque, puis disparaissaient comme par magie. Naruto se demandait quel tour il pouvait bien utiliser.

— Genjutsu, révéla Kura à sa droite en se mordillant le pouce. Si seulement nous pouvions maîtriser cet art...

Mis à part ce commentaire, le repas continua en silence. Naruto réalisa finalement que l'homme était blond et que ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules. Son uniforme lui moulait son corps tonné comme s'il était trempé d'acier. Il était deux fois plus grand que Naruto et ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts de tatouages bizarres en forme de tourbillons.

L'observation de Naruto fut distraite par le bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée.

— Es-tu supposé recevoir du monde ce soir ? lui demanda Tigre, sur un ton que Naruto ne pouvait identifier que comme neutre.

Naruto hocha la tête, lâcha ses baguettes et alla ouvrir. Il remarqua que Tigre n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Naruto soupira et ouvrit enfin la porte et fut surpris de voir deux femmes se révéler devant lui.

Elle portait le même uniforme que Tigre, mais sans le masque.

— Aaaaw, tu es si mignon ! miaula l'une d'entre elle en serrant très fort Naruto contre ses seins énormes.

Naruto pouvait entendre Kura jurer de derrière.

— Alors c'était ta cachette, agent T, notifia l'autre alors qu'elle prit un pas dans l'appartement de Naruto.

— Je suis actuellement en mission, mesdames. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, déclara platement Tigre.

Celle qui tenait Naruto le fit voltiger en l'air et le fit tourner autour d'elle comme s'il était sa poupée.

— C'est lui que t'es censé protéger ? Je peux le garder, dis, je peux le garder ?

Naruto ne comprenait décidément rien à cette scène grotesque si ce n'était qu'il entendit le soupir exaspéré de son gardien.

— Vous êtes bien conscientes que vous êtes sur le point d'entériner ma mission, les menaça Tigre.

Mais les deux autres rigolèrent avant de réciter leur mantra :

« Nous sommes les Ombres que les Arbres Invoquent. Nous sommes le Sang estampillé de nos Ennemis. Nous sommes la Peur rampante dans les Ténèbres. Nous sommes l'Horreur et la Haine qui entraînent la Zizanie dans les rangs de nos adversaires. Nous sommes la Flétrissure de la Mort dans le corps de notre Maître. Nous sommes les Annonciatrices du Chaos et du Carnage. Nous sommes les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et de l'Épouvante. Nous sommes les Élues de l'Obscurité _._ Nous sommes les Messagères de la Nuit et de la Fin de la Lumière _._  Nous sommes les Secrets de Konoha. Nous sommes les Dernières, les Seules, les Véritables.

« Nous sommes les jumelles Ara et Cacatoès. »

Et après ses mots, Naruto se sentit soudainement tomber dans le vide, avant d'atterrir sur son fessier. Se massant le derrière, il entendit le souffle du vent changer de direction. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, il vit des lumières se mouvoir partout à une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait suivre. Alors qu'il allait demander à sa fille-fantôme ce qu'il se passait, même Kura paraissait estomaquée par le spectacle auquel ils étaient confrontés. Des éclairs crépitaient l'air, qui furent ensuite résorbés par de l'eau surgissant de nulle part, suivi d'un feu vert qui évapora tout le liquide et ainsi de suite. Le plus surprenant était qu'ils ne détruisaient rien du mobilier, comme si tout rebondissait lorsqu'une attaque parvenait à un élément du décor.

— Mes enfants, mes enfants, calmez-vous ! ordonna une voix grave derrière Naruto.

Et c'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

— Grand-père, glapit le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras du vieil homme. Celui-ci rigola en le réceptionnant avant de le déposer sur son épaule.

De sa hauteur, Naruto put enfin voir les trois ANBU se tenir immobile, encore en posture de combat. Tigre était en plein milieu d'une série de mudras tandis qu'il parait avec son fourreau une immense faux, tenue par la femme qui avait précédemment étreint Naruto. L'autre agente était en train de tambouriner ses pieds sur le sol pour éteindre des flammes vermeilles. La première avait des cheveux blancs ondulés alors que la seconde avait des cheveux coiffés en une seule natte blonde.

Tigre reprit une posture détendue alors qu'il se courba respectueusement face au Hokage. Les deux autres agentes mirent un genou au sol.

— Bienvenue à vous, Hokage-sama ! profèrent tous comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Naruto regardait maintenant Hiruzen avec une vision totalement renouvelée. Il réalisa désormais pourquoi son grand-père pouvait maintenir tout le village sur ses épaules avachies. Son aura respirait la confiance, l'autorité, mais par-dessus tout ; la sûreté.

Naruto chercha Kura du regard, mais ne la trouva nulle part et se souvint alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez grave envers Konoha au cours de ma vie et si le chef de Konoha apprend que je suis à l'intérieur de toi, il me chassera probablement jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. »

Naruto soupira. Il espérait que son grand-père et elle puissent se réconcilier un jour.

— Levez-vous je vous en prie, vous me faites une telle scène alors que j'étais censé venir ici incognito, déclara Hiruzen avec un sourire mutin.

Il était vrai qu'il ne portait pas son gros chapeau cette fois-ci.

Mais même après sa remarque, Tigre et les deux autres agentes se tinrent debout en faisant le salut militaire, démontrant leur long entrainement et leur dévotion à leur maître. Mais sentant alors que l'atmosphère avait changé, Tigre devint silencieux et marcha vers Hiruzen et Naruto avant de les dépasser sur le pas de la porte. Les deux autres filles le sifflèrent sur un air cocasse en levant le poing en l'air.

— J'attends toujours ton rapport, Agent T, déclara le vieil homme, sur un ton franchement désapprobateur.

Si Tigre n'avait pas son masque, Naruto aurait juré qu'il les aurait regardés lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers eux.

— Je ne resterai pas ici ce soir. Je vois bien à travers tes plans, vieil homme.

Et la seconde d'après, Tigre disparut dans un éclair jaune, sans laisser de traces.

— Wow, Hiraishin ! Cela doit faire depuis le Quatrième que j'avais vu ça ! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux blancs — celle qui avait étreint Naruto — alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux.

— Eh, Maître, cet homme a-t-il un lien avec le Quatrième ? demanda la deuxième fille, suivant sa sœur jumelle.

— Les filles, les filles, je ne suis pas supposé—

— Il est célibataire ? Peut-on le marier ? demandèrent-elles en même temps en se rapprochant dangereusement de Hiruzen.

— Révéler cette—

— Allons, nous sommes tes favorites ! Tu nous dois une récompense pour la dernière mission !

— Information ! finit le vieil homme.

Il semblait suer énormément devant les deux filles qui se prosternaient indignement face à lui. Le vieux ninja dut faire de son mieux pour éviter que son regard ne vagabonde et ne se perde davantage dans le décolleté plongeant et infini de ses subordonnées.

— Eh grand-père, pourquoi tu es venu me rendre visite ? Normalement, tu n'as jamais le temps pour ça, demanda Naruto sur son épaule.

Les yeux de Hiruzen scintillèrent subrepticement de reconnaissance.

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant, je te devais une explication.

— Et nous, tu ne nous dois pas une explication ? se plaignirent les deux autres.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers ses deux gardes du corps et mugit avec la même fougue qu'un lion grondant ses lionceaux :

— Silence, femmes ! Vous outrepassez déjà votre position ! Si vous continuez à agir telles des enfants et bien je vous traiterai en tant que telles et je vous reverrai tout droit à l'Académie.

— Hmm ! Même pas drôle ! humèrent-elles en même temps alors qu'elles passaient la porte.

Cependant, celle avec les cheveux blancs se retourna vers Naruto au dernier moment, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important.

— Eh mon mignon, si tu as du temps libre, viens-nous rendre visite chez nous !

Elle lui décocha un dernier bisou de sa main et une petite feuille apparut soudainement dans la main de Naruto, avec dessus une adresse signée  _Ara et Ca'_. Les deux disparurent soudainement dans un mirage et il ne les vit plus.

— Elles sont vraiment impossibles, pas vrai... commenta Hiruzen d'une voix amusé.

Sa perversité avait toujours été son plus grand pêché.

— Et maintenant, hum ! souffla le vieil homme en déposant Naruto au sol. Nous avons des choses à nous dire l'un l'autre. Cela te dérange si je m'assois à ta table ?

Naruto hocha la tête et après qu'ils aient refermé la porte, ils s'assirent dans le salon.

L'atmosphère entre eux était clairement relâchée.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne réalisa pas que derrière sa chaise, la fille-fantôme était subitement apparue derrière lui. La lueur de ses iris montrait une ombre dorée qui scintillait, tournoyait...

— Bien, bien, Naruto, comment était ta journée ? Cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait ton rapport, annonça soudainement Hiruzen comme s'il avait une pastille dans la bouche.

Et son clin d'œil n'avait pas échappé à Naruto.

— Ce matin, j'ai mangé un gâteau à la fraise ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto, ne comprenant pas la portée du jeu auquel le Sandaime le soumettait.

Le vieux ninja paraissait surpris, bien qu'en fait, c'était seulement leur jeu favori à lui et à Naruto lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

— Tu l'as trouvé comment ? demanda le vieil homme d'un air intrigué. Si tu l'as pas trouvé bon, j'irai de ce pas changer de cuisinier ce soir.

— Il était su-cu-lent ! miaula Naruto contenté.

— Et Tigre, est-il gentil avec toi ? requit Hiruzen, passant du coq à l'âne.

Naruto acquiesça, bien qu'un peu perdu.

— Il est un peu frustre mais je sais qu'au fond, c'est un bon homme.

Hiruzen lui sourit en biais.

— Et ta journée à l'école. As-tu appris quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

— La leçon de Iruka était ennuyante à mourir ! Il m'a même demandé de rester après les cours !

Le petit semblait faire la moue.

— Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Hiruzen curieux.

— Naruto... maugréa la jeune fille d'un ton ferme.

Mais comme elle lui avait ordonné de l'ignorer toute la journée, il respecta sa directive et ne tint compte de sa remarque.

— Nous avons parlé de...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Tout le monde autour de lui se mit à bouger, à devenir flou, comme si la réalité se distordait. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une bulle, du fond d'un bocal et sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui vrillait la tempe avec un kunai. Ses intérieurs parurent remonter puis redescendre, provoquant une immense nausée.

— NaRuTo, VaS-tU bIeN ?

Il entendit la voix lointaine de son grand-père, déformée et plus grave qu'habituellement. Naruto entendit ensuite le son de sa propre voix répondre, avec ce même effet dilué.

— OuI, gRaNp-PèRe ! Je SuIs JusTe FaTiGué vOiLà ToUt !

 _Kura..._  pensa Naruto confus mais peu après, ses sens redevinrent à la normal. Il hocha la tête et vit la fille assise sur la chaise à côté lever un doigt devant sa bouche. Ses yeux plissées et colériques rendaient son visage effrayant.

_Pas un mot à notre propos. Souviens-toi de la première règle._

— Naruto, m'as-tu écouté ? s'enquit Hiruzen sur le côté. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te laisser dormir.

Naruto lui sourit, bien qu'un peu peiné.

— Oui grand-père ! Merci à toi d'être venu mais c'est vrai que l'on doit se lever tôt demain.

Il était déjà une heure du matin passée.

Hiruzen se leva, souhaita aurevoir au garçon tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le vieil homme lui confia un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Shikaku attendait à l'extérieur, juste à côté de la copropriété. Il regarda d'un air apathique le Sandaime descendre les marches du deuxième étage où était situé l'appartement de Naruto. De là où il était, le stratège ne pouvait lire l'expression du dignitaire du village. Shikaku pouvait sentir les ombres suivre le vieil homme.

Shikaku avait toujours eu un don pour pister le mouvement des ombres, même dans la nuit la plus noire...

Et ce soir, les ombres paraissaient bien plus agités, comme si elles scrutaient les alentours, veillant à ce que rien n'échappe à leur contrôle. Shikaku réalisa à l'instant que le Sandaime l'avait déjà dépassé. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas, négligeant complètement sa présence. Shikaku se mit à le suivre, les mains dans les poches et la brindille à la bouche alors qu'ils empruntaient la route qui menait à la Tour du Hokage.

— Alors, comment s'est passé l'entretien ? demanda l'homme à la fin de la trentaine. Le Sandaime n'avait pas arrêté de marcher.

— Assez bien au final. D'après moi, Naruto n'a pas changé par rapport à d'habitude, avoua Hiruzen sur un air semblant relaxé.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Nous l'avons épié des ombres ! ricanèrent deux autres voix féminines alors qu'ils n'étaient censées n'être deux.

Shikaku put soudainement sentir la présence de la faucille juste en dessous de sa jugulaire et visualiser le bout de la faux lui caresser la joue.

— Si tu les as apportés avec toi, je suppose que tu étais réellement sérieux, commenta le stratège, d'une voix qui ne trahissait ni trouble, ni peur.

Un sourire sinistre apparut dans l'air, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, juste à côté du vieil homme. Ce qui terrifia vraiment Shikaku, fut par contre la présence à sa droite, qui surgit dans un flash lumineux. Et ce n'était pas une apparition auquel le jounin en chef s'était attendu. L'armure légère de l'agent semblait briller d'une lueur peu naturelle, parcourue de lucioles et de sigles à l'allure ésotérique.

— Le petit est vraiment dur à lire, l'entendit souffler Shikaku. Si le Kyuubi est en effet responsable du mauvais état de notre garçon, je dois dire qu'il fait un sacré boulot pour camoufler sa présence.

Le Nara ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton dépourvu d'émotion qu'avait pris cet homme. En tournant son visage vers le Sandaime, il nota alors sa moue pensive, se distinguant des rides et de l'obscurité. Hiruzen conclut alors :

— Je pense que nous sommes encore dans le bon scénario, mais cela a le potentiel d'évoluer sur le deuxième à n'importe quel moment. Agent T, continue ta mission. Tant que nos doutes ne sont pas complètement levés, nous continuerons cette routine.

— Et que devront faire les ombres en attendant, Maître ? Donnez-nous vos ordres, ô Maître ! soupirèrent lascivement les voix féminines.

Le Sandaime leva son bras dans l'air, avant de pointer le vide deux fois, suivi de Tigre juste après.

— Vous trois, je veux que vous vous relayiez pour me fournir un rapport toutes les deux heures. Je veux tout savoir sur Naruto, de ses agissements quotidiens jusqu'au moindre de ses ronflements.

— Oui ! Hokage-sama ! crièrent les ninjas à l'unisson.

Et les ombres comme Tigre se volatilisèrent dans l'air.

Le Sandaime riva finalement son regard vers Shikaku. Un regard qui ne détrompait pas :

— Et toi, tu ne marcheras plus sur mes plates-bandes à présent. La situation est parfaitement sous contrôle. Je pardonne une fois, pas deux.

Shikaku eut alors un rictus, il reconnaissait enfin l'homme qui les avait menés durant la dernière guerre. Il se courba révérencieusement devant le Troisième, qui trônait dans la noirceur de la nuit, maître absolu de ce royaume de ténébres.

— Oui, ô Haut Seigneur, s'inclina très bas le stratège en posant un genoux à sol.

Le Sandaime le scruta du coin de l'œil avant de s'enfouir définitivement dans l'obscurité, où les ombres jouèrent leur danse macabre de façon inlassable.

* * *

— Je suis désolé Kura, je ne voulais pas te trahir ! s'écria Naruto en s'agenouillant très bas devant la fille, qui avait une moue désabusée, assise sur sa chaise.

Néanmoins, voyant qu'il était sincère, elle soupira et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Naruto constata la lueur changeante de ses yeux, passant du rouge au jaune, puis du jaune au rouge.

— Je sais bien Naruto, mais tu dois faire très attention à l'avenir. Tu as failli dévoiler toute notre main d'un coup.

Sa voix était douce mais charriait autant une leçon que le jeune garçon devrait à jamais retenir. Et Naruto se sentait surtout très fatigué, éprouvé de ce jour où il avait dû agir contrairement à sa nature première. Il n'avait pas soupçonné la veille que se comporter en ne laissant rien transparaître pouvait être aussi éreintant.

— Peut-on arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la sourie ? Grand-père ne nous laissera jamais tranquille... minauda-t-il défaitiste.

Néanmoins, à sa surprise, la fille hocha la tête et sourit à grandes dents.

— Aie confiance Naruto, j'ai un plan.

— Kura ! s'exclama-t-il inquiet, mais la fille juste ignora de son inquiétude en s'allongeant sur le lit dans une posture aguicheuse.

— Repose-toi juste Naruto, nous aurons besoin de force pour demain matin.

Naruto soupira avant de la rejoindre. Il plaça sa tête contre son ventre alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux de ses mains.

— Kura, es-tu fière de moi ? requit-il, encore troublé.

Et telle une mère, elle lui embrassa le front, le faisant oublier tous ses soucis.

— Tu progresses à ton allure, enfant. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Sa voix était sa berceuse qui lui permit de glisser dans la torpeur.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Les ombres jouèrent leur danse macabre._ **


	6. Réflexion, partie 1

**Réflexion, partie 1**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se réveilla, pas vraiment surpris de retrouver la fille-fantôme juste devant lui. Les yeux de celle-ci clignèrent derrière les mèches toutes aussi rouges que ses pupilles.

— Bonjour Kura, murmura Naruto, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

— Bonjour Naruto, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Après un moment, Naruto sortit du lit alors dans une roulade et déposa ses pieds là où se trouvaient ses chaussons. Il alla alors dans la cuisine chercher son petit déjeuner. Il prit une boite de céréales, un bol et une cuillère puis se dirigea vers la table où la fille-fantôme l'attendait déjà, ses mains supportant son menton.

— Même chose Naruto pour aujourd'hui, ne me répond pas si je te parle mais prête attention à ce que je dis. C'est tout, termina-t-elle en se levant.

Le garçon était un peu déçu qu'elle ne dise davantage de chose à propos de son plan, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Après le repas, le garçon échangea ses pyjamas contre sa combinaison orange et courut vers la porte, s'attendant à voir Tigre et lorsqu'il ouvrit—

— Saluuut ! Ô mon dieu, tu es si moignon ! glapit la femme avec un masque d'oiseau.

Naruto reconnut les cheveux blancs et savait à qui il avait affaire. Il savait que s'il se laissait attraper par cette démone, jamais il ne s'en sortirait vivant. Mais il était déjà trop tard, car les bras de la monstruosité étaient déjà sur lui et il atterrit encore contre sa poitrine. Cette fois néanmoins, la fille-fantôme ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et tourna juste la tête en faisant la moue.

— Madame Oiseau, je ne peux plus respirer ! supplia le garçon d'une voix étranglée et il fut relâché de l'étreinte mortelle. Où est Monsieur Tigre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle caressa le menton fictif de son masque avant de hausser les épaules.

— Sais pas, le Hokage m'a dit qu'il était exceptionnellement occupé ce matin, soupira-t-elle mais poursuivit enjouée : Allons, tu n'es pas content que cela soit juste nous deux, mon mignon ?

Si Naruto pouvait définir cette personne en un mot, il dirait... ah oui, totalement insupportable.

— Madame Oiseau ! Mon nom est Naruto et souviens-toi en car je serai l'homme le plus fort du monde ! hurla-t-il empli de conviction — bien entendu parce que c'est Kura qui lui avait dit.

Mais la femme réagit de manière complètement opposée à ce qu'il espérait.

— Oooh, tu es si chou que je veux t'adopter de suite ! pleura-t-elle émue en essayant de le saisir encore, excepté que cette fois, Naruto avait sauté en arrière et la regardait sérieusement.

Elle ne devait pas être sous-estimée. Naruto décida d'employer les grands moyens ; il mit ses bras en croix pour exorciser son existence de la terre — et Kura leva les yeux au ciel en conséquence.

— Toi Démon Oiseau ! Je jure en ce jour et en lieu que jamais plus tu m'auras de tes tours capricieux. Je te bannis de ce monde afin qu'il puisse enfin connaître la paix !

Il conjura sa menace avec de grands mouvements de bras. La femme eut un petit rire frivole avant qu'elle ne fasse tourner son petit doigt vers lui.

— Ainsi, le Héros de Légende pense que je suis faible mais ne réalise point que cela n'est qu'une manigance de ma part !

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent tandis qu'il réalisa la supercherie grandiose qui se déroulait face à lui. Il n'avait donc plus le choix. Il recula, farfouilla dans son tas de jouets et sortit un crapaud en peluche qu'il utilisa comme épée.

— Le Grand Magicien Monsieur Tigre m'a conféré le pouvoir de manipuler le Kunai des Dieux afin que je te vaincs, toi et ton armée ! mugit-il en remuant le jouet à droite et à gauche vers Madame Oiseau, qui soudainement s'accroupit au sol, se tenant le cœur meurtri.

— Tu as gagné ! Je m'avoue vaincue, je m'avoue vaincue ! Puisse le Héros de légende pardonner mes pêchés, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Naruto déposa le crapaud-jouet et pencha sa tête en avant.

— Cela n'est pas mon rôle à prendre dès maintenant, car c'est dans ton cœur que tu devras trouver la réponse.

— Amen ! fit-elle.

— Amen ! répondit-il en retour.

Puis ils se mirent à rire. Naruto leva un pouce vers elle et elle leva un pouce vers lui.

— Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Madame Oiseau !

— Toi de même mon mignon, mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'école !

Naruto prit son sac et dirigea vers elle. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne, ce qu'il fit. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le téléporte directement à l'école, mais au lieu de ça, Madame Oiseau le mena juste à la porte.

— Pourquoi vous ne faites pas de Whiz Whiz comme Monsieur Tigre le fait ?

Elle le taquina juste en répondant qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas la marche si elle faisait ce Whiz Whiz.

— Car elle n'en est pas capable Naruto, expliqua la fille-fantôme de derrière. C'est un jutsu que très peu de personnes ont dans ce village et ceux qui le possèdent ont été choisis avec soin.

Naruto fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers elle une seconde. Kura paraissait vraiment exaspérée par la mention de cette technique.

— Il y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière nous, mon mignon ? requit l'agente au masque.

Naruto hocha de la tête.

— J'ai oublié de fermer la porte !

Madame Oiseau se cogna la tête comiquement en tirant la langue sur le côté.

— Je dois vraiment être très bê-bête !

La réaction rapide de Naruto parut améliorer l'humeur de Kura qui depuis ce matin semblait fulminer, si bien qu'elle confia au garçon un sourire sincère.

— Bon boulot, dit-elle simplement.

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'ils commençaient leur marche vers l'Académie.

* * *

Sakura Haruno avait toujours pensé que le bon point de venir d'une famille de civils était que sa maison se trouvait très proche de l'Académie. Ses parents étaient à la base venue à Konoha par intérêt financier. Sakura avait été le résultat d'un mariage arrangé entre deux riches familles de paysans. Ils appartenaient à la haute classe de la société, en ayant hérité d'une terre fertile dans le pays du Feu, terre qu'ils possédaient désormais. Ils faisaient partis des quelques familles de civils qui pouvaient se permettre de s'offrir une résidence permanente à Konoha, proche du centre-ville. La famille de Sakura était l'un des premiers fournisseurs en nourriture du village, si bien qu'au final, Konoha proposa aux parents l'honneur que leurs fils et filles puissent s'inscrire gratuitement à l'Académie pour être formés en tant que ninjas.

Monsieur et Madame Haruno avaient été hésitants au début, car ils avaient à la base prévu que leur fille se marie à une de leurs familles associées, qui détenait également une corporative agricole. Néanmoins, ils furent convaincus lorsque le village avait avancé que Sakura pourrait quoi qu'il arrive assumer l'héritage familiale après son entraînement, considérant que la formation incorporait des notions de leadership. En raison de son statut social, Sakura devint une amie proche de Ino, qui était l'héritière de l'un des prestigieux clans de Konoha, où tous les membres étaient des shinobi.

Sakura avait toujours été une enfant très mature pour son âge. Elle avait été initiée à la lecture très tôt par ses parents, qui voulaient absolument qu'elle apprenne dès le plus jeune âge les bases de l'arithmétique, de la logique et de la culture de leur pays. C'était aussi pourquoi elle se rendait compte de la chance extraordinaire qui lui était échue de pouvoir participer aux cours de l'Académie.

Chaque soir, elle faisait religieusement ses devoirs, parfois au détriment de son entraînement physique. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait redoubler d'efforts sur ce point si elle voulait un jour rivaliser avec les enfants provenant de clans. Toutefois, le fait de terminer toujours dans le dernier quartile n'était pas très encourageant pour elle, malgré tous ses efforts en ce sens. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte que les autres enfants qui avaient été élevés dès le plus jeune âge pour devenir des ninjas.

Le programme de l'Académie était divisé en trois ans, du simple aspirant allant au diplôme donnant le grade de genin, qui était le plus bas dans l'échelon militaire des ninjas. Même si le programme avait été adapté pour les civils, la première année de l'Académie était la plus difficile car c'était le moment où le plus d'enfants provenant de familles civils décrochaient en cours de route. Les fils ou filles de clans ne faisaient jamais leurs devoirs ou venaient même rarement en cours, mais ils réussissaient à passer quand même leurs examens, car ils recevaient la formation de leur propre famille.

C'était souvent ce point qui créait la dissension entre les enfants normaux et ceux de clans. Ces derniers instauraient une sorte d'ambiance prône au laisser-aller et les autres enfants de civils qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi faisaient pareil et finissaient par être largués en cours. Pour réussir, l'effort que devait faire les enfants de civils était trois fois supérieur à ceux ayant les facilités naturelles. Sakura se classait elle-même dans la première catégorie et elle détestait lorsque Ino lui affichait sur un ton hautain qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de faire d'efforts grâce à son Super Papa.

Et alors, il y avait la troisième et dernière catégorie d'enfants ; les orphelins provenant de la dernière guerre, les orphelins par abandon et les orphelins de l'Accident.

L'accident où le très cher Yondaime, ainsi qu'une large portion de la population ninja périt, en raison du Renard à Neuf Queues. Les orphelins de Konoha recevaient le droit dès la naissance de pouvoir participer gratuitement aux cours de l'Académie. Néanmoins, peu d'entre eux arrivaient à rentrer dans le moule et la plupart terminaient en tant que voyous. Ils avaient tous leur propre circonstance, certains car l'argent qu'ils recevaient de leur situation ne suffisait pas pour payer la nourriture et le loyer et donc ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre des années sans gagne-pain. Souvent, ils n'étaient pas assez disciplinés pour suivre les règles. Sakura respectait profondément et même prenait à partie la première catégorie de personnes, mais elle méprisait profondément la deuxième, car elle estimait que ces enfants n'étaient même pas conscients de la chance de vivre à Konoha en temps de paix.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Naruto depuis le premier jour de l'Académie. En Septembre, elle l'avait considéré insolent, inattentif et irrespectueux des règles. Son jugement sur lui s'était avisé lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il se faisait en réalité maltraiter par Mizuki et les autres élèves. Si Sakura n'aimait pas les enfants irresponsables, elle détestait par-dessus tous ceux qui abusaient de leur situation de domination envers les plus fragiles.

Il y avait aussi ces rumeurs que Naruto était en réalité un espion, attendant de couper la gorge de tous les étudiants durant leur sommeil. Sakura trouvait tout ceci stupide et enfantin, Naruto n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus doué du monde — même s'il s'était amélioré depuis que Mizuki avait été exclu du personnel — il restait quelqu'un de très appréciable et de très amical quand on apprenait à le connaître. Elle ne pouvait imaginer les difficultés qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Si elle avait subi les mêmes brimades, Sakura aurait estimé qu'elle serait partie en moins de deux jours. Pour cela, elle admirait le courage de Naruto de faire face aux défis incommensurables de sa vie avec le sourire. Désormais, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait paru aussi stupide et insolent par le passé...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle venait juste de réaliser que le garçon en question se tenait à côté d'elle et l'appelait :

— Eh Sakura ! Comment tu vas ?

Sakura tourna sa tête vers lui et vit qu'il était accompagné par une femme portant un masque d'oiseau, qu'elle identifia comme étant un perroquet même si elle n'était pas sûr de la race que ce masque était censé représenter.

— Ta petite amie, mon mignon ? la femme avec la poitrine généreuse demanda sur un ton amusé.

— Bien sûr que non ! crièrent ensemble les enfants et la ANBU ricana.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto comme s'il avait était celui qui avait planifié cet échange.

— Pour te répondre Naruto, oui j'allais bien, jusqu'à que tu surgisses avec cette femme !

Ok, c'était peut-être un peu méchant provenant de sa part. L'agente s'esclaffa davantage.

— Tu l'as entendu ! Elle est jalouse de moi. J'te dis mon mignon, t'as toutes tes chances avec elle ! les taquina-t-elle encore.

Sakura fit la moue et Naruto choisit de ne pas répondre du tout. Sakura se retourna vers l'adulte avant de la fixer, curieuse.

— Je n'ai jamais vu un agent accompagner un orphelin au beau milieu de la route en plein jour à moins que... Naruto ? Serais-tu l'enfant caché du Hokage ?

La ANBU siffla appréciative tandis que Naruto était un peu vert.

— Pour tout l'amour que je porte à grand-père, je n'espère pas. Il est bien trop vieux pour être mon père.

Sakura le regarda alors suspicieusement.

— Tu as dit grand-père, mais s'il n'est pas ton père, cela signifie qu'il peut quand même être ton grand père caché. Hmm...

Sakura adorait jouer le rôle de l'investigateur secret à l'école, durant les leçons d'espionnage.

Naruto quant à lui semblait avoir reçu l'illumination du ciel.

— C'est possible Madame Oiseau ? Se pourrait-il que mon grand-père soit en réalité mon grand-père ?

Sa question rhétorique faillit faire gondoler Madame Oiseau par terre :

— Je dirai que le Sandaime est si vieux qu'il pourrait être ton arrière-grand-père, hahaha !

 _Non,_  pensa Sakura,  _mais... un ANBU ne garderait pas n'importe qui. Les ANBU sont supposés être les gardiens du Hokage. Si un ANBU protège Naruto, cela signifie qu'il est une extension du Hokage et donc qu'il lié à lui d'une certaine manière._

Dans sa réflexion profonde, Sakura passa une main devant son œil en prenant une pose cool.  _Naruto est blond. S'il n'est pas lié au Hokage actuel, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas lié à n'importe quel des Hokage, cela signifierait qu'il est lié au précédent Hokage. Naruto est blond et si mes livres ne mentent pas, il n'y avait qu'un seul Hokage qui était blond._

Elle leva ses yeux vers la montagne de Konoha et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

— Hé petite, c'est supposé être un secret d'accord. Tu es intelligente, donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? requit la ANBU en finissant sur un hoquet de rire.

Sakura comprit le message, caché derrière l'intonation moqueuse.

_Ne le crie pas sur les toits._

Sakura se sentit soudainement très spéciale, comme si elle avait été une élue, quelqu'un à qui on avait confié l'un des plus grands secrets du plus grand des villages cachés. Elle se courba devant l'agente pour lui montrer son allégeance.

— Oui Madame ! Je suis loyale envers le village par le serment que j'ai pris et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait compromettre le village, jura-t-elle solennellement.

 _C'était putain de badass !_  lui hurla sa voix intérieure.

Naruto les regarda l'une et l'autre alternativement, pensant que les filles avaient dû attraper une maladie cette matinée. Sakura était bizarre, Madame Oiseau était tarée (et il pensait bien que son cas était irrécupérable) et Kura se comportait comme une pisseuse.

— Et toi, garçon, tu es complètement demeuré, répondit la fille-fantôme sardonique. C'est parce que tu ne partages pas le lien télépathique qui unit toutes les femmes du monde que tu ne puis comprendre les méandres cachés de notre dialogue.

— Vraiment ?! Les Femmes ont un truc comme ça ! C'est si injuste ! Je veux être une fille ! beugla-t-il alors.

Mais il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de le faire, devant deux personnes réelles, qui se révélaient être des filles. Les deux se penchèrent vers lui dans un  _profond, très profond_  respect.

— Naruto, nous te souhaitons bonne chance pour continuer dans cette voie.

Hein-quoi ?

— Nooooooon ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! pleura-t-il.

Madame Oiseau tapota sa tête affectueusement et dit :

— Ce n'est pas grave, mon mignon. Je comprends que tu aimes les garçons. Je peux même t'enseigner quelques astuces pour les charmer si tu veux. Et je peux même t'apprendre comment te maquiller !

Sakura eut un fou rire.

— Cela t'apprendra à m'appeler de cette manière, ajouta Kura avec un rictus.

— Nooooooooooon ! hurla-t-il de désespoir.

Et à ce jour, Naruto sut qu'il ne devait plus jamais insulter sa fille-fantôme de quel que manière que ce soit.

* * *

Hiruzen fit son chemin à travers l'hôpital. Toutes les infirmières et docteurs se courbèrent lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Il alla alors dans l'aile dédié aux ninjas. Comme les ninjas demandaient tous un traitement particulier, seul le personnel médical habilité pouvait établir un suivi des patients.

Le directeur de l'hôpital l'accueillit à l'entrée du département en question :

— Sandaime-sama ? Nous ne savions pas que vous aviez quelqu'un de proche à l'hôpital, déclara l'homme dans la trentaine, l'air surpris.

— Dis-moi juste où se trouve le patient 404, requit Hiruzen.

Le médecin le regarda un peu embarrassé.

— Monsieur, le patient 404 est à l'étage 4, porte 4.

Hiruzen devint silencieux. Pour son excuse, il ne visitait pas souvent les lieux. Il se racla la gorge et continua aussi inexpressif que possible :

— Bien, si tu pouvais garder ce fait un secret.

L'homme sourit en arquant les sourcils.

— Bien sûr, je ne révélerai à personne que vous n'aviez réalisé que—

— Pas ça idiot ! Le fait que je visite le patient 404 ! répliqua Hiruzen livide.

— Bien sûr, je ne révélerai à personne le fait que vous étiez venu visiter le patient 404, corrigea le médecin magnanime.

Hiruzen soupira, il valait mieux pour lui lâcher l'affaire.

— Voulez-vous que je vous y emmène ?

Mais le vieil homme hocha la tête en réponse.

— Non, je saurai y aller, seul, merci.

Le chirurgien le regarda d'un air dubitatif et Hiruzen dut se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas virer ses employés sur un coup de tête et certainement pas lorsqu'ils étaient spécialisés dans un domaine qui demandait cinq ans de formation. Il préférait largement l'ancien directeur au nouveau, mais celui-ci avait été trop vieux pour travailler et avait dû prendre sa retraite.

Hiruzen commença à se demander s'il ne devrait pas faire de même.

Hiruze prit alors les escaliers et arriva au quatrième étage, passa le couloir et finit devant une porte montrant la plaque 404. À ce moment, il espérait juste que le personnel médical n'allait pas lui sortir la blague « 404 not found » mais il hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce.

La pièce était sombre et les volets étaient fermés. La seule lumière qui parvenait à se glisser à l'intérieur provenait en réalité de la fenêtre derrière Hiruzen. De là où il était, Hiruzen pouvait seulement voir les jambes de l'homme qui reposaient sur le lit. Il apparaissait être nu, si ce n'était pour son caleçon, mais le manque de lumière rendait le pronostic difficile et d'autant plus maintenant que Hiruzen fermait la porte derrière.

Le vieil homme prit sa pipe et avala une rasade de fumer avant de parler :

— Alors, comment tu te sens, Tonima ?

L'homme prit un temps avant de répondre dans l'obscurité :

— Comme le jour de ma mort...

Hiruzen grimaça.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire des blagues pareilles.

Et alors, l'homme nommé Tonima se mit à tousser violemment. Hiruzen s'approcha de la commode près du lit, prit la boite qui était sur la table et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas déballée. Hiruzen prit l'homme par les tempes et le secoua vigoureusement :

— Et prend ton putain de médoc. Merde, je ne t'autorise pas à mourir avant que ton serment n'ait été levé !

L'homme gémit douloureusement.

— Pourquoi servir rime toujours avec souffrir, Hiruzen ?

Le vieux ninja ouvrit la boite et força l'homme à avaler ses pilules, ne voulant entendre davantage de bêtises provenant juste de l'état du patient.

Celui-ci commença à avoir des convulsions et ses veines transparurent sur son corps à fleur de peau, puis se mirent à pulser pendant une bonne minute. L'homme au début arriva à contenir sa douleur mais plus le temps avançait et plus ses cris devenaient douloureux. Au bon d'un moment, il se calma, ses nerfs réintégrant son corps. En dépit de l'obscurité ambiante, le Sandaime pouvait voir les yeux ensanglantés de l'homme face à lui.

— Comment tu te sens maintenant ? requit le Hokage sévère.

— Pas beaucoup mieux, grogna le patient, en faisant dos à son Kage.

Hiruzen soupira.

— Sois compréhensif, tu ne peux pas me quitter déjà. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Konoha a besoin de toi aussi. Même Naruto a besoin de toi, tu es le seul membre restant de sa famille et —

— Je n'ai rien avoir avec le petit, vieux fou, murmura l'homme meurtri Je sais ce que tu veux Hiruzen et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux donner. Tu peux forcer ma loyauté envers la Feuille, mais tu ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments envers le garçon. Je le protège car je le dois, mais je ne veux être rien de plus dans sa vie. C'est mieux pour le petit et pour moi...

— Je pense que tu es juste déraisonnable, mon garçon, l'admonesta Hiruzen. Je te connais depuis que tu es un gosse et tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

Le visage fatigué de l'homme trahit un sourire narquois.

— En effet, j'ai mûri.

Hiruzen le fixa intensément avant de soupirer d'une voix sèche.

— Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu ne portes pas ton masque.

L'homme regarda le masque sur le côté du lit qui avait façonné son nom.

— Tu saisis l'ironie vieil homme ? Tu veux absolument que je m'ouvre aux autres mais dès que je le fais, tu me traites comme un putain d'handicapé et tu te plains de mon comportement après. Je dois dire que tu es talentueux pour faire partir les gens auxquels tu tiens. Seuls les pires comme moi res—

Hiruzen lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne continue plus longtemps. Il en avait déjà eu assez dans le passé pour savoir où cela allait lui mener. L'homme roula en dehors du lit, emportant sa couverture avec lui alors qu'il tombait au sol dans un fracas.

— Je veux que tu sois dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes, pas une seconde de retard, compris ? ordonna le Hokage froidement avant de sortir, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer.

L'agent se contenta de ricaner en retour, avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur naissant dans son ventre. Cela faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'il n'avait laissé parler ses sentiments et il se sentait toujours misérable après coup. Ses pêchés et ses démons étaient toujours à ses trousses, déterminés à ce qu'il périsse. Leurs murmures abjects sonnaient continuellement à ses oreilles. Hochant la tête, l'homme leva son bras et prit le masque qui était au-dessus de lui, avant de le mettre entre ses jambes.

Il regarda les lignes bleues foncées converger vers les trous centraux, comme si le masque lui-même pleurait. Il était poussiéreux, sale et craquelant, mais toujours aux normes. Son masque lui saillait bien et semblait se fondre à son visage comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de sa peau. Le temps pouvait éroder un homme mais ne pouvait éroder son serment. Si ce n'était pour la lumière qui résidait au fond de lui, il serait déjà devenu fou. Ses iris bleutées semblèrent briller au travers des ténèbres alors qu'il murmurait fataliste :

« Tigre le monstre est mon nom. Tuer ma famille signa ma reddition. »

Et dans un éclat de lumière jaune, il disparut de la chambre, espérant que ses actions le mèneraient éventuellement vers sa fin.

* * *

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous n'acceptons pas les étudiants en retard ! déclara fermement le garde à la porte de l'Académie, tandis qu'il notait sur son calepin le nom des retardataires.

Sakura pleurait alors que Naruto essayait de la calmer mais sans succès, la faisant pleurer d'autant plus. Elle lui jura que s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide et si Madame Oiseau n'avait pas perdu son temps à essayer une nouvelle garde-robe dans ses magasins, elle ne serait jamais arrivée en tour et Dieu savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais terni son dossier parfait, ses parents n'auraient jamais été mécontents d'elles et cela n'aurait jamais été la fin d'elle et—

— Maintenant... Je t'ordonne de laisser rentrer ces enfants, souffla l'agente très lentement.

Sa voix ondula comme si ses multiples personnalités avaient parlé simultanément. Sa pupille sembla tournoyer derrière les fentes du masque alors qu'elle apportait ses doigts gantés juste devant les yeux du gardien de l'Académie.

— Mais les règles sont... les... aaaa...

Et l'homme s'effondra au sol. Madame Oiseau fouilla son pantalon quelque secondes et en sortit les clés. Elle se leva et les jeta à Naruto qui les attrapa, surpris.

— Prend ceux-ci, emmène la fille avec toi et passe la porte. Pas d'inquiétude, l'homme ne souviendra ni de vous...

Le papier entre sa main se dissolut dans une flamme bleutée

— ... ni du fait que vous soyez arrivés en retard, continua-t-elle l'air sinistre.

— Vraiment ? Vraiment ? déglutit Sakura étourdie.

Mais Naruto opina du chef en regard Madame Oiseau et essaya les clés sur la porte.

— Merci, merci ! murmura Sakura en nettoyant les larmes de son visage.

— Oui ! s'exclama Naruto en réussissant à déverrouiller la porte après le troisième essai.

Il jeta alors les clés à Madame Oiseau qui les prit d'un revers de main. Il leva son pouce vers elle alors que lui et Sakura s'embarquaient vers les bâtiments lointains de l'Académie.

L'agente baissa les yeux vers le garde et lâcha nonchalamment les clés sur son ventre, jugeant qu'il ne méritait aucunement son attention.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel nuageux.

— Que faire... que faire, ô cher maître ? Devrais-je les suivre discrètement ou revenir vers vous pour vous rapporter mon rapport ? badina-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche qui était recouverte de son masque.

Alors elle se mit à sourire.

— Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien trop avec ces enfants. Je vais donc les suivre.

Elle leva sa main en l'air et son immense faux apparut soudainement du vide d'au-dessus. Elle fit alors un arc de cercle complet avec son arme, son corps disparaissant de la réalité tandis que le côté tranchant de l'arme remontait puis descendait. À la fin, seule sa faux demeura visible au dessus du corps inerte du garde.

— Oops, j'ai failli oublier ! vibra sa voix.

Elle claqua des doigts et sa faux disparut elle aussi. Sa discrétion égala celle d'une araignée marchant dans sa toile alors qu'elle vogua vers l'Académie.

Après un long moment, le garde se réveilla enfin et se gratta la tête, notant la bave qui coula de son menton.

— Attends, je me suis assoupi là ? requit-il troublé.

* * *

Sakura et Naruto furent surpris de retrouver les élèves marcher en groupe vers la cour centrale. Ino fit coucou de la main à Sakura qui courut vers elle et se jeta sur elle, en pleurant dans ses bras. Ino était un peu embarrassée mais réconforta Sakura en disant qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, étant donné que les premiers cours avaient été annulés ce matin.

— Que c'est chiant... bailla Shikamaru.

Et les deux retardataires purent ainsi s'insérer dans le groupe sans qu'aucun adulte ne s'en aperçoive.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le terrain vague, où au loin, une estrade en pierre pouvait être visible. Huit chaises étaient alignées sur le fond de la scène, là où tous les professeurs était assis et un pupitre avait été mis à disposition pour l'occasion.

Après que deux cent étudiants, qui représentait l'entière population de l'Académie était rangée en rangs parfaitement alignée, Iruka se positionna au niveau du lutrin, toussa un peu et commença son discours :

— Garçons et filles, futurs ninjas de Konoha, nous vous avons invités pour vous informer de manière officielle le départ du professeur Mizuki et mettre un terme à toutes les rumeurs parmi vos rangs. Nous avons extrêmement été déçus à propos du comportement de cet homme et nous présentons nos excuses sincères à ceux ayant subi son mauvais traitement. Mais vous devez tous vous rappeler que ce genre de cas est possible et arrive même parmi les rangs des ninjas saisonniers bien que Konoha a pour posture d'éradiquer ce genre de comportements. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pourquoi nous vous avions appelé aujourd'hui. En conséquence d'un membre manquant au personnel et que certaines classes aient été annulées, nous...

Naruto arrêta d'écouter à ce moment. Iruka retombait dans ses vieux travers de toujours trop développer ces discours. Il chercha Kura, se demandant où elle avait bien pu passer.

_Des yeux sont sur toi Naruto, fait attention_

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il put saisir d'elle. Il décida de ne pas pousser plus et se reconcentra sur le discours :

— Et par conséquent, le professeur ayant été choisi fut Uchiwa Satoshi. Un grand applaudissement pour lui ! conclut Iruka en penchant la tête devant eux.

Néanmoins, seuls de timides applaudissements retentirent lorsque le nouveau professeur arriva sur le devant de la scène. Celui-ci se gratta les cheveux, embarrassé par l'introduction de son collègue et l'ovation de ses élèves. Il serra la main à Iruka, qui lui laissa le champ libre.

Naruto qui était à cent mètres de l'estrade, avait des difficultés à observer les traits de l'homme. Mais à cette pensée, son champ de vision se rétrécit soudain comme s'il avait regardé au travers d'un télescope.

 _Merci Kura_ , pensa-t-il même si elle ne lui répondit pas.

L'homme paraissait être assez âgé pour le standard ninja, même s'il semblait être seulement dans la fin de sa trentaine. Il avait de multiples cicatrices au visage et l'un de ses yeux était complètement blanc, sans pupille distincte. L'homme portait un simple veston noir sur lequel il y avait la représentation d'un épouvantail au manche blanc et à la toile rouge, symbole du clan dont il était originaire.

Ses gants agrippaient le dossier en bois alors qu'il commençait son discours :

« Merci, chers élèves, pour votre accueil chaleureux. Je me présente à vous pour le nouveau cours que vous serez en mesure de rejoindre aujourd'hui. Le sujet du cours a été accepté à l'unanimité par mes collègues et validé par notre Hokage. Les leçons que je vous prodiguerai ont pour titre les  _Jeux de Guerre_. »

Les rumeurs commencèrent à s'entendre dans la foule entière. Jeux de Guerre ? Et il affirmait que le Hokage les avait validés ?

Les toussotements forcés du Uchiwa forcèrent le silence.

« Néanmoins, avant de vous expliquer le contenu de ces cours, je vais d'abord illustrer le contexte qui nous a mené à ce point. »

Il y eut de nombreuses plaintes parmi les enfants, mais l'homme leur sourit avec humour.

« Je sais que vous êtes fatigués de ces leçons d'histoire, c'est pourquoi je vais essayer d'être aussi concis mais exhaustif que possible. Essayez de rester concentrés un moment :

« Au cours de ces dernières années, ces années de paix, le haut conseil de Konoha eut des rapports concernant le manque crucial de ninjas entre nos rangs. L'Accident terrible ayant eu lieu il y a huit ans fut tragique pour les forces armées de Konoha. Nombreux d'entre vous perdirent leurs parents, leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs frères, leurs sœurs mais Konoha perdit d'autant plus dans sa position géopolitique mondiale. Nous étions les plus forts mais nous sommes tombés de notre piédestal comme beaucoup d'entre nous nous ont quittés, comme notre bien-aimé Yondaime.

« En conséquence, une décision fut prise pour rendre l'Académie accessible à tous à partir de huit ans, même pour les étudiants provenant de familles de civils où les orphelins n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer les cours. Cela a dû bien entendu causer une montée des impôts auprès des civils pour y construire les infrastructures nécessaires mais notre sage Daimyo a accepté avec nous d'affronter ce défi. Les citoyens du pays du Feu acceptèrent aussi ces nouvelles taxes, comme tout le monde réalisa que la sécurité du pays était importante et le fait que l'Académie soit ouverte à l'extérieur fut apprécié tout aussi. »

Sakura ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par cette partie du discours. Elle savait bien que le paysan moyen se moquait de savoir qui était à la tête du pays, tant qu'il pouvait se loger et manger à sa faim. Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur le discours :

« Et nous avons réussi ce défi, comme nombreux d'entre vous êtes parmi nous maintenant ici, à m'écouter. Mais cela ne vint pas sans un compromis, car nous avons dû adapter notre programme pour le rendre accessible à tous. Par conséquent, beaucoup de choses qui sont enseignées la première année ne sont que la base pour les élèves provenant de clans mais nous devons nous assurer de couvrir tous les sujets importants et notamment ceux que les clans auraient pu ne pas couvrir pour être justes envers tout le monde. De fait, nous leur avons permis de sécher les cours parfois pour ces mêmes raisons. Nombreux d'entre vous ont méconnu ce droit comme du favoritisme mais c'est en réalité plutôt une optimisation de nos ressources comme nous sommes bien conscients des défauts du système. Donc s'il vous plait, ne séchez pas les cours, car ils sont tous essentiels, même les plus pénibles. »

Sa dernière phrase fut accueillie par des rires embarrassés, mais il continua de toute façon.

« Comme mon collègue l'a dit avant moi, l'Académie a proposé un poste pour un professeur et plusieurs clans ont essayé de fourrer par cette occasion un de leurs membres dans ce rôle prestigieux. Et devinez quoi ? Me voilà ! »

Cette fois, les rires furent bien plus prononcés.

« Néanmoins, la personne qui vous enseigne est moins importante que le contenu de l'enseignement que l'on vous donne, alors je vais aller droit au but. Vous étiez bien trop jeunes pour vous en rappeler mais la Troisième Guerre a bien eu lieu et je vais aussi passer au combien elle a été terrible, touefois... Vous devez aussi être conscient que dans l'Histoire, les périodes de paix ont rarement duré plus de vingt ans et que nous sommes en paix déjà depuis dix ans. Je vais vous épargner les raisons économiques obscures mais je vous assure que dans moins de dix ans, nous entrerons en guerre. »

Sa révélation causa un choc parmi les enfants. Une guerre dans moins de dix ans ? Comment, pourquoi ?

« Comme je vous l'ai précédemment annoncé, l'Académie telle qu'elle est actuellement n'est pas adaptée et nombre d'entre vous manquent des talents nécessaires pour survivre la prochaine guerre. Les professeurs ont tous été d'accords à ce sujet. Nous vous enseignons la théorie du shinobi, nous vous montrons comment vous entraîner comme des shinobi, nous vous démontrons comment vous battre comme des shinobi mais vous n'êtes pas des shinobi, vous n'êtes que des enfants n'ayant jamais pu contempler de près le visage horrible de la guerre.

« De mon escouade de quatre personnes, je suis le seul à avoir survécu pour vous en reporter le récit. Et même moi porte encore les cicatrices de la guerre. Il me manque un œil, mes muscles me font mal lorsqu'il pleut, j'ai des cauchemars la nuit où je vois toute ma famille se faire tuer devant moi. Je suis un Uchiwa, mais je suis aussi un humain, comme vous tous. J'ai commis mon propre denier de meurtres, de massacres et je me sens coupable d'avoir tué tant de gens, même si c'était pour servir mon pays. Mais je suis vivant.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la guerre. Non, je dirai même que je déteste la guerre, personne n'aime la guerre, seuls les fous aiment la guerre mais c'est la réalité et nous sommes des soldats destinés à aller en guerre. Notre village lui-même est fondé sur ce principe que la guerre est une possibilité. Vous serez utilisés, torturés et brisés, mais je ferai tout ce qui est de mon possible pour vous enseigner comment survivre. Vous devez de survivre car vous êtes les feuilles étincelantes de nos arbres.

« Et si jamais vous avez des doutes sur votre qualité de ninjas, sachez que vous êtes bien plus forts que vous le laissez entendre. Car je vois dans vos yeux quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps : l'espoir pour un meilleur futur. Arrêtez de fuir ce que vous êtes ! Confrontez votre nature ! Embrassez-la pleinement ! Et venez me rejoindre dans ces Jeux de Guerre comme de VRAIS, PUTAINS, DE SHINOBI ! »

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Le temps pouvait éroder un homme mais ne pouvait éroder son serment_ **


	7. Réflexion, partie 2

**Réflexion, partie 2**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto fut éberlué par le discours. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était effectivement pas le seul à être choqué. Sakura à côté de lui était verte comme une pomme, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir. Les enfants de clan eux souriaient et apparaissaient devant Naruto comme s'ils provenaient d'une autre planète.

Comment pouvaient-ils sourire devant un tel discours ? Étaient-ils fous ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était une vérité bien trop horrible pour un enfant n'ayant grandi dans un environnement de ninjas ? Quelle était une vérité si horrible qu'aucun adulte avait eu le courage jusqu'à présent de leur annoncer. Est-ce que... ces enfants souriaient car pour la première fois, quelqu'un semblait les reconnaître à leur juste valeur devant leurs pairs ?

 _Bienvenue dans ce monde,_  Naruto, murmura Kura dans son esprit.  _Il t'a fallu bien longtemps pour réaliser que le monde dans lequel tu habitais jusque-là n'était qu'un mensonge._

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

 _Confronte le Naruto ! Embrasse ta nature ! Deviens ce que tu es vraiment ! Deviens un vrai Humain !_  rit Kura sarcastiquement.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! hurla Naruto au ciel. Peu après, Naruto baissa les yeux tandis qu'il murmurait la même chose encore et encore.

Tout le monde le toisait, les enfants de clans déçus et les autres comme s'ils reconnaissaient enfin quelqu'un qui était depuis le début des leurs.

_Félicitations, enfant, tu as un certain talent pour attirer l'attention sur toi._

— Ce n'est pas vrai... hoqueta Naruto, s'agenouillant au sol, nettoyant les larmes de son visage.

— Élève... Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ça ? l'appela soudainement Satoshi Uchiwa. L'homme sembla lire une liste sur son lutrin avant qu'il tourne son seul œil encore fonctionnel vers lui et s'abaisser avec respect : Je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage d'emmètre vos doutes concernant mes futures cours, car je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à entendre. Et je comprends que vos sentiments soient partagés par beaucoup d'entre vous mais vous deviez le réaliser en venant ici et—

— Monsieur Uchiwa, le stoppa Iruka en le rejoignant sur la plate-forme, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'aurait dû le faire devant tous les étudiants, mais lorsqu'il vit Naruto réagir ainsi, il n'avait pas pu résister : Ne continuez pas davantage. Vous en avez assez dit pour aujourd'hui... il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ne révéler que plus tard. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts...

— Eh Iruka-sensei ! cria soudainement Kiba Inuzuka de la foule. Je pense que le nouveau professeur a parfaitement raison. Nous avons assez perdu de notre temps ici. Je dois tous les jours venir assister à vos cours inutiles. Je ne suis pas un lâche comme Naruto et de même que tous les autres fils de clans. Je veux être prêt, je veux être utile, je veux arrêter de rien branler et commencer enfin un véritable entraînement. Il est temps que l'argent que met ma famille pour me former soit enfin rentabilisé !

Peu après l'intervention de Kiba, un autre enfant provenant d'une famille de civil eut sa propre opinion et se rangea au côté de Iruka. Et enfin, un débat idéologique se répandit à travers la foule comme une épidémie. Iruka tourna ses yeux vers Satoshi qui l'évaluait en retour. Iruka l'accusa enfin :

— Voyez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? Nous voulions tous les enfants soient unis sous la même bannière. Nous voulons qu'ils soient comme une véritable famille, qu'ils soient unis sous la même entité. Vous venez de briser ceci et—

— Et pour répondre à votre autre question Monsieur Imuno, je vous le demande, quand seront-ils enfin prêts pour la guerre ? Le seront-ils quand ils finiront traumatisés car ils auront eu leur premier meurtre sur le terrain parce qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu l'entrainement adéquat ? Lorsqu'ils seront dans une situation où ils pourraient mourir car ils hésiteront à tuer leur premier ennemi ? Quand—

— SILENCE !

...

...

...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, comme le chef de la Feuille était soudainement apparu sur l'estrade en pierre dans un éclat de lumière ocre. À ses côtés, un ANBU portant un masque de tigre se tenait à genoux tandis qu'une femme avec son propre masque d'oiseau se tenait debout à sa droite, les bras croisés. À son visage, il était aisé de dire que Sandaime était clairement nsatisfait. Le haut dignitaire du village se mit alors à déclamer vers la foule :

« Vous appartenez tous à la Feuille ! Vous êtes tous les branches et les feuilles de nos arbres ! Le fait que la guerre arrive ou n'arrive pas ne compte pas, car rien n'est certain en ce monde. Peut-être que la paix durera plus longtemps que prévu, peut-être qu'au contraire, celle-ci durera moins longtemps. Peut-être que demain, nous déclarerons la guerre à Suna, Kiri, Kumo ou Iwa. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tant que nous vivons, que nous respirons, nous pouvons espérer ! Vous avez tous la volonté du Feu enfouie en vous. Lorsque vous êtes entrés à l'Académie, vous avez juré en même temps de ne jamais utiliser ce que vous apprenez contre Konoha et le peuple du pays du Feu. Je ne tolérerai aucune dissension sous mon règne ! Je ne tolérerai aucun de vous se battre pour des raisons aussi futiles, car vous êtes avant tout tous mes enfants ! »

Le Sandaime leva ses bras devant lui et déploya ses poings vers le ciel.

« Satoshi parle avec la vue d'une personne ayant connu la guerre depuis le berceau. Mais notre époque est différente de ce qu'elle était il y a dix ans. Et cependant, je ne vous mentirai pas. La guerre est une réalité, notre réalité. Sans la guerre, les ninjas n'auraient aucune raison d'exister. Et cependant, c'est parce que la guerre est une possibilité que nous existons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour être en guerre, nous sommes là pour empêcher la guerre d'arriver : souvenez-vous toujours de ça ! Nous sommes là pour protéger, guider et mener le monde vers un avenir meilleur et non le mener vers sa destruction ! Et si nous n'avons d'autres choix que de causer le chaos, nous choisirons toujours une destruction moindre à une destruction plus importante. Nous sommes unis, nous sommes la Feuille, nous sommes Konoha ! »

Et alors, le vieil homme ouvrit ses paumes vers les élèves.

« Et cependant, nous sommes conscients que la plupart d'entre vous sont à un âge tendre où il est encore difficile d'accepter cette vérité. C'est pourquoi je déclare officiellement qu'à ce jour, les Jeux de Guerre ne commenceront que dans cinq jours après celui-ci. Ils ne feront pas partis du programme central de l'Académie et ne seront comptés que comme des cours optionnels pour ceux qui veulent vraiment s'immerger dans la réalité des Shinobis sous un processus accéléré. Pour ceux qui ne participeront pas, eh bien vous serez toujours capable d'être diplômé par la voie normale, le temps que vous puissiez assimiler cette réalité. Mais c'est votre choix à faire et personne ne peut décider pour vous de votre destin. »

Le Sandaime tourna les talons. Les élèves quant à eux avaient tous baissé les yeux.

La pluie commença à tomber, lavant la peine de ceux qui avaient déjà sacrifié bien trop de choses pour la paix et rinçant l'hésitation de ceux qui n'avaient encore effectué le moindre sacrifice pour la paix.

L'Académie resta fermée toute la journée. Seul le bruit des pas des élèves retournant chez eux résonna dans la terre boueuse de la cour.

* * *

_Nom : Satoshi Uchiwa (trente-huit ans). Famille : Femme : Décédée, Père : inconnu ; décédé ; Mère : inconnue, décédée ; descendance : Shisui Uchiwa (dix-huit ans)_

Hiruzen tomba sur sa chaise, réellement fatigué de sa journée. Il alluma son calumet et soupira tandis qu'il posait sur la table la nouvelle pile de documents qui venait de se rajouter. Il venait d'envoyer Tigre pour réguler la sécurité interne de Konoha et l'agente Cacatoès pour surveiller Naruto. Seule l'agente Ara était restée avec lui pour l'aider à traiter les autres affaires. Il avait plus d'une centaine d'agents à ses ordres. Ils lui renvoyaient leur rapport quotidiennement de toute part dans Konoha. Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, Yuago étaient autant de nom sous la responsabilité de Hiruzen. Le Sandaime donnait ses ordres de manière hebdomadaire en temps de paix et quotidiennement en temps de guerre.

Les tâches des ANBU étaient multiples : protection, investigation et assassinat.

Ils lui étaient extrêmement utiles car ils étaient les seuls ninjas à être directement sous son commandement direct. Et il y avait beaucoup de zones dans Konoha où il n'avait quasiment aucune influence. Les rues de Konoha appartenaient aux marchands et les ruelles aux différents chefs de la mafia. Konoha était juste l'union solidaire de toutes les terres appartenant aux clans. Si les clans avaient juré fidélité auprès de Konoha, ils conservaient la plupart de leurs possessions et étaient indépendants sur beaucoup d'aspects. Au final, le seul endroit que pouvait contrôler Hiruzen avait été le centre-ville.

Si seulement Hiruzen avait encore Jiraya à ses côtés, il pourrait l'assister dans sa tâche mais son cher disciple fuyait toute responsabilité ayant une relation avec le pouvoir politique et ne pouvait être utilisé en tant qu'espion. Orochimaru avait été une cause perdue depuis le début et Tsunade avait fui à cause de ses traumatismes. Tigre était probablement l'agent le plus précieux à sa disposition mais Hiruzen ne pouvait lui relayer la moindre décision en raison de ses circonstances uniques. Ara et Cacatoès étaient ses ombres, effectives dans leur spécialité respective. Ara pour son talent unique de support et Cacatoès pour son efficacité sur le terrain. Elles étaient en revanche trop jeunes et trop volatiles pour qu'il leur confie la moindre responsabilité et leur loyauté envers Konoha s'arrêtait à son unique personne. Kakashi était trop avachi par sa culpabilité pour faire quoi que ce soit et son côté retardataire ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Shisui était un très bon élément mais partagé le même défaut que ses Ombres, il était trop jeune, comme tous les autres agents ayant un aussi grand potentiel que lui.

Et alors, il y avait l'Académie.

Remplacer Mizuki avait été un véritable casse-tête. Konoha avait absolument besoin d'un nouveau professeur et vite et comme c'est un cas qui n'arriverait que très rarement, tous les deux ans en moyenne, Hiruzen avait reçu beaucoup d'offres provenant des différents clans de Konoha. Pour chaque proposition, Hiruzen avait dû évaluer le pouvoir politique de chaque clan au conseil en même temps que la proposition elle-même. Beaucoup n'étaient pas raisonnables.

Par exemple, les Inuzuka avaient proposé que tous les étudiants aient leur propre chien avec eux. Même si leur habilité de traqueurs était utile, ceci n'était absolument pas un talent nécessaire que chaque élève devait avoir sur le terrain, sans même compter les importants investissements en infrastructures associés à ce type de projets.

L'offre des Inuzuka reflétait au moins cinquante pour cent des différentes propositions ; soit pas assez précises, soit pas assez relatives à la demande ou tout simplement impossibles à implémenter. Les projets restants incluaient au moins l'un de ces trois facteurs. Le projet des Uchiwa, malgré ses défauts était le meilleur choix parmi tous. Satoshi Uchiwa n'avait pas été choisi pour sa pédagogie, ni pour ses discours mais pour son programme.

L'homme n'était pas stupide mais trop direct avec ses mots et il ne réalisait pas que ses interlocuteurs étaient des enfants. Hiruzen considérait que Satoshi était une bonne alternative ceux n'étant pas adaptés au système actuel. Et il y avait ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec la nouvelle addition. Seulement ce matin, Sandaime avait reçu une vingtaine de parents d'élèves dans son bureau qui étaient venus se plaindre sur le nouveau professeur. C'était une véritable migraine pour le Sandaime qui devait aborder la situation d'une façon diplomatique mais au final, il annula juste tous ses rendez-vous.

À la toute fin de la liste, il y avait le cas de Naruto. En réalité, Hiruzen ne savait quoi penser de lui. Pour l'instant, il n'avait été plus qu'un fardeau qu'autre chose. Même si Hiruzen l'adorait personnellement — notamment pour son côté excentrique — le Naruto actuel n'était d'aucune utilité pour le Hokage et coûtait extrêmement cher à superviser. Il y avait toujours au moins l'un de ses meilleurs agents consacré exclusivement à le surveiller mais c'était nécessaire du fait de son statut d'arme vivante.

Une Bête à Queues et particulièrement la plus puissante d'entre toutes était suffisante pour détruire un village à elle seule et comme Shikaku l'avait dit, ils manquaient d'informations cruciales la concernant. C'était une épée à double tranchant qui pouvait apporter une destruction terrible sur Konoha si elle n'était pas totalement sous leur contrôle.

De fait, c'était une arme que beaucoup de clans lorgnaient. Hiruzen ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les clans lui ont proposé d'adopter l'enfant le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Hurizen avait dû réfuter chaque demande pour des raisons évidentes. Il devait être certain de la loyauté du garçon envers lui et par extension, envers Konoha, loyauté qui ne devait jamais être altéré par des éléments extérieurs — y compris par de potentielles amantes.

Le problème de Naruto était complexe ; beaucoup de civils qui avaient découvert sa vraie nature le haïssaient juste, ne comprenant pas le fait que Naruto soit seulement l'hôte et non le Démon lui-même. Certains adultes faisaient la même erreur, bien que cela était moins prononcé et la loi interdisant de révéler sa véritable identité sous peine de mort avait été dissuasive, même pour les plus agressifs.

Les talents incroyables de Tigre avaient permis à Hiruzen de retarder de révéler le fait que Naruto était directement sous sa protection, mais Hiruzen avaient déjà reçu les rapports de Cacatoès à travers le lien qu'elle avait avec sa sœur jumelle, Ara, que les rumeurs que Naruto soit le fils du Yondaime avaient déjà circulées.

Si même une petite fille comme Sakura, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait défaut, pouvait le déduire par simple association entre son physique et la nature de ses gardiens, il n'y avait pas de doute que n'importe qui pouvait le faire. L'opinion de Tigre était qu'il avait été un idiot de ne pas attendre qu'il soit complètement remis mais les événements actuels ne pouvaient tolérer aucun manquement à la supervision de Naruto.

Pour commencer, beaucoup de clans avaient commencé à essayer de rameuter Naruto à leur côté. Montrer qu'un ANBU directement chargé de sa protection en plein jour avait été un rappel suffisant pour mettre un frein à leurs plans le concernant... pour l'heure actuelle néanmoins. Et Hiruzen avait identifié au moins cinq camps potentiellement intéressés à son encontre, le trio Nara-Amakachi-Yamanaka, le duo Aburame-Inuzuka, les Hyuuga, les Uchiwa et Danzo. Hiruzen ne pouvait se permettre de perdre pied sur ce sujet.

Naruto était sa carte maîtresse, son assurance et aussi son petit-fils adoptif dans un sens. Hiruzen, de fait de sa position, avait dû éloigner sa famille de Konoha, en la cachant dans un village de paysans du pays du Feu. Le seul qui était resté avait été Asuma Sarutobi car il était déjà un Jounin. Le Hokage ne pouvait tolérer que ses sentiments personnels empiètent sur son devoir.

Et jusqu'à présent, seul Naruto avait été l'exception à la règle.

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur son lit chez lui. Certains élèves comme Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino l'avaient invité à passer le reste de la journée chez eux dans l'enceinte de leur clan mais Naruto avait décliné. Kura lui avait averti de faire attention à ses relations lorsqu'il était avec les enfants de clans car certains d'entre eux avaient les moyens d'entrer dans son esprit et donc découvrir le secret qu'il partageait avec elle. Et il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur à jouer la comédie pendant une journée entière.

Il regarda sa fille-fantôme qui était encore en train de lire son livre sur le Fuinjutsu. Ses cheveux rouges rebondissaient à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page, comme un rappel permanent de sa présence à ses côtés. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait le faire car il avait été instruit d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle lui avait révélé qu'il était très dur pour elle de créer une situation où il pouvait librement inter-changer avec elle sans que cela ne se remarque d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle l'avait fait avec lui il y a deux jours pour le récompenser car les circonstances avaient été plus favorables. Cependant, la supervision constante dont ils étaient victimes rendait quasiment impossible l'opération dorénavant. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre lorsqu'elle activait cette capacité.

Mais c'était aussi très dur pour lui de ne pouvoir parler, de toucher et d'interagir avec la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait vraiment être et d'autant plus difficile quand elle était juste à côté de lui. Parfois, il sentait le souffle de son esprit contre le sien, comme un touché tranquillisant qui l'apaisait. Le discours de Satoshi l'avait toutefois tant troublé qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier.

 _Kura... je peux parler avec toi ?_  pensa-t-il empli de désespoir.

Elle divertit soudainement son attention de son livre et ses yeux cramoisies se posèrent sur lui. Elle soupira, referma le bouquin et s'assit face à lui.

— Attends une seconde, ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Naruto sentit quelque chose changer très profondément en lui, comme une horloge qui aurait vu ses aiguilles tourner. Elle ouvrit enfin ses magnifiques yeux face à lui et lui sourit brillamment.

— Nous pouvons désormais discuter librement.

Et au moment où elle annonça ce fait, Naruto se jeta sur elle, la poussant sur le lit. Il était dessus, ses bras encadrant son petit corps complètement. Elle était au piège, entièrement sous son contrôle.

— Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, tu ne peux plus t'échapper.

Mais elle lui rétorqua par un fin sourire.

— Oh ? Et tu penses avoir le dessus sur moi ?

Soudainement, il y eut un changement étrange dans son champ de vision, comme si le monde s'était complètement renversé en un instant. Elle était au-dessus de lui et lui en dessous. Le sourire en coin de la fille s'élargit.

— Je crois que je préfère cette position, avoua-t-elle malicieusement.

Naruto essaya de se lever, mais les mains de la fille bloquaient complètement ses bras, l'empêchant de prendre une position assise tandis qu'elle était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

— Tu es un mauvais garçon, Naruto, rit-elle. Et maintenant, comment devrais-je te punir ? Je me le demande.

— C'est pas juste quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs comme ça ! se plaignit Naruto.

Et elle répliqua sur un rire moqueur :

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je jouais à armes égales, mon garçon.

Elle se mit alors à le chatouiller férocement. Il rigola en s'en perdre les poumons.

— Je me rends, je me rends ! Par pitié ! supplia-t-il entre deux hoquets, mais le sourire de la fille était démoniaque.

— Tu apprendras à ne pas te jeter sur moi comme ça, mon garçon. Et seule moi suis autorisée à me jeter sur toi de cette manière, personne d'autre, pas même cette femme que tu appelles Madame Oiseau.

Il la regarda incrédule.

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse d'elle ?

Elle rit encore.

— Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait rien de toi et je connais _tous_  tes petits secrets.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter qu'elle en sache  _autant_. Il la vit alors reprendre une mine sérieuse lorsqu'elle le laissa se rasseoir.

— De quoi voulais-tu parler avec moi ?

— Je voudrais connaître ton opinion sur ces Jeux de Guerre et ce que tu penses de cet homme, Satoshi Uchiwa, révéla-t-il.

Elle prit une moue pensive.

— Je pense qu'ils sont réellement intéressants. C'était vraiment une réaction intelligente de la part de Konoha, même si elle n'a pas été approuvée à l'unanimité. Je ne l'aurai pas présenté de la manière dont le Uchiwa l'a fait, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment cet homme calcule, pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de toute façon, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules puis rajouta ; et contrairement à ce que tu penses, cela ne nous concerne pas tant que ça.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que nous ne participerons pas à ces jeux ? demanda Naruto curieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je signifiais que ces Jeux de Guerre ne sont pas essentiels à notre développement. Ce que nous avons besoin c'est de la connaissance et ce que ces jeux nous apporteraient, c'est de l'expérience. C'est utile mais pas aussi indispensable de mon point de vue que la connaissance. Ce qui pourrait être vraiment intéressant, ce serait de former des alliances avec les autres élèves et ainsi les clans mais à part ça, les Jeux de Guerres n'ont pas grand intérêt. Franchement, si je pouvais choisir, je préférerais cent fois mieux que tu recrutes un mentor en Genjutsu ou en Fuinjutsu.

Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté.

— Pourquoi ? Je te vois lire ce livre tous les jours. Tu n'es pas censée être une experte déjà ?

Elle en rit à cœur joie.

— Si tu penses que lire un livre ou deux est suffisant pour être expert dans un domaine, tu te trompes lourdement Naruto. Je me considère intelligente mais moi-même j'ai des difficultés à comprendre les notions abstraites qui sont dans les livres de Fuinjutsu et les livres de tes étagères ne couvrent que la base. De plus, il me parait évident que c'est un art qui requiert de la pratique et comme c'est un art dangereux, je refuse de risquer nos vies communes autant que je veuille apprendre cet art. Je considère qu'à mon train actuel, il me faudrait des décennies, voir des siècles pour vraiment maîtriser le Fuinjutsu comme je l'entends et nous n'avons pas des décennies. Il me manque l'intuition de piocher ce qui est réellement important dans la masse conséquente d'informations que j'absorbe. Et je ne me suis même pas encore attaquée au livre sur le Genjutsu, mais je peux te dire avec assurance que ce sera probablement la même chose. Pour toutes ces raisons, un spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et en Genjutsu qui serait d'accord pour nous enseigner serait un atout indéniable. Et ce serait un encore mieux si on avait plus de livres sur ces sujets, ça serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau, finit-elle dans un rire.

Naruto la trouvait absolument charmante lorsqu'elle paraissait passionnée à propos d'un sujet.

— Et pourquoi pas le Taijutsu ou du Ninjutsu ? demanda Naruto, comme c'était aussi des notions enseignées à l'Académie.

— Bonne question, bien que de mon point vue la réponse est évidente. Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'un rappel, car j'ai le sentiment que tu as tendance à oublier qui je suis.

Soudainement, neuf queues en fourrure apparurent du bas de son dos, des queues qui étaient chacune au moins aussi grande qu'elle. Elles l'enveloppèrent dans un voile, où seuls ses yeux rouges envoûteurs et ses bras ressortaient de la barrière de poils. Elle porta une main sur sa poitrine et proclama fièrement :

— Je suis le Kyuubi, la plus puissante et la plus enviée créature de ce monde. Un seul mouvement de mes queues peut faire effondrer des montagnes ou causer des tsunamis. Mon surnom est synonyme de destruction et de désastre. En une seconde, je peux raser de la carte un village caché. Mon pouvoir est sans limite et ceux qui ont osé me défier ont tous payé le prix de leur vie. Pour répondre à ton autre question, je peux amplifier tes capacités corporelles au point que tu puisses traverser le monde en un jour sans ressentir moindre signe de fatigue et tu peux cracher mon feu et utiliser mes pouvoirs terrifiants tant que je le permets. Avec mon pouvoir qui amplifie tes sens, ta vitesse et ta force peuvent être aisément équivalentes à un niveau de haut Chuunin ou de bas jounin.

— Mais... est-ce assez ? Je veux dire, si je m'entraîne, ne serais-je pas plus fort et plus rapide ?

Et la fille eut encore un petit rire.

— Bien sûr que tu peux être plus rapide et plus fort mais pour ça, tu devras ne pas négliger ton entraînement physique mais ce n'est qu'un objectif secondaire pour nous. Tu t'amélioras en grandissant de toute façon et tant que tu conserves un rythme de vie sain, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète à ce propos. Le Ninjutsu est un art intéressant mais pas vraiment vital pour nous. Mes pouvoirs seuls combinés à tes formidables réserves de chakra nous permettent déjà d'écraser tout sur notre passage. Et cependant, le Genjutsu et le Fuinjutsu sont deux choses bien différentes. Être capable de contrôler l'esprit d'individus et la manière dont ils perçoivent leur environnement est indéniablement redoutable. Le Fuinjutsu est un art… qui permet virtuellement de tout faire, mais cela demande du temps, beaucoup de temps et de préparation. Si terrifiant dans son utilité mais aussi tellement cher en termes de ressources que nous devons allouer pour le faire fonctionner.

Elle quitta alors le lit et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Naruto se leva aussi bien entendu, mais quand il le fit, elle se retourna vers lui avec le sourire le plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa part.

— Naruto, cela m'a demandé des siècles pour réaliser les raisons pour lesquelles les humains ont été capables de me réduire à mon état actuel. Comment se fait-ce qu'une créature immortelle et aussi puissante que moi ait pu être réduite en esclavage par des êtres inférieurs, tant en intelligence qu'en pouvoir. Je me suis finalement rendue compte que c'était parce que j'étais faillible. Depuis le début, j'étais imparfaite Naruto. Ces angles morts sont la raison de mon emprisonnement, ainsi que celui de toute mon espèce. Il me manque la connaissance. J'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux à ma disposition mais il me manque la connaissance pour l'utiliser à la perfection.

— Et c'est pour cela que tu as été scellée en moi ?

Elle acquiesça puis soupira alors. Naruto eut l'impression qu'elle le regarda avec une compassion et une tristesse, une infinie tristesse.

— Naruto, j'ai une information importante, extrêmement  _importante_  à te confier. Je veux que tu restes calme autant que tu le peux. Cette information est si importante qu'elle risque de changer à jamais notre relation et sans nul doute à jamais la manière dont tu entrevois ton monde. J'ai gardé cette information jusqu'à maintenant car je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi si je te l'avais dit avant. J'avais des doutes sur la véracité de cette information mais les maigres connaissances que j'ai acquises en Fuinjutsu m'ont permis d'en affirmer sa véracité. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu seras mon dernier hôte, Naruto. Es-prêt à entendre cette vérité, Naruto ? Je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que ce soit.

Naruto rigola alors qu'il haussa les épaules.

— Après tout le suspens que tu m'as donné, tu crois vraiment que je peux reculer avec un simple  _non, je m'en moque_  ?

Kurama acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration. Son visage semblait être inexpressif lorsqu'elle le dit :

— Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi.

* * *

« Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. »

Cette phrase se répéta sans cesse dans son esprit, telle une musique qu'une personne aurait oublié de couper et qui aurait continué durant son sommeil. Naruto réalisa alors toutes les implications de cette information. Elle signifiait... tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait considérer, qu'il ne pouvait même considérer. C'était le même genre d'informations que quand un médecin venait vous voir pour vous annoncer que vous aviez une maladie incurable qui pouvait vous tuer à tout instant et qu'aucun remède n'avait encore été découvert. Ce genre d'informations qui terrifierait n'importe quel être avec la moindre envie de vivre.

— Tu-alors-pourquoi-comment-quoi ? voulait-il demander mais il y avait tellement de possibilités, tellement de questions à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne savait par où commencer.

Il la vit sourire et hocher la tête tristement, avec amertume.

Il se repassa alors toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait données dans leurs discussions :

« Je suis le Kyuubi, la plus puissante et la plus enviée créature de ce monde. »

« J'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux à ma disposition mais il me manque la connaissance pour l'utiliser à la perfection. »

« Moi-même j'ai des difficultés à comprendre les notions abstraites qui sont dans les livres de Fuinjutsu »

« Pour toutes ces raisons, un spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et en Genjutsu qui serait d'accord pour nous enseigner serait un atout incroyable. »

« Il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence... »

« C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu seras mon dernier hôte, Naruto. »

Comme des pièces de puzzles qui s'assemblaient pour former un tableau plus grand, telles des briques qui participaient aux fondations d'une maison, à la façon de petits coups de pinceaux qui ensemble réalisaient un chef d'oeuvre, les idées rentrèrent, s'accumulèrent dans son esprit et il réalisa enfin l'envers du décor derrière les stratagèmes de Kurama. Il prit aussi conscience que son grand-père savait probablement qu'elle était à l'intérieur de lui et même plus encore. Il se douta que son grand-père avait participé de près ou de loin au processus de formation du sceau et au fait qu'il avait un démon à l'intérieur de son ventre.

 **Ce que Kurama voulait cacher en réalité** , ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de lui parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir,  **mais le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir.**

Il devina pourquoi les gens le détestaient depuis qu'il était un enfant. Il commença à réaliser jusqu'à récemment pourquoi il était toujours suivi par un ANBU et pourquoi les gens s'approchaient de lui avec intérêt. Il saisissait également pourquoi son grand-père le visitait en secret. Il réalisa aussi que depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait probablement dû toujours avoir été suivi par un ANBU de son grand-père. Il prit enfin pleinement ampleur de son statut d'arme vivante.  **Et par dessous tout, il réalisa qu'il n'avait à présent plus aucune valeur désormais que Kurama pouvait sortir quand elle voulait.**

Il soupçonna que le moment où elle retrouverait sa liberté signerait l'heure de sa mort. Il conclut que si ce secret venait à être révélé, sa propre vie serait instantanément concédée. Et il estima alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes.

Il avait perdu huit ans de sa vie en ne faisant rien, en n'apprenant rien.

Il rumina le fait qu'il avait été mort depuis sa naissance.

Désormais, Naruto comprit complètement ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand Kura lui disait qu'il devait  **mentir**  pour survivre. Le simple fait qu'il ait été vivant depuis le début n'avait été qu'un énorme  **mensonge**. Et pour continuer à vivre, il devrait continuer à  **mentir** jusqu'au jour où il rendrait son dernier souffle.

Il eut soudain des vertiges, puis un malaise, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tapé sur la tête avec un marteau une fois, plusieurs fois, successivement, séquentiellement, simultanément.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais c'était comme si ce quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge. Ses larmes scintillaient dans le coin de ses yeux. La fille aux cheveux rouges, munie de ses neufs queues remplies de poils, le contemplait avec une tristesse, qui ne pouvait être retransmise avec de simples mots.

Depuis le début, sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis.

— Pourquoi... pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je respire encore ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Quel est mon but dans cette  _vie_  ? Et pourquoi ce monde est-il, si putain d'injuste ! hurla Naruto sur les derniers mots, tandis que ses larmes coulèrent enfin.

Kurama pleura alors qu'elle expliqua à son tour :

— Lorsque le Yondaime tenta de me sceller, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire complètement et en conséquence, le sceau qui est supposé me garder en toi est imparfait. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a été si facile de prendre contact avec toi, de modifier le sceau, de prendre le contrôle de ton corps, de modifier ta perception de la réalité et plein d'autres choses qu'il ne serait utile de te révéler ici. Je suis désolée d'avouer que... le Yondaime ait sacrifié sa vie pour rien. Et tu veux savoir la chose la plus stupide ? Pendant les six premières années où j'étais à l'intérieur de toi, j'ai crié contre mon destin, contre le monde, contre l'humanité. Mais c'était qu'enfin j'eus réalisé depuis le début, j'aurai pu m'échapper comme je le voulais. Je me suis vraiment sentie idiote. C'est bête hein ? On n'a connaissance d'une chose que lorsque celle-ci se trouve juste en face de notre nez. Je me sens si pathétique.

Naruto hocha la tête, ne voulant en entendre davantage.

— Je... je.. merde. Merde. Merde. MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! hurla Naruto de toutes ses forces alors qu'il frappait ses jambes de ses poings sans cesse, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes qui coulaient telle une rivière infinie.

— Je suis désolée Naruto. Je ne le voulais pas, crois-moi.

— Je sais, merde ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je sais que tu n'es qu'une victime comme moi ! Je sais que tu souhaitais juste retrouver ta liberté ! Je sais que tu n'es pas la chose démoniaque dont tout le monde parle ! Je le sais que trop bien. Je...

Et elle le serra enfin dans ses bras, très proche, l'embrassant une fois, plusieurs fois. Il retourna le baiser le même nombre de fois. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le premier qu'ils avaient partagé. Le premier avait été intense en passion, ceux-ci étaient intenses dans la tristesse et la solitude qu'ils partageaient.

Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais. Ils étaient deux, ensemble, unis, similaires à un seul et même esprit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il remarqua qu'elle ouvrit également les siens, comme s'il faisait face à son reflet. Et désormais, ses yeux lui paraissaient encore plus magnifiques désormais qu'il en saisissait tout le mystère.

Ils allèrent vers le lit, se tenant l'un et l'autre très proche. Leurs larmes continuaient de couler...

Et après un temps, un très long moment, lorsque le crépuscule était déjà tombé sur Konoha, Kura dit enfin :

« Naruto, la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas sortie, je vais te la révéler maintenant :

« Naruto, il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux pour nous deux et entre ces choses, je veux qu'on devienne plus forts, plus rapides et plus intelligents et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Je veux que l'on devienne invincible. Tous mes plans culminent vers ces objectifs. Il y a plusieurs moyens pour être fort. Le premier est le pouvoir, mais nous avons le pouvoir. Le deuxième est la connaissance, ce que ne nous avons pas encore. Le troisième est l'influence, quelque chose que nous n'avons point du tout et qui est le plus dur à obtenir et à conserver.

« Avec le pouvoir, tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, mais tu ne puis les forcer de le faire de manière efficace. Avec de la connaissance, tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux mais aussi de manière parfaite. Avec de l'influence, tu peux non seulement obliger les gens à faire ce que tu veux, de manière parfaite, mais aussi de différentes façons que tu n'aurais pas soupçonnées au premier abord.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, pour obtenir toutes ces choses, nous devons faire des compromis. Pour faire en sorte que les gens nous donnent ces choses gratuitement, nous devons leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent en retour. Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai appris comment mentir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris le contrôle de ton corps. Parce que tu m'es inestimable Naruto et ce depuis que je connais la vérité sur le sceau, car je sais que je n'aurai plus jamais d'autres hôtes comme toi. Et c'est pourquoi  **je ne t'ai pas tué** en supprimant ta volonté et en prenant le contrôle de ton corps, car les êtres humains m'auraient juste jeté dans une autre prison et cette fois, je n'aurai pas été capable d'en venir au même compromis que celui que j'ai actuellement avec toi.

« Pour moi, tu es un investissement Naruto, un investissement unique en son genre. J'ai attendu deux ans depuis que je connais la vérité pour attendre le bon moment pour te contacter. En réalité Naruto, la nuit où tu t'es fait attaquer il y a six jours, tes agresseurs ne t'ont même pas touché une seule fois. Tout ce que tu as ressenti était un Genjutsu, probablement à l'initiative de Tigre. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu le dissiper, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais besoin de ton traumatisme Naruto. J'avais besoin de ce défaut dans ta psyché afin de me rapprocher de toi, pour que j'apparaisse comme ton unique chance, comme ta seule amie, comme la dernière personne qui t'est chère. Tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser, le fait que je t'ai forcé à me choisir face à l'alternative de ton grand-père, tout cela était pour que je puisse te révéler cette vérité et que tu me choisisses enfin, en dehors de toutes les autres options. C'est le seul et unique plan que j'ai réalisé depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité sur toi et sur nous. »

Et désormais, le puzzle était complet. Pour Naruto, tout faisait parfaitement sens, absolument tout. Le pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière, pourquoi tout le monde agissait de cette manière envers lui. Il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait menti sur tout jusqu'à maintenant. Il comprit tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait traversé n'avait été qu'un autre de ses jeux, dont elle avait préparé toutes les pièces durant deux longues années.

Mais il lui sourit, à elle. C'était un sourire sincère et non le sourire d'une personne s'étant faite manipulée mais quelqu'un qui avait été heureux d'avoir été manipulé pour son bien.

Voyant ceci, Kura requit alors :

« Sais-tu ce qu'est le  **Dilemme du Prisonnier** , Naruto ? »

Il hocha la tête négativement. Le sourire qu'elle lui montra afficha alors toutes ses dents. Elle paraissait extatique.

« C'est en vérité un problème assez amusant en économie sous une branche particulière qui s'appelle la théorie des jeux. L'idée est basée sur l'idée de deux prisonniers soumis à un problème :

« Ils sont tous deux confrontés au Forces de l'Ordre, qui les mettent dans deux cellules séparées en tout sens, rendant impossible la communication entre eux. Les Forces de l'Ordre leur soumettent alors un ultimatum : si jamais ils révèlent que l'autre criminel est coupable, ils sont libres, sinon ils vont en prison pour un bout de temps. Le système est construit de telle manière à que si aucun des criminels admet que l'autre est coupable, les deux obtiennent une grande réduction sur leur peine de prison, mais si les deux s'accusent, ils obtiennent alors une peine de prison assez conséquente.

« Je pense que cela représente assez bien notre situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il comprenait la problématique sous-jacente qui les concernait. S'il révélait que Kura voulait se cacher à l'intérieur de lui pour la raison qu'elle avait évoquée, il aurait probablement une chance de survivre (pas certaine mais existante) pour obtenir un sceau plus efficace afin de restreindre le Démon Renard à neuf queues, mais à la fin, cela détruirait juste les liens qu'il avait construits avec elle. Elle lui avait déjà exposé pourquoi elle n'avait aucun intérêt à prendre contrôle de son corps et qu'elle préférait largement qu'il demeure en vie pour ses plans. S'ils coopéraient tous les deux, ils auraient juste à souffrir quelques années à devoir mentir à tous, mais au final, ils seraient libres et Naruto ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Kura et lui étaient en guerre l'un contre l'autre, c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour lui.

Voyant qu'il comprenait, elle l'embrassa encore.

« Oui Naruto. Le Dilemme du Prisonnier est construit selon un paradigme qui force obligatoirement les criminels à accuser leurs pairs. Si tu bâtis cette théorie sous un modèle mathématique où tu étends le temps à une décennie, à un siècle où à un millénaire, tu te rendras compte que le plus tôt les prisonniers révèlent que l'autre est coupable, plus tôt ils seront libres, si bien qu'ils ont tout intérêt à trahir leur partenaire dès le premier jour. Mais je pense que nous sommes bien plus forts qu'une simple théorie Naruto. Je pense que nous pouvons dépasser ce stupide Dilemme du Prisonnier, je suis persuadée que nous sommes plus forts que tout en ce monde et qu'ensemble, nous pouvons êtres invincibles ! »

C'était un message d'espoir, un message qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant qu'elle le dise juste en face de lui.

Elle lui donna un but. Elle lui accorda sa confiance. Mais par-dessus tout, elle lui retourna sa vie.

Les yeux rouges de la fille s'étrécirent malicieusement dans sa direction.

— Alors Naruto, veux-tu être mon partenaire de crimes ?

Naruto prit sa main, dans une manière où il signifiait qu'il ne voudrait jamais la laisser partir.

— Oui Kura, je suis ton criminel comme tu es ma criminelle. Je suis ton geôlier comme tu es ma geôlière. Nous sommes deux, mais nous ne formons qu'un. Et je t'aime, déclara-t-il enfin, sans hésitation.

Ce fut peut-être la première fois que Naruto vit Kurama rougir. Comment pouvait-elle, elle qui était si audacieuse et si confiante, rougir ?

— Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, considérant que je suis une démone formée juste par du chakra, mais je pense que mes sentiments envers toi sont très proches de ce que je pourrais appeler de l'amour. Donc oui, Naruto, je t'aime aussi.

C'était un amour qui était né de leurs circonstances uniques, un amour né à l'intérieur d'une prison, leur prison, mais c'était un amour auquel ils ne renonceraient jamais.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

— As-tu autre chose à me révéler Kura, avant que l'on revienne à la réalité ? Je ne sais pas, après tout ce que tu viens de me révéler, je m'attends même à ce que tu me dises que d'ici dix ans, la fin du monde et de l'univers tel que nous connaissons arrivera.

Kura se mit à rire.

— Non, je suis peut-être forte mais je ne suis pas omnipotente. Laissons voir ce que le futur nous réserve, Naruto.

Et ils se tinrent ensemble, le garçon aux cheveux blonds avec des cicatrices en forme de vibrisses sur son visage et un sceau imparfait sur son ventre et la fille aux cheveux rouges munies de neuf queues en fourrure de la même couleur, fille qui était en réalité un Renard fait de chakra. La Nuit tombait, mais ils s'en moquaient vu qu'ils étaient les Créatures de la Nuit. Et ils savaient qu'après la nuit, le soleil reviendrait dans toute sa gloire et qu'ils seraient enfin libres.

Oui, ensemble, ils feraient face à tous les défis qui croiseraient leur chemin.

Afin qu'ils soient enfin libres.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Naruto, je t'aime_ **


	8. Réflexion, partie 3

**Réflexion, partie 3**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto regarda la fille aux cheveux rouges qui était debout au centre de la pièce. Les bras croisés, il la contempla respirer profondément avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux cramoisis dans sa direction.

— Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce vêtement en particulier ? demanda-t-il enfin.

C'était une question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis la première fois qu'ellle était apparue face à lui sous cette forme.

Elle lui sourit.

— Un vêtement ample d'un noir uniforme est plus facile pour moi à représenter à tes yeux. Et puis sinon, je serai obligée de marcher nue partout où j'irai et je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié pour un enfant de ton âge d'être habitué à voir le corps des membres du sexe opposé, soupira-t-elle avant de continuer ; alors Naruto, es-tu prêt ? Tu es actuellement dans la cuisine en train de cuir des nouilles. Dès que je te relâcherai de ce monde éphémère, tu seras positionné juste en face du robinet de ton évier.

Il acquiesça. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait maintenant n'était pas la réalité, mais savoir au fond de lui les raisons de pourquoi sa perception de la réalité avait été altérée rendait toute l'affaire encore plus confuse. En revanche, un fait se porta à son attention ; pourrait-il continuer à la voir comme avant dans la réalité ?

Il la vit soudainement le toiser mortellement sérieuse :

— Fait attention à ne pas tomber, tu seras probablement désorienté le temps que ton cerveau s'ajuste à la nouvelle situation. Essaye de ne pas réagir trop brusquement, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de sourire. Comme tu t'en doutes Naruto, je ne serai plus capable d'apparaître devant toi dans la forme fantomatique que j'arborais dans la réalité, désormais que tu as connaissance du fait que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne peux faire croire à ton esprit que je suis là, alors que je ne le suis pas. Je serais toujours capable de te communiquer des informations par la pensée mais c'est tout. Le seul moment où tu pourras me voir sera à l'intérieur de ce monde, si bien que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant demain soir.

Il acquiesça encore. Il savait qu'il partageait un moment exceptionnellement intime avec elle. Il profitait de chaque minute, de chaque seconde où il pouvait encore la voir. Il sentait son odeur naturelle — celle des Forêts du Nord, des aiguilles de pins et des bois fourrés — s'élever dans l'air. Sa voix cristalline, son mélodieux rire qui sortait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait une pique. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux cramoisies qui montraient une teinte dorée lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Son nez fin, ses délicieuses lèvres, sa peau de pêche, son petit corps et ses bras fins complètement recouverts par les manches noirs de son pull. Tout était parfait chez elle.

Alors elle s'approcha vers lui, se tenant juste à portée. Elle tint sa tête entre ses mains et leva les yeux vers lui, étant donné qu'elle était un peu petite que lui, leur menton se touchant quasiment l'un l'autre. Tout ce qui provenait d'elle était si exaltant et il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès afin qu'il ressente tout en amplifié. Mais même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais si elle n'était en réalité qu'un renard géant, qu'elle n'était pas humaine, qu'elle n'était qu'un être immortel composé d'énergie pure, il lui était inconcevable de penser qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que celle qui apparaissait en face de lui. La perfection avait bien un nom, mais ce n'était pas un nom qu'il pouvait prononcer désormais. Tenter de prononcer son nom serait brisé cette merveilleuse désillusion qu'il l'avait autorisé à l'envelopper si chaleureusement  _—_  et il détestait ça. Il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir et qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir pour toujours.

 _—_ Au revoir Naruto et à bientôt, murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle se fondit en une lumière dorée. Sa peau semblait se désagréger peu à peu tandis que ses cheveux s'enveloppèrent sous le vent chaud les entourant, provoquant l'univers entier disparaître pour être remplacé par un autre. Naruto eut l'impression de passer à travers un diaphragme contigu, où l'univers entier se ployait, se divisait, telle une toile qui se déchirait. Le véritable monde apparut enfin devant ses yeux, un monde morne, où la lumière était peu présente et où _Elle_  n'était plus. Le contact chaleureux de son corps, de son odeur et son doux regard s'étaient envolés, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Une sensation désagréable le submergeait tel un raz-de-marais mais il se tint fixe, immobile, les yeux clos, attendant que ses sensations désagréables s'en aillent enfin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, une larme coula de sa joue et il la nettoya avec sa poignée tandis qu'il feignit de bailler. L'eau continuait de couler en dehors du robinet, qu'il referma alors. Il alla à sa table et mangea ses nouilles. La texture sans saveur qui rentra dans sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir mais il se força quand même à manger car il savait qu'il aurait besoin de forces.

Il savait qu'il devrait devenir plus fort et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Il savait qu'il était une pièce importante du plateau. Lui qui n'avait été qu'un pion ignorant jusque-là réalisa pleinement le jeu qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête et sa reine blanche était fatiguée de se battre toute seule face aux ténèbres. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Il la soutiendrait, non, il la porterait même de telle façon et à qu'elle ne se retrouve plus dans une situation où elle aurait à concéder son identité.

Sa résolution était son serment. Sa loyauté lui était exclusivement destinée.

* * *

Sasuke prenait son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude avec ses parents ce matin. Sa mère cuisinait et son père lisait le journal, comme n'importe quelle bonne famille Uchiwa devait l'être. Fugaku Uchiwa, était la quintessence même des traditions et il s'attendait à ce que ses fils suivent son modèle. Dès son plus jeune âge, Sasuke avait régulièrement reçu la morale comme quoi le clan Uchiwa était le plus grand et le plus craint de Konoha et qu'il appartenait le clan le plus connu du monde. Sasuke était en deuxième position dans la ligne d'héritage et c'est pourquoi ce fut sa mère qui s'occupa de toute son éducation, de l'enseignement des mathématiques aux arts martiaux. Elle le berçait tous les soirs pour l'aider à s'endormir puisqu'il était son gros bébé à elle.

Pour cette raison, alors que Sasuke adorait sa mère, il était toujours effrayé par son père, qui n'avait jamais dit un compliment à son propos, ni lui avait réprimandé quoi que ce soit par ailleurs. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas à ses yeux. Le premier héritier, son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa quant à lui l'aimait presque autant que ne l'aimait sa mère. Le gentil Itachi, le grand Itachi, le parfait Itachi... Sasuke avait été élevé pour révérer son grand-frère comme un demi-dieu.

Itachi était entré à l'Académie à l'âge de sept ans et en était ressorti à l'âge de huit ans. Il avait activé son Sharigan en protégeant le Daïmio du Feu à neuf ans seulement, où il tua son premier homme et à dix ans, il passa les examens Chuunin sans même avoir d'équipiers pour rentrer un an plus tard dans les forces spéciales de Konoha, les ANBU. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre du clan qui ne connaissait pas Itachi et il n'y avait pas un seul membre du clan qui ne l'admirait pas. Même si Fugaku ne le montrait jamais officiellement, Sasuke l'entendait rire joyeusement devant le rapport que faisait Itachi, très tard durant la nuit.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas jaloux. Il aimait tendrement son grand frère. Il voulait tant captiver son attention, être reconnu par lui. Pour lui, s'il était digne aux yeux de son frère, il serait complètement satisfait, parce qu'il savait que son père ne lui témoignerait jamais ce genre d'attention. Il était persuadé qu'il resterait toujours l'ombre de son frère et qu'il existait seulement pour le servir.

Le matin, lorsque Sasuke mangea son petit déjeuner, son père sembla finalement remarquer sa présence, la première fois depuis des années :

— J'ai entendu de ta mère que cela faisait un mois que tu étais rentré à l'académie.

Quand Fugaku parlait, seule la personne à qui il s'adressait était autorisée à répondre. Son regard sévère pesait sur les épaules de Sasuke comme s'il portait une immense montagne.

— Oui père, en effet.

Fugaku croisa les bras tandis qu'il buvait sa tasse de café.

— Et es-tu le meilleur élève de ta classe ?

Toute autre réponse que oui n'était pas permis.

— Oui père, j'ai les meilleures notes en cours de survie, en cours d'espionnage, en cours de canalisation de chakra, en cours d'histoire, en cours d'investigation et en cours de Taijutsu.

Même si ce n'était techniquement pas vrai en histoire et en investigation, comme Sakura et Ino avait obtenu un 100 à leur test respectif, il n'avait techniquement pas tort non plus car il avait obtenu le score maximum à tous ses tests. Mais ceci n'impressionna pas du tout son père, qui continuait de le regarder impassible. Moins que cela aurait juste été navrant de sa part.

— Itachi est sorti de l'Académie en un an. Mais tu n'es pas Itachi...

Sasuke tenta de ne pas crier. Sa mère le regardait très triste, mais ne pouvait intervenir. Les traditions étaient les traditions.

Mais à la surprise de tout monde, son père lui sourit :

— Malgré ce, tu restes un bon fils, Sasuke. Merci pour ton rapport, conclut Fugaku en pliant le journal et en le jetant dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

Cette phrase seule fit battre la chamade au cœur de Sasuke. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas sourire car cela aurait pu être vu comme de l'impertinence. Fugaku déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

— Sasuke, connais-tu tous les élèves de ta classe ? requit Fugaku.

Cette question était vraiment étrange et ce n'était clairement pas une question à laquelle Sasuke s'était préparé avant l'entretien, si bien qu'il hocha juste la tête.

— Hmm... Il est important Sasuke de connaître les enfants provenant des autres clans, surtout quand ils sont les héritiers de leurs clans respectifs.

Mikoto regarda un peu surprise son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait sérieusement à un mariage arrangé avec une personne extérieure.

— Oui, père ? demanda Sasuke, sans comprendre ce que son père voulait sous-entendre.

— Pour la première fois, Sasuke, je t'autorise à être ami avec un élève de ta classe.

Les yeux de Mikoto s'élargirent en grand. Sasuke acquiesça, comprenant la situation. Il se baissa très bas devant son père.

— À quelle héritière voulez-vous que je fasse la cour, père ?

Fugaku se mit à rire bruyamment, un rire qui lui ressemblait très peu et qui laissa son fils et sa femme complètement désarçonnés.

— Vraiment Sasuke, tu penses vraiment que je te vendrais pour si peu ? Non, même si tu n'es pas Itachi, tu restes mon fils. Si je devais te donner à quelqu'un, cette fille devrait au moins être une princesse ou une reine de son pays. Moins que cela apporterait juste la honte sur notre famille.

Si Sasuke était fier de l'aveu de son père à son encontre, il se sentait aussi très stupide de ne pas pu avoir déduit sa pensée.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je veux parler fils ?

Fugaku le regarda, avec une mine inquisitrice. Mais Sasuke n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui il voulait parler. Son père fronça les sourcils.

— Fils, si tu es destiné à devenir l'ombre d'Itachi, tu devrais au moins faire attention à ce qui se dit autour de toi. Le gamin avec qui je t'autorise à être ami est Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke eut la bouche pendue devant ces révélations. Il secoua rapidement sa tête pour camoufler sa surprise. L'orphelin impertinent avec la combinaison orange ? Le stupide blond aux yeux bleus qui finissait dernier à tous les tests ?

Voyant son expression, son père acquiesça juste.

— Actuellement, je comprends ton étonnement, fils. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à que ce garçon prenne autant d'importance et soit digne de notre attention, mais il m'est arrivé hier une information très intéressante à son propos. À quoi penserais-tu si tu voyais quelqu'un être accompagné par les ANBU du Hokage en plein jour ?

Sasuke répondit du mieux qu'il put :

— Cela dépend. Si la personne est externe au village, je devrais dire au moins au niveau du Daïmio ou un membre de la famille très proche du Daïmio ou n'importe quel équivalant en termes de pouvoir politique. Si la personne est du village, je dirais quelqu'un de très proche du Hokage, comme son petit-fils par exemple, mais j'ai entendu dire que le Hokage avait fait bouger toute sa famille dans une base secrète donc cela ne peut être le cas. Dans tous les cas, cela doit être quelqu'un d'important qui n'est pas en mesure de se défendre soi-même. Cela peut être le dernier membre d'un clan très puissant, s'il s'agit de protéger une ligne héréditaire mais dans ce cas, la personne serait juste restée dans le quartier général des ANBU jusqu'à devenir adulte. Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki n'est pas un nom qui m'est inconnu. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un clan très puissant qui venait en dehors du Pays du feu. Un jour, ils ont envoyé l'un de leurs représentants dans un contexte de mariage arrangé, soudant l'alliance du village avec eux. Mais sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait être aussi important.

Fugaku croisa les bras quand il reprit encore sa tasse de café. Il sirota l'aigre boisson avant de répondre :

— Je vois que tu ne m'as pas menti quand tu m'as dit que tu étais le premier de ta classe en histoire au moins. Mais vois-tu Sasuke, j'aime garder un œil sur les personnes d'importance et j'attache une grande importance aux personnes ayant un poids politique au sein de notre village. Cela signifie tous les chefs de clans, leurs héritiers respectifs et aussi le Hokage et son entourage proche. J'ai découvert que le ANBU qui accompagnait l'enfant Uzumaki était en réalité un ANBU qui était souvent vu à proximité du Sandaime. Qu'il déploie un agent aussi important ne peut signifier que deux choses. Bien sûr, entre les deux, l'un d'entre eux est un secret que je ne ne puis te révéler en raison de la loi mais l'autre chose est différente et c'est quelque chose que tu peux deviner seul.

Sasuke fronça du nez. Il essaya d'enregistrer tout le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir mais il était dur pour lui de dissocier l'enfant stupide et inutile d'un individu potentiellement majeur qu'il pourrait être, suffisamment important pour être reconnu par son père.

— Si ce n'est pas à propos de son nom Uzumaki et comme cela vous a été porté à vous seulement hier père, cela signifie que son identité était supposée restée un secret mais que ce n'est plus le cas et que dans ce cas, son nom est censé caché cette même autre identité. De fait, Naruto Uzumaki devrait être plutôt Naruto avec un nom important. Mais... Si je devais faire le lien avec le Hokage, cela voudrait dire que son identité est liée à lui. Mais il ne peut être son petit-fils puisqu'ils ne ressemblent pas tout d'abord et le Sandaime avait envoyé sa famille au loin, mais quelqu'un d'assez proche, peut-être le fils d'un de ses disciples ou...

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécir alors qu'il réalisa sa farce. Fugaku eut un rictus.

— Oui fils, il est l'ultime héritage de notre village. Blond, yeux bleus, attitude qui se fait savoir, si tu mettais son père à côté de lui, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais aucun doute que cet enfant est bien le fils de son père, car oui, Naruto Uzumaki est en effet le fils du Héros, le Yondaime.

Sasuke respira bruyamment. Comment était-ce même possible ? Pourquoi le fils du Hokage était-il un tel idiot ? À moins que...

— Père, vous saviez que Naruto Uzumaki était le dernier de sa classe n'est-ce pas ?

Son père lui répondit avec un fier sourire alors qu'il acquiesçait. Sasuke avait tout sur le bout de la langue :

— Est-ce que cela peut-être parce que... Il nous a tous roulé dans la farine en nous faisant penser qu'il n'était qu'un idiot fini ? Parce c'était juste un stratagème de sa part pour que nous ne découvrions jamais qu'il était en réalité l'héritier le plus important de notre classe.

Le sourire de Fugaku s'agrandit et il donna enfin son avis :

— Le fait qui est important n'est pas qu'il soit le fils du Yondaime mais plutôt que le fait que les gens aient commencé à le remarquer. S'ils ont commencé à le remarquer, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : c'est qu'il a choisi d'arrêter de se faire passer pour un demeuré. Je n'ai pas idée de ses plans mais tu dois de faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance avec les mots que tu emploies lorsque tu es face à lui, fils. Le plus proche nous sommes du pouvoir, le plus proche notre clan est de celui-ci et en tant que mon fils Sasuke, tu incarnes l'essence même du clan. Pour toutes ces raisons, tu es  _autorisé à_   _faire amitié_  avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke s'abaissait très bas devant son père. C'était sa mission en tant que second héritier du clan, en tant qu'ombre d'Itachi, en tant que fils de son père.

— Oui, père, je ne vous décevrai pas.

* * *

Naruto remercia Tigre de l'avoir emmené à l'école. Par amener, il entendait le téléporter à l'intérieur d'un placard de l'Académie. Grâce à lui, Naruto réussit à arriver trente minutes en avance. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas été là le jour précédent, il l'avait entendu murmurer quelque chose à propos d'enfants ingrats, avant de disparaître dans un flash lumineux. Naruto rigola, car si quelque chose serait à jamais constant dans sa vie, c'était bien la mauvaise humeur de Tigre.

Naruto, nostalgique, marcha le long des couloirs. Tout semblait différent maintenant que la fille aux cheveux rouges n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle était apparue dans sa vie tel un éclair et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer qu'elle était déjà repartie.

_Je suis encore à l'intérieur de toi Naruto, ne t'en fais pas..._

Il put sentir son toucher apaisant sur son esprit. Alors qu'elle lui eût dit ça, il se l'imaginait devant lui, en train de rire, mais il hocha la tête pour dissiper son fantasme. Si elle lui avait redonné sa perception de la réalité, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se perde dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il croisa des étudiants, leur regard parurent se peser sur lui plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il soupira. Il considérait sa situation plutôt ironique car l'attention qu'il avait voulu obtenir depuis si longtemps lui était maintenant accordée maintenant qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir agir aussi stupidement par le passé mais désormais, il savait qu'il devrait prendre ses leçons avec sérieux et qu'il deviendrait enfin un hôte de valeur aux yeux de Kura, pour qu'il mérite enfin de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il prit place alors en face de la salle classe, avec les autres élèves qui attendaient le professeur. Il sortit un livre de son sac. Ce matin, avec Kura, ils avaient sélectionné parmi les livres de ses étagères celui qui serait le mieux pour débuter son apprentissage au Genjutsu. Ils avaient rapidement zappé les pages et en avaient choisi un. Naruto avait mangé rapidement et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, Tigre avait déjà été là.

Désormais, Naruto réalisa que c'était Tigre qu'il l'avait sauvé de ses agresseurs et Naruto lui en était reconnaissant. Le garçon finit par douter que Tigre était dans l'ombre de chaque pas qu'il faisait, le prémunissant de n'importe quel danger. Il devina alors que Tigre avait toujours été son ange gardien. Naruto se sentit vraiment stupide. Il n'avait jamais été seul depuis le début. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet pour quoi que ce soit tant qu'il restait dans Konoha. De l'amour à son égard ne se matérialisait pas forcément au travers d'actes affectueux, comme des doux regards ou des compliments. Son grand-père lui avait donné une maison et une famille quelque part, même des amis (même si Madame Oiseau était tarée et Tigre toujours de très mauvaise humeur).

C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas été assez mature pour s'en rendre compte.

Comme le professeur arriverait seulement d'ici une demi-heure, Naruto estima qu'il avait le temps de plonger dans son ouvrage :

«  _Genjutsu pour débutants par Tonima :_

_Le contenu suivant concerne tous ninjas ou étudiants souhaitant appréhender le Genjutsu. Le bouquin commencera avec les bases de l'art et finira avec des exemples que le lecteur pourra expérimenter. Ce livre ne vous permettra pas d'utiliser du Genjutsu en situation de combat, ni face à des humains de manière général mais vous serez à la fin capable de berner une abeille en vous faisant passer pour sa reine, ou rendre un chien obéissant en lui faisant croire que vous êtes son maître._

_Note : si vous voulez accéder à des notions plus avancées, consultez la deuxième édition du livre : Genjutsu pour débutants II. Si vous aimez cet ouvrage, soutenez l'auteur en lui glissant une review pour améliorer le contenu de ses futures éditions._

_Le Genjutsu est un art difficile à apprendre car il requiert un état d'esprit particulier dépendamment du type d'illusions que vous souhaitez lancer. Cet art est souvent laissé pour compte par les ninjas et les étudiants, qui préfèrent utiliser soit du Ninjutsu, soit du Taijutsu pour remporter un combat. La majorité des tours de Genjutsu ne fonctionne pas contre les puissants Dojutsu, tels que le Sharigan possédé par les Uchiwa ou inefficace face au Byukagan appartenant aux Hyuuga dans la plupart des situations._

_Néanmoins, il est souvent dit qu'il existe un équivalant entre les trois arts majeurs des ninjas qui sont le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu. Un expert en Ninjutsu réussira à battre quatre-vingts pour cent des fois un expert en Taijutsu pour la raison que le maître en Taijutsu n'arrivera jamais à portée de l'expert en Ninjutsu. La majorité des utilisateurs que vous allez rencontrer sont soit des experts en Taijutsu, soit des experts en Ninjutsu et parfois même les deux en même temps. Néanmoins, le Genjutsu est particulièrement efficace face à un spécialiste de Ninjutsu comme il permet de contrôler directement le système nerveux ainsi que les nœuds de chakras de l'adversaire, les rendant soit inefficaces, soit dangereux pour leurs alliés. Un spécialiste en Genjutsu aura néanmoins beaucoup de problèmes face à un expert en Taijutsu ayant le plein contrôle de son corps et de son environnement. L'expert en Genjutsu aura également beaucoup de mal en face d'un Jinchuuriki. »_

Naruto transpira et dut prendre une pause. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à lire des livres et la première page lui avait déjà pris vingt minutes pour qu'il puisse saisir bien toutes les notions. Le seul mot qu'il n'avait réussi à capter était en réalité Jinchuuriki.

 _C'est juste un terme technique pour désigner les personnes comme toi Naruto, rien de plus..._  lui souffla Kura à son oreille.  _Il est vraiment difficile pour un utilisateur de Genjutsu de saisir comment notre esprit fonctionne et nous n'avons pas exactement le même système nerveux que celui des humains. En général, ils n'ont même pas le temps de le réaliser qu'ils se font avoir._

Naruto acquiesça. Il leva les yeux du bouquin et remarqua les quatre filles le regardant intensivement de très près. Il rougit profondément sous leurs yeux inquisiteurs. Il tenta de les interpeller avec tact :

— Oui, que puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Elles glapirent soudainement un « Hiii ! », l'une d'entre elle qui était brune avec des couettes se présenta à lui munie d'une lettre.

— Pour toi ! murmura-t-elle timidement les joues encore plus rouges que Naruto. Le blond prit la lettre en se grattant la tête.

— Merci... je suppose ? répondit-il confus.

La fille se cacha alors dans son manteau et s'en alla. Les autres filles la suivirent en criant des « Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! »

Naruto fut complètement éberlué face à cette scène.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que... ça ?

 _Je te suggère de voir le contenu de la lettre, Naruto. C'est peut-être un piège_ , murmura-t-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

Naruto acquiesça, commençant à être inquiet. Était-il pris pour cible ? Est-ce que les gens ont commencé à se rendre compte qu'il agissait différemment ? Savaient-ils à propos de Kura ?

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et se mit à lire :

«  _Chez Naruto,_

_Je suis Mizu et hier, j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'extrêmement important nous concernant. Je t'invite à me rencontrer après les cours, pour que nous en discutions plus intimement,_

_Mizu-chan_  »

Naruto retournait toutes les combinaisons possibles dans sa tête mais n'arrivait pas à démêler les intentions de cette lettre.

_Qu'en penses-tu Kura ?_

_Naruto, c'est certainement un piège. Tu ne dois **absolument**  pas la rencontrer._

Cependant, cette fois, la voix de Kura parut étrangement amusée. Naruto soupira et savait qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il devait faire absolument attention qui il fréquentait dès à présent. Il plia la lettre dans une poche de sa combinaison et regarda autour de lui. Les regards des autres filles étaient intenses et Naruto sentit qu'il était soudainement la cible d'une conspiration. Il prit un pas en arrière mais le mur était déjà derrière lui et elles prirent  _toutes_  un pas en avant vers lui en simultané à l' _exact_  même moment.

Cela le fit flipper un max.

Heureusement, le professeur arriva à son secours. Le grand homme portait une moustache finement coupée et un chapeau haut de forme. Celui-ci regarda aux alentours avant de fixer son regard sur Naruto. Il sourit gentiment au garçon avant d'inviter tout le monde à rentrer. Naruto le regarda un peu méfiant lorsqu'il passa devant lui au niveau de la porte.

Bizarrement, Kura ne commenta pas.

Naruto alla donc s'asseoir au premier rang pour participer activement au cours d'investigation. Il nota que personne ne s'essaya au même rang que lui. Il soupira relaxé et s'imaginait que les gens le considéraient encore comme un paria. Sakura arriva et Naruto lui fit signe de venir. La fille aux cheveux rose transpira à fortes gouttes lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

— Tu veux ma mort ? siffla-t-elle agressive.

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre et rétorqua :

— Te prennent-ils pour cible toi aussi ?

Oui, cela devait être l'œuvre de la  _conspiration_. Sakura prit une serviette de main et se mit à nettoyer son front énorme alors qu'elle s'assayait à gauche du blond.

— Je suis tellement morte Naruto. Tu fais vraiment chier, hoqueta-t-elle en colère.

Naruto posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura extrêmement sérieux.

— Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je suis assez fort pour te protéger.

Elle lui lança un regard qui devait probablement signifier quelque chose approchant de « Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » mais Naruto retourna son visage en face de lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix survenir de devant :

— Naruto Uzumaki ? Je me présente, Sasuke Uchiwa et je te présente mes meilleurs vœux. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda le garçon, plein de grâce.

Un « Oh » général accueillit l'aveu.

— Oui, pas de problème, répondit Naruto un peu gêné de cette déclaration pompeuse.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke mais comme il le demandait aussi poliment, Naruto ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Le garçon paraissait parfaitement content de pouvoir s'asseoir à sa droite. Naruto évalua que cela pouvait être un habile jeu de Sasuke. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'être l'un des principaux acteurs de la  _conspiration_  ?

Naruto ne pouvait rien conclure.

Alors Ino arriva et passa devant le bureau de Naruto tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Sasuke. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs jais toisa suspicieusement la fille blonde qui se contenta de siffler sur sa chaise.

Choji et Shikamaru arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent aussi au premier rang, alors que normalement, ils s'asseyaient toujours au dernier — quand ils venaient en cours. Naruto leur fit coucou de la main amicalement et Shikamaru maugréa juste un « Pénible ». Choji prit soudainement un paquet de chips de son sac et se mit à manger frénétiquement.

Kiba entra à son tour et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le premier rang. Il jura un « politique de mes couilles », avant de venir s'asseoir de leur côté. L'avant de la classe commençait réellement à être bondé. Shino et Hinata arrivèrent les derniers et s'insérèrent aussi discrètement que possible à la même rangée que tout le monde.

Naruto commença à se demander pourquoi, par tous les sacro-ninjas, les enfants de clans qui d'habitude séchaient les cours se retrouvaient studieusement ? Était-ce à cause de l'annonce des Jeux de Guerre ? Ce Satoshi Uchiwa avait vraiment dû être un génie pour inspirer toute une génération d'héritiers à travailler sérieusement.

La salle de classe était silencieuse contrairement à d'habitude. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis une heure, soit la durée totale du cours. Les leçons d'investigation consistait soit de l'apprentissage de codes chiffrés que les ninjas utilisaient pour relayer des messages, ou des études de cas-par-cas d'enquêtes.

Le but du cours était de développer un esprit logique et de pouvoir tirer des conclusions à partir de faits contradictoires. En général, c'était des affaires criminelles que mettait en avant le professeur pour stimuler les étudiants à travailler.

Ce cours était indispensable pour ceux qui voulaient se lancer dans une carrière de policier, ou entrer dans les divisions des Forces de L'Ordre (comme Monsieur Yamanaka). Cela pouvait aussi servir à rentrer dans la section T&I ou même pour obtenir un permis de traqueur. Naruto avait toujours aimé ce cours mais ne s'était jamais senti assez intelligent pour en découdre toutes les subtilités, si bien qu'il finissait toujours par accuser l'innocent. Le professeur lui avait même avoué un jour que si Naruto terminait directeur des Forces de l'Ordre, Konoha finirait probablement sous le joug des criminels en moins d'une semaine.

Cette fois, l'affaire en question portait sur un culte. Des sectaires du Jashin avaient été vus dans les environs d'un meurtre présentant des faits surnaturels et en tant que bon investigateur, Naruto devait démêler le vrai du faux. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à droite et voyait Sasuke et Ino commencer à faire des diagrammes bizarres sur leur feuilles respectives en reliant des éléments parmi leurs documents. À sa gauche, Sakura faisait la même chose, bien que moins rapidement. Les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre étaient les stylos grattant le papier.

 _Tu veux mon aide, Naruto ?_  demanda Kura.  _Cet exercice a l'air amusant._

 _Pourquoi pas,_  haussa-t-il des épaules. Elle avait rarement offert son aide par le passé — même si en vérité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de faire ses exercices en classe.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Naruto regarda sa feuille satisfait. Avec l'aide de Kura qui avait pointé les faits marquants, ils avaient réussi à remonter sur la piste du coupable, qui était en réalité le prêtre du lieu-dit. Sasuke, qui avait rendu sa feuille depuis trente minutes, lança un regard curieux sur celle de Naruto. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le blond.

Le jeune Uchiwa parut embarrassé.

— Naruto ? Es-tu certain de tes réponses ? lui murmura-t-il, profitant du fait que le professeur s'était assoupi à son bureau.

Naruto le regarda un peu perplexe et lui répondit sur la même base sonore :

— Hmm, j'hésite encore sur quelques points mais je pense que toute l'affaire semble cohérente.

Sasuke sembla être vraiment préoccupé.

— Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi mais si tu le fais, dis-le-moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps dans tes jeux d'acteur.

Naruto le toisa l'air hagard.

— Il y a un problème avec mes réponses ? demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Sasuke leva des yeux au ciel. Le jeu d'acteur du blond était si parfait qu'il se doutait si le garçon était encore un demeuré.

— Tes réponses n'ont aucun sens ! Ton interprétation du message chiffré est faux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à trouver le coupable, mais les raisons que tu as trouvées sont complètement absurdes ! Comment un lapin qui est dessiné dans le ciel en joignant les étoiles et qui te montre la direction d'une falaise ressemblant vaguement au visage du prêtre sonne-t-il juste à tes yeux ?

Sasuke explicita alors la bonne méthode à Naruto, qui ouvrit les yeux devant l'illumination. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plus de sens que celle de Kura.

 _Je dois dire que c'est un moyen intéressant de trouver un suspect. Hmm... peut-être que ma manière de pensée n'est pas adaptée la situation_  ; commenta méditativement la voix dans sa tête.

— C'est l'heure ! Lâchez vos stylos ! cria le professeur en se réveillant instantanément à la sonnerie de l'Académie. Je rendrai les résultats de vos tests demain.

C'était moins une. Sasuke l'avait aidé à corriger toutes les réponses. Comme il était le meilleur élève, le blond faisait confiance en ses capacités. Après le cours, à l'extérieur, Naruto remercia Sasuke avec un sourire étincelant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne put évaluer s'il avait vraiment aidé ou si c'était juste un autre test de la part de Naruto pour l'éprouver.

Comme le prochain cours était censé être celui que Mizuki devait enseigner, ils avaient une heure de libre devant eux. Le blond décida d'aller à la bibliothèque seul pour lire son livre. Sakura proposa de l'accompagner. Naruto avait préféré le terme accompagner car elle était venue à lui dans ces termes : « Maintenant que tu m'as forcé à être avec toi, prend tes responsabilités. Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui »

Sasuke se proposa aussi, d'une façon aussi mielleuse que la première fois où il avait demandé de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Naruto trouva extrêmement exotique sa manière de formuler sa demande si bien qu'il s'esclafa en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il vienne. Le petit Uchiwa sembla néanmoins le prendre mal et s'en alla au loin en murmurant qu'il était indigne de son père.

Ino qui était déjà son ami juste haussa les épaules et se dit « pourquoi pas » en les accompagnant. Shikamaru et Choji vinrent aussi, affirmant que la bibliothèque était un bon endroit pour manger et dormir de toute façon. Kiba choisit de s'absenter car il annonça qu'il voulait vérifier si son chien, Akamaru allait bien et qu'il avait eu assez de « Naruto » pour la journée. Shino et Hinata les suivirent de loin, demeurant silencieux. Naruto pensa qu'il ferait probablement un bon couple à deux. Et derrière Shino et Hinata, il y avait une sorte de masse d'élèves qui les suivait de loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le libraire faillit s'évanouir devant la quantité de premières années qui voulurent soudainement s'inscrire. Après le trentième, il demanda au reste de revenir demain car la bibliothèque avait déjà dépassé son quota de personnes admissibles et le libraire commença aussi à se poser la question s'il ne devrait pas faire une demande pour agrandir la bibliothèque.

Naruto estima qu'il aurait besoin de parler avec Kura à propos de l'attitude de tout le monde de retour à la maison, chose qu'elle accepta vivement.

Avant que Naruto ne sorte son bouquin, Shikamaru le chuchota, à voix très basse comme ils n'étaient pas supposés parler :

— Eh Naruto, vas-tu participer à ces Jeux de Guerre ? Je pense pour ma part qu'ils sont vraiment relous mais mes parents m'y forcent pour des affaires de clans, donc va savoir.

Naruto lui donna la même réponse que Kura lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait posé la question, dans une voix tout aussi basse :

— J'attendrai de voir combien de personnes s'y inscrivent. S'il a plus de vingts élèves par classe, je me joindrai au programme.

— On joue au petit malin, hein ? commenta Ino. Mon papa m'a forcé à participer. Et toi Sakura, que vas-tu faire ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mes parents. Ils ne comprendront probablement pas le thème mais je suppose qu'ils me pousseront à m'inscrire car n'importe quel cours supplémentaire dispensé par l'Académie sont toujours les bienvenus. Et s'ils lisent le programme avec un peu plus d'attention, ils seront probablement si effrayés que je me fasse mal qu'ils m'interdiront de participer.

Choji apporta son grain de sel à la discussion :

— Mon père m'a dit que si Shikamaru et Ino participaient, je devrais y participer aussi. Sinon, il disait qu'il s'en moquait. Il semble qu'il ne nous reste que quatre jours. Un étudiant avait demandé au professeur comment se passaient les inscriptions et il lui a répondu qu'ils étaient libres de venir quand on voulait pour signer. De cette manière, il disait que même si une personne effaçait le nom d'un autre élève de la liste, il pourrait quand même le vérifier sur sa liste personnelle si on est bien enregistré. Au moment de signer, on doit aussi avoir l'accord de nos parents car il y a une note qui indique que l'Académie ne peut être tenue responsable pour toute blessure occasionnée pendant le cours.

Sakura soupira.

— Zut, je vais être obligée d'aller convaincre mes parents puisque vous y participer tous. Je ne veux pas être laissée pour compte.

Ino sourit pour sa part.

— Pas d'inquiétude, un mot de la part de mon Papa et tes parents seront convaincus.

Sakura leva encore ses yeux au ciel. Shikamaru mit les coudes sur la table et sourit furtivement au blond.

— Et Naruto, tu veux essayer une partie de Shougi ? Je sais que tu n'y a jamais joué mais tu sembles le genre de gus à apprendre rapidement.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour y réfléchir.

_Quand est-ce que je pourrais lire mon livre tranquille ?_

_Se faire des relations est aussi bon pour toi. Une chose à la fois. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le lire dès que tu as du temps libre,_  le convainquit Kura.

_Mon emploi du temps est serré mais bon. Je ferai tel que vous l'ordonnez, maîtresse !_

_Maitresse ?_  demanda Kura sur un ton amusé.

Mais Naruto ne continua pas, sachant pertinemment que cette discussion prendrait la journée s'ils se mettaient à débattre

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et dévoila un sourire à Shikamaru :

— Pourquoi pas, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne un expert dès la première partie !

Shikimaru sourit mesquinement tandis qu'il prit son plateau et les pièces de jeu de son sac (si bien Naruto se demanda s'il avait amené ses cahiers de cours). Le Nara se mit à expliquer les règles alors que le reste du groupe les observer. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait sorti un livre correspondant au cours suivant et ignora les autres.

Naruto réussit à saisir les règles aisément mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de se faire massacrer à tous les matchs. Après la quatrième défaite de suite, il déclina le dernier avec un sourire, disant que c'était intéressant mais qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'expérience s'il voulait espérer se battre avec Shikamaru sérieusement. L'enfant paresseux commenta qu'il n'était pas mauvais et qu'en effet il manquait de pratique. Shikamaru lui proposa de venir chez lui s'entraîner quand il aurait envie mais Naruto déclina poliment, se rappelant des paroles de Kura.

L'alarme sonna encore et ils partirent pour une autre leçon.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Naruto souhaita au revoir à tout le monde. Sasuke se courba dans sa direction tandis qu'il partit de son côté. Naruto vit un adolescent portant l'uniforme des ANBU escorter Sasuke à la maison. Cet adolescent ressemblait fortement à l'enfant. Cet Uchiwa sourit à Naruto avant que lui et Sasuke ne quittent l'Académie. Sakura demanda à Naruto s'il voulait retourner à la maison avec elle, se rappelant qu'il rentrait toujours seul chez lui, mais il lui avoua que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher directement.

Lorsque tout le monde, y compris les professeurs furent partis, Naruto revint dans l'un des bâtiments désormais vides de présence humaine. Il alla dans un vestiaire et ouvrit un placard.

Tigre était à l'intérieur.

— Salut ! Comment a été votre journée ? lui demanda Naruto.

— Si tu veux dire le nombre de personnes ayant des questions stupides que j'ai éviscéré aujourd'hui petit, je dirai autant que tu as de doigts sur ta main droite.

Naruto supposa que son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée avec le temps, mais il vit l'homme continuer :

— Maintenant dépêche-toi de venir à l'intérieur, petit. Et ferme la porte, nous n'avons pas envie que les gens sachent pour ce spot.

Naruto fit comme ordonné et ils furent instantanément transportés dans un lieu sombre, à l'intérieur apparemment. Le garçon ne pouvait rien voir tellement que les ténèbres étaient denses.

— On est où ? demanda-t-il.

Tigre rétorqua irrité :

— À côté du bureau du Hokage. Maintenant, ne parle que quand on te le demande, petit.

Grand-père voulait le voir ?

L'homme toqua alors sur une surface solide trois fois, s'arrêta, puis tapa encore trois fois. Et la surface se révéla être en fait un mur qui se mouva soudainement sur la gauche. Naruto pouvait désormais voir le bureau éclairé du Hokage. Naruto nota qu'il ne venait que rarement dans le bureau de son grand-père et quand il le faisait, c'était à chaque fois pour parler de choses importantes, comme son entrée à l'Académie.

Tigre entra, fit une courbette au Sandaime et mena Naruto à l'intérieur aussi. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le mur, celui-ci se referma derrière eux, se cadrant parfaitement avec le reste de la bâtisse si bien que personne n'aurait pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait une porte dérobée à cet endroit pour commencer. Hiruzen, qui était assis à son bureau, leur sourit tendrement. Son chapeau reposait sur sa chaise. Naruto nota que Madame Oiseau était là avec sa jumelle. Elles avaient leur masque sur le visage cette fois. Elles lui firent coucou.

— Merci de m'avoir amené Naruto, Tigre, commença le vieil homme.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir,  _maître,_  répondit l'homme d'une voix robotique.

Le Sandaime grimaça à la mention du mot maître et les deux autres femmes rigolèrent. Naruto réalisa enfin que Tigre n'avait que deux timbres de voix ; robotique ou irrité.

Naruto hocha la tête et se remémora le but de sa venue :

— Tu voulais me voir grand-père ? demanda enfin le garçon.

Le vieil homme se mit à acquiescer et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Oui Naruto. Il semblerait que nous ayons des choses importantes à mettre au clair.

Le Sandaime sortit une pipe de son tiroir et l'alluma avant d'en respirer la fumée. Il ne fumait normalement jamais en présence de Naruto, mais le garçon supposa que les habitudes étaient dures à enlever, d'autant plus dans un environnement commode.

— Naruto, je suis sûr que tu as réalisé que les gens autour de toi agissaient un peu différemment, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto acquiesça.

— J'aurai été un demeuré de ne pas m'en apercevoir mais j'attendais de me confier à toi avant de demander à une autre personne le pourquoi du comment.

Même si en réalité, il comptait en parler à Kura d'abord.

— C'était une sage décision de ta part Naruto. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde agit de cette manière. Vois-tu, la veille, Cacatoès t'a raccompagné à l'école.

— Tu veux dire Madame Oiseau ? dit Naruto en souriant.

Le Sandaime regarda le garçon un peu confus avant de poursuivre d'un revers de main :

— Oui, Madame Oiseau si tu préfères. En vérité, j'ai choisi d'agir ainsi pour montrer à tous que tu étais bien sous ma protection pour éviter des personnes comme l'Inspecteur Yamanaka de venir à toi. J'ai vraiment peu apprécié le fait que certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas de notre camp s'approchent de toi ou même pire, puissent te blesser pour cette raison.

Naruto se souvint de son rendez-vous avec l'Inspecteur Yamanaka et il l'avait vraiment pas aimé. Hiruzen poursuivit :

— Cela a eu des résultats quelque peu inattendus. En vérité, je m'attendais à ces résultats en ce sens, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à qu'ils se fassent savoir si vite et de manière si prononcée.

— C'était évident, maître.

Naruto considéra que c'était probablement la remarque la plus proche d'une pique que Tigre aurait pu témoigner. Hiruzen soupira et foudroya l'agent du regard avant de lui rétorquer sévèrement :

— Tu m'as déjà fait le « je te l'avais bien dit » Tigre, alors pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Je me sentais obligé de le rappeler à votre bon souvenir, maître.

Naruto jura que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'autre dans voix de Tigre autre que son côté irrité ou inexpressif. Hiruzen jugea bon de l'ignorer et continua avec un simple haussement d'épaules :

— Bon, je vais te révéler la raison maintenant Naruto pourquoi tout le monde est si intéressé à toi. Tu es en fait le fils du Yondaime.

Naruto sembla se figer un moment.

 _Kura..._  commença-t-il mentalement.

_Où est passé le mot maîtresse ?_

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait pu voir son rictus à ce moment-là.

 _Ce n'est pas drôle Kura ! C'est mon père qui est mort ! Tu aurais dû dire que le Yondaime était mon père !_  se plaignit-il à son encontre.

 _Hé ! Je me suis quand même excusée pour le Yondaime hier,_  répliqua-t-elle pour sa défense.

_Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de normal à faire pour notre héros !_

_Il n'est pas mon héros !_  Naruto nota qu'elle avait particulièrement insisté sur les mots « mon héros ».  _Et puis je ne me serais jamais excusée si l'homme n'était pas proche de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était quelque chose que tu aurais très bien pu déduire seul !_

Naruto arrêta de débattre avec elle. Sa logique étrange le rendait encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hiruzen demanda alors inquiet :

— Ça va bien Naruto ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses de manière... plus expressive.

Mais le garçon hocha la tête.

— Je suis encore en train de me repasser en tête l'information. Comment les autres s'en sont-ils rendus compte ?

Hiruzen expira de la fumée encore une fois alors qu'il expliquait :

— Ils ont fait le rapprochement entre ton physique et le fait qu'un ANBU te protégeait et les rumeurs que tu étais bien le fils de Yondaime se sont répandues telle une traînée de poudre. Je suppose que l'information a dû déjà fuiter du pays du Feu à l'heure qu'il est.

— Et elle a déjà fuitée, confirma Tigre. J'ai repéré cinq espions de Iwa qui ont instantanément envoyé des oiseaux messagers et je me suis occupé d'eux.

Hiruzen le fixa intensément.

— Que leur as-tu fait ?

— Je leur ai chanté une berceuse et j'ai compté jusqu'à trois pour qu'ils s'endorment, répliqua Tigre irrité.

— Les faits, Tigre ! requit Hiruzen tout aussi irrité.

— Je les ai tués bien entendu, en prenant soin de les décapiter proprement, répondit l'agent, sa voix robotique refaisant surface.

Hiruzen soupira encore et apparut très fatigué.

— J'aimerai que tu emploies une méthode moins définitive la prochaine fois que tu t'occupes d'un espion. Ils peuvent toujours avoir des infos utiles. Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux avec une fois qu'on obtient ces infos.

— Je méprise les espions. Et je méprise les espions provenant d'Iwa encore plus

Hiruzen se gratta sa tête à moitié dégarnie devant son agent récalcitrant.

Toute l'affaire commençait à donner la migraine à Naruto. Si les gens mourraient seulement pour relayer une information aussi bénigne, il commença à réaliser la vraie nature d'un ninja.

— J'espère juste qu'ils ne nous déclareront pas la guerre pour ça, évalua Hiruzen.

— Libère-moi de mon serment et je m'occuperai d'eux s'ils le font, lui offrit Tigre.

Hiruzen hocha la tête.

— Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Tigre. Tu n'es pas comme un génie démoniaque que je relâche une fois pour exaucer un de mes souhaits et être satisfait après coup. Tu es la propriété de Konoha.

— Comme il vous semble bon d'agir, maître, annonça l'agent en faisant une courbette.

Naruto commençait à avoir des difficultés à suivre la conversation entre les deux. Et Naruto nota que même Madame oiseau et sa sœur jumelle montraient des signes qu'elles étaient aussi confuses que lui, si bien que le fait le rassura un peu.

Hiruzen retourna finalement son regard vers Naruto :

— Bon, pour revenir à ton cas Naruto, le Yondaime était connu pour avoir causé de grands faits durant la dernière guerre. Pour Konoha, il est peut-être un héros mais il est vu comme un démon de l'extérieur. Pour cette raison, ta vie est menacée maintenant que ce secret a été révélé au grand jour.

Naruto rigola.

— C'est bon grand-père, j'ai toujours vécu dans le danger.

Cependant, Hiruzen hocha la tête.

— Des civils ivres n'ont jamais été un danger pour toi Naruto. Tu n'as jamais été une seule fois en danger auparavant, je m'en étais assuré. Mais la situation est maintenant différente et j'ai peur que même avec quelqu'un aussi talentueux que Tigre, il soit impossible pour lui de te protéger de tous les dangers qui t'attendent. Cela signifie aussi que tu dois faire attention à ce que tu manges tous les jours. Dès à présent, tu ne mangeras que ce que moi ou Tigre prépareront pour toi. Pour vérifier si quelqu'un se sert de l'identité de Tigre pour t'approcher, vous devrez vous entendre sur un mot de passe comme mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Tu devras toujours, je dis bien toujours avec quelqu'un. Cela peut être Tigre ou Cacatoès comme tu le sembles bon, les deux sont parfaits pour ce boulot.

— Je préfère Madame Oiseau, dit Naruto sans hésitation.

 _Hé !_  protesta Kura à l'intérieur de lui.

Naruto choisit soigneusement de l'ignorer. Il était certain qu'il finirait fou s'il devait rester avec Tigre toute une journée.

Hiruzen acquiesça.

— Alors ce sera Cacatoès.

La femme courra auprès de Naruto et le sera si fort entre ses seins qu'il put à peine respirer.

— Je savais depuis le début que tu me choisirais, mon mignon !

Et Naruto commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

 _Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes, gredin !_  le maudit Kura dans une moue.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Naruto en s'extirpant de la femme un peu trop envahissante. Quelque chose d'autre à rajouter grand-père ?

— Oui. J'ai entendu dire que tu as commencé à lire un livre sur le Genjutsu. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

Son grand-père était vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il faisait. Kura avait raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours des yeux sur lui.

— Je pense que c'est un art très intéressant qui peut être très utile. Je ne me suis intéressé que très récemment à ce sujet donc je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude ce que je pourrai faire avec ça.

Hiruzen lui convia un regard quelque peu étonné.

— C'est original de ta part Naruto et je ne te cache pas que cela risque d'être très compliqué pour toi, comme cela nécessite un parfait contrôle de son chakra. Il te faudra des années avant que tu puisses utiliser même cet art en situation réelle.

 _Pas de problème vieil homme, je suis là pour l'aider,_  entendit-il Kura dire à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le Sandaime lui accorda un sourire confiant avant de continuer :

— Mais bien, comme tu sembles vraiment motivé à apprendre et je t'en félicite. Tu es encore à un âge où tu as tout le temps d'apprendre. Quand tu grandiras et que tu auras plus de responsabilité, tu auras moins de temps pour te plonger dans les sujets qui t'intéressent vraiment. Veux-tu que je cherche un tuteur ?

 _Bien sûr !_  hurla Kura avec joie.

— Si cela ne te dérange pas, grand-père, répondit poliment Naruto, même s'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

Hiruzen se mit à rire.

— Qu'en dis-tu de Tigre ?

— Non, dirent les deux intéressés en simultané.

Hiruzen se gratta la barbe, paressant décontenancé.

— Hmm... C'est embarrassant, je ne connais personne de plus talentueux que lui en Genjutsu, alors...

— Je peux l'enseigner si vous voulez, mon maître ! intervint joyeusement Cacatoès.

Néanmoins, le chef de la Feuille hocha la tête.

— Tu es très douée en Genjutsu, mais tu n'es pas une experte comme Tigre. Peut-être qu'un Uchiwa... mais... cela m'arrangerait vraiment que vous puissiez régler vos différents, avoua le vieil homme en scrutant à la fois Tigre et Naruto d'un air grave.

 _Tigre n'est pas si mal en réalité,_  commenta Kura.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

_La vision négative de ce type sur tout va juste me rendre plus déprimé qu'autre chose._

_Peut-être que si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu te mettrais à l'apprécier._

Naruto soupira alors. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas discuter avec Kura.

— Bon ça me va, dit-il enfin.

Hiruzen se retourna vers son agent têtu :

— Et toi, ça te va Tigre ?

— Non, répondit-il franchement irrité.

Hiruzen fronça du nez.

— Tigre, c'est un ordre.

— Bien sûr, mon maître... termina Tigre avec une voix robotique, suivie d'une courbette.

Naruto commençait déjà à s'imaginer ses leçons avec cet homme et ce n'était pas joli joli. Bien qu'il fût certain que Tigre devait y connaître un rayon sur le Genjutsu, il doutait sérieusement de sa pédagogie.

— Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé cette affaire, Naruto, nous devrons te faire déménager ailleurs. Pour des raisons de sécurité, tu vivras dès à présent dans la maison de Tigre.

— Quoi ?! protesta Naruto.

Le coup du professeur et maintenant ça ?

— Ta résidence est trop dure à défendre Naruto et est connue d'un bon nombre de personne et personne à part moi ne sait où Tigre vie. De fait, tu ne seras pas constamment distrait pas les invitations incessantes des autres clans à venir à leurs événements considérant qu'ils ne sauront pas où envoyer leurs lettres pour commencer.

— Est-ce encore un ordre, mon maître, requit Tigre extrêmement irrité cette fois.

Naruto put noter la frustration de Tigre à neuf sur dix à ce moment.

— Oui et ce n'est pas négociable, finit Hiruzen.

— Je le ferai comme bon vous semble maître... répondit Tigre en se penchant encore mais Naruto pouvait devenir que l'homme était absolument outragé par l'idée de le recevoir chez lui.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers le garçon.

— Et Naruto, une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes. Fait vraiment attention aux relations que tu entretiens avec les autres personnes dorénavant que tu as un poids sur le jeu politique. Tu es le fils du Yondaime et rien que pour ça, les gens chercheront à te connaître et à t'approcher, pas parce qu'ils sont personnellement intéressés par toi mais en raison du levier que tu pourras leur apporter à mon encontre. Les enfants des clans ont probablement été ordonnés de te suivre de près. Je suis certain que tu as pu t'en rendre compte.

Naruto acquiesça. Sasuke avait été un exemple parfait de cette situation. Même s'il ne détestait pas le garçon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il le portait dans son cœur.

— Et Naruto, dernière chose. Passe une bonne nuit, termina Hiruzen avec un sourire.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi, grand-père.

Naruto retourna alors vers Tigre. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme au masque paraissaient plus agités que d'habitude mais Naruto ne pouvait lire son expression derrière son masque. Tigre posa une main sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans un éclair jaune.

— Il a vraiment beaucoup mûri en une semaine, commenta Ara alors qu'elle alla derrière le Sandaime pour lui masser délicatement les épaules.

— Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait d'autre choix de mûrir vite s'il veut affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent.

Cacatoès reposa son dos à la fenêtre tandis qu'elle affirma :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour le protéger la journée et Tigre est avec lui durant la nuit pendant que Ara te transmettra nos rapports. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être à ses côtés, cher maître.

— Oui, je trouve que les enfants grandissent trop vite ces derniers jours.

Le sourire de Hiruzen était mi-figue, mi-raisin.

* * *

Naruto se cogna presque la tête au plafond lorsqu'il passa au travers d'une porte. Cela faisait déjà deux cent mètres qu'il suivait Tigre dans les ténèbres et il serait tombé plusieurs fois si cela n'avait été pour la main de Tigre qui l'en avait prévenu. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de là où il était mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la prairie, ainsi qu'un air plus pur que celui qu'il était habitué à respirer dans la ville.

— On arrive bientôt ? demanda-t-il à son gardien.

— Bientôt, maugréa l'homme agacé.

Et deux minutes plus tard, ils terminèrent sur une impasse. Tigre posa alors une main contre le mur et murmura deux mots :

— Shikki Fujin.

Des glyphes verts apparurent sur la façade, illuminant totalement la place et Naruto put enfin voir qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un dôme titanesque. Le mur bougea vers la droite sans un bruit et révéla une antichambre éclairée d'une lumière ténue. Tigre l'invita à l'intérieur et le mur se referma derrière eux après quelque instant.

— Maintenant tu peux parler autant que tu veux, personne ne pourra t'entendre d'ici, l'en informa Tigre alors qu'il déposa le fourreau de son Katana sur deux crochets enfoncés dans un mur fait de pierres.

Naruto observa cet endroit qui était dorénavant sa maison. C'était vraiment spacieux. Il estima que l'antichambre à elle seule était au moins deux fois plus grande que son appartement. Il y avait de nombreuses portes qui menaient des chambres, à une cuisine et deux salons. Il explora encore et se rendit compte qu'il y avait dix chambres, qui était au moins aussi grandes que le salon. Dans l'une des chambres à coucher, Naruto put voir ses valises. Lorsque Naruto revint à la salle principale, il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua qu'il pouvait voir les étoiles sur le firmament.

— Sommes-nous à l'extérieur ? demanda Naruto sans comprendre.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, Tigre avait déjà enlevé son armure et l'avait mise dans la machine à la laver. Naruto pouvait voir les tatouages très sophistiqués de l'homme sur tout son corps — et là où il n'y avait pas de tatouages, il y avait des cicatrices à la place. Parfois, les cicatrices étaient cachées sous les tatouages et les tatouages cachés sous les cicatrices. Naruto remarquait qu'une partie de sa peau était décolorée. Celle-ci grimpait jusqu'à son cou pour disparaître sous le masque de l'homme. Ses cheveux blonds se déployaient désormais librement sur ses épaules. L'homme enleva enfin son pantalon pour le mettre dans la machine à laver et Naruto remarqua qu'il avait même des tatouages sur les jambes.

L'homme se releva et alla vers l'unique salle de bain de la « maison ».

— Je prends ma douche le premier et tu la prends après moi petit. J'ai déjà bougé tous tes vêtements et tes jouets ici, de même que tes livres. Ne touche à rien jusqu'à que je revienne.

L'homme ferma alors la porte et Naruto put enfin entendre le bruit de l'eau crépiter de loin. Naruto alla dans sa chambre et vit qu'il lui avait même pris sa serviette et sa brosse à dent.

Naruto alla dans la salle centrale, enleva ses vêtements qu'il mit dans un sac et s'enveloppa lui-même d'une serviette. Il ne faisait même pas froid même lorsqu'il se retrouvait nu. La température semblait être stable dans la résidence, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Naruto s'assit à une table et soupira. Il ne pourrait pas voir Kura cette nuit maintenant qu'il était ici. Ses yeux vagabondèrent et il remarqua qu'il y avait des rayons entiers de livres dans la salle principale. Il réalisa qu'il y avait même plus d'ouvrages chez Tigre qu'à la bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Curieux, Naruto encore emmitouflé dans sa serviette explora les longs corridors et nota qu'ils étaient rangés par catégorie mais chaque recueil semblait avoir de près ou de loin avec les arts ninjas. Des manuels sur le lancer de Shuriken, sur la canalisation du Chakra dans le corps, du Ninjutsu, du Taijutsu, du Genjutsu ainsi que du Fuinjutsu et du Kenjutsu ainsi que d'autres arts que Naruto n'avait même pas entendus avant comme l'invocations ou d'autres titres attrayants comme les jutsus interdits. Naruto n'avait même pas exploré la moitié des rayons qu'il se sentait déjà étourdi par la quantité de livres que Tigre avait stockée ici.

— Ton tour, petit, rouspéta une voix que Naruto commençait à bien connaître.

— J'arrive ! cria-t-il en retour en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Sur le chemin, il vit que Tigre portait exactement la même copie que le pantalon bleu et le T-shirt blanc qu'il avait portés durant la journée, excepté qu'ils étaient propres cette fois. Naruto entra dans une sorte de cloitre intérieur, déposa ses vêtements et sa serviette sur un atelier en bois qui était disposé contre une façade de la même texture. Il revint à l'entrée et ferma la porte. Lorsqu'il le fit, de l'eau commença à tomber du ciel, à l'exception de là où il avait disposé ses vêtements. Naruto prit alors un nouveau savon qui était montré en évidence sur l'établi avec son nom inscrit dessus et procéda à se nettoyer de toute la saleté accumulée cette journée.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Naruto ouvrit la porte pour demander comment faire que la pluie s'arrête, celle-ci cessa de tomber par elle-même. Il ne comprit rien du tout à ces phénomènes étranges, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient extrêmement pratiques. Il s'investit alors de ses pyjamas et alla chercher Tigre, qui paraissait être nulle part. Naruto explora les chambres et vit qu'il était allongé sur un lit, dans le noir. Naruto lui souhaita bonne nuit mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Au final, Naruto alla dans sa propre chambre, qui était à l'opposé de celle de Tigre.

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

_Peut-on parler ?_

_Pas d'informations. Dangereux._

Son message était cryptique mais il comprenait qu'il devrait attendre. C'était probablement plus sage de cette manière. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il sentit soudainement si fatigué qu'il s'endormit sans lire une page de son livre.

Et à sa méconnaissance, le dragon observait le moindre geste qu'il faisait ou la moindre pensée qu'il avait.

Car les ombres ne dormaient jamais à Konoha.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_La perfection avait bien un nom, mais ce n'était pas un nom qu'il pouvait prononcer_ **


	9. Réflexion, partie 4

**Réflexion, partie 4**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il se sentit complètement désorienté. Il tenta de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons habituels mais se rappela enfin qu'il avait déménagé à la maison de Tigre et qu'il n'avait pas encore défait ses bagages. Il sortit son réveil, qui était dans l'une de ses valises et nota qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin.

Naruto retourna dans son lit pour essayer de s'endormir. Toutefois, ce fut mission impossible car il n'était pas fatigué. Kura ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui en raison de « raisons » et Naruto commençait à se sentir vraiment ennuyé par le sujet. Il décida d'aller dans la salle centrale pour y lire son livre et y vit Tigre, qui lui aussi était réveillé. L'homme était assis sur un canapé disposé devant un bureau.

Naruto remarqua alors quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Au-dessus du pupitre, un stylo était en train de voler et écrivait des mots sur du papier de lui-même. Naruto s'approcha, curieux de ce que le stylo pouvait bien écrire. Il vit alors le pire style de jargon technique qu'il ait pu voir dans sa vie.

Chaque mot était horriblement compliqué et les phrases qui les assemblaient étaient encore plus incompréhensibles. Naruto ne reconnut que brièvement des mots « énergie » ou « illusion ». Le document était subdivisé en petits titres comme « théorème », « corollaire », « proposition », « preuve » avec des nombres séquentiels comme « 1125 » ou des lettres entre parenthèses comme « (iii) ».

«  _On rappelle qu'un A-module M est dit de type fini s'il peut être engendré partie finie et qu'un A-module M est monogène ou cyclique s'il peut être engendré par un de ses éléments..._ » était typiquement le genre de charabia incompréhensible qu'il lisait. Et c'était l'une des seules phrases qui faisait vaguement sens pour lui.

Après une trentaine de secondes, Naruto vit le stylo s'arrêter d'écrire pour revenir dans son pot d'encre initial. Le garçon remarqua qu'il y avait quatre autres pots d'encre similaires sur le bureau. Il dériva son regard vers Tigre et croisa les yeux bleus perçants se transfigurant à travers les fentes le masque, le genre de regard épuisé que seule une personne souffrant d'insomnie pouvait être capable de posséder.

— Que veux-tu, petit ? requit l'interloqué, sur un ton exaspéré.

Naruto décida qu'à partir de ce moment, il évaluerait les sentiments de l'homme à partir d'une mesure qu'il prénomma « Indice d'Irritation de Tigre ». Pour l'heure présente, Naruto estima que l'indice n'était que de deux sur dix donc il devait encore être en zone tranquille. De ce que le garçon avait pu voir de l'homme jusqu'à présent, il pouvait en déduire deux choses :

Tigre n'aimait pas répondre aux questions et Tigre détestait répondre aux questions stupides.

Après tout, il avait bien tué cinq personnes parce qu'elles avaient posé des questions stupides. Tigre était certainement plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était et Naruto savait qu'il devrait retourner deux fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Naruto devrait donc déduire des faits à partir de résultats biaisés s'il voulait espérer maintenir une conversation avec cet homme.

— Pourquoi utilisez-vous ce stylo pour écrire ce que vous voulez ?

Naruto supposa que le stylo n'était qu'un outil.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire par moi-même. C'était fatiguant, lent et je pensais plus vite que j'écrivais et je ne pouvais pas développer des pensées simultanées par ce biais et certains sujets nécessitent des processus de pensées parallèle. Implémenter un système entre moi et les stylos me prit un moment, mais j'ai gagné tellement de temps par la suite que cela valait bien le coup.

Trois sur dix sur l'IIT (Indice d'Irritation de Tigre)

De ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto déduisit que l'homme devait écrire beaucoup de livres. Naruto tint le livre dans ses mains et lut le titre  _Genjutsu pour débutants par Tonima._ Naruto marcha alors dans les différents rayons de livres et vérifia combien de fois le nom ressortait des livres. Naruto pouvait à la fin estimer qu'environ cinquante pour cent des livres de la bibliothèque personnel de Tigre incluait ce nom.

Naruto se souvint alors de la première fois où Madame Oiseau le visita avec sa sœur jumelle. Elles étaient venues pour Tigre et l'avaient appelé Agent T ; T comme Tigre mais aussi comme Tonima. La coïncidence était bien trop grande pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Naruto nota aussi que certaines étagères étaient à moitié remplies, comme si elles étaient dédiées aux livres qui n'avaient pas encore été triés par type. Naruto ouvrit l'un d'entre eux et tomba sur l'exact même style de charabia que le crayon de Tigre avait précédemment écrit. Il nota que tous les livres de ces étagères provenaient de ce Tonima. Si Tigre était son nom de code, cela était logique que Tonima était son nom d'auteur.

Naruto revint vers lui et demanda :

— C'est vous qui aviez mis ces livres chez moi.

L'homme secoua sa tête et répondit dans le ton le plus neutre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa part :

— Le Sandaime savait à propos de mon activité et m'a par conséquent ordonné d'écrire des livres qui soient compréhensibles pour un enfant, révéla-t-il en pointant le livre que Naruto tenait. En vérité, je pensais au début que tu ne les lirais jamais, mais tu n'étais peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout. Les autres livres de tes étagères sont soit ce que j'ai écrits, soit ceux qui couvrent les bases de l'Académie.

Zéro sur dix sur l'IIT.

Naruto soupira. Il avait toujours eu toute la connaissance à sa portée. Peut-être que son précédent lui avait été trop effrayé pour pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit.

— Allez-vous vraiment m'enseigner l'art du Genjutsu ? demanda Naruto finalement.

L'homme leva sa main en l'air paresseusement.

— Mon serment me force à obéir, si bien que je t'enseignerai du mieux que je peux, annonça-t-il avec sa voix robotique.

Naruto le comprenait un peu plus désormais. À partir du moment où son serment était applicable, l'homme répondait automatiquement dans ce timbre de voix particulier et sinon, c'était sa voix irritée qui transparaissait.

— Par où commencer ? demanda Naruto.

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de demander :

— Qu'as-tu appris de ton livre ?

Naruto rougit.

— Je n'ai lu que l'introduction.

L'homme approcha alors sa main du visage de Naruto. Il ouvrit sa paume et leva son index juste devant son nez.

— Nous allons commencer par le premier cas pratique du livre.

Au-dessus de son doigt, une mini sphère de lumière apparut. Naruto fut fasciné la réflexion bleutée qui se réverbérait sur le gant noir de Tigre. On aurait dit une coccinelle volant dans la nuit.

Tigre expliqua :

— Le but de cet exercice est de t'habituer à projeter ton Chakra à l'extérieur de ton corps en un point précis. Cela requiert la maîtrise du chakra niveau C, bas chuunin, haut genin.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

— Mais je ne suis qu'un élève ! Et je viens de commencer l'Académie il y a juste un mois !

La sphère de lumière disparut.

— Dommage pour toi, je te donne une semaine pour réussir. Sinon, je te considérai inadéquat à l'apprentissage du Genjutsu et mon serment ne me forcera plus de t'enseigner.

— Vous êtes injuste, se plaignit Naruto dans une moue, les bras croisés.

Tigre haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à apprendre. Trouve la réponse par toi-même, petit. Je donne normalement un jour pour ce genre d'exercice, mais considérant tes circonstances, une semaine me semble appropriée dans ton cas.

— Votre serment vous ordonne de m'enseigner comme il faut ! déclara Naruto fermement.

Et la voix de Tigre devint hargneuse :

— Et je viens de le faire. Et maintenant, tu requiers juste mon attention. Et mon serment n'a rien avoir avec des enfants irrespectueux. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas été ordonné d'être ta nounou.

Quand Naruto arriva dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses coussins.

— Trouve la réponse par toi-même, petit ! imita-t-il sarcastique. Stupide, méchant et vilain Monsieur Tigre !

Il soupira. Il avait conscience que son comportement enfantin ne le mènerait nulle part mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré.

Il décida qu'il valait mieux dormir. Il demanderait à Kura quelques indices une fois qu'il serait dehors.

* * *

— Debout, petit.

De la bave coulait de sa bouche et enfin sur son coussin.

— Debout, petit, répéta la voix agacée.

Et puis la joue de Naruto fut étreinte d'une douleur vive qui le força à se réveiller. Il porta sa main dessus et la sentit chaude, brûlante même.

— Vous m'avez giflé ! pleura Naruto, se tenant la joue gauche

— Les petits en retard méritent d'être punis. Tu as oublié de régler ton réveil. Je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu n'as pas répondu. Si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive encore, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Maintenant lève-toi, ta leçon commence dans dix minutes, résuma Tigre alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

— Vilain ! se plaignit Naruto.

Il s'habilla alors rapidement, ignorant la sensation désagréable qui ornait son visage. Naruto remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas faim, malgré qu'il n'eût mangé la veille non plus. L'homme avait déjà ouvert le mur-porte-chose et attendait que Naruto sorte. Lorsqu'il le fit, la porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit étouffé et les glyphes vertes disparurent. Il était huit heures du matin, mais l'obscurité restée toujours aussi impénétrable dans ce lieu. Naruto sentit une main sur son épaule et Naruto sentit soudainement retrouvé dans un placard familier.

Tigre murmura à son oreille :

— Le mot de passe est : Le Renard est un mensonge.

Naruto se figea une seconde.

Et Tigre ouvrit la porte, permettant à voir Madame Oiseau qui les attendait dans le vestiaire.

— Salut mon mignon, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

Tigre jeta Naruto sur Cacatoès, qui attrapa le garçon dans ses bras.

— Prend soin du petit pendant que je me charge des espions.

Elle acquiesça et Tigre flasha au loin. Naruto poussa la femme aux cheveux blancs maintenant que l'autre homme était parti.

— Tigre n'est vraiment pas commode, résuma Naruto.

Madame Oiseau acquiesça avec un soupir.

— Quel gâchis. Eh bien, mon mignon, ton cours débute dans cinq minutes, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle en rougissant.

— Qu'est-ce que mes amis penseront si tu es toujours avec moi en me tenant la main ?

Elle lui sourit et porta fièrement une main à sa poitrine.

— Devrais-je te montrer mon pouvoir alors !

Sa présence s'amenuisa peu à peu de la réalité, jusqu'à que son existence soit complètement effacée de ce monde.

— Vous pouvez vous rendre invisible ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il entendit la femme rire et sentit la main de celle-ci le relâcher.

— Très bien, maintenant je te suivrais partout où tu irais. Agis comme si tu étais seul.

C'était quelque chose que Naruto était très doué pour. Lorsqu'il commença à marcher, une voix résonna dans son esprit :

_Naruto, maintenant que l'on est à l'Académie et que Tigre n'est plus proche, nous pouvons communiquer. Ne change pas ton attitude, d'accord ?_

_J'écoute_ , pensa le garçon.

_Je dois dire que nous sommes bien chanceux comme nous n'avons même plus à chercher pour un tuteur ou même des livres. La maison de Tigre doit contenir facilement la majorité des livres concernant les arts ninjas. Et cependant, l'accès à cette connaissance aussi alléchante soit-elle est dangereuse. Une seule erreur de notre part et nous pouvons disparaître à jamais. Je n'ai pas idée des sceaux qu'il a pu mettre chez lui, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur et je t'assure, très peu de choses me font peur. Tu n'as pas pu le voir Naruto car tu ne ressens pas le Chakra comme moi mais c'était comme si sa maison entière était dans une dimension complètement séparée du reste du monde. Lorsque nous étions dans cet endroit, nous n'étions ni mort ni vivant, mais une sorte d'état intermédiaire. Et je suis un être immortel Naruto, je ne suis pas supposée craindre la mort. C'est pourquoi Naruto tu ne dois en aucune circonstance essayer de me contacter quand tu es chez lui !_

_Bien compris_ , répondit-il.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était déjà juste devant la salle de classe. Lorsque la porte fut sur le point de se fermer, il arriva à se faufiler à temps. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il rentra, tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Maintenant qu'il était le « fils du Yondaime », les gens commençaient à s'intéresser à lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru et de Choji qui étaent ses meilleurs amis. Sasuke était sur le rang juste devant et Sakura et Ino derrière lui.

Naruto se demanda alors si Madame Oiseau avait réussi aussi à rentrer, mais au moment où il ouvrit son cahier, il vit un smiley en train d'être dessiné sur son livre qui ressemblait à (^_^)(b).

Cette fois, le cours était à propos de la canalisation du Chakra. Le volume horaire de ce cours sur l'année était d'environ une centaine d'heure et les trente premières heures du cours étaient dédiées à la théorie. Ils avaient déjà appris où les nœuds de chakra étaient précisément dans le corps humain et dans quel ordre il fallait les activer pour pouvoir lancer les différents types de Ninjutsu.

Ils apprirent aussi le processus de conversion entre la nourriture qu'ils mangeaient se transformant en molécules dans le sang, molécules qui allaient auprès vers les nœuds de chakra pour les remplir d'énergie. Kura lui murmura que ce cours ne pouvait être que vaguement applicable à son propos considérant qu'il était un Jinchuuriki.

Elle lui apprit aussi que les Uzumaki avaient un métabolisme vorace, si bien qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup ce qui les permettaient d'avoir de plus larges nœuds de chakra. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin de la partie théorique et allaient bientôt atteindre la pratique.

Naruto demanda alors si Kura savait comment résoudre l'exercice de Tigre. Elle lui avoua qu'elle pourrait aisément lui montrer à la condition qu'elle puisse prendre le contrôle de son corps, chose qu'elle se refusait à faire tant qu'ils n'étaient certains qu'ils soient surveillés ou non.

Lorsqu'il se concentra sur le cours encore une fois, il vit sur son cahier la phrase « Tu ne prends pas de notes ? ». Il utilisa un crayon d'une différente couleur et répondu par « J'ai les livres de Tigre à la maison. ». Madame Oiseau dessina le même smiley que précédemment. Naruto aimait vraiment bien Madame Oiseau comparé à Tigre, elle était son complet opposé. Elle était facilement approchable alors que l'homme était froid quand il n'était pas juste un lunatique.

Le cours suivant fut à propos du Taijutsu, son cours favori. Naruto avait toujours été du type sportif, courant partout. Les premiers cours étaient surtout dédiées à leur apprendre comment étirer leurs muscles pour s'échauffer et comment les développer. Il y avait aussi pas mal de cours sur la nourriture ou le style de régime alimentaire qu'ils devaient adopter ou bien les exercices à effectuer.

Généralement, le cours débutait par quinze minutes d'échauffement et puis ils alternaient entre les abdos, les pompes et les squats pour terminer par un peu de théorie sur les styles de combat. Durant le cours, ils devaient porter tous un kimono de karate.

Le professeur leur avait averti que les vrais cours de Taijutsu ne commenceraient qu'au deuxième semestre, à la suite de la première session d'examens de l'année. Le professeur aida ceux le plus en difficulté. Il était par conséquent souvent avec Sakura.

Mais cette fois, au milieu du cours, après leur échauffement, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto avec une proposition :

— Veux-tu que l'on se fasse un duel ?

Naruto se leva et lui serra la main sans même attendre une seconde. Il avait toujours voulu se battre avec lui, comme Sasuke était le meilleur de la classe. Naruto savait que Sasuke avait eu son entraînement promu par son clan avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, mais il était persuadé qu'il pouvait quand même gagner face à lui.

Le professeur n'interdit pas le combat mais il voulait qu'il soit fait dans les règles de l'art, si un étudiant abandonnait, tombait ou se faisait mal, le match devait s'arrêter.

Ils allèrent alors sur les tatamis. De nombreux étudiants vinrent voir le combat. Il y avait même des étudiants de deuxième année qui étaient venus regarder, ceux de troisième année ne pouvant pas car ils préparaient leur examen final.

Sasuke se positionna dans sa posture de combat : il se tenait les pieds un peu décalés, un devant et l'un derrière avec deux poings proches de son corps. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de véritable posture de combat pour commencer et préférait toujours improviser. Il se tint juste, les jambes fléchis avec une main ouverte vers Sasuke, l'invitant à venir.

Sasuke sourit, persuadé qu'il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à la hauteur dans cette classe.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, ou du moins du point de vue Naruto, Sasuke lui écrasa son poing sur son visage. La force de l'impact fut si colossal qu'il résonna dans la pièce et Naruto fut projeté un mètre plus loin tandis qu'il tomba sur son dos.

Sasuke commença à paniquer, il avait pensé que Naruto aurait pu se défendre, mais le blond se leva l'instant d'après, crachant une dent en souriant brillamment à Sasuke en l'invitant à reprendre sa posture. Sasuke le toisa un peu inquiet en voyant le sang couler de la bouche du blond mais il reprit quand même la même posture qu'avant.

Naruto respira longuement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

_Kura, peux-tu me donner un coup de main ?_

_Cela va trop loin Naruto. Utiliser mes pouvoirs un simple duel..._

_Allons Kura, tu sais que c'est important pour ma réputation. En tant que fils du Yondaime, je ne peux me permettre de me faire rétamer unilatéralement. Et c'était toi qui m'avait dit de construire des relations et je pense que Sasuke a besoin de quelqu'un de son âge étant aussi fort que lui. Il est un peu solitaire à sa manière. Je me souviens que tu étais d'accord dès que j'ai accepté le duel._

_Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais utiliser mon énergie._

_Un petit peu. S'il-te-plait Kura..._

Kura soupira et infusa la plus petite fraction de pouvoir qu'elle pouvait dans ses nœuds de Chakra. Un Hyuuga avec un Byukagan activé aurait vu le corps du blond brillait de mille feux. Naruto exhala se sentit soudainement revigoré d'une énergie enivrante. Sa dent repoussa, ses muscles se renforcèrent et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, leur couleur bleuté affichait désormais une teinte pourpre. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient développer leur propre volonté comme ils mouvèrent dans tous les sens à chaque fois que Naruto se déplacer.

Tout le monde toisait Naruto en se demandant quoi, car il était juste resté debout immobile pendant cinq secondes, dans une posture complètement sans défense. Naruto reprit enfin sa position de combat et incita Sasuke à venir. Sasuke le regarda un peu dubitatif, pensant que cela devait être un autre de ses jeux. Mais en tant que second héritier des Uchiwa, il ne pouvait reculer face à un défi.

Sasuke sauta en avant avec l'intention d'attaquer le ventre du blond mais celui-ci prit un pas sur le côté, provoquant Sasuke lui passer devant avec son dos lui étant exposé. Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux noirs profita de son inertie pour glisser sur la surface des tatamis et en tournant sur lui-même, décocher un coup de pied retourné vers la tête de Naruto, que le blond bloqua avec son avant-bras. Naruto choisit de porter un coup sur les côtes du Uchiwa avec le tranchant de sa main, mais Sasuke sauta avec son seul pied au sol. Sasuke complètement en l'air, la tête en bas et courbé dirigea un coup de poing au visage de Naruto. Le blond se courba en arrière en leva ses jambes en avant, faisant ainsi le poireau tandis que l'autre garçon s'écrasait au sol dans une roulade pour revenir à sa posture initiale. À son tour, Naruto fléchit ses bras pour s'éjecter du sol et retomber sur ses pieds.

Les garçons criaient « encore, encore, encore ! ». Les filles quant à elle avaient deux parties bien dissociées dans la foule qui glapissaient soit « Uchiwa, Uchiwa, Uchiwa ! » ou « Namikaze, Namikaze, Namikaze ! ». Les deuxièmes années ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient ; des premières années qui faisaient mieux que la plupart des troisièmes années alors qu'ils étaient rentrés juste il y a un mois et qui n'étaient censés n'avoir reçu que des exercices d'étirements.

Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent tous deux à transpirer profusément. Le professeur vint finalement arbitrer le match.

« Hajime ! » hurla-t-il pour donner le signal de départ.

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui se jeta sur Sasuke avec un coup de pied dans son bas ventre, que Sasuke défléchit avec sa paume et appliqua un contre à sa jugulaire. Naruto se pencha en arrière et appliqua un deuxième coup de pied à la tête de Sasuke, sa propre tête face au Tatamis. Sasuke prit un pas en arrière, ce qui permit à Naruto de rouler en arrière et de se tenir avec un genou au sol. Sasuke se jeta sur lui avec le poing en avant et Naruto fit de même en s'éjectant de sa position. Leur poing se rencontrèrent dans un bruit fracassant et les deux garçons se mirent à échanger une série de coups de poings et de pieds ravageurs.

 _Gauche, droite, bas, haut_  ! indiqua Kura à l'intérieur de Naruto.

Leur combat ressemblait à une chorégraphie, où ils s'éprouvaient l'un l'autre leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Naruto étaient plus à l'aise avec ses coups pieds tandis que Sasuke avait le dessus avec ses poings. Naruto lança un coup dans le genou de son adversaire mais Sasuke eut le tendon de son poignet. Dans un coup rotatif, Naruto égratigna l'épaule de Sasuke. Son vis-à-vis répliqua avec un coup de poing dans les poumons du blond. Suite à ça, Naruto roula en arrière et tomba au sol, complètement essoufflé.

Le professeur intervint pour arrêter le match et aller vers Naruto. Celui-ci semblait avoir miraculeusement repris son souffle malgré avoir été attaqué aux côtes. Même Sasuke avait des bleus partout sur son corps mais rien de grave et après deux jours, il serait complètement remis. Naruto se leva, sourit et joignit ses deux poings dans une courbette respectueuse et Sasuke fit de même.

La foule fut complètement en délire tandis qu'elle encercla totalement les deux combattants, leur demandant où ils avaient appris à se battre. Les deux garçons rougirent pour différentes raisons, Sasuke parce qu'il était intimidé d'être la cible de tant d'éloges, comparé à son frère et Naruto parce qu'il avait un peu triché en demandant l'aide de Kura et avait perdu malgré ce.

Naruto arriva finalement à rejoindre Sasuke pour le féliciter et Sasuke le remercia pour avoir accepté le duel. Leur poing se joignirent dans un poc amical. Sasuke demanda à Naruto s'il voulait s'entraîner avec lui plus régulièrement mais quand Kura hurla dans sa tête que ce serait sans son aide les prochaines fois, si bien qu'il dût refuser poliment.

Après les cours, Sasuke et Naruto prirent leur repas du midi ensemble et les autres étudiants les laissèrent, ne voulant déranger l'entretiens. Les filles commencèrent à se faire des rêves à propos d'une aventure de Yaoi entre les deux, tandis que la majorité des garçons se visualisait le combat qui venait de se dérouler. Les deux étaient assis sur un côté de la cour de récréation qui se résumait en un versant verdoyant de colline.

Sasuke avait son propre bento préparé par sa mère le matin alors que Naruto n'avait rien à manger. Ou du moins, c'était ce que le blond pensait, car lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur de son sac, il vit le message : « Le Renard est un mensonge. » Tigre avait vraiment un sens de l'humour particulier. Naruto déchira le papier et vit en dessous son repas qui consistait juste en des nouilles. Naruto considéra que l'homme devait vraiment apprendre à cuisiner autre chose mais c'était mieux que rien, si bien qu'il mangea ses pâtes.

— Alors Sasuke, peux-tu m'en dire plus à propos de ton frère, Naruto demanda considrant qu'il avait vu le jour précédent l'adolescent raccompagner Sasuke chez lui.

— Il est le meilleur. Tu ne peux même pas te le croire ! Il a réussi à passer les examens Chuunin seul à dix ans ! s'exclama Sasuke avec passion.

— Vraiment ? répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire, même si en fait, il ne réalisa la portée de la prouesse.

— Il a réussi à rentrer chez les ANBU à onze ans ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il a réussi à être diplômé de l'Académie à huit ans seulement un après y être rentré.

— Il a l'air super ouf ! cria Naruto à son tour, un peu embarrassé devant les yeux brillants de l'autre garçon.

— Eh Naruto, tu vas participer aux Jeux de Guerre ? requit Sasuke, changeant complètement de sujet. Il ne te reste que trois jours et tous les fils et filles de clans se sont inscrits déjà, comme plus d'un quart des étudiants civils. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à ne pas t'y être inscrit.

Naruto rit un peu décontenancé :

— Ca alors ! Je vais devoir m'y inscrire, hahaha !

 _Oui, Naruto, il est temps pour nous d'entrer dans les Jeux,_  conclut Kura.

* * *

Tard dans l'après-midi, après que Naruto s'était inscrit aux Jeux de Guerres et que tout le monde était rentré à la maison, Iruka fila un coucou à Naruto lorsqu'il partit aussi. La nuit, seul Naruto resta à l'Académie.

Madame Oiseau apparut enfin face à lui.

— C'était un duel amusant mon mignon, je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué. Était-ce ton premier combat ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Naruto trouvait toujours ses questions un peu pièges, car il savait tout ce qu'il dirait serait annoté et reporté à son grand-père mais il se sentit obligé de répondre.

— Oui, je me suis laissé aller dans le feu de l'action.

L'agente acquiesça.

— Tu n'as pas ressenti quelque chose de différent durant le combat ?

Naruto et Kura avaient décidé d'une explication pour ce genre de question.

— Je me suis senti plus rapide que d'habitude, mais je suppose que cela devait être l'adrénaline, je viens d'apprendre ça aujourd'hui, haha !

Et heureusement pour lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il vit la femme acquiescer.

— Oui probablement mon mignon, finit-elle avec un rire.

Mais soudainement, son masque se retourna vers l'entrée de l'académie et elle s'arrêta de rire.

Naruto se sentit instantanément enveloppé par le corps de la femme qui s'était mis à genoux contre lui.

— Madame Oiseau ?

Mais elle lui murmura de rester silencieux. Naruto tenta de la pousser car il ne pouvait pas respirer entre ses seins mais elle le força à rester comme ça, ses bras entourant complètement sa tête.

Et il y eut une sorte de brouillard bizarre qui enveloppa l'Académie. Naruto et Madame Oiseau étaient en plein milieu de la cour de récréation et Naruto sentit un vent sinistre les traverser. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto put voir en dessous les bras de Madame Oiseau des hommes en noirs courant et sautant à toute vitesse au travers la cours pour s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment où Naruto était supposé rejoindre Tigre.

Naruto étrécit ses yeux emplis de compréhension. Son grand-père l'avait averti à propos de ce danger mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait de sitôt. Pourquoi étaient-ils passés sans les voir ?

 _Souviens-toi de sa capacité Naruto,_  déduisit Kura.  _Elle est peut-être capable de le faire partager en contact rapproché. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'est habituée à te serrer dans ses bras, dans le cas où une situation pareille nécessiterait qu'elle utilise son pouvoir instantanément sur toi._

Naruto se demanda vraiment si toutes les actions de ses gardiens à son encontre n'avaient pas une double signification voire une triple parfois.

Naruto sentit alors quelque chose sur son épaule, comme une coccinelle, similaire à la petite sphère de lumière que Tigre lui avait montrée. Lorsqu'il se concentra dessus, il jura qu'il put voir le masque de la jumelle de Madame Oiseau, Ara.

— Mission accomplie, entendit Naruto murmurer près de lui. Naruto est sécurisé. Vous pouvez lancer l'opération  _Ac-Pm8_.

À travers la lumière, Naruto put voir Ara acquiescer et entendre soudainement la voix de son grand-père de très loin même si en réalité, celle-ci provenait de la petite sphère.

— Parfait ! Il est temps de leur montrer comment se battent les ninjas de Konoha !

Et soudainement, énormément de ANBU émergèrent soudainement du sol autour d'eux. Il devait en voir cinquante, sinon une centaine. Parmi eux, Naruto reconnut le frère de Sasuke par ses cheveux et son corps effilé tandis qu'il passait à côté d'eux. À travers son masque, Naruto put voir l'œil étrange de l'adolescent ; trois faucilles tournoyantes autour d'une iris noire sur un fond rouge.

Un quart des ANBU se lancèrent alors au front vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, tandis qu'un autre quart semblait créer une sorte de toile bleutée qui encadra totalement l'Académie. Un autre quart disparut dans les ombres tandis que le dernier quart restaient autour d'eux. Le garçon peut entendre les cris du combat qui provinrent de l'intérieur du bâtiment que les hommes en noir avaient investi.

L'opération dura seulement trois minutes qu'elle était déjà terminée.

* * *

— Putains de ninjas de la Feuille ! souffla un homme tout en muscles alors qu'il traversait les rues, se tenant son bras blessé. Nous avoir complètement mené vers un piège. Merde, je savais que cela aurait été trop simple de chopper le gosse seul. Comment diable a-t-il pu disparaître de nos radars ?

Il se cacha sous un paravent tandis que des agents de la Feuille sautaient de toits en toits au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme eut un rictus.

— Si vous pensez que vous pourrez m'attraper, bande d'attardés !

L'homme plongea alors dans une bouche d'égout. Il sortit un rouleau de son manteau et vérifia son plan. Si celui-ci était véridique, il devait aller au sud.

Il suivit alors la trace de l'eau orange dégoûtante qui courait au travers les murs en brique. Il s'apposa une attelle à son épaule et commença à courir vers la sortie du village. Après une minute, il sortit en voyant la fin du tunnel. Il sortit et put enfin voir le ciel bleu illuminé par la pleine lune.

Mais soudainement, il sentit une présence derrière un arbre.

— Qui êtes-vous ! Montrez-vous ! beugla-t-il en étant sur le point de conjurer un jutsu de tremblement de terre.

Il aperçut alors le masque de tigre blanc appartenant à un agent de la feuille se révéler à la lumière de la lune. Il visualisa les cheveux d'un blond terne de l'agent ainsi que les yeux bleus portés dans sa direction.

— Koetsu Kanoda, commença l'agent, provoquant l'homme en noir de sursauter. Déserteur de Iwa. Classe A+, haut Jounin. Prime : 50000 ryo. Affinité élémentaire duale : Terre, Feu. Multiples meurtres notoires à son nom, pillages de village de civils et attaques sur des caravanes de marchands. En réalité, sa désertion et ses crimes ne servent juste qu'à couvrir sa mission secrète, S-classe, qui est d'espionner les autres villages. Fin du dossier.

Koetsu confia un rictus à son vis-à-vis.

— Je vois que tu as fait le nécessaire pour en savoir plus sur moi. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, dégage de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas crever ! hurla-t-il alors que ses mains crépitaient déjà d'énergie.

Le ANBU resta juste immobile tandis qu'il plaça un bras sous l'autre. Sous ses manches, ses avants-membres ainsi que son corps entier brillèrent d'une sinistre lueur verte.

— Libération du Sceau de Contrôle de niveau 3. Situation C. Les restrictions d'habilités sont levées jusqu'à que la cible soit réduite au silence ou scel—

Un poing fait de roche détruisit la mâchoire de l'agent et probablement sa colonne vertébrale avec tandis qu'il gisait au sol, ensanglanté.

— C'était qui cet abruti ? soupira Koetsu en nettoyant le sang sur son visage. Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Mais l'instant d'après, alors qu'il fut sur le point de partir, la clairière devint soudainement baignée dans un brouillard vert. Ressentant un froid lui parcourant l'échine, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit la lune être remplacé par le crâne d'un être humain qui pleurait des larmes de sang. Les gouttelettes cramoisies tombèrent du ciel en une pluie acide.

Koetsu réalisa assez vite la mudra pour dissiper le Genjutsu sur lui, mais même après plusieurs essais, les événements étranges continuèrent à s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. L'herbe à ses pieds s'assécha et vira au jaune puis au noir. Des chauves-souris sortirent des cavernes environnantes dans une flopée et volèrent autour de lui, affichant des yeux surnaturels qui regardaient dans sa direction.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ! maugréa Koetsu en conjura son habilité de bénédiction de la terre et façonna une barrière de roches en fusion autour de lui. La terre elle-même se fendit et il jeta des rochers flamboyants à toutes sortes absurdités qui venaient à lui, les unes après les autres. Des zombies, des chevaliers de la morts chevauchants des destriers cadavériques l'encerclaient complètement, se riant de sa futile résistance.

Le corps de l'agent qui était censé être brisé se leva malgré son épine dorsale disloquée. Le cadavre s'illumina alors d'une vive lumière vermeille. Les lambeaux du masque révélèrent un visage de squelette, où une sorte de lumière pulsait d'un affreux bleu sombre. Seul l'os du nez était distinctement resté sur le visage, qui ne présentait ni de lèvres, ni d'oreilles.

Le corps de l'agent censé être mort se mit à marcher vers le ninja où les murs de roches en fusion avaient été complètement recouverts des corps carbonisés. L'impossible créature de l'outre-monde escalada la montagne de sang et de chair putréfiée. Il se tint à un mètre de l'homme en noir terrorisé, qui était affalé au sol, pleurant son désespoir :

— Va-t'en putain de monstre ! Tu n'es pas humain ! Tu es—

— Moi, Tigre, te condamne à mort.

La tête du criminel voltigea en l'air et l'environnement autour d'eux revint à la normal, ne montrant aucun signe du précédent combat, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour commencer. Tigre nettoya son Katana avec un mouchoir de poche avant de le ranger dans son fourreau. Le corps décapité tomba soudainement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Une luciole blanche qui reposait sur un arbre vola jusqu'à l'agent avant de se poser sur son épaule.

— Mission accomplie. Cible sécurisée.

Il disparut alors dans un éclair jaune, laissant la luciole revenir lentement vers la Feuille.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Le Renard est un mensonge_ **


	10. Réflexion, partie 5

**Réflexion, partie 5**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, une femme blonde arborant l'uniforme des ANBU et ayant un masque d'oiseau se tenait à côté du bureau du Sandaime. Des lucioles volaient par flopées devant son visage. Ces minis points lumineux se mirent alors à tourner et voltiger autour de ses mains avant de plonger dans ses paumes. Son corps entier clignota pendant vingt secondes comme si elle avait été immergée dans une cage à rayons X avant de revenir à la normale.

Et Hiruzen attendait toujours son rapport.

— Opération Ac-Pm8 est un franc succès. Tous les envahisseurs sont soit morts, soit capturés et emprisonnés dans des cellules séparées localisés en dessous de nos quartiers généraux. Deux agents ont été blessés et sont relevés de leurs fonctions le temps d'un rétablissement complet pendant une semaine. Nous sommes toujours en attente du rapport complet de la section T&I. Tigre s'est occupé de l'instigateur principal. Excepté pour le Jounin de Iwa, nos agents ont reconnu la plupart des prisonniers comme des mercenaires. Tigre a rejoint Cacatoès pour récupérer Naruto et l'emmener à son repère. La situation est sous contrôle, conclut Ara.

Hiruzen alluma sa pipe et en exhala la fumée. La stratégie du leurre avait fonctionné à merveille. Ils avaient réussi à faire sortir tous les chiens dehors.

— Bon boulot Ara. Sauf pour les patrouilles, tu peux communiquer à tous les agents qu'ils sont relevés de leur devoir pour ce soir.

La femme acquiesça et communiqua les ordres qu'ils lui furent donnés à travers les lucioles qu'elle avait placées sur chaque agent.

— Tu as aussi ma permission de te reposer, Ara. Cela fait deux jours que tu travailles non-stop. La situation s'est calmée et on devrait être tranquille pour un mois.

Elle se courba avec respect.

— Comme vous le voulez, maitre.

Mais elle savait qu'il resterait éveillé toute la nuit. Un Hokage ne pouvait se permettre que de courtes pauses. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mieux que cela.

Ara fit alors son bout de chemin vers le sous-sol de la Tour du Kage. Les entrées du quartier général des ANBU étaient reliées à toutes les places importantes du centre-ville comme la Tour ou l'Académie. Tous les territoires des clans disposaient au moins d'une entrée similaire si ce n'était plus.

Ainsi, Ara longea les corridors des souterrains. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra d'autres agents qui la saluèrent en la croisant. Tout le monde portait le masque à l'intérieur du quartier général. Elle connaissait tout le monde par leur nom de code et tous ceux à la solde du Sandaime savaient qui elle était. Après tout, Ara était le seul moyen de reporter directement la situation du terrain au Hokage de manière fluide, sécurisée et instantanée.

Sa capacité était pratique ; elle pouvait créer des sources lumineuses et communiquer à travers ses sources quel que soit la distance qui les séparait d'elle. Le Hokage l'utilisait en permanence si bien qu'elle était constamment stressée du fait de son emploi du temps surchargé.

Dans le vestiaire, elle enleva son armure, se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements sales dans un sac. Elle s'enveloppa elle-même dans une large serviette et alla à la buanderie que l'établissement proposait. Elle mit ses vêtements à laver avant de retourner aux douches. Elle était nue sous sa serviette mais il n'y avait pas de réelle intimité parmi les ANBU :

Entre les Hyuuga qui pouvaient voir à travers tout, les Uchiwa qui pouvaient prendre une image mentale avec leur Sharigan lorsqu'ils épiaient et les Inuzuka qui pouvaient sentir et reconnaître à des rondes les odeurs corporelles et les Aburame qui posaient un insecte sur chaque agent sans leur consentement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Chacun épiait tout le monde et il n'était pas rare de voir des paris entre eux avec pour mise les informations qu'ils avaient envers leurs collègues.

Parfois, ceux-ci se relâchaient en se trouvant un coin tranquille où batifoler. Tant que ce n'était pas une affaire sentimentale, ce genre de pratiques sexuels était tout à fait tolérée. Des cas de harcèlements arrivaient de temps en temps bien qu'ils furent rares dans l'ensemble. Si la personne en question était révélée coupable d'un tel acte, elle voyait sa situation géographique changer avec une amende assez conséquente. Cette mesure était assez dissuasive si bien que la plupart du temps, ce n'était que du voyeurisme.

Une cellule d'aide psychologique avait été mise en place, la santé mentale des agents étant une affaire extrêmement sérieuse. Les agents étaient tous individuellement suivis par un psychologue, la plupart du temps un Yamanaka, qui leur faisait un bilan toutes les deux semaines. En plus de ça, chaque agent devait visiter leur docteur sous le même intervalle de temps.

La tête sous l'eau, le corps tendu de Ara se relaxa. Ses cheveux blonds s'étendaient profusément dans son dos, contrairement à sa natte habituelle. La fatigue ressortait de ses yeux bleus et les profonds cernes qu'elle avait étaient un bon indicateur de son état actuel. Son petit nez et son apparence svelte étaient normalement cachés sous son uniforme et son armure, qu'elle devait portait même si elle n'était pas supposée se battre au combat rapproché ou avoir des missions incluant un danger pour sa personne.

Son rôle était strictement celui de support ; de la communication et de relais de rapports. Occasionnellement, lorsque l'hôpital avait un besoin important en personnel et que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire dans le bureau du Hokage, il lui était requis d'agir en tant que médecin suppléante considérant ses talents dans les jutsus médicaux, même si elle était loin d'être une experte.

Soudainement, Ara hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains étreindre ses seins de derrière, la coupable se révélant être sa jumelle, Cacatoès.

— Ca' ! la réprimanda Ara en faisant la moue. Mais le sourire de l'autre femme était contagieux et Ara rit sous les guiliguilis incessants de sa jumelle.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! Je ne peux pas respirer Ca' ! hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de repousser les doigts ravageurs attaquant ses flancs mais c'était inutile car elle était allongée au sol, complètement à la merci de sa jumelle bien plus forte qu'elle.

Après un moment, Cacatoès arrêta ses chatouilles et Ara put enfin respirer. Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui sourit affectueusement. Cacatoès traça ses deux doigts autour de la clavicule de Ara avant de caresser doucement son visage, ses cheveux blancs, tombant et touchant par mèches les oreilles de l'autre femme.

— Père t'a finalement permis de te reposer, soupira-t-elle.

Le Sandaime n'était pas techniquement leur père, comme elles n'étaient techniquement pas jumelles non plus.

Elles étaient juste des orphelines que le Sandaime prit sous son aile lorsqu'elles devaient avoir à peu près dix ans. Tout commença quand Orochimaru, le fourbe serpent commença ses expérimentations sur les êtres humains. Le Sannin déviant, pour ne pas être découvert, avait principalement visé les orphelins et les clochards qui étaient les moins susceptibles à se faire remarquer s'ils se faisaient enlever.

Ara et Cacatoès furent parmi les dernières à être enlevées avant que le Sandaime lance son assaut le jour d'après. Durant leur séjour dans les cachots du Serpent, il leur fut injectées un bon nombre de substances. Les deux femmes évitaient le plus possible d'évoquer les moments passés dans cet endroit.

Les deux femmes ne savaient pas si c'était les substances qui leur avaient donné leur capacité respective ou si elles n'avaient agi que comme le catalyseur pour éveiller leur potentiel. Dans les deux cas, le résultat fut que Cacatoès eut la capacité de se rendre elle-même invisible et Ara de pouvoir émettre de la lumière pour envoyer ses pensées. Lorsque Orochimaru s'enfouit le village, le Sandaime et les ANBU investirent sa cachette et ne découvrirent que des cadavres.

Les deux filles furent les seules survivantes des terribles expérimentations. Hiruzen les trouva agonisantes dans leur cellule. Le Sandaime les sauva, les soigna avant de les placer en détention provisoire dans le quartier général des ANBU pour vérifier qu'elles ne représentaient pas de dangers pour Konoha. Elles furent relâchées après un mois d'observation lorsque les agents les considérèrent inoffensives.

Comme les deux filles n'avaient pas de maison pour se loger ou de parents pour les héberger, elles décidèrent de jurer fidélité à Hiruzen, reconnaissantes qu'il les eût sauvées. Le Sandame était réticent en premier lieu, car elles étaient bien trop jeunes pour rejoindre les forces spéciales de Konoha mais elles insistèrent tant qu'à la fin, Hiruzen céda à leur demande et il estima que c'était un moyen pour lui de se racheter après tout le mal que Orochimaru avait fait.

Lorsqu'il leur demanda leur nom, elles ne purent répondre comme elles n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre que la rue. Elles avaient été abandonnées à la naissance et jetées de l'orphelinat à six ans puis passèrent le reste de leur enfance à voler ou à receler de la drogue illicite avant que Orochimaru vienne les enlever.

Alors, Hiruzen décida de les appeler Ara et Cacatoès, miroitant l'idée qu'elles étaient de rares et magnifiques oiseaux qui vinrent au pied de sa porte pour se faire apprivoiser. Leur loyauté était leur cage, leur nom de code leur identité et leur maître le Sandaime.

Pendant leurs deux premières années sous ses ordres, le vieil homme leur donna une formation accélérée chez les ANBU dépendamment de leur habilité. Cacatoès s'entraîna en Taijutsu et en Kenjutsu et décida de prendre comme arme favorite une faux. Ara préféra les cours de Ninjutsu. Au fil du temps, Ara et Cacatoès développèrent une relation si proche qu'elle s'approchait énormément de jumelles, si bien qu'elles s'identifièrent comme telles dès à présent.

À la fin, Cacatoès reçut surtout des missions d'assassinat, elle devint une experte en Taijutsu et habile en Genjutsu, utilisant parfois son affinité avec le vent pour rendre sa faux encore plus mortelle. Ara devint une experte en Ninjutsu, développant deux affinités qui étaient le vent et le feu tout en étudiant le champ médical. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment entraînées à l'âge de seize ans (elles ne pouvaient être certaines de leur âge), elles devinrent officiellement les Ombres du Hokage, le rang le plus haut parmi les ANBU.

Aussi, elles adoraient le vieil homme qu'elles considéraient comme leur père, bien qu'elles n'eussent jamais aimé Konoha en raison de leur enfance dans les rues et le traumatisme qu'elles avaient reçu. Initialement, elles avaient commencé à appeler le vieil homme « maître » pour le taquiner, mais comme Hiruzen ne semblait pas s'en soucier, cela devint une habituelle pour elles.

Après s'être nettoyées l'une et l'autre, elles s'habillèrent dans leur vêtement de civils. Cacatoès portait les cheveux cours, atteignant seulement ses épaules. Son T-shirt sans manche dévoila ses épaules et ses bras mais mettait aussi en avant sa poitrine voluptueuse.

— Anko nous a invité à une soirée. Tu viens ? lui demanda Cacatoès soudainement.

— Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas rendue à son restaurant de dangos favoris, répondit Ara en séchant ses cheveux d'une main et en les attachant en une natte.

— Kurenai sera probablement là aussi, allons-y, dit Cacatoès en mettant son masque.

Quinze minutes plus tard, à onze heure, elles retrouvèrent les deux autres femmes assises à la table, leur faisant coucou. Elles ne portaient plus leur masque sur elles. Une serveuse vint les assigner à la même table que les deux autres femmes et prit aussi leur commande.

Anko les salua amicalement.

— Ça fait un bail les filles. Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle en se curant les dents avec un reste de bâtonnet.

Ara soupira. Elle posa sa tête sur la table, complètement lessivée.

— Les derniers jours ont été rudes pour nous. Le Hokage ne nous a pas laissé reposer une seconde.

Anko rit sarcastiquement.

— Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce type est un esclavagiste, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas candidaté pour le taf.

— Anko... la réprimanda Kurenai.

— Et vous ? Quelles nouvelles croustillantes vous avez à nous annoncer ? interrogea Cacatoès avec un sourire féroce.

Anko haussa les épaules.

— Cela dépend. Vous pensez à un homme en particulier chez les ANBU ? Je connais la taille de leur queue par cœur.

Ara rougit mais Cacatoès rit aux éclats.

Le voyeurisme allait dans les deux sens.

— Je suis intéressée par quelqu'un, mais je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses très bien, commenta la fille aux cheveux blancs.

On leur servit un plateau de dix dangos et Anko en piocha un dans le tas. Ara la fixa un moment avant que l'autre femme ne rit sous son nez :

— Si tu veux parler de Tigre, c'est vrai que j'ai peu d'info sur ce type. Nous savons juste qu'il est devenu notable à partir du moment où Shikaku Nara décida de venir dans le bureau du vieil homme pour annoncer que notre nouvelle célébrité blonde pouvait être dangereuse, grosse nouvelle si vous voulez mon avis.

Ara acquiesça. Elle avait plus d'une centaine d'agents à pister et tous les trois jours, quelqu'un partait pour se faire remplacer par un autre. Elle avait sans doute dû voir Tigre par le passé mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé une forte impression dans son esprit.

— Que sais-tu à son propos ? demanda Ara en prenant sa part de dango.

Anko finissait le sien avant de répondre :

— Le gars ne vit pas dans nos quartiers, ça c'est sûr. Quand j'ai essayé de chercher à savoir là où il habitait, j'ai fouillé dans tous les endroits où il aurait pu probablement être mais je me demande s'il vit même à Konoha. Considérant son utilisation quotidienne de la technique Hiraishin, il est quasiment impossible à tracer. Il pourrait même très bien avoir sa résidence sur l'une des petites îles de Kiri sans que l'on ne le sache, révéla Anko avant de s'arrêter, frustrée de n'avoir pu obtenir d'informations sur lui. Et vous, que savez-vous à son propos ?

Cacatoès haussa les épaules.

— Il a un sale caractère et traite mal Naruto et le Sandaime. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose de positif, mais le Hokage semble lui accorder toute sa confiance donc je me demande. Apparemment, le Hokage le connait depuis un bout de temps.

Kurenai croisa les bras avant d'ajouter sa sauce :

— J'ai entendu dire que le Hokage avait placé le gamin Namikaze sous son aile. C'est vrai ? Les conseillers de chaque clan ont failli avoir une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'ils ont eu vent qu'il n'habitait plus à son endroit habituel.

Ara était dès en train de manger un autre dango. Cacatoès regarda sa jumelle heureuse qu'elle puisse finalement manger à sa faim, vu qu'elle avait tendance à sauter souvent ses repas.

— Secret S-classe, nous ne pouvons rien dire à ce propos, souffla Ara alors qu'elle se prit un verre d'eau.

Anko soupira.

— Les filles zêtes vraiment pas marrantes, annonça-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Et sur votre chasse au petit-ami, vous en êtes où vous deux ?

Ara toisa Cacatoès qui prit les devants :

— À chaque fois que je m'en choppe un, il me quitte en moins de deux jours.

Anko lui lança un sourire pervers.

— Veux-tu que je te file mon fouet ?

Ara et Kurenai devinrent vertes, mais Cacatoès eut un petit rire.

— Non, le BDSM ce n'est pas trop mon style.

Anko se tourna alors vers Kurenai.

— Pourquoi tu leur ne dis pas à propos du type que t'aimes bien.

Kurenai rougit.

— Dis-le nous sinon je vais te traquer jusqu'à que tu nous révèles tout.

Et le regard de Cacatoès montrait bien qu'elle en était capable.

La Yuhi soupira.

— Bien, j'aime Asuma Sarutobi, contente maintenant ? s'exclama Kurenai complètement hors d'elle.

Et Ara craignit le pire lorsque Anko retourna son attention sur elle.

— Et toi ? Ne me dit quand même pas que c'est le vieil homme, fit-elle en rigolant mais voyant que Ara rougissait encore plus, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Non vraiment ?

Heureusement, elle hocha la tête.

— Non, je ne me suis pas trouvée d'homme. Pas trop le temps en fait.

Anko prit cinq bâtons du plateau et les présenta à la fille.

— Écoute, j'peux te trouver cinq beaux gosses, riches, influents et intelligents, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois me jurer de trouver un peu de temps pour toi. Sinon, je demanderai à toutes les filles chez les ANBU de faire la grève pour ça.

Ara hocha la tête vigoureusement, sa natte sautant dans son dos. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine.

— Non s'il-te-plait...

Anko arqua un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Je connais plein de mecs qui rêveraient partager leur lit avec toi. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, des gros seins. Tu préfères quoi ? Des Hyuuga, Des Uchiwa ou des Unizuka si tu préfères le genre plus sauvage.

Ara commença à tousser fortement. Ses lumières internes se mirent à pulser et le remarquant, Cacatoès viens à sa rescousse avec un sourire coupable.

— Elle n'a pas trop à l'aise avec le sujet, pourquoi tu nous dirais pas pour toi Anko ?

— Moi ? Hier, je me suis fait Kakashi Hatake. Pauvre garçon, il n'a pas pu tenir plus de cinq minutes.

Cette fois, ce fut Kurenai qui toussa dans son assiette. Ara semblait s'être calmée lorsque sa jumelle lui caressa gentiment la tête.

— Si vous nous excusez, Ara n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours et elle est vraiment fatiguée, je la ramène à la maison, dit Cacatoès en la portant sur son dos. Salut !

Et elle disparut instantanément.

Anko se leva et leur cria éhontée :

— Eh ! Vous nous devez une assiette de dangos !

Mais elles étaient déjà parties.

* * *

Cette nuit, Naruto était troublé. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à Kura, considérant l'endroit où ils étaient « ni morts, ni vivants ». Après qu'ils aient pris leur douche, Tigre retourna dans son canapé devant le bureau sur lequel le stylo écrivait tout seul.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

— Monsieur Tigre ?

Le stylo s'arrêta.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux encore, petit ? grogna-t-il irrité.

— Monsieur Tigre, quand avez-vous tué votre premier homme ? questionna le petit garçon.

Tigre soupira, claqua des doigts et le garçon se retrouva soudainement assis sur son propre canapé. En même temps, Tigre pivota le sien pour se retrouver face à face avec Naruto.

— Si je te réponds, je suppose que tu vas me poser d'autres questions, évalua l'homme, agacé.

Naruto regarda ses pieds. Le masque était penché sur le côté comme la tête de celui-ci était supportée par sa paume.

— Désolé, Monsieur Tigre, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura le petit garçon en baissant son regard sur ses maigres poings.

Les yeux bleus transparurent au travers des fentes du masque.

— Pour répondre à la question précédente, je dirai que j'ai effectué mon premier meurtre à neuf ans. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune et stupide.

Naruto tuera donc sa première personne dans moins d'un an.

— Comment vous êtes-vous senti ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-il simplement.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oublier leur premier meurtre ? Il se demandait s'il deviendrait aussi insensible en grandissant.

— Vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien ressenti ? demanda le petit.

Cette fois, l'homme sembla vraiment énervé :

— Quand je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai dit que je ne me souviens pas de quel sentiment c'était.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait se rappeler d'avoir ressenti quelque chose sans mettre le doigt sur le sentiment en question. Il devait réfléchir, sinon, Tigre refuserait de répondre à n'importe quelle autre question.

 _Pense, Naruto ! Tu te dois de réfléchir ! Tu n'es pas stupide !_  rebondit son cerveau dans tous les sens.

— Cela a un lien avec les tatouages que vous avez aux bras, aux jambes et au torse ? requit Naruto au hasard.

Tigre opina du chef.

Naruto le regarda éberlué.

— C'est pour cela que vous pouvez répondre seulement sur un ton irrité ou robotique ?

L'homme acquiesça encore et Naruto sentit comme si les ténèbres le submergeaient.

— Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait ces tatouages ou vous les avez dessinés vous-même ?

Et à chaque question que Naruto posait, les yeux bleus de l'homme semblaient s'éveiller peu à peu, comme si la vie qui avait été volée retournait à sa condition d'origine.

— Non, j'ai fait ce sceau moi-même, avoua Tigre après quelques instants, sur un ton qui n'était ni robotique, ni acerbe de ce que Naruto pouvait identifier.

— Pourquoi vous l'êtes-vous infligé ? interrogea Naruto, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Parce que c'était mon devoir, annonça enfin Tigre.

Les yeux de l'homme scintillèrent. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naruto quand il vit les larmes de l'homme ne pouvant être versées. Il y avait du regret, c'était indéniable, mais c'est comme si ses lamentations avaient été dérobées avant même qu'il ne puisse les exprimer, telle une plaie infectée qui se rouvrait encore et encore sans pouvoir être guérie.

— Y a-t-il un moyen d'enlever les tatouages sur votre corps ? quémanda désespérément Naruto.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait comme un besoin vital d'aider cet homme.

— Mon serment l'en empêche, avoua son gardien, sa voix robotique refaisant surface.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il s'était infligé ces tatouages maudits et maintenant, il ne pouvait les enlever à cause de son serment ? Naruto ne pouvait même pas envisager le pourquoi du comment.

— Pourquoi le serment vous force-t-il à garder ces tatouages ? requit le garçon.

L'homme ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma et hocha la tête. La lumière dans ses yeux commença à s'éteindre et Naruto sentait qu'il était urgent pour lui d'obtenir des réponses, ou Tigre reviendrait au Tigre habituel.

Kura lui avait souvent rappelé que s'il ne pouvait poser de question directe, poser plusieurs questions fermées pouvait l'aider à dissocier la vérité du mensonge.

— Est-ce que c'est grand-père qui vous a forcé à prendre ce serment ?

L'homme acquiesça.

— Est-ce que le serment vous force à ne pas révéler son contenu ?

L'homme bougea la tête de haut en bas une fois de plus.

— Le serment est-il lié à Konoha ?

L'homme acquiesça une dernière fois.

Naruto s'arrêta, tentant de réfléchir à d'autres questions.

— C'est pour ça que vous écrivez tant de livres ?

L'homme opina, le masque camouflant toujours son visage.

— Pourquoi vous écrivez tant de livres ? demanda Naruto.

— À cause de mon serment, statua l'homme d'une voix terne.

Naruto hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la bonne question. Il essaya encore :

— Quel est le but que vous cherchez dans l'écriture de ces livres ? requit Naruto dans un souffle.

— Chercher la vérité, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Quelle vérité ?

— Atteindre l'immortalité sans sacrifier la vie d'innocents.

Naruto le regarda incrédule. L'immortalité ? Mais les yeux de l'homme recommençaient à s'éteindre si bien que Naruto dut continuer son interrogatoire :

— Pourquoi recherchez-vous l'immortalité ?

En réponse, son interlocuteur ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire et d'hocher la tête.

— Cherchez-vous l'immortalité en raison de votre serment ?

L'homme acquiesça. Naruto nota un changement infime dans ses yeux.

— Cherchez-vous l'immortalité pour vous ou pour les autres ? demanda-t-il, poursuivant toujours la même piste.

Tigre ne répondit pas. Le garçon fronça ses sourcils.

— Pourquoi grand-père vous a-t-il forcé à prendre ce serment ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne la ferma pas immédiatement. Naruto attendit patiemment. Et alors, un après un long moment, Tigre déclara enfin :

— Car j'ai tenté de me suicider.

Naruto s'arrêta définitivement cette fois. Il pleura pour cet homme qu'il ne pouvait sauver. C'était impossible, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Le serment était ce qui le faisait souffrir, mais en même, qui le faisait survivre. Comment avait-il pu s'infliger ça à lui-même ? Comment son grand-père avait-il pu le condamner à une éternité de souffrance ? Cet homme ne connaîtrait pas la paix tant que son serment n'ait été enlevé mais en même temps, c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie.

Naruto regarda les yeux brillants de l'homme, comme si ses propres larmes avaient ressuscité quelque chose de perdu dans les méandres les plus profonds de cet individu.

— Est-ce que le serment a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer finalement.

Les larmes de Naruto ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ici ?

L'homme acquiesça impitoyable.

— Parce que je réveille en vous quelque chose que vous avez perdu il y a bien longtemps ?

L'homme opina du chef encore une fois. Naruto voulut se nettoyer le visage, mais il ne pouvait le faire maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir, non... Il devait absolument savoir.

— Que suis-je pour vous ?

L'homme ouvrit sa bouche : « Je suis ton... » avant de refermer ses yeux et s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, après une longue minute, Tigre fixa ses mains tremblantes.

« Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. »

* * *

« Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. »

La voix résonna dans son esprit encore et encore et encore et encore. Comme lorsque la fois où Kura lui avait dit qu'aucun sceau ne pouvait l'empêcher de sortir, cette phrase avait la même sorte de consonance. Le genre de vérité caché sous une pile de vérités qui étaient à leur tour cachées sous une autre pile de mensonges.

Naruto savait à propos de l'histoire récente de Konoha.

Il savait également pourquoi les gens le détestaient depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Le garçon savait aussi pourquoi Kura avait été « scellée » à l'intérieur de lui.

Naruto savait qu'il admirait le Yondaime, parce qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour son village.

Naruto savait parce que Kura avait été forcée d'attaquer le village et par conséquent, le Yondaime la scella à l'intérieur de lui pour l'éviter de causer davantage de morts.

Naruto savait il y avait deux jours maintenant que  **le Yondaime était, en fait, son père**.

Il savait pourquoi il avait souffert en tant qu'orphelin, parce que son père avait choisi volontairement le village contre le bonheur de son fils.

Et il venait d'apprendre juste maintenant que  **le Yondaime, qui était en réalité vivant depuis le début, se tenait droit devant lui.**

Il se souvint alors de la phrase que Kura lui avait dite lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé ses secrets : « Lorsque le Yondaime tenta de me sceller, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire complètement et en conséquence, le sceau qui est supposé me garder en toi est imparfait. »

Quand Naruto avait demandé à Tigre pourquoi il s'était infligé ses tatouages qui l'empêchaient de ressentir des sentiments, il avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il avait dû le faire.

Parce qu'il avait choisi son devoir et non le bien-être de son fils. Naruto savait que son père le regrettait, mais en même temps, qu'il ne pouvait le regretter, puisque ses tatouages le privaient de ce droit.

Son père était vivant car le sceau avait été imparfait dès le départ, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le compléter au moment fatidique.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Tigre pourquoi il pouvait seulement s'exprimer à travers sa voix robotique ou irritée, il avait répondu que c'était lié ses tatouages.

Parce que cela faisait partie du contrat nécessaire à la réalisation du sceau et comme celui-ci était incomplet, au lieu de perdre sa vie, son père perdit seulement ses sentiments en échange.

Alors, son père tenta de se suicider. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que de l'irritation ? Peut-être parce que son grand-père lui avait fait jurer de « servir » Konoha en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher de son fils tel qu'il aurait voulu ?

La seule chose que Naruto pouvait déduire était que comme son grand-père était le Sandaime, celui-ci ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un homme de la trempe de son père, le Yondaime.

Le Sandaime avait donc appliqué un serment à son père pour l'empêcher de se tuer lui-même. Son seul moyen de mourir devint dès lors de tomber sur le champ de bataille ou être libéré de son serment. L'esprit du Yondaime avait identifié le fait de ne pas mourir comme celui de vivre éternellement et cela condamna le Yondaime à chercher la « Vérité » qui lui permettrait de vivre pour toujours, tant que cela n'incombait pas la vie d'autrui en échange. C'était pourquoi il écrivait tant de livres en recherche de cette « Vérité » lorsque son serment ne le forçait pas à obéir à un ordre direct de son grand-père.

C'était pourquoi Tigre ne dormait jamais la nuit et qu'il passait son temps à écrire des livres et pourquoi il se sentait exaspéré quand il se sentait dérangé, car cela allait contre son induction à accomplir son devoir. C'était aussi pourquoi Tigre voyait tout aussi négativement.

Parce que cela avait été le résultat de son serment maudit, Tigre en avait été la conséquence. Son père se cachait derrière la personnalité sans merci de Tigre qui ne ressentait rien, qui ne pouvait rien ressentir. Et si Naruto détestait Tigre, il ne pouvait détester son père.

Puisque ce qui était resté du Yondaime n'avait été qu'une coquille de lui-même, une ombre cachée derrière une ombre d'une autre ombre.

Du fait que le Yondaime était son héros, Naruto connaissait aussi son nom ; Minato Namikaze.

Naruto avait appris la veille en connectant les bouts que l'agent T était Tigre mais aussi Tonima.

Minato et Tonima.

S'il avait bougé un peu les lettres, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Et cependant, son père ne lui avait jamais dit, même en face de lui, qu'il était son fils. Il n'avait plus de sentiments donc il ne pouvait ressentir d'amour et par ce biais, Naruto n'avait jamais été un fils à ses yeux.

Naruto ne pouvait pas être son fils, non pas parce que son père ne le voulait pas, mais parce que Minato ne pouvait le reconnaître en tant que tel, puisque ses tatouages l'en empêchaient.

Regarder son fils souffrir sans pouvoir rien ressentir était ce qui avait dû tuer cet homme, ou plutôt ce qui avait causé son père à vouloir se suicider. Et maintenant, son père devait  _vivre_ parce que son serment l'empêchait de mourir et tout en même temps, le condamnait à une vie perpétuelle de misères.

Naruto voulait tant l'aider. Il voulait désespérément aider son père mais il ne pouvait trouver de moyens. Libérer son père de son serment résulterait en sa mort et le laisser attacher à ce serment ne ferait que contribuer que davantage à le faire souffrir. Souffrir ou mourir étaient ses deux uniques solutions. Son père était captif de cette vie éternelle de misère, dont il ne pouvait fuir ou même communiquer. Sa vie était sa prison, son enclos, sa sentence pour avoir échouer à protéger ce qui lui était cher. Et le pire, c'est qu'autant Naruto adorait son père, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure en le libérant de cet enfer.

C'était une torture sans fin.

C'était le véritable ennemi.

C'était le  **Véritable Dilemme du Prisonnier.**


	11. Réflexion, partie 6

 

**Réflexion, partie 6**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto ne put deviner combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que maintenant, Tigre faisait face à son bureau et avait repris sa précédente activité, soit d'écrire ses livres. Le garçon avait aussi noté que ses propres larmes avaient séché depuis un moment déjà. Il contemplait désormais l'homme en face de lui avec un regard renouvelé. L'enfant écoutait le son constant du stylo fricotant avec la surface du papier dans une monotonie inlassable. Tigre, le Yondaime, ne savait probablement pas que son fils l'observait de si près.

Et Naruto savait pourquoi.

Le serment de son père lui avait subtilisé toute la liberté qu'il possédait jadis.

Naruto n'était pas sûr si l'homme avait répondu à ses questions, parce que le Sandaime le lui avait ordonné, avant même que Naruto ne vienne ici, sous la condition que cela n'entrait pas en conflit avec son serment ou simplement en raison que son père ne pouvait refuser de lui répondre. Peut-être était-ce parce que Naruto avait réveillé quelque chose de longtemps éteint en cet homme ? Bien que le garçon voulait absolument que la dernière option soit la bonne, la première paressait bien plus probable.

Naruto réalisa aussi que s'il avait appris la vérité une semaine avant, il aurait pleuré et crié à son père d'être aussi injuste et méchant et il l'aurait harcelé au point où cet homme l'aurait juste foutu en dehors de chez lui. Désormais, le garçon analysait la situation d'une manière si inflexible et impitoyable, qu'elle aurait fait rougir un Nara. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec les liens qu'il entretenait avec Kura soient aussi forts que jamais, mais il pouvait en inférer l'hypothèse avec certitude.

Naruto n'avait prononcé un mot depuis que l'homme avait révélé son secret. Il savait, ou plutôt, il supposait que c'était le genre de secret qui pourrait tuer si cela venait à être évoqué et le fait qu'il soit l'hôte du Kyuubi n'y changeait rien. Personne ne savait et personne n'était au courant de cette réalité. Les gens célébraient le jour où le héros s'était sacrifié pour le village, sans s'intéresser au comment, ni au pourquoi.

Et Naruto connaissait la raison.

Parce que tout n'avait été qu'une simple charade pour cacher l'odieuse réalité. Les gens avaient été élevés et conçus pour croire en ce que la puissante organisation leur disait sans penser aux conséquences, aux causes ou même à la signification des événements qui arrivaient autour d'eux. Ils se contentaient seulement d'exister. Naruto avait aussi été comme ça auparavant. Et quelque part, il aurait voulu rester dans cette bienheureuse ignorance, mais désormais, il lui était impossible de s'éloigner du Chemin. Comme lorsque son père ressentit que c'était son devoir de sauver le village, Naruto se sentait obligé de sauver son père de son destin.

Le garçon ne pouvait être sûr de l'intention originelle de son grand-père lorsqu'il l'envoya chez Tigre pour découvrir la vérité. Sa sécurité n'aurait pu être qu'un prétexte et son grand-père aurait pu tout planifier depuis le départ, en sachant pertinemment comment les gens réagiraient une fois qu'ils auraient pris conscience de son importance et de son véritable statut.

Peut-être tout ceci n'était après tout qu'une chaîne de causes et d'effets qui les avait amenée à la situation ici présente. Peut-être était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence qu'il se retrouve ici, à cet instant, à tirer les vers du nez à son père. Quelque part, son grand-père aurait pu juste espérer que le fils puisse sauver son père de son destin par un biais surnaturel. Et si c'était ce que son grand-père avait vraiment pensé, il n'avait probablement pas évalué la possibilité que son père ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un fils pour commencer. C'était quelque chose que son grand-père n'avait peut-être pas pu entrevoir à travers tous ses stratagèmes.

Le Dilemme du Prisonnier était construit de telle façon à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais de bonne solution pour y répondre. Et s'il y en avait une, Naruto savait avec certitude qu'il manquait de recul pour le résoudre. Après tout, son père avait passé huit ans dans cette condition et n'en avait pas trouvé, alors comment pouvait-il le faire en l'espace de seulement une nuit ? Il était aussi possible que son père n'avait pu trouver la volonté de chercher une solution à son problème en raison de son serment. Le Sandaime ne s'était probablement pas attendu à de telles conséquences lorsqu'il le lui apposa.

 _Ce sont souvent les plus sages qui sont les plus sots._  
_Le poisson dans la mer ne connaît rien du monde de la terre._

Naruto avait mémorisé ces phrases en raison de ce qu'il avait été, quelqu'un qui cherchait à attirer l'attention. Il pensait qu'elles étaient cools et qu'il aurait eu l'air intelligent s'il avait eu l'opportunité de les employer. Désormais, il comprenait parfaitement la signification de ces mots. Un individu avec les meilleures intentions du monde pouvait commettre le pire des crimes lorsqu'il arrivait sur une terre inconnu :

Son grand-père avait sauvé son père mais en échange, l'avait aussi condamné à une éternelle vie de misères. Son grand-père n'avait possiblement pas eu conscience des effets qu'auraient pu entraîner ses actes. De même, son père n'avait probablement pas su ce qui se serait arrivé si le processus de scellement avait échoué. Il ne savait pas qu'en essayant de se tuer, il survivrait. Et maintenant, Naruto contemplait l'affreuse réalité avec amertume :

Son père n'était jamais mort en martyr.

Son père était mort en tant qu'homme brisé.

Et le résultat fut que Naruto avait échangé un père aimant contre un esprit aimant.

Naruto se doutait aussi que le renard épiait chaque pensée qu'il avait, qu'il planifierait avec précision ce qu'il lui dirait afin que Naruto reste dans son camp. Tout le monde l'avait manipulé depuis le départ, dépendamment de leur propre agenda. Son grand-père avait attendu de lui de jouer le rôle du parfait garçon obéissant, qui rêverait d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques et devenir le meilleur outil à sa disposition comme son père l'eût été. Kura s'était attendue à ce qu'il joue le rôle du héros, celui qui accomplirait tout, sacrifierait tout pour elle, y compris sa vie, pour servir ses desseins. La gorge nouée, Naruto se douta que son père n'avait probablement jamais rien attendu de lui puisqu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de lui pour commencer.

« En vérité, je pensais au début que tu ne les lirais jamais, mais tu n'étais peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout, » fut la phrase que lui avait soufflée son père lorsque Naruto lui avoua son désir d'apprendre et de s'améliorer. Car aux yeux de son père, il n'avait été qu'une cause perdue dès le départ.

Cela n'avait été que des rôles, des masques et des mensonges depuis le début. C'était ce qu'un ninja était et devait être et c'était aussi ce à quoi Naruto devait aspirer : manipuler et être manipulé. Mais l'enfant ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait rien de tout cela.

Naruto voulait rester fidèle à lui-même et devenir un homme capable de se lever le matin et de se regarder dans la glace. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un sans remords et sans regrets. Il aiderait son grand-père comme il aiderait Kura comme il aiderait son père. Il les aiderait tous, non pas parce que c'était son rôle mais parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui.

Car c'était ce qu'il était et ce qu'il désirerait être.

Son Chemin était là.

C'était son Nindo.

C'était sa résolution.

Il résoudrait le Dilemme du Prisonnier.

Afin qu'ils soient tous libres.

* * *

Cacatoès attendait dans le vestiaire là où Tigre et Naruto étaient supposés la rencontrer. Cela était toujours terriblement ennuyeux pour elle mais c'était quand même sa mission. Elle était avant tout une femme d'actions, toujours prête à aller au-devant de la bataille ou à infiltrer les forteresses les plus fortifiées pour atteindre son objectif. Elle adorait remporter les défis. C'était pourquoi elle était toujours heureuse d'être à proximité de ces deux là, car elle savait que leur sillage serait parsemé toujours d'actions. Être à leur côté lui faisait se sentir comme si elle était au milieu de la tempête, à vivre au jour le jour les moments les plus importants de l'enfant destiné à être un héros. Le Sandaime disait souvent aux jumelles que Naruto serait certainement celui qui hériterait de la Volonté du Feu en raison de sa nature même :

Puisqu'il était l'Ultime Sacrifice.

Le dévouement que Cacatoès avait pour Naruto était similaire au dévouement qu'elle portait au Sandaime. Sa loyauté envers le garçon était indéfectible et elle le protégerait même si cela devait lui en coûter la vie. Le petit était si mignon qu'elle l'appelait de cette manière. Il était tel un petit frère qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il éveillait en elle ses instincts maternels, qui la poussaient à le préserver à tout prix. Il semblait si fragile mais en même temps, il était celui ayant le plus grand potentiel d'entre tous. Elle pouvait voir son évolution jour après jour, à la façon d'une chrysalide d'un insecte en train d'éclore en un magnifique papillon.

Lorsque le placard s'ouvrit ce jour-ci, la femme aux cheveux incolores put voir à la tête de Naruto qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit, au point où ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu un petit peu de leur éclat. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle jura que Tigre le paierait s'il avait fait quoi que soit qui aurait pu blesser l'enfant.

— Prend soin du petit, maugréa-t-il tandis qu'il poussa Naruto contre elle.

Mais cette fois, Naruto ne fit pas de grimace ; se contentant juste d'afficher un sourire. Néanmoins, c'était le genre de sourire que personne ne souhaiterait voir sur le visage d'un enfant. Le genre de sourire désillusionné que seul un homme dans la fin de sa quarantaine ferait après avoir passé une vie de regrets et d'occasions manquées.

Et Cacatoès n'aimait pas ça. Elle préférait bien plus l'innocent et l'excentrique enfant qui défiait les règles qu'on lui soumettait et qui la surprenait toujours de ses méfaits.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et lui confia le sourire qui révéla sa candeur :

— Merci pour hier Madame Oiseau, vous m'avez sauvé des méchants ninjas !

Cacatoès ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses instincts lui soufflaient que son sourire ne fût pas authentique.

Le garçon marcha alors vers sa salle de classe, à son allure habituelle et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dès à présent, était de le suivre.

* * *

 _Kura,_  pensa Naruto, _es-tu là ?_

_Oui, je suis là..._

_Réponds-moi honnêtement, Kura. Savais-tu que Tigre était mon père ?_

Il y eut une courte pause.

Et alors, elle lui répliqua :

_Il y avait des indices, beaucoup d'indices et néanmoins, j'espérais de tout cœur que cela ne soit pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme et ne l'aimerai probablement jamais, mais il ne mérite pas son sort actuel. Personne ne le mériterait. Je peux te sembler cruelle mais j'aurai en vérité préféré qu'il soit mort en héro il y a huit ans que de subir cette vie insensée qu'il a endurée jusque-là._

_Tu as dit que mon père était mort durant l'Accident._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment Naruto. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me souviens plus des détails exacts de l'événement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je fus sous le contrôle de cet homme aux yeux rouges, que je n'ai pu voir que fugacement et puis j'ai terminé dans ton sceau après que tout ait été terminé sans avoir eu mon mot à dire._

Du sang perla du poing de Naruto, tandis que son visage se durcit.

_Alors tu savais à propos de mon père et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit._

La voix qui lui rétorqua fut aussi impassible que la sienne :

_Je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait. Je t'ai dit que je te raconterai tout au sujet de tes parents quand tu serais plus âgé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage pour moi de te révéler quoi que ce soit maintenant._

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Naruto, ne pouvant contenir sa rage. Kura lui murmura alors de manière très douce :

_Tu es encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Et tu m'as vraiment fait peur Naruto. Quand tu as appris la vérité, je ne t'ai quasiment plus reconnu, comme si tu étais quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose d'inconnu à ma connaissance. Je me suis senti perdue, seule un moment lorsque tu t'es isolé dans tes pensées et je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Le choc était si brutal que j'ai senti ton esprit se disloquer, comme quelqu'un qui aurait frappé avec un marteau sur une vitre. Te souviens-tu quand tu as fait face à Mizuki ?_

Il acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas supposé le faire à côté de sa surveillante.

_J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps et lorsque tu étais devant ton grand-père, tu as dû choisir entre moi et lui. Quand tu as effectué ton choix Naruto, j'ai senti ton esprit imploser de l'intérieur, puisque la seule chose qui maintenait tout ton être ensemble était l'amour que tu portais pour ton grand-père, chose que tu as dû abandonner en me choisissant moi. Tu as passé deux jours endormi et j'ai passé deux jours à essayer de récupérer les morceaux isolés de ta personnalité. Je suis un être fait de chakra et même si j'ai vécu ma vie à travers différents hôtes humains, je ne sais encore pas très bien comment l'esprit humain fonctionne réellement. Si un Yamanaka avait regardé dans ton esprit à ce moment, ce qui a failli arriver si tu te rappelles bien, il n'aurait vu qu'une toile éparse de morceaux de mémoires dans un décor noir, morceaux reliés uniquement par l'intermédiaire de mes queues rouges. J'ai pensé avoir réussi à te reconstruire de zéro, mais je pense avoir fait une erreur dans le processus._

_Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus un être humain ?_ demanda Naruto les yeux clos.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es encore humain. Tu es juste... un tout petit peu différent. Je pense que quand je me suis séparée de toi, j'ai fusionné une partie de moi avec ton esprit tandis que j'ai pris une partie de âme avec moi et nous en sommes arrivés à notre situation actuelle. C'est certainement pour cela que j'ai pu ressentir quelque chose avoisinant de l'amour envers toi. Avant cela, ce n'était qu'un autre de mes jeux mais je suppose que c'est trop tard même pour moi de quitter la partie. Pour cette raison Naruto, je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans le néant comme ton père le fit. Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Minato à mon actif._

Naruto se mordit les lèvres avant de répliquer avec verve.

_Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Je ne terminerai pas de la même manière que lui ! J'en sais beaucoup plus que lui ne savait !_

_Et maintenant néanmoins, tu agis exactement comme il le fit._

Il commença à pleurer.

_Arrête de me comparer à Tigre ! Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis..._

Et soudainement, il s'agenouilla au sol et se mit à hoqueter. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes de couler. Sa vie entière avait été un enfer, seulement parce qu'on son père n'avait pu l'élever comme il aurait dû. Il avait tant souffert car il avait été le récipient de la haine des villageois, le prenant pour responsable pour la mort du héros, qui n'avait été d'autre que son propre père. Une terrible douleur le ceignit, de la même façon que si on lui découpait ses cervicales et qu'en simultané, on le faisait baigner dans une cage à particules ionisées. Tout parut s'éteindre dans les environs, comme si toute la lumière ambiante avait été résorbée pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Naruto sentit alors au fond de lui comme une sorte d'horloge voyant ses aiguilles tourner.  _Elle_  se révéla enfin à lui dans un tourbillon de rouge et d'auburn. Ses neufs queues battaient derrière son dos, merveilleusement puissantes et cependant si douces. Son aura l'enveloppa complètement dans une chaleur qui lui rappela celle du soleil. Elle tint sa main dans sa direction et l'invita à venir. Son magnifique sourire de même que ses yeux malicieux étaient si envoûtants qu'il sentit ses jambes bouger par elles-même. Il sentit son odeur enivrante, venant directement des forêts, comme si la nature reprenait ses droits en ces terres. Elle le sera alors dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, passant sa main entre ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le réconfortait, le guérissait de ses meurtrissures.

— Cela fait bien longtemps, Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il pleura encore. Kura lui souffla des mots doux, comme la fois où tout le monde parlait de lui en mal à l'Académie, ou lorsqu'il pleurait le soir dans son lit. Elle était telle une mère réconfortant son enfant, le recouvrant de sa grâce, pour qu'il renaisse tel un phénix ressuscitant de ses cendres.

— Je pense t'avoir un peu menti Naruto, avoua-t-elle sur un rire léger. Quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais devenir tout ce que tu voulais, je ne me vois en vérité plus sous une autre forme que celle sous laquelle j'apparais désormais face à toi. Je suppose que le corps que l'on adopte finit par dominer notre manière de penser. Maintenant, endors*toi Naruto, tu mérites du repos après ce que tu as enduré cette nuit.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes et elle disparut tel le vent, un vent apaisant qui le fit s'endormir.

En paix.

* * *

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il était dans un lit. L'endroit lui paraissait familier et ce ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle puisqu'il était actuellement à l'infirmerie de l'Académie. Quand il tourna les yeux aux alentours, il réalisa la présence de son grand-père. Le vieil homme était juste assis à côté du lit, sur une chaise en bois, où son gros chapeau blanc reposait. Étrangement, il était seul et cela était probablement la première fois que Naruto le vit sans personne d'autre à côté. Par la fenêtre, Naruto put voir le ciel illuminé par le soleil couchant à l'horizon.

— Je pense que j'ai séché le jour entier, plaisanta Naruto alors qu'il s'essaya.

Son grand-père lui sourit gentiment.

— Je suppose que je devrais te punir mais tu as ce qu'on pourrait appeler... ah oui, des circonstances atténuantes pour la journée. J'ai déjà averti tes professeurs à propos de ton cas. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ils ne te mettront pas de mauvaises notes pour les tests que tu as ratés aujourd'hui.

Naruto le regarda un peu confus.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être super occupé normalement ?

Hiruzen se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

— Allons, mon garçon ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'un Kage puisse tenir une semaine sans faire un minimum confiance en ses subordonnés ?

Naruto rougit d'avoir été aussi stupide. Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit alors qu'il pausa une main sur l'épaule du garçon :

— À vrai dire, l'opération que nous avons effectuée hier était un tel succès que nous avons éliminés quasiment toutes les menaces qui étaient restées cachées à Konoha depuis un bon moment. Il y a encore des problèmes bien sûr, mais je pense que je peux me permettre une petite après-midi, surtout quand mon supposé petit-fils adoptif se remet dans un lit d'hôpital.

Hiruzen lui décocha un clin d'œil.

— Mais... pourquoi es-tu donc seul alors ? Tu n'es pas supposé avoir toujours des gardes du corps avec toi ? s'exclama Naruto d'étonnement.

Toutefois, sa question ne fit que nourrir le rire du vieil homme, si bien qu'il toussa un peu avant de reprendre :

— Parfois, un peu d'intimité ne fait pas trop de mal. Et puis j'ai déjà sécurisé les lieux pour que l'on puisse parler sans que personne n'entende notre conversation.

Naruto rit timidement à son tour lorsqu'il pensa à Kura mais ne commenta pas. Hiruzen porta alors la main de Naruto sur la sienne.

— À vrai dire Naruto, je te dois une excuse. Et ne dis rien, laisse-moi d'abord m'expliquer. J'ai ordonné à Tigre de me révéler ce qu'il s'est passé dans son repère et il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait divulgué son identité. J'ai un peu mieux compris le rapport de Cacatoès lorsque vous êtes sortis. En vérité Naruto, je voulais que cela se produise, mais je voulais vraiment pour le bien de vous deux que l'homme puisse enfin s'ouvrir un peu plus, mais si même toi tu n'as pas pu l'aider, alors je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être sauvé.

Voyant que Naruto s'apprêta à répondre, il leva la main :

— Je vais maintenant te narrer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant la nuit où le Kyuubi a attaqué. Désormais que tu sais à propos du sceau que tu as sur ton ventre et pourquoi les villageois ignorants te haïssent tant, je vais complètement t'exposer la vérité et je sais que tu es assez mature pour recevoir l'intégralité du secret. Mais avant ça, tu devras me jurer ne jamais révéler ceci à personne. La sécurité de Konoha sera en jeu à partir du moment où tu connaîtras ce secret et il est important que tu en ais conscience avant d'accepter cette responsabilité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puis te forcer à accepter.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin devant son grand-père.

— Vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire ce coup après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? J'espérai bien plus de toi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen eut un petit rire.

— Allons, allons, tu es si vieux que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant ? Connais ta place, jeune impertinent ! le réprimanda le vieil homme avec un doigt levé mais Naruto rit comme il savait qu'il jouait juste la comédie. Alors, où en étions-nous… Ah oui l'histoire ! L'Accident nous a pris en réalité par mégarde. Nous savions que ta mère allait accoucher et que c'était forcément un moment dangereux pour une Jinchuuriki mais nous ne nous étions pas attendus à que cela dégénère aussi loin.

— Ma mère était l'hôte du Renard ? demanda Naruto surpris.

C'était un autre fait que Kura ne lui avait point révélé et Hiruzen acquiesça :

« Bien sûr, les gènes provenant du côté de ta mère te permettent d'avoir un grand métabolisme additionné à de la longévité. Si tu es chanceux Naruto, tu pourras peut-être vivre plus longtemps que moi. J'ai entendu dire que certains Uzumaki ont déjà atteint deux cent ans, ce qui est un record mondial si tu veux mon humble opinion.

« Mais je me perds dans des détails et j'en oublie le cœur de l'histoire. Ton père était supposé rester à côté de ta mère durant cette dure épreuve et ils avaient déjà tout préparé pour ton arrivé. Il faut dire, la naissance du fils du Hokage n'était pas un moment anodin. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Un sentiment étrange naquit dans son esprit. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été un enfant indésiré, apprit enfin qu'il avait été aimé avant même sa conception. Le Sandaime continua son discours sur un ton grave :

« Seulement, quelque chose a alerté ton père à ce moment, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il s'en aille de ta mère. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails exacts, mais cela nous a demandé de déployer beaucoup d'agents à ce moment pour investir les lieux mais nous avons finalement réalisé que cette attaque était prévue de longue date pour affaiblir Konoha.

« Jusqu'à présent, nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité du vrai coupable, mais je peux te dire que si jamais je le retrouve, rien ne pourra le sauver de ma rage. Au final, le Renard n'a été qu'un outil pour arriver à ses fins et c'est ce qu'est le Renard, une arme. Je suis certain que des fois tu te sens un peu différent, voir plus fort n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à dénier ce que son grand-père savait déjà.

« Je veux te prévenir de faire très attention quand tu décides d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Le renard est un être malveillant et les années qu'il a passé en captivité n'a fait que renforcer son agressivité envers les êtres humains et la nuit de l'Accident il y a huit ans nous l'a juste montrée. »

Naruto voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort mais il hocha juste la tête à la place. Hiruzen soupira :

« Et néanmoins, si nous pouvions réparer toutes les fautes que nous avons commises à son égard et que si dans son cœur, la créature ait le courage de nous pardonner, je lui rendrai sa liberté.

C'était une main tendue vers Kura, mais ce n'était pas une main qu'elle pouvait prendre.

« Mais ceci est le passé du passé et ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut agir, si bien qu'il vaut mieux revenir à l'Accident :

« Ton père à ce moment-là affronta un homme très fort, si fort qu'il était même l'égal de ton père, ce qui est déjà un fait incroyable en soit. Celui-ci réussit à le berner en allant directement vers ta mère. En conséquence, ta mère a dû relâcher le renard et c'est dans mon sommeil que j'entendis la terrible complainte de la Bête. C'était absolument terrifiant Naruto, le pouvoir de la Bête est juste inimaginable et je me sentais réellement comme un minuscule insecte en comparaison de son pouvoir si bien que je me suis demandé si nous n'avions pas commis une faute en laissant ta mère entrer dans le village.

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ton père à ce moment  _était_  déjà un grand expert en Fuinjutsu, comme ta mère. Ta mère commença alors le processus de scellement du Renard en toi et Minato la joignit plus tard et commença à conjurer un pouvoir interdit pour rendre le sceau parfait. Ta mère mourut en te tenant dans ses bras alors que j'arrivais sur la scène, mais je ne pouvais interrompre le processus de scellement qui était une chose très délicate et je savais que la moindre distraction pouvait causer un échec généralisé. Lorsque le Renard fut finalement scellé, je courus et nota que ton père était encore vivant, bien que ta mère n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. »

Naruto ne pouvait dire si son père avait été réellement chanceux pour le coup.

« À ce moment, ton père fut vraiment proche du seuil de la mort et j'ai bien cru que nous l'aurions perdu cette nuit. Il avait souffert de nombreuses blessures durant le combat, ajouté au stress du sceau et les effets inconnus que celui-ci apportait avec. Ton père aurait très bien pu être une momie qu'un archéologue aurait découvert en la sortant de sa tombe tellement que son corps était frêle.

« Il a fallu deux semaines, avec les meilleurs médecins à notre disposition pour le maintenir en vie et le sortir de situation d'urgence. Nous avons gardé son état critique un secret, ne voulant apparaître démunis auprès de nos ennemis de l'extérieur ou causer la panique auprès de la population mais les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à circuler. Finalement, nous réussissions à stabiliser sa situation et un mois plus tard, il fut complètement guéri, ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. »

Et Naruto se mit à redouter le pire. L'air peiné du vieil homme s'agrandit au fil de son histoire.

« Après avoir rencontré ton père à l'hôpital, je fus si soulagé de voir qu'il aille bien. Il paraissait un peu déprimé, mais c'était normal après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ta mère, sa femme venait de mourir et toi, son fils, as hérité de la malédiction de celle-ci, une malédiction qu'il t'avait infligé de ses mains. Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce point et je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Néanmoins, quand je revins une semaine plus tard, je le trouvai dans un état... qui n'était vraiment pas beau à voir :

« Ses cheveux commençaient à tomber et d'immenses cernes voilaient son visage. Ses dents étaient jaunes et son corps paraissait cadavérique. Il présentait aussi des coupures sur ses avant-bras. Lorsque je vis ça, j'ai instantanément demandé à ses médecins des explications le concernant et ils m'ont avoué qu'il se les avait lui-même faites. En conséquence ils avaient dû lui injecter une solution intraveineuse pour lui fournir les nutriments suffisants afin que son corps ne se décompose pas plus vite que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà. »

Ce qui concordait avec ce que lui avait révélé son père lorsqu'il avait admis avoir tenté de se suicider... Naruto sortit de sa transe morose à la voix tranchante de son grand-père, qui poursuivit alors les yeux fermés :

« Et alors, j'ai fait appel au service du plus puissant des liseurs d'âme, qui était et qui est encore Inoichi Yamanaka, un proche ami de ton père, pour accélérer son processus de guérison. Cependant, même Inoichi fut estomaqué lorsqu'il revint de l'esprit de ton père et je peux te dire qu'en tant que chef de clan, Inoichi avait été habitué à visionner les pires choses dans l'esprit des gens. Il me révéla qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine de soi chez un homme.

« Normalement, un esprit est supposé se guérir et se renforcer de lui-même avec le temps mais il semblerait que c'était complètement l'inverse avec Minato. Son propre esprit était tel un aspirateur qui lui dévorait son existence comme une sangsue sur le dos d'un bovin. Inoichi appela ça un cas extrême de syndrome auto-voracification de l'esprit où l'esprit lui-même ne se reconnait pas en tant que tel et par conséquent, se détruit de lui-même. Inoichi m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà traité avec ce genre de cas mais que cette fois, c'était bien différent.

« Après plusieurs tristes essais inutiles à essayer de reconfigurer le cerveau de Minato sous un état stable, Inoichi me révéla que son esprit revenait systématiquement à son état antérieur, comme s'il était impossible pour Minato de conserver une bonne hygiène mentale. Parler avec Minato se révéla tout aussi vain comme il ne faisait que grogner quand on le dérangeait — lorsqu'il répondait. Les seuls moments de sanité qu'il semblait avoir se déroulaient lorsqu'il nous demandait de l'achever ou de l'envoyer au front afin qu'il puisse mourir au combat.

« J'ai demandé à mon disciple Jiraya, celui qui avait tout appris à Minato sur le Fuinjutsu d'investiguer le sceau que ton père avait utilisé, mais après un moment, il m'avoua que même lui n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à ce propos. Inoichi fit alors appel à tout son clan pour le soutenir mais après deux semaines d'efforts acharnés, nous sommes devenus fatigués, à court d'options, lasses et nos ennemis avaient déjà commencé leurs préparatifs pour nous envahir. »

Et Naruto commença à apercevoir les rouages derrière toute la supercherie...

« C'est alors que je cherchai dans mes vieux, très vieux bouquins, qui sont à présent probablement dans la maison de Tigre, sur les sceaux qui incorporaient un système de serment. C'était la seule solution immédiate que je pouvais voir après que nous ayons tout essayé. Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas mais nous t'avions même amené devant Minato dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait, mais cela avait juste empiré son cas au final de son esprit auto-vorace. »

Hiruzen regarda Naruto droit dans le yeux, avec un visage qui implorait le pardon.

« Je jure Naruto, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir mais à la fin, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Après une semaine de recherche, j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je voulais et je vins directement à l'hôpital après avoir essayé le sceau sur des cobayes. J'ai conjuré alors un rituel très ancien et interdit qui permettait de relier un maître à un esclave sous un serment inaliénable avant de forcer ton père à réciter sa propre partie.

« J'ai construit le sceau de sorte à ce que ton père ne se tue lui-même mais le sceau lui-même demandait à son plus bas niveau une obéissance totale de l'esclave au maître. Il me manquait du temps et je ne pouvais me permettre de trouver un autre type de sceau que celui-ci si bien que j'ai dû utiliser ce sceau sur ton père en dernier recours, malgré ma répulsion extrême de devoir en employer un aussi barbare. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde de me laisser seul avec lui ensuite. Connaissant ton père, son incroyable habilité au combat et ses connaissances dangereuses, j'ai donc affilié à son serment une loyauté absolue envers le Village de la Feuille et d'autres choses que je ne puis te révéler. »

S'en fut trop pour Naruto, qui se mit enfin à verser des larmes. Il avait le droit de savoir pourtant !

— Pourquoi grand-père... Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me dire sur lui ?

Le Sandaime mit une main devant son visage, comme si la lumière provenant du néon au dessus d'eux était si aveuglante s'en prémunir.

— Naruto... Je ne peux pas te révéler les termes exacts que j'ai employés pour créer le serment, car c'est une connaissance bien trop dangereuse pour toi de posséder, même avec le Kyuubi agissant comme un gardien de ton esprit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à risquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est le genre de serment qui ne présente strictement aucune faille.

— C'est injuste, murmura le garçon dans un hoquet.

— La vie est injuste Naruto, je l'ai appris que trop bien de fois, récita le vieil homme avec une voix amère. Crois-tu que c'est avec plaisir que j'ai repris ce rôle que j'aurai déjà dû léguer il y a une dizaine d'années ? Crois-tu que je sois heureux que le village n'ait actuellement aucun héritier légitime ? Je suis fatigué Naruto, exténué même de tout ceci et parfois, tout ce que je veux et m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller.

Son aveux choqua Naruto. Il sentit la main du vieil trembloter contre sa paume. Son grand-père avait combattu des années, il avait éprouvé moult difficultés pour que le village de la Feuille connaisse la paix et la sérénité, tandis que lui n'avait jamais eu le droit au repos, même après avoir traversé toutes ces guerres. Naruto comprit enfin le sacrifice qu'avait dû réaliser son grand-père et de fait, il prit alors sa résolution.

— Crois en moi grand-père. Si personne ne peut le faire, alors je le ferai. J'assumerai cette responsabilité de protéger tout le monde. Je deviendrai Hokage, je le jure.

Hiruzen ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il se mit alors à tousser violemment et alors que le garçon se mit à se lever pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, Hiruzen lui fit mine de se rasseoir. Le vieil homme se mit alors à ricaner, un rire à la fois étouffé mais étrangement soulagé d'une certaine manière.

— T'adopter est vraiment le moindre des services que je pouvais rendre à ton père... Tu lui ressembles tant Naruto... Mais j'arrive tout de même à voir les différences entre vous deux...

Le vieil homme fit une pause tandis que son regard resta figé un moment en l'air. Naruto attendit, bien qu'intérieurement, il brûlait d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

« Ton père était la définition même de l'homme parfait. D'un naturel amical, bon, honnête, il réussissait aussi tout ce qui l'entreprenait. Et je crois que c'est la distinction principale entre vous deux quelque part ; il n'a jamais connu l'adversité avant son échec et c'est pour cela qu'il fut autant brisé en parti après avoir échoué à te protéger, toi et ta mère. Bien que la volonté du Feu brûlait plus intensément chez lui que n'importe qui d'autre dans le village, j'ai le sentiment que tu es en train de le surpasser Naruto. »

Le garçon fut ému de se faire autant couvrir d'éloge pour le Haut Seigneur de la Feuille, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le garçon sentit pleinement leur poids tandis qu'il visualisait son grand-père le fixer déterminé.

«Toutefois, tu es actuellement trop jeune ; non expérimenté et pas assez fort pour en conserver le secret. Peut-être plus tard, quand tu seras plus vieux et assez fort pour te défendre toi-même, en parfait contrôle du Renard et en ayant des alliés politiques puissants, je te révélerai alors les clés pour libérer ton père ou assumer sa souveraineté en même temps que mon chapeau mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puis faire maintenant. »

Naruto comprit son point de vue et ne pouvait réellement le contredire. Hiruzen soupira une fois de plus avant de poursuivre ses aveux :

« Actuellement, seul moi dispose de la clé qui permet de relâcher ton père et seul moi est capable de passer cette connaissance à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je meurs sans que cette connaissance se transmette à quelqu'un d'autre, ton père restera dans un état infini où il devra protéger Konona à jamais. Son serment agira en tant que maître de son esprit et plus rien ne le retiendra d'accomplir son devoir. »

Chose que Naruto voulait absolument éviter. Néanmoins, la suite rendait le tout encore plus compliqué :

« En vérité, ton père est actuellement si puissant que si je le relâchais maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait. Peut-être se rebellerait-il contre l'univers entier, peut-être pas. Le serment que je lui ai forcé à réciter lui a fait tellement explorer les arts ninjas que je crois que même les cinq villages réunis ne suffiraient pour l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas prêt encore à relâcher l'enfer sur terre. Les Bijuus sont déjà assez de forces de destruction de masse et je n'ai pas envie de rajouter ton père en haut de la pile.

« C'est par la suite que j'ai demandé aux Yamanaka d'effacer complètement la mémoire des docteurs l'image du Minato convalescent et j'ai ordonné à tous les Yamanaka, à l'exception de Inoichi d'oublier à propos du fait que ton père soit en vie. Et puis j'ai déclaré au monde que le Yondaime était mort le jour de l'Accident du Kyuubi pour que tout le monde se souviennent de lui comme un martyr, comme il l'aurait souhaité et pas comme un homme qui supplie pour qu'on le tue.

« Les rumeurs s'effacèrent avec le temps et seule la version officielle resta au final. Jusqu'à présent, seuls moi, Inoichi, Tigre et toi connaissons le secret de sa véritable identité. C'est le seul secret de type S+ que le village possède actuellement.

« En vérité, quand ton père m'a dit que si Iwa nous déclarait la guerre, j'aurai juste à le relâcher sur le village caché adverse pour mettre fin au conflit, il n'avait pas tort sur un point. Seul, il pourrait complètement raser le village de la carte et je n'ai même pas besoin de le soustraire de son serment pour cela, tant que mes ordres ne rentrent pas en altercation avec certaines règles qui y sont propres. Konoha pourrait conquérir le monde juste en envoyant ton père. Ce que je ferais si j'étais un tyran démoniaque dont l'objectif serait de contrôler le monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Te souviens-tu de mon discours Naruto devant tous les étudiants ? »

Le garçon tenta de se remémorer mais retenir par cœur des locutions n'avait jamais été son fort. Devant son air perdu, le Sandaime lui dévoila alors un sourire tolérant :

« Je leur ai dit en ces termes exacts : Nous sommes là pour protéger, guider et mener le monde vers un avenir meilleur et non le mener vers sa destruction ! Et si nous n'avons d'autre choix que de causer le chaos, nous choisirons toujours une destruction moindre à une destruction plus importante. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux abasourdi. Il avait été bien trop choqué par la révélation des jeux de Guerre pour vraiment écouter son grand-père mais désormais, il saisissait pleinement la sagesse derrière ces paroles. Hiruzen acquiesça avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

« Et ça, c'est grâce à ton père que nous avons réussi à nous sortir du système des Bijuu pour équilibrer les forces entre les villages. Nous avons notre propre super Bijuu, sous la forme d'un être humain et qui n'est pas exactement un être humain. Mais par ce biais, Konoha est devenue totalement dépendante de ton père. Toutes les nouvelles technologies découvertes sont de son invention et tant qu'il est là pour réguler la sécurité intérieure de Konoha, personne ne peut nous envahir. Il peut stopper n'importe quelle tentative de renverser le Hokage. Certains Uchiwa ont tenté de se révolter il y a quelques mois mais il leur a juste jeté un Genjutsu, modifier un peu leur esprit pour qu'ils ne dérangent plus la paix de Konoha et cette histoire s'est terminée sans bain de sang ou de mort des deux côtés. »

À cette mention, Naruto sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Il tenta d'appeler Kura mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il perdit un peu le fil du discours de son grand-père et se remit à l'écouter :

« Lorsqu'un problème délicat survient, ton père vient à la rescousse. Nous sommes devenus complaisants, nous avons allégé les emplois du temps des ninjas pour les missions importantes, nos ninjas s'entraînent moins et sont généralement moins efficaces. Tout le monde a le sentiment que j'ai tout sous contrôle alors que je ne fais que vieillir et m'affaiblir jusqu'au jour où je mourrai et la seule chose qui restera encore sera seulement mon nom et le serment de ton père pour tous nous protéger.

« Et pour toutes ces raisons évoquées ci-dessus, je ne relâcherai jamais ton père de son serment Naruto. »

Hiruzen s'arrêta finalement. Sa gorge était sèche après avoir autant parlé. Naruto fixa ses mains, son esprit tentant de trouver une solution au problème mais son grand-père avait déjà fait tout son possible avant d'appliquer son sceau. Le sceau avait été le seul moyen pour son père de survivre. Et maintenant, son père était devenu si fort qu'il était devenu un risque devenir une menace qui les détruirait tous s'il venait à être relâché. Tigre était devenu le bouclier et l'épée de Konoha et Konoha ne pouvait plus survivre sans lui. Pour le remercier, Konoha célébrait tous les ans où son père avait supposé avoir péri en martyr.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

N'y avait-il vraiment pas de solutions ?

Avaient-ils vraiment passé en revue toutes les possibilités ?

— Grand-père... commença Naruto. Si jamais je trouve un moyen de pouvoir guérir mon père de son sort actuel et de lui faire retrouver son humanité, accepteras-tu de le relever de son serment ?

Hiruzen acquiesça.

— Si jamais tu arrives à le guérir et qu'en effet il retrouve sa santé mentale, je laisserai le vrai Minato décider pour lui ce qu'il veut, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment possible. À moins que tu ne réussisses à faire de l'ingénierie inversée sur le sceau qu'il a utilisé, ce que tous les meilleurs experts en Fuinjutsu ont déjà essayé, c'est chose impossible, car c'est le genre de sceaux qui change dépendant de l'état d'esprit de l'utilisateur au moment où il le lance. Et je ne peux pas demander à Tigre de faire ça car son sceau est l'une des principales clauses du Serment.

Naruto acquiesça.

 _Je suis désolé Kura,_ pensa-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas.

— J'ai une faveur à te demander, grand-père.

— Dis-moi, répondit Hurizen, pas vraiment surpris.

— Je pense que je deviendrai fou si je reste un jour de plus dans la maison de mon père. Si possible, je désire vivre ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que rester avec Tigre soit la solution pour sauver mon père. Et puis je trouve aussi ta présence un peu trop... envahissante. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que je pourrai faire de vrais progrès si j'ai toujours quelqu'un dans mon dos pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai, mais je sais que j'ai quelques amis qui peuvent m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Je veux chercher ma propre voie.

Hiruzen passa la main dans sa barbe.

— Tu es vraiment sûr ? Je comprends ton besoin d'indépendance mais cela risque d'être peut-être l'une des seules fois où tu auras vraiment l'occasion de connaître un peu plus ton père. Plus tu grandiras et moins l'occasion se présentera à toi de parler avec lui.

Naruto hocha la tête négativement.

— Ce serait passer du temps avec Tigre, mais je pense que c'est différent que passer du temps avec mon père. Et puis il ne me reconnait même pas comme son fils de toute façon.

— Hmm... cela a du sens je suppose, soupira Hiruzen. Très bien, j'accepte ta décision de choisir où tu vas vire. J'aurai quand même toujours un agent pour te suivre, mais je promets de respecter ta vie privée et ce, tant que ta sécurité est assurée. Juste préviens-moi quand tu trouves quelque chose que je t'envoie tes affaires, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça content.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi grand-père, je le ferai !

Naruto se leva et fit au revoir de sa main à son grand-père tandis qu'il passa la parte de la petite chambre.

Lorsque Naruto partit, Hiruzen alluma sa pipe et respira ses fumées. Il pouvait enfin se relâcher.

Peu après, un homme avec un masque de Tigre se déglutina du mur qui fluctua comme s'il était constitué d'un fluide. Ses bras et sa tête émergèrent en premier, suivi de son corps puis de ses jambes pour finir.

Tigre se tint alors à côté du Sandaime, regardant la porte par laquelle Naruto était parti.

— Beau discours. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que  _leur_  révéler autant d'informations si tôt ait été une si bonne idée, commenta l'homme masqué.

Le Sandaime regarda d'un air vitreux celui qui autrefois aurait dû porter ses atours.

— En vérité, je ne leur ai pas révélé tant de choses que ça, il y encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne savent pas.

Tigre fit le tour de la pièce avant de se retourner devant le vieil homme, qui le faisait face. Derrière lui, le soleil couchant coloriait dans un oriflamme sanglant l'horizon.

— Tu les as mis sur la voie néanmoins. Le petit est intelligent et avec l'aide de son animal de compagnie, ils arriveront probablement à découvrir le tableau entier si nous laissons trop d'indices.

Hiruzen mit une main devant son visage avant de se masser la barbe.

— Pas d'inquiétude, mon ami, tout est sous notre contrôle. Le garçon avait besoin d'être rappelé de sa loyauté envers moi et je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Ne le trouves-tu pas charmant ? Il veut absolument te sauver.

Tigre haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner et d'écarter le rideau pour mieux apercevoir le village de la Feuille, commençant à être enfoui sous les ombres du crépuscule. Alors que des relents d'émotions le parcoururent, Tigre avoua d'une voix sèche :

— Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Le Serment est peut être un peu restreignant par moment mais je m'y suis finalement habitué. Et puis les plus surpassaient de très loin les moins. Je me sens un peu déprimé de temps en temps mais tant que je prends mon médicament régulièrement, tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Et puis c'était  _mon_  choix au départ. Je dois admettre que le plan que tu nous as concocté était assez étriqué, termina-t-il avec une voix quelque peu amusée.

Hiruzen eut un petit rire de son côté.

— C'est parce que je sais que je peux faire confiance en tes talents d'acteurs. Nous devions être certains que le Renard ne représentait plus un danger pour Konoha. Il semble avoir pris vraiment notre garçon à cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Tigre scintillèrent alors de milles feux. Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là.

— Bien sûr, nous nous sommes assurés qu'ils soient l'hôte parfait et l'arme parfaite. Kushina a toujours dit que le Renard était intelligent et tu peux prévoir les actions des entités intelligentes.

Hiruzen posa un coude sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de se masser le front de sa main.

— Je me demande s'ils seront prêts. L'Akatsuki est déjà en train de bouger, se demanda-t-il d'un air contrit.

Les sceaux de l'homme masqué semblèrent réagir à la seule mention de l'Akatsuki. De l'énergie bleue concentrée s'enroula dans sa main.

— Nous avons le temps. Nous sommes en avance sur le planning. Ils nous ont peut-être pris par surprise il y a huit ans, mais dorénavant, c'est nous qui avons une main d'avance.

— Mais les choses vont vite de se compliquer. Nous devrons jouer notre main avec beaucoup de précaution.

Tigre acquiesça et l'orbe tourbillonnante s'éteignit brusquement. Il se tint alors le bras, les yeux toujours étrécis.

— Comment les autres villages réagissent ? requit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hiruzen ouvrit sa main en réponse :

— Je leur ai envoyé mes lettres, qu'ils ont pris comme un autre de mes complots, mais c'était à prévoir. Peut-être vont-ils se réveiller lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils n'auront plus de Jinchuuriki.

Tigre eut un rictus derrière son masque.

— Et comment Jiraya se débrouille ?

Le Sandaime haussa les épaules.

— Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Peut-être un peu saoul après une nuit passée dans un motel mais tu le connais bien.

Tigre eut un rire.

Un rire qui ne dura qu'une seconde.

— Que comptes-tu faire du petit et du Renard ?

Le vieil homme se gratta la barbe.

— Pour maintenant, je vais relâcher un peu ma laisse autour de son cou. Comme le garçon l'a si bien dit, il ne pourra pas développer son plein potentiel si je suis constamment dans son dos et maintenant que le Renard est à ses côtés, nous n'avons plus de soucis à nous faire. Cacatoès sera suffisante pour le surveiller et elle est déjà fidèle au garçon. Nous pourrons avoir nos mains libres sur d'autres affaires. Pas de remords de l'avoir laissé partir, requit Hiruzen en allumant sa pipe encore une fois.

Tigre regarda Hiruzen avec méfiance.

— Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu sais déjà que j'ai choisi mon devoir contre son bien-être il y a huit ans.

— Je testais juste si c'était toujours le cas, dit Hiruzen en toussant plusieurs fois. J'espère avoir bientôt un héritier digne.

Tigre acquiesça avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers la fenêtre et de contempler le Sandaime du coin de l'œil.

— Pour Konoha, murmura l'homme au masque d'une voix sinistre.

— Pour Konoha, souffla Hiruzen en acquiesçant à son tour.

Tigre s'approcha alors du mur par lequel il était apparu et disparut dans une fluctuation murale.

Hiruzen quant à lui regarda son chapeau et le plaça au-dessus de sa tête. C'était son fardeau à porter.

Bien que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, lorsque quelqu'un avait accepté ce chapeau une fois, celui-ci ne pouvait s'arrêter d'être un Kage.

Car seuls eux savaient qu'il y avait en réalité deux Kage à Konoha.

* * *

Naruto marcha entre les ruelles de Konoha avec une vision renouvelée de son village, qui avait également une vision renouvelée de lui. Lorsqu'il passait devant les magasins, les marchands agissaient avant comme s'il n'existait pas mais dorénavant, certains venaient le voir pour l'inviter à dîner. Naruto se doutait que ceci était dû à sa réputation.

En seulement une semaine, tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu une personne totalement différente, comme si le vieux Naruto avait été gommé, effacé pour faire place à un tout autre individu. Le garçon apeuré qui ne connaissait rien à rien était devenu une célébrité aimée qui connaissait tout sur son passé. Il avait été un orphelin parce qu'il avait cru avoir été abandonné en raison de son physique hideux mais il était désormais le garçon qui voulait tout faire pour secourir son père qui s'était sacrifié pour sa patrie. Pour cette raison, il se sentait complet.

En cours de route, il avait aussi découvert qu'il n'avait jamais été seul et qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés pour veiller à ses meilleurs intérêts. Mais Kura n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle l'avait apaisé, alors il se demanda si elle était en colère à son propos.

 _Non... je réfléchissais juste à toutes les informations que nous venons de recevoir,_  répliqua-t-elle à sa pensée et Naruto soupira.

_Est-ce que tu m'en veux car j'ai choisi de ne plus vivre chez Tigre ? Je sais que tu veux vraiment engranger de la connaissance et Tigre est probablement le moyen le plus rapide pour nous de devenir fort._

_Non, en vérité, c'est mieux comme ça. Cela aurait été difficile sur le long terme de toute façon puisque nous n'avions pas aucun moyen de nous contacter quand nous le désirions et je détestais le fait que tu n'avais aucune liberté sur tes actions. Cela ralentira un peu notre plan mais je suis plus à l'aise ainsi. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange actuellement._

_Est-ce parce que je ne me concentre plus dans l'unique but de devenir plus fort ?_  demanda Naruto toujours sur son fil de pensées.

_Pas vraiment Naruto. Les deux objectifs ne rentrent pas vraiment en conflit l'un l'autre car la poursuite du savoir peut aussi résoudre le problème de ton père. Non, c'est quelque chose de totalement différent qui me perturbe._

La tirade de Kura le rendit confus mais elle poursuivit son analyse malgré tout :

_Ne penses-tu pas que la situation est bizarre Naruto ? Peut-être que j'imagine trop de choses. Peut-être en effet les choses sont aussi simples qu'elles ne paraissent. Mais je me suis souvent rendue compte qu'une situation trop simple et convenue était souvent une situation où je jouais dans la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais il y a quelque part une forte corrélation statistique entre ces deux phénomènes._

_Je pense que tu analyses trop,_ rétorqua-t-il, ne voulant croire qu'il aurait pu être ainsi berné par son père et son grand-père.

_Alors je vais te pointer les choses qui me paraissent illogiques parmi les récents événements qu'on a découverts. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte car la réaction de ton grand-père m'a vraiment fait tiquer. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment haï le fait que tu n'aies aucune liberté de déplacement et j'étais déjà en train de planifier un moyen pour que le Sandaime nous laisse tranquille, mais il nous a laissé partir trop facilement et ce fut le point qui m'a fait réaliser que les faits avaient peut-être une vérité cachée en eux._

_Mais, le Sandaime nous a tout révélé ! On a même découvert la vraie nature de mon père !_ se plaignit Naruto mais il fut désarçonné par la voix sèche qu'emprunta Kura.

_Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte quand je te présenterai les faits un à un que je considère étranges :_

_Premièrement, il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandée et dont nous n'avons toujours pas obtenu de réponses encore, c'est pourquoi si ton père Tigre t'a suivi depuis que tu es tout petit, il n'a jamais informé ton grand-père que tu te faisais maltraiter à multiples reprises par tes voisins ? Il y a aussi eu la fois où Mizuki t'avait battu pendant un mois entier, si tu souviens bien et Tigre aurait dû le reporter au Sandaime dans tous les cas. La raison, c'est probablement parce que le Sandaime était au courant et a laissé ces abus continuer comme il me parait impossible qu'aussi intelligents que soient les deux personnages, ils n'aient remarqué cela. Pourquoi ont-ils décidé seulement d'agir pour ton bien seulement lorsque j'ai moi-même commencé à mettre mes plans à exécution pour te rallier de mon côté ?_

_Deuxièmement, nous n'avons aucune garantie que ce que tout ce qu'on voit où tous les dires et les événements que nous croisons soient la vérité, ce qui est d'autant plus véridique dans un village où quiconque peut incarner tout le monde et encore plus si Tigre a les capacités que ton grand-père semble clamer qu'il possède. Ton grand-père pourrait parfaitement demander à Tigre de réécrire nos mémoires comme il l'entend, de la même manière qu'il le fit avec la révolte des Uchiwa. Nous n'avons aucune certitude que tout ce qu'il nous a dit est vrai et nous sommes encore moins sûrs de si ton grand-père et ton père paraissent vraiment ce qu'ils sont._

Naruto la stoppa net.

_Bien que je suis d'accord avec le premier fait où nous pouvons hypothétiquement faire confiance à personne, le deuxième concernant grand-père n'est qu'une simple supposition de ta part._

Kura répondit vigoureusement :

_Eh bien je vais te dire qu'il y a quelques trous dans l'histoire que ton grand-père t'a narrée : Premièrement, peu importe au combien ton père est fort, il reste un humain et le Sandaime te l'a décrit comme un demi-dieu._

_Mais tu as vu comme moi les bouquins qu'il a écrits et la connaissance qu'il possède. Tu me l'as dit toi-même que la connaissance est une source de pouvoir !_ Naruto répliqua avec verve.

_En vérité Naruto, c'est un point sur lequel je suis en désaccord avec toi, Naruto. Tu n'as ouvert qu'un seul livre de sa bibliothèque et tu n'as même pas vérifier le contenu exact que tu n'as essayé d'en apprendre plus, car tu avais estimé ne pas avoir la connaissance pour comprendre le jargon qu'il utilisait. Il aurait pu très bien écrire le même charabia sur plusieurs lignes, de même que sur tous ses livres et tu n'y aurais vu que du feu. En plus, il me parait évident que le Serment tel qu'on nous l'a décrit est illogique. Ton grand-père a dit que le Serment n'avait pas de failles, donc comment se fait-ce que Tigre a réussi à répondre à tes questions directement ou indirectement concernant son Serment. Si le Serment était si restrictif, Tigre ne serait d'aucune utilité à ton grand-père car il questionnerait son Serment à chaque fois qu'il agirait. Je pense que le Serment est le cœur du problème car c'est quelque chose sur lequel nous n'avons aucune donnée._

_Alors pourquoi mon père n'est jamais venu me rendre visite ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit que j'étais son fils,_ pointa le blond.

 _Car tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Naruto. Peut-être que l'homme a d'autres priorités, peut-être parce que tout ceci n'a été qu'un rôle qu'il fut ordonné de jouer par le Sandaime, peut-être qu'il tient vraiment à toi mais d'une façon dont tu ne réalises pas encore._ _Il y a une chose qui me trouble réellement : je sens comme si nous n'avions pas de choix dès le départ et que nous étions destinés à nous unir de cette manière. Quand tu es dans un endroit où tu ne peux ni faire confiance en tes propres pensées et tes propres sentiments ou même être certain à propos de la vérité fondamentale « je pense donc je suis », que peux-tu faire d'autre que douter ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve par exemple que le fait que j'ai été consciente que j'étais libre depuis le début il y a deux ans_ seulement  _et pas avant n'était pas parce que je le pouvais mais parce que je n'étais pas autorisée de penser avant de le faire ? Et si tout ce qu'on traversait n'était-il pas un autre jeu de ceux qui contrôlent nos vies ?_

Naruto hocha la tête.

_Je pense que nous manquons trop d'informations pour affirmer de telles choses. Tu es juste parano._

_Et je suis d'accord avec ta première assertion qui est que nous devons en savoir plus,_ confia Kura _. C'est pour cela que notre prochain objectif est de vérifier la véracité des informations que ton grand-père nous a indiquées. Il nous a donné un indice néanmoins. Il avait dit que ce Inoichi Yamanaka savait à propos de l'identité de Tigre. Le confronter pourrait être une première étape et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs combien il resterait d'étapes après celle-ci pour que nous puissions découvrir l'entièreté du tableau._

Naruto soupira mais il savait que Kura ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vérifier si ses théories étaient vraies ou faux.

 _Alors que fait-on maintenant_? requit Naruto.  _Car pour l'instant, je suis au milieu de la rue, avec nulle part où dormir._

Il la sentit avoir un rictus.

 _Il y a en réalité un homme que nous connaissons qui peut nous aider,_  révéla-t-elle enfin _._

* * *

Dans le quartier général des Forces de l'Ordre de Konoha, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka était en train d'éplucher pensivement ses plus récents dossiers d'investigation. Il avait failli se faire virer quelques jours auparavant car il avait essayé d'interroger un gamin blond qui était subitement devenu la nouvelle célébrité de Konoha. Il y avait environ cinq jours, il avait reçu des lettres chez lui provenant des ANBU de lui demander de se mêler de ses oignons s'il voulait garder son travail et comme il n'avait pas d'autre source de revenus, il avait dû lâcher l'affaire. Depuis, il avait seulement eu des missions inintéressantes, comme retrouver celui ayant volé le chat de tel civil.

L'Inspecteur Yamanaka rangea ses dossiers et valdingua toute cette paperasse insipide dans le premier casier de son bureau. Il posa son chapeau sur son visage pour faire une petite sieste, ses pieds rappant la surface rugueuse de son pupitre.

Il était déjà sept heures passées du soir, mais il savait que même s'il revenait à la maison, il n'y aurait pas de femme pour réchauffer son lit, ni de famille pour l'accueillir. Il avait toujours été le genre de personne à ne pouvoir se ranger dans l'esprit d'un clan. Il était ce genre de loup solitaire qui préférait la liberté par-dessus tout, bien qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu d'argent de temps en temps.

Et alors qu'il hésitait à rentrer chez lui, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte.

— Entrez ! dit-il tandis qu'il posa ses jambes sous son bureau. Un de ses collègues arriva.

— Il y a une personne qui veut te rencontrer.

— Et bien laisse-le rentrer ! répliqua l'Inspecteur Yamanaka spontanément.

Cinq secondes plus tard, un enfant aux cheveux blonds avec des cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues passa la porte. L'Inspecteur Yamanaka le reconnut instantanément.

— Inspecteur Yamanaka ? Si vous pouviez venir avec moi ? Je crois que l'on n'a pas mal de choses à se raconter.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Il y avait en réalité deux Kage à Konoha_ **


	12. Réflexion, partie 7

**Réflexion, partie 7**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Naruto ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que la personne dont parlait Kura soit l'Inspecteur Yamanaka. L'homme était venu à la base vers Naruto pour lui poser des questions. Lorsqu'un investigateur, un Yamanaka en plus de ça, commençait à vous poser des questions, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que vous vous retrouviez la seconde d'après dans la section de T&I, à révéler tous vos secrets les plus sordides, comme par exemple le fait que vous ayez enterré vivant le chat du voisin la veille.

Kura lui avait expliqué les différentes raisons pourquoi il était intéressant de passer par lui :

Premièrement, elle lui avait avoué qu'il était très probable pour l'homme d'être attaché de près ou de loin à son grand-père, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans leur entourage. Leur rencontre avec cet homme avait causé le Sandaime de faire suivre Naruto par un ANBU de près afin d'empêcher ceux n'étant pas du camp de son grand-père de venir le voir.

Deuxièmement, ils avaient besoin d'une personne qui pouvait leur fournir des informations sur une base régulière et si possible, qui soit complètement indépendant des clans ou du Hokage. Basé sur les cours en investigations, Kura avait inféré que la plupart des inspecteurs des Forces de l'Ordre de Konoha étaient des agents solitaires, comme leur travail demandait une neutralité complète sur les affaires qu'ils suivaient.

Naruto toisa le Yamanaka, qui paraissait être abasourdi par sa présence. Son chapeau était tombé au sol lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait parler avec lui de manière plus privée. L'homme était aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs. Son manteau marron aux innombrables poches et lanières était entreposé sur la chaise derrière lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs, noués en une seule queue de cheval. Des mèches passaient des fois devant ses yeux perçants, lui donnant une allure de guerrier.

Sur son bureau, de nombreuses piles de papiers étaient dûment annotés étaient disposées en éventail face à lui. Un tableau en liège était installé contre le mur dans l'arrière-fond, où plusieurs documents étaient épinglés par des punaises. Celles-ci étaient connectées par un maillage de fils de différentes couleurs. Le bureau sentait le tabac et le renfermé. Le cendrier sur la table était remplis de mégots, à un tel point que Naruto estima que cet homme devait au moins consommer un paquet par jour.

 _Je pense que tu devrais congédier son collègue. On ne veut pas que notre conversation soit entendue par des personnes complètement décorrélées de nos_ _objectifs_ , suggéra Kura.

Naruto acquiesça et se retourna vers l'autre adulte.

— Merci monsieur. Je viendrai vous chercher pour sortir dès que j'en aurai fini avec Monsieur Yamanaka.

Celui-ci sourit, disant qu'il était content d'avoir pu l'aider et qu'il l'attendrait à l'accueil du bâtiment. Naruto fut alors seul avec l'homme en question. Le Yamanaka reprit son chapeau au sol, prit une cigarette de sa boite et s'alluma le goudron.

— Et que veux-tu de moi ? Si je me rappelle bien, ton garde du corps m'avait menacé de me tuer si j'étais vu encore en train de te parler.

Kura avait donc bien raison, cet homme n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec son grand-père.

— Je suis venu seul, lui révéla Naruto. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui.

Pour vérifier ceci, Kura lui avait proposé de s'embarquer dans une ruelle déserte assez loin de la rue principale pour qu'elle puisse amplifier au maximum son sens de l'audition et il ne semblait pas après cette vérification qu'ils avaient été suivis. Apparemment, son grand-père était fidèle à sa parole quand il disait respecter son intimité.

Mais l'homme en face de lui se semblait pas en être convaincu. Son air grincheux ressortait de son visage alors qu'il demandait d'une voix ferme :

— En es-tu certain ?

Naruto acquiesça et l'homme exhala sa fumée d'un seul coup, avant d'écraser le mégot contre son cendrier.

— Si on a autant de choses à se dire, autant le faire chez-moi si tu n'es pas contre. J'étais sur le point de partir dans tous les cas.

— Je ne suis pas contre en vérité, répliqua Naruto.

L'homme arqua ses sourcils.

— Tu n'es pas supposé être à l'Académie demain matin ? Les enfants sont censés se coucher tôt.

Naruto rétorqua avec un sourire confiant.

— Je ne suis pas n'importe quel enfant.

Et l'Inspecteur Yamanaka pouvait le voir. Le garçon semblait avoir beaucoup changé en l'espace de cinq jours, comme s'il était devenu un gamin totalement différent. L'homme commença à se douter si le garçon n'était pas en train de le doubler quelque part. Parfois, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka pensait que les apprentis ninjas étaient bien trop malins pour leur âge.

— Si tu le dis. Attends-moi à l'extérieur de mon bureau le temps que je range mes affaires, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

— Bien, répondit Naruto lorsqu'il prit la porte.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il soupira.

 _Il ne semble pas nous faire confiance,_  pensa-t-il.

 _Bien entendu. Tu es avant tout un pion important dans le jeu politique_ , répliqua-t-elle.  _Si jamais ce qu'il a dit à propos d'avoir être menacé par ton grand-père est véridique, il prend beaucoup de risques à nous recevoir actuellement. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Mon intuition s'est avérée être exacte en fin de compte._

 _Je pense encore que tout ce que nous faisons est inutile,_  se plaignit le blond.

_Ecoute-moi, Naruto. Si tout ce que t'as dit ton grand-père est vrai et qu'en fait, tout ce qui apparaît devant nous est tel que les choses sont vraiment, eh bien tant mieux. Dans le cas contraire, on aura juste regretté de ne pas avoir pris toutes les précautions pour avoir la mainmise sur l'ensemble du plateau. Tu es de mon côté Naruto, hein ?_

_Oui_ , soupira-t-il encore, fatigué de devoir se justifier.

Et cela mit fin en quelque sorte à la conversation.

Quinze secondes plus tard, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka sortit de son bureau. Il portait avec lui une grosse valise.

— Par-là, dit-il soudainement en prenant la main de Naruto. J'ai mis une notice notifiant que je t'ai pris avec moi, gamin. Nous passerons par la porte de derrière.

Il tourna alors ses yeux vers le garçon blond.

— Comment je suis censé t'appeler ? Cela sera vraiment pénible si je continue de t'appeler gamin à la longue.

— Appelez-moi juste Naruto.

L'homme acquiesça.

— Bien Naruto. Moi c'est Mori.

Naruto opina également du chef.

— Très bien, Mori.

Et ainsi, après s'être embarqués dans de nombreux couloirs sombres, ils parvinrent enfin devant une porte en fer. L'homme l'ouvrit avec un jeu de clés et laissa Naruto sortir. Le blond se retrouva encore face à une autre porte en fer. L'homme le rejoignit, prit un autre porte-clé d'une de ses poches et ouvrit la porte suivante. Enfin, ils sortirent dehors sur une ruelle déserte après que Mori ait fermé les deux portes derrière lui.

— Pourquoi ces deux portes ? demanda Naruto curieux.

— Piège à double interface, rétorqua l'adulte brièvement. Les gens qui tentent de s'infiltrer n'ont en général qu'un set de clé, pas l'autre. S'ils essayent de forcer la porte, une alarme provenant d'un sceau sonne et alerte les ANBU directement. Cela fait parti des bons trucs que Konoha a inventé ces dernières années.

L'homme avait l'air continuellement agacé au fur et à mesure qu'il avait étayée son explication. Naruto devinait aisément qui avait été l'inventeur de ce système.

— Dépêchons, mon appartement est assez loin de les bas-quartiers.

Naruto le regarda surpris. Il pensait que tous les clans avaient leur propre territoire.

— Vous ne vivez pas avec les autres Yamanaka ? requit Naruto.

L'homme le fixa, apparemment assez en colère.

— Je te préviens, si tu commences ne serait-ce qu'à évoquer les affaires de clans, je te laisse ici. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter ces politiques de merde et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vis seul, c'est que je ne veux pas que ces jeux politiques de merde viennent me chercher chez moi, compris ?

Naruto acquiesça vivement.

Et ainsi, ils commencèrent leur marche. La lune n'était pas pleine mais suffisamment grande pour diffuser assez de lumière afin qu'ils puissent trouver leur chemin à travers les rues non éclairées. Naruto reconnaissait à peine cette partie de la ville. Il avait eu son l'occasion d'explorer maintes fois Konoha mais jamais il n'avait pénétré si profondément dans les bas quartiers.

Les routes immaculés de sa cité se transformèrent en chemins de croisés et se fondirent en zones plus inquiétantes et sinistres. Il commença à sentir une odeur peu plaisante, semblables à celles émergeant des bouches d'égout. Contrairement à la route principale de ville qui était constamment bondée de marchands et d'autres représentants en tout genre, les chemins qu'ils empruntaient paraissaient être plutôt utilisés par l'autre partie de Konoha, la partie cachée de Konoha :

Naruto fut surpris par le nombre de clochards qu'ils rencontrèrent ainsi que le nombre d'orphelins vagabondant les rues. Il y avait aussi quelques motels qui étaient si sales que Naruto se demandait comment les gens pouvaient passer une nuit dedans. Des lotis de fortune et des bars miséreux s'alignaient le long des ruelles. La fange paraissait inonder les pavés et s'incrustait dans le sol comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante des lieux. Le nombre de gens dehors à cette heure de la nuit étonna le garçon. Certains passants firent un signe à Mori, qui prit soin de leur répondre en retour. Personne ne semblait reconnaître Naruto ou plutôt, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. La partie visible de Konoha ignorait la partie invisible de Konoha et vice versa, comme si les deux mondes provenaient de galaxies diamétralement opposées.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble, perdu parmi une vallée d'autres grands immeubles. Celui-ci semblait tout empli de crasse et de désuétude que le reste des autres bâtisses.

Naruto nota que Kura était demeurée silencieuse durant tout le trajet.

Mori toqua alors à la porte et après une minute, une vieille femme avec un bâton apparut. Elle reconnut Mori et le laissa entrer mais l'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Naruto.

— Qui est ce gosse ? Je ne me souviens pas que le loyer incluait deux personnes, remarqua-t-elle de sa voix étouffée.

— Il ne restera pas pour la nuit, rétorqua Mori, visiblement irrité.

— Tu paieras pour deux cette nuit, argua la vieille peau.

— Bien, maugréa Mori avec une grimace.

Il sortit un billet de son manteau et le donna la vieille femme qui dévoila un sourire rempli de dents creuses.

Naruto la vit alors marcher vers sa propre chambre qui était directement reliée à la sortie. Il fut interrompu dans son observation lorsque Mori le prit par la main pour l'emmener à travers un couloir non éclairé, menant à des escaliers tout aussi peu éclairés.

— Fais attention Naruto, il y a des marches manquantes. Je crois que cette vieille sorcière n'a jamais pensé une seule fois à rénover son  _palace_.

Et en effet, Nartuo faillit tomber plusieurs et si Mori ne lui avait pas informé, il se douta qu'il serait actuellement à l'hôpital en cellule de réanimation à l'heure actuelle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage et quelques mètres plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant son appartement. Mori chercha sa clé dans l'une des poches de son veston et cinq secondes après, ils étaient à l'intérieur. L'appartement dégageait la même odeur que son bureau, des effluves renfermées et une senteur de tabac. Mori tira sur son manche et sembla vérifier quelque chose sur le dos de sa main.

Il ferma alors la porte après eux puis alluma une cigarette. Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se retournait vers Naruto.

— Il semblerait que tu ne m'ais pas menti. Il y a bien que nous deux ici.

— Comment le savez-vous ? requit le petit garçon d'un air curieux.

L'homme révéla alors le sceau inscrit sur le dos de sa main, à la façon d'un tatouage. Celui-ci ressemblait à une serrure connectée à un bâton avec quelques symboles étranges sur le côté.

— Cette chose est en vérité assez simple mais très chère. Cela m'a coûté deux mois de salaire pour demander à une société privée d'implémenter le système complet dans mon appartement. Celui-ci connecte chaque ouverture, fenêtre et chambre de mon appartement semble et m'informe dès qu'une personne rentre ou sort. À moins que quelqu'un ait un moyen de se téléporter à l'intérieur ou de passer à travers les murs, on devrait être assez tranquille.

Toutefois, Naruto se doutait que ce genre de choses n'arrêterait pas un homme comme Tigre mais il ne releva pas plus. Mori lui présenta une table basse encerclée par quatre coussins, autour de laquelle il l'invita à s'asseoir. Naruto le fit mais eut une grimace lorsqu'il ressentit comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre sous son fessier que le sol dur tellement que la mousse était usée.

L'homme se mit alors à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole avant de revenir vers Naruto en s'allumant une autre barrette. Il déposa sa grosse mallette sur la table sans l'ouvrir et tapota son doigt dessus en même temps qu'il fixait Naruto de ses yeux perçants, jaugeant le garçon.

— Eh bien, pourquoi désirais-tu t'entretenir avec moi ?

Naruto respira profondément mais toussa un peu comme un peu de fumée rentra dans ses poumons. Il souffla alors :

— J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, Mori. Je pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

Mori sembla surpris.

— Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de mon aide ? N'as-tu pas tes chiens de garde du Sandaime ? termina l'Inspecteur sur un ton aigri.

Naruto lui sourit contrairement à son attente.

— C'est exactement le problème. En ce qui me concerne, tout ce que je sais ou chaque question que je pose est retransmis directement à lui. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui est complètement indépendant.

— Fixe ton prix, déclara soudainement l'homme en face de lui.

— Comment ? demanda Naruto confus.

— J'ai dit, fixe ton prix. Mes services ne sont pas gratuits. Visiblement, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour enquêter sur quelques affaires et mon temps est limité et par conséquent, précieux.

Naruto devint silencieux, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

 _Que faire ?_  interrogea-t-il Kura.

_C'est un problème que je n'avais pas prévu. Hmm... Je pense que j'ai un plan. J'estime que c'est le genre d'hommes qui serait prêt à vendre ses services contre du savoir que l'on possède._

— J'attends, informa Mori.

— Je suis en train de réfléchir, répondit Naruto.

_Et que devrais-je lui dire ?_

_Je pense que nous devrons jouer certaines cartes de notre main si nous voulons progresser. Quelques fois, un compromis est nécessaire. Dis-lui que tu as un secret que personne d'autre que toi sait, S-classe. Il sait que tu es sous la protection du Sandaime et qu'il est extrêmement probable que tu puisses posséder ce genre de secrets._

_Nous ne lui révélerons rien à propos de mon père !_ protesta Naruto.

_Je ne pensais pas à ton père, je pensais à moi._

_Vraiment Kura ? Tu sacrifierais vraiment ton anonymat ?_ souffla mentalement le garçon incrédule.

Kura lui répondit sur un ton amer.

 _Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons obtenir quelque chose de précieux sans concéder quelque chose d'autre en échange. Et cet homme peut nous_   _être extrêmement utile. J'ai déjà sacrifié mon indépendance pour t'avoir, sacrifier mon anonymat pour de la connaissance semble être un bon marché._

 _Je n'aime pas ça Kura !_ protesta-t-il vivement.

_Moi non plus. Mais avons-nous le choix ? Parfois, tu te dois de choisir la moins pire des options parmi celles qui te sont présentées pour avancer et nous sommes clairement en manque de ressources et de moyens actuellement. Ceci est un investissement. Chaque investissement présente un risque. Sacrifier du savoir pour obtenir plus de savoir est très rentable à partir du moment que tu sais ce que tu désires. Les talents de cet homme nous seront très utiles et c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer pour les obtenir._

Naruto soupira avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux :

— Cela vous convient si je vous révèle des secrets en échange de vos services ?

L'homme posa son chapeau sur la table et s'alluma une seconde cigarette.

— Cela dépend du type de secret que tu parles. Si tu veux parler du repas que tu as mangé hier soir, je pense que je pourrai vivre sans avoir connaissance de cette information.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas n'importe quel gamin, Mori. Je voulais parler de secret rang S.

Mori cracha sa cigarette et toussa.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux me révéler ce genre de genre ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en coin.

— C'est un secret que seul moi connais. Et à ma connaissance, même le Hokage ne sait rien à ce propos. Et tant qu'il n'y a que moi dans la boucle, vous navez rien à craindre.

Mori reprit une clope de sa poche avant de fixer Naruto avec méfiance.

— Et en quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser ? Je veux dire, une information est utile seulement quand elle peut être échangée contre de l'argent. Et plus le secret est important, plus il est difficile de l'échanger avec de l'argent.

_Maintenant répète après moi Naruto : En raison que ce secret soit extrêmement difficile à échanger, vous jurerez que vous ne révélerez ce secret à quiconque mais en échange, je demanderai seulement vos services durant une semaine et après, nous continuerons sur les transactions classiques._

Naruto voulait lui demander comment elle comptait qu'ils obtiennent de l'argent mais il se contenta de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. L'homme sembla réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers sa casserole pour y mettre des nouilles. Il demanda ensuite à Naruto s'il en voulait, ce que Naruto répondit par un oui, si bien que l'homme revint après s'asseoir à la table basse, soit juste devant lui alors qu'il remettait son cigare en place.

— J'admets être curieux. Tu as dit que même le Hokage ne savais rien à ce propos. J'imagine donc que c'est suffisamment important pour être considéré de rang S. Hmm... une semaine n'est pas si long, surtout si ce n'est que dans mon temps personnel. D'accord garçon, cela me convient.

_Rajoute alors : Si ce n'est que dans votre temps personnel, je désire des informations sur trois affaires ayant été closes ces deux dernières années et en échange, je ne révélerai ces informations à personne de mon côté._

Naruto répéta et Mori se gratta les poils de sa barbe ayant survécu au rasage matinal.

— Bien, bien... c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai ramené cette mallette avec moi en premier lieu, car je savais que nous finirions forcément à parvenir à cette éventualité. Hmm, cela me semble raisonnable. Alors, entendu ?

_Nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière après ça, Kura, tu es certaine de ton choix ?_

_Vas-y_ , fut la seule chose qu'elle lui répondit.

Et Naruto lui serra la main. Mori sourit alors avidement :

— Maintenant révèle-moi ce secret, Naruto. Dis-moi quelque chose que même l'homme le plus puissant de ces terres ne sait.

 _Ferme les yeux et dépose tes mains contre tes joues,_ l'ordonna Kura sur ton définitif.

Naruto le fit et il sentit soudainement l'effet de bulle qui venait lorsque Kura prenait le contrôle.

* * *

Mori Yamanaka devait admettre que le garçon le surprenait. Il semblait affreusement mature pour son âge. Mori savait lui-même qu'au moment où le garçon était rentré dans son bureau, sa vie serait irrémédiablement changée d'une certaine manière. Le gamin était un pion important dans le jeu politique mais celui-ci est venu seul pour recueillir ses services justement parce que cette influence politique venait au prix qu'il ne pouvait avoir son indépendance. C'était quelque chose que Mori pouvait saisir en tant qu'homme qui ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui-même. Même si au final, il avait fini dans le bidonville de Konoha, avec un résultat financier quasi-négatif, la liberté qu'il avait gagnée en échange était bien au-delà de toutes ces considérations terrestres.

Le secret que le garçon prétendait avoir l'intriguait vraiment. En vérité, si le gamin était venu avec cette proposition cinq jour avant, lorsqu'il était encore en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre des huit civils, cas ayant été clos par ses supérieurs en raison de « raisons » que la raison ignorait, Mori aurait certainement refusé l'échange. Mais depuis que Mori s'était quasiment fait virer de son poste, il n'avait eu à sa charge que des affaires ennuyantes à mourir. Mori était le type d'hommes qui prenait un immense plaisir à résoudre des affaires qui paraissaient insolubles à première vue. Et le garçon était exactement le genre à lui apporter ce type de défis qu'il recherchait tant.

Mori vit alors le garçon écraser ses propres joues de ses mains et fermer les yeux. Le garçon souffla alors d'une voix grave que Mori pensa impossible un enfant d'utiliser.

— Ce que nous sommes sur le point de vous révéler ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, être connu exceptés par nous trois.

Que-Quoi ?

Le garçon ouvrit alors ses yeux et ce n'était plus le magenta que le garçon possédait naguère. Celui-ci affichait désormais dans ses prunelles une couleur rouge sang. Ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues devinrent plus prononcées, plus sinistres, presque animales. Mori jura, en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait ni de Byakugan ou de Sharigan, qu'il pouvait visualiser l'incroyable énergie rouge qui tournoya autour du garçon.

Par réflexe, Mori tenta de crier mais aucun son ne perfora sa bouche tandis qu'une aura terrifiante agrippa instantanément ses poumons. Il ressentit soudainement comme une étreinte glaciale secouait tous les os de son corps comme s'il n'en avait qu'un seul. Mori transpira de la même façon que s'il avait été sous le soleil du plus ardent des déserts.

— Quand tu seras calmé, je relâcherai mon pouvoir de toi.

« Epargnez-moi » furent les mots qu'il voulut tant prononcer mais aucune voix ne parvint à émerger de ses cordes vocales. En tant qu'adulte, Mori savait que le garçon était un Jinchuuriki mais ô diable, voir le démon en personne était une expérience complètement différente de que ce qu'il imaginait. Mori regarda dans les yeux de l'abomination et réalisa que ses pires cauchemars devinrent réalité. Les iris de l'entité qui le fixaient lui étaient indescriptibles, incompréhensibles.

Aliènes.

La chose sembla l'analyser, disséquer son esprit, fouillant les tréfonds les plus profonds de son âme. Mori, en tant que Yamanaka, avait été initié aux techniques qui permettait de voguer dans l'esprit d'autrui et il avait déjà scruté l'essence de bon nombre de suspects mais rien ne le prépara à l'horreur indicible qu'il ressentit lorsque l'esprit de la Bête toucha le sien. Peut-être était-ce l'aura impitoyable de la créature qui le força à spontanément utiliser une de ces techniques pour tenter instinctivement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais le résultat fut comme si son cerveau s'ouvrit en deux.

Et alors, il ne ressentit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, ne vit plus rien excepté un décor entièrement noir bercé par des ténèbres obscures. Une porte apparut face à lui et lorsque Mori plaça sa main sur la poignée, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de manche et qu'il était désormais nu. Mori savait de quel type de porte il s'agissait mais il fut forcé de l'ouvrir, mû une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne.

Plusieurs portes apparurent successivement face à lui, dans un décor futuriste où il put visualiser l'espace-temps dans son ensemble, de la plus lointaine des étoiles au firmament le plus insolite, des trous-noirs supermassifs aux systèmes multi-solaires. Il se sentit projeté à des années lumières à chaque pas qu'il franchissait, comme s'il avait soudainement accès à une connaissance indicible, qui était en dehors du monde que les humains étaient censés connaître ou pouvoir accéder.

Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une porte, il sentait comme s'il y avait une horloge dans son corps qui voyait ses aiguilles bouger, une horloge qui annonçait la destruction et probablement sa mort prochaine.

Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic.

Lorsque le clic final retentit dans son esprit, il fut immédiatement projeté dans une sorte de salon d'appartement. Il eut impression que son corps entier, ainsi que tout l'environnement autour de lui ondulaient par vagues, à l'image d'une pierre lancée à la surface d'un lac. Mais ce qui sauta à ses yeux fut l'absence de porte, de fenêtre ou de quelconque échappatoire possible.

Il était définitivement pris au piège.

Alors, des pulsations étranges résonnèrent, comme s'il avait été à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau sanguin transportant du sang. Cet effet était visible sur le mur, sur le sol et sur le plafond. Lorsque Mori regarda en face de lui, il eût l'impression que l'espace lui-même se courbait à l'infini, comme si la pièce n'avait pas de limites, mais en même temps, avait des limites.

Et alors Mori  **vit**

le lit

sur laquelle

la  **chose**

contrôlait

de ses queues

la  **boule de chair et de sang**

que Mori identifia

comme être le  **garçon**.

Mori tenta de fuir, mais une queue s'enroula autour de sa jambe telle une tenaille. Il tenta d'agripper la terre, rampant pour s'extirper autant qu'il le pouvait, mais réalisa avec horreur que ses mains disparurent de ses bras, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il tenta de crier à l'aide mais une autre queue enveloppa sa tête pour le restreindre de parler.

«  **Shh, tu ne vois pas que tu risques de le réveiller si tu continues ?**  », requit la voix terrifiante avec colère. «  **Il dort... mon petit trésor...**  », continua-t-elle doucement. Elle caressa les morceaux de chairs et d'organes qui palpitaient sur le lit double. La chose se baignait dedans, dans son sang, y trempant sa langue goulûment. Les neuf queues rouges virevoletaient autour de la fille-démon-renard-chose dans un tourbillon de fourrure rouge. Elle était prostrée dans le sang, les os et les lambeaux du garçon.

«  **Oh... Tu es si merveilleux Naruto ! Seul toi peux me satisfaire...**  », souffla-t-elle extatique. La tête de la créature plongea dans ses restes. Sa langue râpa les boyaux et les tripes. Ses dents se plongèrent dans la peau, qui portait alors ses marques après leur départ.

Mori ne put digérer ce qu'il put voir. C'était horrible. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire toute l'horreur, la terreur que la scène lui inspirait. La chair parcourue de nerfs laissait constamment échapper du sang, emprisonnée, empoisonnée par cette aura rouge qui stabilisait cet état temporaire en état permanent pour que la chose puisse se repaître constamment de la chair renouvelée. La créature prit les entrailles du garçon entre ses mains pour se les apposer sur son visage dans une expression de jouissance absolue.

«  **Je t'aime tant Naruto... seule moi puis te comprendre...**  », soupira-t-elle emplie de luxure, mangeant, léchant et suçant le garçon comme s'il était son jouet, l'objet de ses désirs. Mori sentit son esprit se briser, se morceler tandis qu'il contemplait l'abjecte épouvantable obscène monstruosité dans toute sa cruauté, sa folie, cette expression d'amour qui ne pouvait que venir d'un monde extérieur à leur existence, se délecter dans cette absurdité sans nom.

«  **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Naruto... dis-moi juste ce que tu veux...**  », murmura-t-elle au sac de sang et de viande qu'était le garçon.

En réponse, plusieurs pulsations vibrèrent contre les murs, comme si la scène se déroulait à l'intérieur d'un organe. Et avec son expérience de lecture des esprits, Mori réalisa que c'était en réalité le cerveau de l'enfant, ce qui rendait tout le spectacle encore plus abominable.

«  **Oui... je comprends... le méchant homme n'était pas censé connaître notre secret... notre amour... Ne t'en fait, je m'occupe de lui de suite !**  »

Les yeux rouges de la créature se retournèrent soudainement vers l'homme, lançant ses queues dans toutes les directions et dimensions où il pouvait exister.

Et c'était alors qu'il put enfin hurler.

* * *

 _Kura ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_ demanda Naruto dans son état de bulle où il voyait Mori bavait sur place depuis vingt secondes déjà, comme s'il s'était évanoui. Les iris de l'homme étaient entourées d'un cercle rouge qui pulsait en permanence.

 _Cet homme a pris peur et a instinctivement activé une technique qui a causé son esprit de se cogner au mien. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça en vérité. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait tenu le choc. Je suis en train de reconfigurer son cerveau afin de pouvoir le sauver,_ répondit-elle d'une voix méditative.

 _Quoi ? Kura ? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par reconfigurer son cerveau ?_ demanda Naruto inquiet.

_La même chose que je t'ai faite Naruto, après ton accident avec Mizuki. Je pense que son esprit s'est brisé et je suis en train de le ramasser morceaux par morceaux. Mais cette fois, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que j'ai commise avec toi Naruto, alors pas d'inquiétude, nous resterons unis comme nous le sommes._

_Tu en es vraiment sûre ?_ requit-il un peu douteux. _Et lui, va-t-il rester qui il était ?_

_À son propos je ne sais pas Naruto. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne comprends pas exactement comme le cerveau d'un humain fonctionne alors je le reconstruis à partir de la vision que j'en aie. Je suis actuellement plus confiante après le travail que j'ai effectué avec toi. Je fais de mon mieux pour le guérir. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps... plus de temps... plus... Oh, je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à tout récupérer. Heureusement que l'esprit de cet homme était originellement très puissant et ne présentait que très peu de fissures avant que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cela m'a permis de rendre sa récupération plus rapide qu'avec toi. Je pense que d'ici trois secondes... Terminé !_

Alors, Mori émergea de son état de transe étrange et les fixa alors avec un sourire :

— Merci. Grâce à vous, je reconnais enfin la vérité. Vous aviez raison, votre secret est bien trop grand pour être révélé.

Naruto s'entendit lui-même ronronner.

— Je suis heureuse que tu nous comprennes enfin ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu désirais, j'ai besoin de recueillir des services d'une manière... plus persistante.

— Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il obéissant. J'ai presque oublié les nouilles ! Laissez-moi vous les servir !

— Merci ! répondit Kura heureuse à travers la voix de Naruto.

L'homme revint vers eux avec deux bols avant d'en poser un en face du garçon.

— Maintenant, résuma Kura, j'aimerai avoir plus de détails sur les cas que je veux que tu t'investisses : j'aimerai que tu nous rapportes toutes les affaires ayant été classifiées par tes supérieurs ces deux dernières années et également celles qui ont succédé l'Accident nous concernant il y a huit ans.

Mori se gratta la tête, un peu chagriné.

— Cela risque d'être difficile pour moi d'obtenir tout ce que vous voulez, mais je pense que je peux réussir à récolter quelques infos intéressantes au bout d'une semaine.

Kura ronronna encore satisfaite.

— Parfait ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as pu découvrir sur les huit hommes qui sont morts il y a huit jours de cela durant la nuit du Festival.

Mori fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai vraiment galéré à récupérer cette information comme c'était un cas qui n'a duré que deux jours avant que les ANBU viennent tout arrêter et saisir les documents que j'avais. J'ai réussi à en garder quelques uns discrètement comme j'avais prévu d'enquêter de mon côté sans que l'on s'aperçoive. Vous devriez comprendre que je ne suis pas censé vous donner ces informations.

— Allez... s'il-te-plait ! supplia Kura.

— Bien, bien... si vous insistez. Je devrais vous faire payer un petit quelque chose mais puisque c'est vous, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser.

Mori Yamanaka ouvrit donc sa valise et en sortit huit documents. Chacun concernait une victime provenant du massacre. Naruto reconnut la plupart comme étant ses harceleurs. Leur travail, leur famille, leur passe-temps avec quelques notes personnelles de Mori étaient apposés sur les différentes fiches. Mori expliqua alors l'affaire :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les huit hommes ont été retrouvés dans une ruelle très proche du centre-ville. La scène en elle-même paraissait surnaturelle car elle présentait deux faits contradictoires. Premièrement, les corps des victimes ont montré qu'elles avaient reçu des actes de tortures à leur encontre mais leur visage et la disposition de leur corps ont laissé penser qu'elles s'étaient volontairement offertes à l'assassin. L'un de mes collègues, un Uchiwa, avait analysé que c'était en réalité un Genjutsu causé par un très fort Dojutsu et très probablement un Sharigan. Les personnes qui sont passées à côté de la scène au moment où le crime s'est déroulé ont paru avoir reçu un Genjutsu similaire.

« Pour évaluer le profil du tueur, nous avons d'abord considéré le profil des victimes. Comme elles étaient toutes d'ordre civil, la première hypothèse a été que le meurtrier avait tué ses victimes pour une dette impayée. Cela aurait pu être une affaire clandestine où les victimes auraient dû devoir de l'argent à une organisation, un chef de la mafia par exemple. Nous avons en effet que les victimes avaient toutes un point commun. Elles avaient toutes contracté une dette envers l'organisation la plus puissante du village, soit l'administration.

« La seconde hypothèse que nous avons identifiée était que le meurtrier n'était en fait qu'un moyen pour que le crime ne se réalise. On suppose que quelqu'un a dû recruter un assassin professionnel pour réduire à silence ces civils. Il y a pu avoir plusieurs motifs possibles ; de l'argent, une affaire de vengeance, un conflit d'intérêts, n'importe quoi mais le criminel ne laissa rien d'autre sur les lieux du crime que les restes du Chakra utilisé ayant déjà été identifiés par mon collègue lors de l'analyse. Nous ne pouvons être certains pour celle-ci.

« La troisième hypothèse était que le meurtrier était simplement fou, mais comme c'était un massacre et non une affaire de meurtre en série, cette piste-là reste difficile à évaluer. Les investigations ont montré qu'il n'y avait pas eu de préparatifs et nous n'avons rien trouvé chez les victimes qui pourrait indiquer la raison pour laquelle elles s'étaient réunies à cet endroit et à ce moment pour y mourir.

« Comme l'affaire a été étouffée deux jours après par les ANBU, nous pouvons attester avec certitude que le meurtrier est un mixte entre les deux premières hypothèses ; soit que l'administration a recruté des ninjas de Konoha pour tuer cet homme. Et comme nous ne pouvions plus enquêter sur cette scène de crime, les investigateurs sur cette affaire avaient plutôt exploré le background des victimes.

« Les victimes, mises à part leur dette, présentaient toutes un casier judiciaire vierge et étaient toutes des citoyens honorables. Mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient célibataires, elles avaient un travail, elles payaient leurs impôts et menaient une vie tranquille. Néanmoins, quatre des victimes sur les huit partageaient un point commun troublant ; elles étaient toutes arrivées à Konoha il y a deux ans pour résider à cette adresse. »

Lorsque Mori pointa son doigt sur la carte de Konoha, Naruto eut soudainement envie de vomir, malgré le fait qu'il voyait tout à travers sa bulle. Son grand-père, lorsqu'il vint le chercher à l'orphelinat pour l'adopter, l'avait placé dans la même résidence que les quatre autres victimes.

Attends, qu'avait demandé Kura à Mori déjà ?

Kura, utilisant le corps de Naruto, sourit avant de déclarer :

« Oui Naruto, j'ai demandé à Mori de nous ramener toutes les affaires ayant été étouffées par les ANBU depuis deux ans. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Satoshi Uchiwa avait été retrouvé mort dans son lit.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Le lendemain matin, Satoshi Uchiwa avait été retrouvé mort dans son lit._ **


	13. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 1

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 1**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Après que Mori eut fini d'expliquer plus en détails l'affaire concernant le meurtre des civils, Kura laissa Naruto reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Kura lui conseilla alors de demander à Mori s'il pouvait rester chez lui durant la nuit, ce que bien sûr, Mori accepta lorsqu'il lui fut demandé. Naruto n'était pas aveugle et il était bien conscient que l'homme était conciliant en raison de ce qui s'était passé lorsque son esprit s'était heurté à celui de Kura.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Naruto aida Mori à faire la vaisselle. Être serviable était la moindre chose qu'il pouvait faire faire après ce que lui et Kura lui avaient fait subir. Kura lui souffla qu'il était vain de se sentir coupable à son propos et que c'était sa faute à elle de ne pas avoir prévu la manière dont il avait réagi à sa présence mais Naruto continua de hocher la tête malgré ce. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment remettre la faute sur elle puisque c'était lui qui avait donné son accord pour l'exécution du plan.

Lorsque Naruto demanda alors à Kura sur les possibles répercutions de son opération sur Mori, elle-même avoua qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'ils devraient attendre pour pouvoir observer les résultats. Naruto soupira. Juste après, le garçon interrogea l'investigateur pour savoir où il pourrait dormir et l'homme répondit qu'il changerait les draps de son lit pour qu'il puisse dormir dessus, tandis que lui-même dormirait à même le sol. Cela blessa Naruto de le voir agir de cette manière.

Du peu de temps que Naruto avait connu Mori, il savait que cet homme était intelligent et indépendant. Il comprenait aussi que c'était à cause de ces deux qualités que Kura avait choisi cet homme pour devenir leur propre espion. Cela rendit Naruto encore plus triste lorsqu'il réalisa que la liberté de cet homme était ce qui lui avait causé de perdre sa volonté propre. Ce fait fut certifié lorsque Naruto lui demanda de faire des sottises, comme pincer son propre nez. Naruto se rendit alors compte que toute ses demandes auprès de Mori était perçu comme un ordre de son côté.

C'était assez ironique que tout ceci était provenu du fait que Naruto avait voulu sauver son père de son destin  _de sa propre initiative_. S'il était resté dans la maison de son père, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Mori encore et cet homme serait resté celui qui l'était. Ce que Naruto fit à cet homme fut exactement ce que son grand-père fit à son père, c'est-à-dire réduire en esclavage un autre homme contre sa volonté. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cela mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Maintenant que le mal était fait, il devait aller de l'avant.

Cette nuit, Naruto tenta d'assimiler toutes les informations qui étaient venues à sa portée ces derniers jours. Il y en avait quantité à absorber et à analyser. Il savait qu'il devrait être méthodique. Le temps passait et chaque seconde non utilisée était perdue.

_Souhaites-tu venir dans notre monde illusoire pour qu'on y pense à deux ?_

Naruto acquiesça. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit comme si une horloge à l'intérieur de lui avait vu ses aiguilles bouger. Il se sentit soudain comme éjecté à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il était et se retrouva alors allongé sur une surface confortable. Kura apparut finalement devant lui, dans son vieil appartement. Elle était assise sur une chaise, qui était disposée au niveau de la table où Naruto avait l'habitude de manger. Naruto se leva du lit où il était pour la rejoindre et s'asseoir en face. La table s'alluma soudainement, comme si elle avait été éclairée par une lampe et des documents apparurent sur le plan de travail. Sur ceux-ci, Naruto put voir un résumé de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récupérer les jours précédents.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Kura et la vit cette fois habillée d'une blouse de scientifique par-dessus son pull noir. Son visage paraissait encore plus sérieux maintenant qu'elle portait des lunettes :

— Nous allons maintenant utiliser cet endroit pour parler de nos futurs plans ou à chaque fois que nous aurons besoin d'analyser de nouvelles informations sur des faits venant à notre connaissance, dit-elle en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son petit doigt. Je vais maintenant dire en gras les  **vérités**  sur lesquelles nous pouvons être sûres : **Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze. Je suis le Kyuubi, le Renard à Neuf-Queues et mon vrai nom est Kurama. Nous nous sommes alliés car c'était le choix le plus logique pour nous à prendre. Tigre est en fait le Yondaime. Ton père étant en vie est un secret de rang S+.**

Naruto sembla surpris.

— Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de faits sur lesquels nous pouvions être certains. Par exemple, je pensais que le sceau qui te « garde » ici n'était plus un secret pour nous deux.

Kura hocha la tête. Elle prit alors une feuille où elle avait noté tous les éléments qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

— Celles-ci sont des vérités indéniables. Tout le reste peut être soit un mensonge, soit une vérité incomplète. Par exemple, à propos du sceau qui est censé me garder en toi, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas certaine que j'en ai eu conscience de prendre possession de ton corps il y a deux ans seulement parce que je n'étais trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte ou s'il n'y a pas plus de raisons en dessous. Je vais maintenant nommer cette proposition {1}. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vraiment estimer avant d'avoir récolté plus d'informations. Nous devrons attendre que Mori nous en ramène. J'ai pris grand soin de tout mémoriser lors de ton entrevu avec le Sandaime et je vais désormais questionner tous les faits qu'il nous a rapportés sous la forme de propositions :  
(1) L'Accident a pris Konoha par surprise.  
(2) Jusqu'à présent, ils ne connaissent pas l'identité de l'instigateur de l'attaque.  
(3) Ta mère est morte en te tenant dans ses bras au moment où le Sandaime est arrivé à l'endroit où tes parents m'ont scellé en toi.  
(4) Tout le processus de guérison de ton père.  
(5) Tout le système de serment que ton grand-père a afligé à ton père.  
(6) Inoichi Yamanaka se souvenant de la vérité et de l'identité de Tigre.  
(7) Ton père étant le sauveur de Konoha et un demi-dieu.  
Nous considérons que (1) est vraie pour l'instant, parce que je pense que c'est vraiment trop tordu de penser que même cet Accident n'ait été qu'un plan de ton grand-père. Et nous ne pouvons attester pour l'instant la (2) et la (3).

— Attends ! Tu veux dire que ma mère peut être encore en vie ?

Kura haussa les épaules.

— Ils nous ont fait le coup avec ton père. Je ne serais pas surprise de la voir vivante. Ceci très improbable d'après moi mais cela reste une possibilité.

Naruto ne pouvait même pas en imaginer toutes les implication, si bien qu'il hocha la tête d'un air perdu.

— Naruto, commença à dire Kura. Nous devons questionner tous les faits de la façon la plus neutre et non biaisée possible. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de découvrir la vérité à propos de nous. Ne négliger aucune probabilité est un prérequis, mais si celles-ci peuvent être difficiles pour nous à entendre, soupira-t-elle encore avant de continuer. La (4) peut être vraie mais peut-être pas de la manière dont ton grand-père nous l'a révélé. La (5) est quelque chose sur laquelle on doit enquêter. La (6) est probablement la première chose que l'on doit vérifier. La (7) est absurde à mon humble avis, ton père est peut-être fort mais il ne peut pas être invincible et cela peut se justifier par un mensonge que ton grand-père nous a dit et que l'on peut attester. Il nous a raconté que les ninjas de Konoha étaient devenus moins forts avec le temps mais je pense que c'est le contraire en vérité et qu'ils sont désormais bien plus préparés qu'autrefois. La volonté de ton grand-père d'enseigner les élèves de l'Académie à l'art de la guerre n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Naruto acquiesça alors qu'il sélectionna les documents concernant les informations que Mori leur avait révélé. Il tenta d'imiter la façon de raisonner de Kura :

— Même si nous ne pouvons pas attester de la véracité des informations que nous a rapporté Mori, nous pouvons être certain considérant sa situation qu'il soit honnête et qu'il ne nous ait rien caché. Je vais maintenant résumer sous la forme de propositions ce qu'on sait :  
[1] Huit civils sont morts.  
[2] Les huit civils étaient ceux qui me maltraitaient quotidiennement.  
[3] Les ANBU fermèrent tout enquête deux jours après que leur mort aient été découvertes.  
[4] Les huit civils avaient contracté une dette pécuniaire envers Konoha.  
[5] Quatre d'entre eux étaient mes voisins et étaient venus à Konoha il y a deux ans, probablement en raison de leurs dettes.  
[6] Ils avaient tous un casier judiciaire vierge et étaient tous des citoyens honorables.

Kura lui sourit avant de faire un récapitulatif de tout ce qu'ils avaient statué :

« Les propositions avec des accolades nous concernent directement. Les propositions avec des parenthèses se réfèrent soit au Sandaime, soit à ton père soit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'Accident. Et les propositions avec des crochets sont relatées aux affaires ayant été closes par les ANBU ces deux dernières années ou l'affaire de meurtre ayant eu lieu il y a huit jours. Je vais désormais lister des faits à notre propos que nous pouvons être plus ou moins certains :  
{2} Tu as été adopté par ton grand-père il y a deux ans et une semaine après, il t'a placé dans ton appartement où tu es resté durant deux ans avant que je prenne contact avec toi.  
{3} Ton grand-père, Tigre et probablement la plupart des adultes de Konoha savent que tu es le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi et que tu m'héberges de fait. Tu es l'arme secrète de Konoha si l'on estime que Tigre n'occupe pas déjà ce rôle.  
{4} Tout le monde à Konoha sait désormais que tu es le fils du Yondaime et le protégé du Sandaime.  
{5} En conséquence de {2}, {3} et {4}, nous pouvons en déduire que tu es le pion le plus important sur l'échiquier politique. Tous les clans recherchent activement à contracter une alliance avec toi et les gens du communs désirent tous être ton ami.  
{6} En raison de ces points ci-hauts, tu es probablement celui qui succédera logiquement au Sandaime pour le poste de Kage et ce, tant que le Sandaime ne meurt pas dans les dix années à venir.  
{7} Néanmoins, pour ces mêmes raisons, tu es la cible à abattre absolument pour tous les ennemis de Konoha, soit tous les villages cachés et la plupart des chasseurs de primes dans le monde.  
{8} En résultat, tu ne pourras probablement jamais quitter Konoha avant que tu deviennes celui que tu es censé devenir dépendamment de cette vision future. Tu seras toujours suivi par des agents, jusqu'à que tu deviennes assez fort, tant en force brute que mental pour résister à toutes les attaques à ton encontre.  
{9} Et si l'on suit cette logique, le Sandaime fera probablement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour assurer ta loyauté à son encontre. Tant que tu restes loyal envers lui et Konoha, nous n'avons à nous inquiéter de devenir son ennemi.  
{10} Et cependant, en raison de notre alliance, de ce que je suis et de ce que j'ai fait, le Sandaime peut possiblement nous voir comme une menace et c'est pour ça que nous devons faire attention à ne jamais lui révéler notre secret à son encontre. Si nous arrivons à maintenir cette charade durant dix ans, nous aurons alors la position la plus aisée afin de diriger ce pays et de fait que l'on devienne les maîtres du monde par la suite. »

Kura mit alors en évidence un autre document. Ces doigts illuminèrent quelques propositions qu'elle venait d'évoquer et elle établit alors des corrélations entre elles :

« Désormais, nous pouvons en tirer des conclusions sur les faits que nous avons déjà. Toutes les propositions avec des crochets impliquent une forte corrélation avec l'investiture de ton grand-père dans le meurtre de tes persécuteurs. Leur mort a été probablement ordonné à son injonction. Les motifs seraient évidents juste à partir de la [2] si nous n'étions pas au courant du fait que tu étais constamment surveillé par un agent depuis que tu es un bébé. Ton grand-père savait à propos de ces hommes mais a décidé de ne pas intervenir. Pire que ça, il était probablement tout aussi impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ton harcèlement quotidien à partir de toutes les propositions entre crochets que tu as évoquées. La question c'est pourquoi ? Quelques seraient les raisons qu'il ait poussées à faire ça ? Cela n'a aucun sens avec toutes les propositions listées avec des accolades, à moins qu'il y ait un autre motif sous-jasant. Il vient alors à ma portée que beaucoup d'événements ont été initialisés il y a deux ans. Le fait que je ne m'étais rendue compte que il a deux ans que je pouvais prendre contrôle de ton corps et sortir du sceau, le fait que tu aies été adopté par ton grand-père il y deux ans exactement, le fait que ton grand-père ait probablement commandité tout le harcèlement à ton encontre, le fait que j'ai attendu le bon moment pour que tu sois assez vulnérable mentalement pour répondre de manière positive à mes suggestions.

« De fait, mon hypothèse du tableau complet est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ton grand-père a été acteur de la modification de ma manière de penser et que ce n'était pas seulement une décision de ma part pris au hasard que de te voir comme la meilleure option pour recouvrir ma liberté. Cette hypothèse implique aussi que le Sandaime a compris quel était mon but principal, qui est ma liberté. S'il a vraiment tout planifié jusqu'à présent, cela me fait peur qu'il ait réussi à me lire aussi bien ou peut-être était-ce en raison de l'altération de ma manière de voir les choses qu'il ait pu me lire aussi bien. En devenant ton allié, je suis devenu dépendant de toi et par conséquent, tant que tu demeures loyal envers Konoha, je demeurai loyal envers Konoha tout aussi, faisant de toi le Jinchuuriki ultime. »

Lorsqu'elle le présentait de cette manière, cela avait du sens. Naruto savait que Kura saurait qu'il penserait ainsi, en raison de leurs liens. Alors c'était ça ? Etait-ce juste pour cela qu'il avait souffert durant huit ans en tant qu'orphelin ? Pour devenir l'arme ultime dans l'arsenal de son grand-père ? Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne ressentait même pas de la colère pour ceci car il savait que cela aurait été juste futile de sa part.

— Et désormais, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il à Kura.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit alors qu'il posa la question.

— Je suis vraiment contente que tu le prennes aussi bien Naruto, même si je suppose que nos liens étant de plus en plus forts aient une relation aigue avec ta réaction actuelle.

Naruto acquiesça. Si ses liens avec Kura avait permis au renard de ressentir des émotions à son encore, il ressentait au contraire qu'il était de moins au moins enclin à être soumis à ses émotions et il estima que c'était en raison de ses liens dans cette fausse dimension qui étaient d'autant plus forts qu'ils rendaient ce trait plus prononcé.

Kura se leva, le bas de sa blouse flottant derrière elle, s'avança vers le garçon avant d'entourer ses bras autour de sa tête, son menton touchant le front du blond.

— En vérité Naruto, même si cette hypothèse se révèle être vraie, cela ne change rien pour nous. Notre but demeure le même, qui est devenir plus fort en accumulant de la connaissance. Je dirai que c'est tout à notre avantage si cette hypothèse se révélait être exact, avoua-t-elle devant son regard surpris. Car s'il voit notre relation étroite sous un bon œil, cela signifierait qu'il a aussi connaissance de nos plans et qu'il ne va pas à leur encontre, si bien qu'il nous encouragerait au contraire à poursuivre nos démarches pour devenir plus forts et que l'on se concrétise en l'arme ultime à laquelle il aspire que l'on soit, tant que nous demeurons loyaux envers la Feuille.

Naruto leva ses yeux vers elle pour rencontrer les siens.

— Mais tu n'es pas contre cette idée, que l'on soit loyal à la Feuille ? Ceci n'est-il pas un obstacle à ta liberté ?

Et encore une fois, elle le surprit.

— Je ne m'en soucie guère en vérité. Je suis bien consciente du fait que la liberté est une notion relative et qu'elle dépend exclusivement comment elle impacte la liberté des autres. Je suis aussi consciente du fait de ce que je suis, je ne serai jamais libre dans un sens, à moins que j'accumule assez de connaissance et d'influence pour décider de ce que je veux. D'autant plus que maintenant, ce que je veux évolue dépendamment de toi, Naruto. Alors, que veux-tu Naruto ? Désires-tu que l'on entre en guerre contre ton grand-père et par conséquent ton père ? Je suis sûre que non et moi de même. Je ne vois pas d'intérêt à être leurs ennemis tant qu'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme tels. Et tant qu'ils nous fournissent de la connaissance et qu'ils ne prennent pas davantage de mesure pour restreindre notre liberté, je serai encline à devenir leur alliée. C'est une situation gagnant-gagnant pour nos deux partis, chose que je ne peux qu'approuver.

Naruto lui retourna enfin son sourire.

— Alors je répète ma question, que faisons-nous ?

Kura relâcha lentement Naruto de son étreinte et s'écarta de quelque pas tandis qu'elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

— Je suppose que nous devrons continuer notre jeu d'acteur un moment. Je ne suis pas certaine si cette hypothèse est vraie. Bien sûr, nous pourrions confronter directement ton grand-père à propos de notre disposition en allant dans son bureau, mais c'est un pari trop risqué que je ne suis pas encore prête à prendre. Nous avons besoin de plus d'indices, de plus d'informations, de plus de données. Mori nous en fournira mais nous devrons aussi enquêter de notre côté les jours ou les semaines à venir si cela doit nous prendre des jours. Et durant toute cette période, nos actions resteront très limitées, conclut-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je pense que nous avons faire le tour pour cette nuit. Nous nous réunirons lorsque nous aurons plus de données pour tirer des conclusions et décider de notre prochaine marche à suivre. Maintenant, c'est seulement de l'investigation durant notre temps libre.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en coin.

— Et je ne mérite pas de récompense pour avoir été un si bon garçon ?

Elle rigola avant de témoigner :

— Je suppose que tu mérites un petit quelque chose en effet.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le fit, tout l'environnement autour de lui s'évaporer et il sentit son horloge interne voir ses aiguilles revenir à leur position initiale. Son dernier regard à son encontre était le dernière chose qu'il put entrevoir d'elle alors qu'il revenait à la réalité. Il nota que Mori était endormi sur un matelas qu'il avait disposé près de son lit. Naruto remarqua finalement que les symboles sur le dos de la main de l'homme avaient changé.

 _Il semblerait que nous ayons un rat dans notre repère, Naruto_ , il entendit Kura lui souffler. _Tu devrais vérifier si notre porte est bien fermée. J'ai une petite idée de qui peut être l'intrus. Tu n'as pas besoin de réveiller Mori, il est déjà une heure du matin et l'homme a besoin de se reposer._

Naruto s'étira en se levant. Il alla vers la porte, testa la poignée et nota que celle-ci était bien verrouillée. Il vérifia les fenêtres et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient fermées aussi. Il explora tout l'appartement mais il n'y avait personne à part lui et Mori. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à autant de facteurs.

— Madame Oiseau ! Montre-toi ou je ne te pardonnerai pas de sitôt, dit-il calmement depuis le salon.

Il y eut un petit cri de surprise et Madame Oiseau se révéla d'elle-même. Elle portait son armure légère avec son uniforme en dessous tandis qu'elle avait encore son masque au visage.

— Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à la repérer et ce devait être un enfant en sus de ça.

Naruto expliqua comment :

— Le propriétaire de cette maison a un moyen de tracer les allers et venues dans son appartement et tu es la seule personne qui me suivrait jusqu'ici aussi tardivement.

— Oh et puis zut. J'aurai dû le savoir que c'était ce genre de type a installé un système pareil chez lui, déclara-t-elle en enlevant son masque et en l'attachant à sa ceinture.

— Depuis quand tu es arrivée ? requit Naruto suspicieux.

Madame Oiseau haussa les épaules.

— À peine il y a une minute. Cela m'a pris un moment pour te trouver dans ce trou paumé. Je peux voir le proprio ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est un Yamanaka.

— Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit ! Ne le dérange pas, il vient d'avoir une journée difficile. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il y a une autre personne chez lui.

— Oh, tu dois avoir raison... dit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui en tailleur. Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

— Je ne sais pas, le proprio était assez gentil pour me laisser ici une nuit. S'il accepte de que je reste plus longtemps je suppose que je resterai ici un moment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Hmm... C'est un peu loin de l'Académie. Tu devras marcher trente minutes tous les jours. Ce n'est pas très pratique, commenta-t-elle maussade, comme si elle était l'intéressée.

— C'est mieux que de se faire agresser constamment par des fangirls ou les enfants de clans.

Elle se massa le menton pensivement.

— Tu dois avoir raison quelque part. Mais tu devras garder cet endroit un secret alors. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écrasant son poing contre sa paume. Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je t'ai apporté tes vêtements et de quoi te laver. Je t'ai aussi préparé un petit panier repas au cas où tu n'aurais pas mangé ce soir et—

— Arrête, arrête ! Combien de trucs t'as emporté avec toi ? requit Naruto les yeux exorbités.

Il y avait trois sacs au moins aussi gros que lui qui venait d'apparaître des mains de l'agente.

Kura ricana.

Attends, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Est-ce que mon grand-père t'a demandé de me suivre ? », demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Non, le Sandaime a ordonné spécifiquement à tous les agents supposés de te garder de ne plus te surveiller.

— Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il la vit rougir.

— Si tu pouvais garder le secret de ma présence ici... je ne suis pas supposée être là à la base.

Naruto parut éburlué.

— Tu désobéis un ordre direct de grand-père ?

Il la vit rigoler un peu pénaude.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de la désobéissance ! Je n'avais pas prévu de te suivre à la base, je voulais juste te ramener tes affaires... avoua-t-elle devant son regard tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux de lui avant de rajouter ; entre autres quoi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien, maintenant explique-moi la véritable raison de ta présence ici.

— Tu sais, depuis que tu t'es évanoui devant moi... j'étais un peu inquiète à ton propos... et j'ai entendu du vieil homme que tu n'avais nulle part où aller... j'avais pensé t'inviter chez moi pour vivre avec Ara et moi...

Cela surprit Naruto. Mais il inspira profondément avant de hocher la tête.

— Je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu vois, si mon grand-père a ordonné à tous les agents d'arrêter de me suivre, c'était parce que je voulais récupérer un peu d'espace personnel et vivre chez vous serait du non-sens complet par rapport à ma demande car tu reporterais juste tout ce que je ferais.

Il espéra qu'elle comprenne mais au lieu de ça, elle acquiesça vivement avec un énorme sourire.

— Bien ! Je resterai ici avec toi si tu préfères cet endroit !

Il étrécit ses yeux.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas avec ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle rougit encore plus tandis qu'elle tricotait ses doigts entre eux.

— Mais je me sens seule à la maison... Ara ne revient que le week-end... et elle ne fait que dormir quand elle le fait...

 _Naruto, nous avons un problème. Cette femme ne te laissera pas tranquille et la possibilité qu'elle nous prenne en filature même si on refuse est trop élevée et ça sera trop pénible de tester systématiquement sa présence. Laisse-la rester ici mais demande-lui de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ici comme compromis,_  suggéra Kura.

Narut soupira.

— Bien, tu peux rester là, mais n'utilise pas ta capacité à te rendre invisible pour me suivre, d'accord ?

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle le serra dans ses bras pour le câliner.

— Merci, mon mignon !

— Et appelle-moi Naruto ! beugla-t-il en la poussant au loin. Et comment dois-je t'appeler si on en vient là ?

— Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Madame Oiseau si ça te chante. Ma sœur m'appelle Ca' si tu désires m'appeler autrement.

— Bien Ca'. Et plus de rapports à grand-père !

Elle acquiesça en mettant ses poings en l'air.

— Plus de rapports ! cria-t-elle plein d'enthousiasme.

Il eut des sueurs froides. Il se sentait comme s'il était l'adulte et elle la môme. Elle prit alors une serviette et un savon d'un de ses sacs et sourit à Naruto.

— Une douche ?

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à sentir un peu. Il n'en avait pas prise depuis deux jours.

— Très bien, allons—

— Hé Naruto, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ramènerais une autre squatteuse cette nuit, interrompit une voix de la chambre d'où était venu Naruto.

Mori était à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était torse nu. Il avait une cigarette à sa bouche qu'il tenait d'une main distraite tandis qu'il regardait froidement les deux autres personnes du salon.

— Oh ! Vous devez être l'Inspecteur Yamanaka ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama Cacatoès avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main, ne semblant absolument pas saisir l'atmosphère.

— Que fait une ANBU chez moi à une heure vingt-deux du matin ? Explique-toi Naruto.

Naruto s'épongea la main sur son visage.

— Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne mais elle était si inquiète à mon propos qu'elle m'a suivi.

Et la femme se tint juste devant l'homme, les mains derrière son dos. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, si bien qu'elle dut lever la tête à un mètre de lui. Elle cligna lascivement des yeux vers lui alors que Mori la regardait avec dégoût.

— T'es assez beau vu de près. Ça te dit d'être mon petit-copain ? demanda-t-elle de façon totalement incongrue.

Il fut si estomaqué qu'il laissa sa cigarette tomber au sol.

— Sort de chez moi, rumina-t-il horripilé.

— Mais ! chouina-t-elle.

— Je ne tomberai pas dans ton jeu, Kunoichi !

Elle enroula un doigt dans une de ses mèches tout en tapotant un autre contre le torse nu de l'homme de manière _très timide_.

— S'il-te-plait... j'ai nulle part où aller.

— Non, répondit-il fermement.

— CHTEUPLAIT ! pleura-t-elle comme une enfant.

— Mori, s'il-te-plait, fais-nous cette faveur, cela nous sauvera d'un sacré mal de crâne, requit naruto.

Le Yamanaka regarda l'un et l'autre en grimaçant. Il se retourna vers sa chambre avant de déclarer :

— Bien. Elle peut rester ici mais...

Il retourna un doigt sur le nez de Cacatoès. « Tu feras la lessive, le ménage et tu paieras la moitié du loyer. Je m'occuperai de la vaisselle et de faire la cuisine. » Il se mit alors à pointer Naruto. « Et toi, va te coucher, les gosses sont censés dormir tôt la nuit. »

— Mais d'abord le bain ! intervint la femme déjantée.

Mori porta ses mains à son visage de désespoir avant de lâcher l'affaire et de retourner se coucher.

Naruto toisa Cacatoès sévèrement.

— Tu lui as vraiment dit ça juste dans les deux minutes où tu l'as rencontré ?

Elle haussa des épaules.

— Ça marche des fois, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il tombe sous mes charmes, fit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

Naruto pensa qu'elle était juste idiote mais il ne réalisa que maintenant qu'elle était complètement tarée.

Après qu'ils prirent un bain (et Naruto insista à plusieurs reprises pour que cela soit une seule personne à la fois), ils s'endormirent. Mori plaça un deuxième matelas au sol et expliqua à la femme que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit à son encontre, il ferait en sorte de  _violer_  son esprit d'une manière dont elle se souviendrait et de la part d'un Yamanaka, cette menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ceci refroidit largement l'enthousiasme de Cacatoès pour cette nuit.

Naruto espéra ne pas se lever trop tard pour la matinée.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze_ **


	14. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 2 et 3

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 2 et 3**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut cette matinée, en raison du brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur. Il se frotta les yeux tandis qu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre et distingua un rassemblement d'une cinquantaine de personnes en cercle juste en face de chez lui. Il reconnut plusieurs membres de sa famille. Il vit son grand-frère Itachi tapoter le dos de leur cousin Shisui, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son père Fugaku, étant au centre, haranguait la foule, qui constituait le reste de leur clan :

— Mes frères et sœurs, neveux et nièces, j'ai quelque chose de terrible à vous annoncer : l'un d'entre nous nous a quitté cette nuit. Cet homme était un très cher ami, un membre exemplaire de notre clan et un père admirable. Les circonstances de sa mort demeurent mystérieuses et j'ai d'ores et déjà envoyé une missive auprès de notre Kage pour qu'il envoie des agents et des investigateurs élucider cette sinistre affaire. Je souhaiterai pendant cette période que vous conserviez le secret de sa mort. Sachez que si jamais sa mort se révèle être l'objet d'un crime à notre encontre, je m'engage à prendre toutes les mesures à ma disposition pour qu'il ne demeure impuni et ferait en sorte que le ou les coupables paraissent devant la justice de notre clan et de notre village afin qu'ils soient dûment châtiés. Nous devons tous restés unis et fidèles face à cette épreuve. J'aimerai aussi que l'on accorde une minute de silence pour cet homme, dont le nom était Satoshi Uchiwa, paix à son âme.

— Paix à son âme, répondirent tous les Uchiwa en chœur.

Sur ces mots, tous regardèrent le sol dans un mutisme respectueux, quasi-religieux. Il faisait affreusement beau cette journée, mais ce nouvel événement jetait clairement un voile d'ombre sur la famille des Uchiwa. Sasuke, de la fenêtre, trouva la scène quasi-surnaturelle et se demandait s'il était en train de rêver. Beaucoup de questions lui bombardèrent l'esprit. Pourquoi, comment, pour quels motifs aurait-on attaqué l'un des leurs ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un accident ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il entendit toquer à la porte la minute d'après. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir, il vit sa mère ayant une mine attristée.

— Sasuke, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien... murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke tapota timidement son dos. Sa mère resta ainsi un certain moment.

— Que s'est-il passé maman ?

Mikoto hoqueta. Sasuke, étant encore sous le choc, se mit à pleurer aussi. Sa mère lui confia alors :

— Je ne sais pas. C'était ton cousin Shisui qui a découvert la scène le premier et je n'en sais pas plus. Il a contacté ton père directement qui s'embarqua dans sa résidence. Dix minutes plus tard, Frère Satoshi avait déjà était recouvert d'un voile. Après vérification, ton père valida que c'était bien sa dépouille...

— Maman... souffla Sasuke alors que sa mère le serrer encore plus fort. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas mon bébé... Je ne sais pas...

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils descendirent au vestibule et virent Fugaku habillé d'un kimono honorifique, qu'il ne portait que pour les cérémonies officielles de leur clan ou lorsqu'il allait à des représentations importantes.

— Chérie ? demanda Mikoto, en tenant par la main Sasuke.

Il hocha la tête.

— C'est mon devoir en tant que chef de clan. Je vais demander une instance d'urgent auprès du haut conseil. Nous devons porter la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout le monde est déjà parti effectuer son devoir journalier.

— Comment va Shishui ? requit-elle inquiète.

Fugaku soupira.

— J'espère qu'il ne sera pas traumatisé par cette expérience. Découvrir un membre proche de sa famille mourrir chez soi n'est pas quelque chose que quiconque aimerait expérimenter. Itachi sera à ses côtés le reste de la journée et le Hokage comprendra pourquoi ils ne seront pas présentés à son bureau aujourd'hui. En parlant du Hokage, je vais aller le voir de suite.

— Fait attention à toi, mon amour.

Il révéla un sourire et s'approcha d'elle en lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Même l'impassible Fugaku laissait paraître ce qu'il ressentait vraiment en ces temps difficiles. Il se pencha également sur Sasuke pour embrasser son front, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Sasuke était encore en train de pleurer.

— Prend garde fils, à ton environnement. Et ne laisse rien paraître à l'école, d'accord ? chuchota son père en lui tapotant la tête.

Sasuke acquiesça en nettoyant ses larmes. Il se tint fièrement face à son père. Celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesçant à son tour avant de se relever. Il ajusta son chapeau en toile sur sa tête et et prit à pleine poigne sa canne, sur laquelle étaient peints les motifs de leur clan. Deux oncles à Sasuke accompagnèrent son père tandis qu'ils sortirent de la maison.

Ce n'était que cinq minutes plus tard, que Sasuke partit pour l'Académie.

* * *

Naruto avait commencé sa marche vers l'école bien plus tôt aujourd'hui dans la matinée. Mori les avait réveillés avec un coup de pied aux fesses en leur criant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait qu'un seul double des clés. En conséquence, cinq minutes plus tard, tous les trois furent sortis. Mori requit à l'agente Cacatoès de lui refiler un billet de quelques ryos pour la nuit. Mori leur fournit très rapidement un set d'instructions pour se rendre à l'Académie avant de se séparer d'eux. Naruto regarda interrogativement Cacatoès, qui lui rétorqua avec un grand sourire qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'école. Son argument fut que les rues du bas quartier étaient trop dangereuses pour un enfant de son âge. Naruto haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans la direction que leur avait indiquée l'Inspecteur Yamanaka.

Après vingt minutes, ils déboulèrent sur la rue principale de Konoha. La rue était encore plus bondée que d'habitude. Les boutiques affichaient fièrement leurs marchandises et en raison des différents attroupements, Naruto et l'agente durent bifurquer plusieurs fois leur chemin. Naruto portait un T-shirt simple et un pantalon long cette journée tandis que Cacatoès était toujours dans son armure classique. En cours de route, ils croisèrent Sasuke. Naruto lui fit coucou de loin et comme le blond était assez dure à ignorer, même parmi la foule du fait que les gens s'écartaient devant lui, Sasuke n'eut pas de mal à le voir et à se ramener vers lui. Il était accompagné par un Chuunin, qui était probablement de sa famille.

— Yo, ça va Sasuke ? requit Naruto lorsqu'il fut en face d'eux.

Sasuke acquiesça vivement, bien que son visage eût l'air un peu plus blanc que d'habitude.

— Oui, ça va. Tu n'es pas venu hier, commenta le brun en le dévisageant.

— Haha, oui, j'étais malade la veille, mais je suis remis, répliqua le blond en riant.

Sasuke lui sourit brièvement avant de toiser le garde du corps de Naruto.

— On te lâche pas d'une semelle apparemment.

Naruto roula des yeux.

— Le désavantage d'être une célébrité. Je vois que tu en partages aussi ces plaisirs.

L'oncle de Sasuke toussa un peu à sa remarque, avant de fixer l'agente masquée à côté de Naruto avec méfiance. Il commença à prendre la main de Sasuke et à l'empresser de continuer leur route. Sasuke fit une vague amicale à Naruto qui retourna le coucou.

— Ils t'ont regardé bizarrement, remarqua Naruto à Cacatoès.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Les Uchiwa sont connus pour être taciturnes. Mais on devrait aussi se dépêcher, ton premier cours commence dans une heure.

Naruto acquiesça.

Suite à cette remarque, ils suivirent alors le sillage des deux Uchiwa.

* * *

Ara souffla au Sandaime que le chef de clans des Uchiwa était en bas de la Tour et qu'il sollicitait un entretien avec lui. Hiruzen, qui avait reçu la missive de cet homme dans la matinée, s'était attendu à ce résultat. Il acquiesça et ordonna à Ara de transmettre les informations au rez-de-chaussée. La blonde s'exécuta en une courbette et cinq minutes plus tard, Fugaku arriva avec deux autres dignitaires de son clan. L'homme portait sur ses épaules une écharpe aux couleurs contrastées de rouge et de noir. Il s'arrêta à cinq mètres du bureau où était assis le Seigneur de la Feuille. Les yeux de Fugaku croisèrent ceux du Sandaime alors qu'il claqua dans un bruit sourd sa canne contre le parquet, en la tenant entre ses deux mains.

— Fugaku Uchiwa adresse ses salutations au Haut Seigneur de Konoha, prononça-t-il solennellement dans une courbette.

Hiruzen, dans son costume d'apparat et son chapeau haut de forme, pencha légèrement sa tête en avant.

— Hiruzen Sarutobi, Troisième Hokage de Konoha, salut le représentant de la lignée des Uchiwa.

Et l'atmosphère resta tout aussi tendue malgré ces échanges formels. Les dignitaires regardaient tout autour d'eux dans une attitude emplie de défiance. En dépit de la matinée déjà assez avancée, la salle semblait baignée dans les ombres, comme si l'espace dans lequel elle était enfermée était essentiellement monochrome.

— Vous savez ce qui m'amène ici, murmura Fugaku paraissant inflexible.

Hiruzen acquiesça.

— Et j'ai bien saisi votre demande, que j'accepte. J'ai déjà convoqué l'ensemble des chefs de clans, ainsi que les hauts dignitaires du village pour une réunion d'astreinte du Conseil.

Fugaku ne fut pas surpris, ce n'était que le protocole après tout, dans le cas où un tel problème surgissait sur le territoire de l'un des clans.

— Vos agents ont-ils découverts quelque chose sur le corps défunt de notre frère ?

Hiruzen sortit une pile de documents qu'il posa sur son bureau.

— En sus de nos agents, la première division des Forces de L'Ordre de Konoha est aussi sur l'affaire. Nous attendons toujours le rapport d'autopsie, l'informa Ara à gauche du Sandaime.

Fugaku ne lui lança qu'un bref regard avant de rabattre son attention sur le Sandaime.

— Et concernant le programme de l'Académie ? Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? C'était le clan Uchiwa qui était à l'initiative de cette démarche et les Jeux de Guerre sont censés commencer aujourd'hui.

Hiruzen se gratta la barbe.

— J'ai déjà mandaté un membre de la section T&I sur place pour remplacer temporairement l'homme en question. Cette affaire nous ennuie autant que vous, Sire Uchiwa, ajouta le Sandaime devant le regard abasourdi de Fugaku.

— Je vois que vous aviez déjà prévu le coup... maugréa-t-il, soupçonnant que Konoha avait anticipé ceci depuis des lustres.

Ara s'apprêta à réagir, mais Hiruzen leva une main pour la faire taire.

— Je comprends vos soupçons à notre égard, mais cette fois-ci, Konoha n'a rien à avoir à faire avec cette affaire. Vous avez ma parole, Sire Uchiwa.

Fugaku agrippa sa canne si fort que du sang perla de ses doigts.

— Notre clan restera fidèle au village, tant que le village restera fidèle à notre clan.

Hiruzen prit alors sa pipe et exhala la fumée morbide. Les yeux du vieil homme sondèrent ceux du chef de clan.

— Concernant votre requête à propos de Itachi et Shisui, j'accepte de leur faire passer le  _test_ , souffla Hiruzen.

Fugaku agrandit ses yeux devant la surprise. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait émis cette missive mais l'administration ne lui avait jamais répondu. Mais il ne se laissa pas berner, il savait très bien ce que mijoter son vis-à-vis.

— Si vous pensez que cela peut atténuer notre colère—

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul clan à Konoha à avoir actuellement des problèmes, Sire Uchiwa. En tant que dirigeant légitime du village, je me dois d'équilibrer autant que possible les forces entre les clans. Comprenez bien que cette démarche a été acceptée seulement basée sur la tournure actuelle des événements. Ara, donne-lui les documents concernant le test.

L'agente prit alors une chemise verte du bureau, portant les insignes du village et s'avança vers le Seigneur des Uchiwa dans une allure protocolaire. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle tendit le porte-documents à Fugaku. Ara recula et Fugaku se courba vers le vieil homme.

— Le clan des Uchiwa vous remercie de la confiance que vous nous accordez.

— Et Konoha vous remercie de votre diligence et de votre sagacité. Néanmoins, vous devez vous rendre compte que le test ne garantit pas que les deux garçons pourront devenir Jounin. Seuls les examinateurs pourront les juger aptes, selon leurs performances au cours de l'épreuve. Veillez préparer les candidats avec soin, conclut le Sandaime d'un ton neutre.

Fugaku acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. Son escorte déjà devant, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Sandaime en lui confiant un regard entendu :

— La seule liberté que nous n'ayons jamais reçue fut celle de choisir notre propre prison.

Hiruzen acquiesça magnanime et porta son chapeau contre son torse pour saluer le Seigneur des Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Ara se rapprocha vers le vieil homme, avec une mine soucieuse.

— Comment va Naruto ? requit-il soudainement.

— Cacatoès et lui viennent d'arriver à l'Académie. Sur le chemin, ils ont rencontré le fils du chef de clan des Uchiwa. Globalement, il semble aller bien. La veille, ils ont dormi dans les bas-quartiers, chez un homme affilié aux Yamanaka. Il fait apparemment parti de la Première Division des Forces de l'Ordre.

Hiruzen déposa sa pipe sur son bureau.

— Compile moi un dossier sur cet homme. Je veux tout savoir sur son background et sur les enquêtes qu'il mène. Je veux aussi qu'un agent le piste à mi-temps et me fournisse un rapport quotidien.

Ara se courba brièvement.

— À vos ordres, maître.

Puis Hiruzen revint à son dossier dont il s'occupait avant l'entretien avec Fugaku Uchiwa. La reliure du registre affichait  _Aménagement du territoire_.

* * *

Itachi regardait son cousin jetait des pierres dans une des rivières qui bordait le village. Shisui était assis sur un tas d'herbe, à la lisière du courant d'eau. Le grand-frère de Sasuke ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Si Itachi était un expert dans les arts du shinobi, il n'en restait pas moins une personne assez effacée. Le ploc continue des cailloux plongeant dans l'onde était la seule source audible entre eux. Itachi décida enfin de rompre le silence :

— Code 452, un ninja ne doit pas se laisser abattre par ses émot—

— J'ai suivi les mêmes cours que toi Itachi, pas besoin de me rappeler ceci, rétorqua son cousin agacé. Laisse-moi profiter de ce magnifique anniversaire où j'ai eu l'excellente surprise de retrouver mon père mort dans sa chambre.

Itachi ne rajouta rien d'autre, complètement pris au dépourvu. Normalement, c'était toujours Shisui qui menait la conversation lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Et son sarcasme mordant signifiait qu'il voulait tout sauf parler avec lui. Néanmoins, Itachi se sentait obligé, à la fois par devoir et par amitié de rester avec lui.

C'était ainsi qu'ils demeurèrent ici jusqu'à l'heure du midi.

* * *

À l'entrée de l'Académie, Cacatoès libéra Naruto de sa présence. Le jeune garçon lui sourit tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment central, à la poursuite de Sasuke. Il tenta d'être le plus furtif possible, mais au bout d'une minute, une élève le reconnut et alerta dans un cri l'ensemble de la cour. Une minute après, Naruto se retrouva encerclé par un attroupement de groupies qui s'affairèrent autour de lui, la harcelant de questions sur pourquoi il avait été absent la veille. Naruto se démena du mieux qu'il put pour atteindre finalement sa salle de classe, en tentant de conserver le sourire durant la durée du parcours.

Il y retrouva tous les enfants de clans assis au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre. C'était censé être le premier cours d'introduction des Jeux de Guerre, mais le professeur, Satoshi Uchiwa, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Au moins un tiers des premières années étaient présents et fourmillaient sur les sièges en pierre. Tous les regards bifurquèrent sur Naruto lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle. S'attendant à ce genre de réactions, Naruto se contenta de rejoindre le banc qu'occupait Sasuke, en s'essayant à sa droite.

Le brouhaha de l'hémicycle s'amplifia à son paroxysme jusqu'à l'apparition soudaine de trois hommes habillés en noir sur le devant de la scène. Ils avaient surgi de nulle part dans une dense fumée. Parmi eux, le seul ne portant pas le masque des forces spéciales se distinguait par les nombreuses cicatrices lui parcourant le visage. Celui-ci s'avança sur le pupitre qui était censé être réservé au professeur et fixa sévèrement ceux qui ne s'étaient encore tus avant de déclamer d'une voix grave :

« Salutations, élèves de Konoha. Je suis Ibiki Morino, chef de la section T&I de Konoha. Je viens en renfort du corps enseignant. Votre professeur attitré, Satoshi Uchiwa a eu un accident et est actuellement convalescent. On m'a chargé de vous prendre en charge jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis celui qui m'occupera de l'initialisation des Jeux de Guerre. Commençons par vérifier qui est présent. »

Le professeur suppléant sortit une liste et se mit à épeler le nom de chaque élève présent. Ceci ne dura que deux minutes avant que Monsieur Morino range sa feuille, se dirigea vers le tableau, prit une craie et se mit à tracer deux barres verticales pour séparer le tableau en trois. Il se retourna alors vers les étudiants.

« Du fait de votre emploi du temps chargé et de la structure de ces Jeux, ce cours aura lieu seulement durant toute la journée du Samedi. »

Des grognements se firent savoir parmi les élèves. Cela n'avait pas été indiqué sur la fiche d'inscription.

« Ce n'est pas négociable. En rentrant ici, vous vous êtes engagé dans une guerre où vous avez tous pour obligation d'obéir aux ordres de vos supérieurs. Les Jeux de Guerre ont déjà commencé. Durant ce cours, vous serez répartis en trois équipes. Les chefs d'équipes ont déjà été choisis par nos soins et ce sont eux qui constitueront nos équipes. Que les étudiants Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru et Uchiwa Sasuke se présentent face à moi. »

Sasuke se leva, passa devant Naruto et s'avança sur l'estrade. Il fut suivi de près par Sakura, qui avait l'air stupéfaite d'avoir été appelée. Shikamaru pour sa part avait les bras derrière la nuque, baillant comme s'il venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés tous les trois sur l'estrade en bois, alignés devant l'homme en noir. Celui-ci leur sourit amicalement avant de reporter son attention à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Vous serez mis en condition réelle de guérilla. Vous serez répartis en trois équipes, mimant une situation où trois villages sont en guerre. Vos territoires seront assignés dans les rouleaux que nous vous remettrons à vos chefs d'équipe. Les trois élèves que j'ai appelés ont été désignés pour devenir les Kage des villages concernés. Ils sélectionneront leurs ninjas parmi la pépinière de mercenaires que vous représentez pour mener à bien leur future guerre. Toutefois, il est rare qu'une guerre soit continue et les périodes d'accalmie seront représentées par le reste de la semaine, ce qui vous permettra de planifier vos actions futures pour la journée du samedi ou échanger des informations. »

La plupart des élèves commencèrent à prendre des notes. Ceux qui n'en prenaient pas suivirent le mouvement.

« Le système ayant été conceptualisé comme un Jeu, chaque équipe devra emmagasiner un capital de points, appelé aussi influence politique. À l'issue de chaque manche, qui seront les journées entières du Samedi, dépendamment de trois critères que je vous exposerai par la suite, vous gagnerez un certain nombre de points. L'équipe, qui à l'issue de l'année, aura réuni le plus de points gagnera une récompense. Les membres de l'équipe concernée auront droit à une formation de spécialisation d'une semaine et pourront choisir le thème de cette formation, parmi celles proposées par Konoha. »

Ibiki savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une carotte pour appâter le lapin hors du terrier.

« Toutefois, le Jeu étant conçu pour favoriser les retournements de situation, vous serez exposés à des événements aléatoires, qui viendront agrémentés les parties et accentuer leur réalisme. Vous aurez également l'opportunité au début de chaque manche d'investir des points d'influence pour obtenir des avantages, comme de nouvelles armes, de nouvelles techniques de Shinobi, ou bien des informations concernant les camps adverses. Ces avantages ne seront donnés qu'au début de la manche qui suit. Il sera aussi alloué à toutes les équipes une réserve initiale de points d'influence, que les équipes auront le choix d'investir ou non. Ceci reflète un aspect de la guerre, qui est souvent l'attrition de ressources. »

Shikamaru commençait déjà à entrevoir les problématiques sous-jacentes de ce système. L'homme aux innombrables cicatrices se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« Vous gagnerez ces points d'influence selon trois modules :  
\- Le nombre de ninjas en vie à l'issue de chaque manche donnera proportionnellement un nombre de points, avec un bonus si tous les ninjas d'un camp demeurent en vie à la fin d'une manche. Un ninja est défini en vie tant que celui-ci n'est pas sorti du périmètre assigné durant la manche et qu'il se situe à proximité de son leader au moment T.  
\- Le contrôle d'un objectif commun, défini à chaque début de manche, où les point seront divisés proportionnellement à la prise de contrôle de cet objectif au cours du tour. La dernière équipe à contrôler cet objectif se verra verser un bonus.  
\- Le remplissage d'un objectif propre à chaque équipe, qui sera également attribué à chacune au début de chaque manche de manière confidentielle.

« Il sera également remis à chaque équipe pour la première manche une technique de rang D. Les membres seront libres de s'entraîner à la pratiquer durant leur temps libre ou pendant les Jeux de Guerre. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par un mutisme généralisé. Ils allaient encore avoir du travail en plus.

« Maintenant, je vais vous notifier les interdits et les sanctions disciplinaires qui y sont liées si un élève s'amuse à les contrarier :  
\- Un retard de quinze minutes sans justificatifs est le maximum toléré. Plus sera considéré comme une absence.  
\- Si vous manquez plus de deux fois ces cours durant la journée du Samedi sans justificatifs fournis, vous serez exclu du cours.  
\- Exclusion définitive des Jeux avec un blâme si un élève est surpris à amener des armes non dispensées par l'Académie durant les manches.  
\- Si vous portez gravement atteinte de manière intentionnelle à l'intégrité physique et morale d'un participant ou d'un examiteur durant une manche, vous serez renvoyé de l'Académie sans préavis. Par gravement, on entend la fracture d'un membre du corps, l'imputation ou un organe vital gravement endommagé et par intégrité morale, veillez-vous référer aux fautes graves du code des ninjas, partie éthique, que vous avez appris durant la première semaine de vos cours d'investigation. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puisqu'il n'avait rien retenu du premier mois de cours de l'Académie. Ses lacunes le poursuivaient encore.

« Je laisse maintenant vos chefs d'équipe le soin de choisir les membres de leur équipe. Celles-ci demeureront les mêmes pour tout le reste de l'année, je vous donne une heure pour constituer les équipes. » Sur ces derniers mots, Ibiki s'assit contre le bureau du maître de conférences, tandis que ses deux subalternes distribuaient des foulards de couleurs rouges, bleu et vertes respectivement à Sasuke, Shikamaru et Sakura.

Les yeux de la jeune fille convergèrent alors vers ses deux autres camarades, désormais ennemis dans ce cours. Elle comprenait le choix de l'enseignant pour Sasuke (bien qu'il fût bien plus discutable concernant Shikamaru) mais pourquoi entre tous les enfants de clans avait-elle été choisie comme chef d'équipe ? Elle était faible dans toutes les activités physiques et malgré ses bonnes notes dans les autres matières, elle n'avait aucune particularité.

Elle tenta d'évaluer le mental de ses voisins. Shikamaru continuait de bailler, totalement indolent tandis que Sasuke paraissait évaluer du regard, parmi les étudiants présents les meilleurs candidats pour son équipe. Elle retourna alors le regard vers le professeur, qui les observait tous les trois d'un air neutre, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de lire son expression.

— Hé les amis, ça vous dit qu'on se départage celui qui commence au shifumi ? proposa Shikamaru entre deux bâillements, alors qu'il posait ses rubans sur une chaise en bois.

Sasuke haussa les épaules alors qu'il fit de même sur une autre chaise, suivi par Sakura qui les imita, alors qu'elle acquiesça.

Un vote nul et deux votre pour. Procédé accepté.

Les trois élèves se mirent alors en position, cachant leur main derrière le dos. Shikamaru fit un petit sourire aux deux autres qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Shi-Fu-Mi ! », crièrent-ils en révélant leur main.

Pierre pour Sasuke, Feuille pour Sakura, Ciseau pour Shikamaru.

Egalité.

Ils répétèrent l'opération et finirent encore une fois sur une égalité. Tous avaient conservé le même choix.

Le sourire du Nara s'agrandit. Sasuke et Sakura commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi ce procédé pour les départager. Ils avaient tous deux eu un cent en histoire et avaient étudié de près les arts de la guerre. Un conflit entre trois nations se terminait souvent par un statu quo car lorsqu'une d'entre elles prenait l'avantage, car les deux autres se liguaient contre cette dernière pour la renverser la tendance. Le Shifumi entre trois joueurs n'était qu'une mise en abîme de ce fait.

— On recommence ? offrit Shikamaru en mettant sa main derrière lui.

Les deux autres se remirent en position.

Après une dizaine d'égalités consécutives, Sasuke sortit son épingle du jeu et termina premier. Sakura et Shikamaru se départagèrent ensuite sur cinq manches. Sakura termina en deuxième position et Shikamaru troisième.

Sasuke s'avança donc sur l'estrade, vers l'hémicycle et commença à regarder les bancs remplis d'élèves, qui avait observé la partie de shifumi avec ennui. Mais maintenant, tout le monde paraissait excité de connaître qu'elle allait être le choix de Sasuke.

« Naruto Namikaze ! », mentionna le second héritier des Uchiwa.

* * *

 _C'était évident,_  commenta Kura dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Naruto était assez d'accord avec cette assertion. Après tout, il était le seul de la classe en mesure d'affronter en combat singulier Sasuke. Il était donc logique d'être son premier choix, en dehors de toute autre considération politique. Néanmoins, le blond nota bien qu'il avait utilisé le nom du côté de son père et non de sa mère. Naruto descendit les marches tranquillement et prit le foulard rouge que lui donna Sasuke et l'enroula autour de sa tête.

Dans un sens, c'était une couleur qui le seyait à merveille.

Il se mit derrière Sasuke et observa la fille aux cheveux roses s'avancer pour appeler Ino à la rejoindre. Sa meilleure amie vint à elle en faisant un high five avec elle et prit son bandeau vert en riant.

 _Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé avoir la petite Yamanaka dans notre équipe,_  songea Kura.

Ils s'étaient entendus la veille de faire levier sur la fille pour se rapprocher du père, Inoichi Yamanaka. Etre un ami proche de la gamine aurait été un moyen certain d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Ne pas être signifiait moins de temps passer avec elle et donc allait retarder leur objectif de pouvoir le confronter.

Shikamaru, comme on pouvait s'attendre de lui, choisit son meilleur ami, Chôji, le garçon enveloppé qui passait son temps à manger. Celui-ci se rangea derrière son ami et ne paraissait pas surpris de se retrouver là. Le ruban bleu autour de sa tête contrastait étrangement bien avec les tatouages spiralés sur ses joues.

Comme Shikamaru était le dernier, il pouvait choisir encore une fois. Il porta son dévolu sur Kiba. Le garçon descendit les marches, la mine renfrognée, médisant que cela aurait dû être lui le chef d'équipe. Shikamaru se gratta la tête, embarrassé, en s'excusant, mais souligna que ce n'est pas lui qui avait choisi ce rôle.

Ce fut encore au tour de Sakura, qui avec l'aide d'Ino, désigna Hinata, probablement par solidarité féminine ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là. Les deux filles accueillirent la timide aux yeux pâles à bras ouverts, qui se recroquevilla à leur contact chaleureux. Sakura lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui soufflant qu'elle dût plus avoir confiance en elle.

Vint au tour de Sasuke, qui encore une fois, passa son regard sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée. À chaque fois que les yeux du Uchiwa s'attardait sur quelqu'un, celui parut frémir. Après trente second, le chef de l'équipe rouge ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

 _Propose lui Shino Aburame. Ce petit semble suffisamment réservé pour nous obéir et constitue une porte d'entrée pour nous de nous rapprocher d'un des clans de Konoha,_  souffla Kura.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui surpris.

— Eh Sasuke, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas Shino ?

Sasuke tourna ses yeux de gauche à droite embarrassé.

— J'y ai pensé mais ses notes sont un peu faibles. Je doute qu'il soit vraiment un bon élément.

— Sasuke... Tu sais comme moi que les notes ne signifient pas tout. Tu m'as choisi malgré le fait que je sois l'un des derniers de la classe. Pourquoi pas lui ?

La réponse était évidente pour Sasuke, mais elle ne l'était pas autant pour Naruto.

— Comme tu veux, soupira le Uchiwa. Tu as peut-être raison après tout.

Juste après, Sasuke appela Shino à rejoindre la file. Le garçon aux lunettes teintées et à la blouse épaisse ne dit rien lorsqu'il les rejoignit et se contenta d'ajuster sa paire de verres. Voyant Sasuke hésiter pour son prochain choix, Naruto demanda de l'aide :

_Une autre idée, Kura ?_

_Les autres ne sont que des enfants de civils ou de ninjas sans importance, ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste._

Et sur l'heure suivante, les chefs d'équipe continuèrent leur démarche. Au final, chaque peloton fut composé d'une douzaine d'élèves. Sasuke tenta de prendre les élèves avec les meilleurs notes, Sakura tenta de prendre le plus de filles et Shikamaru choisit un peu au hasard.

Une fois fait, Ibiki nota les équipes sur une liste et donna à chaque chef d'équipe un rouleau de parchemin, sur lequelle était notée la localisation de leur base secrète pour la manche de demain. Sasuke eut le droit au sous-sol du bâtiment B, Sakura à une salle de classe dans le bâtiment A et Shikamaru dans les cuisines de l'académie.

Le cours étant fini, Ibiki rangea sa liste dans sa veste et disparut dans un nuage de feuilles mortes avec ses collègues aux masques d'animaux.

Les élèves partirent en pause et participèrent au reste des cours de la journée.

* * *

 

Le soir, vers dix-sept heures Naruto souhaita aurevoir à tout le monde en partant devant cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus à attendre Tigre pour venir le récupérer. Cacatoès le rejoignit en cours de route et le fit passer par un ensemble de ruelles désertes, en lui révélant qu'il était suivi. Naruto haussa des épaules et l'accompagna dans ce dédale de béton et d'acier. Il nota qu'elle faisait tandis qu'elle regardait à droite à gauche, en passant au détour de chaque virage. Parfois, elle demandait à Naruto de rester sur place tandis qu'elle disparaissait et revenir visible trente secondes plus tard à lui annonçant que la voie était libre. Il se doutait aisément que c'était pour distancer ceux qui cherchaient à connaître sa nouvelle résidence. Ainsi, ils mirent deux fois plus qu'il leur fallait pour atteindre la résidence de Mori, soit deux heures en tout. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le Yamanaka, qui leur refila un double des clés d'un lancer de main.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'alternèrent pour prendre la douche. Cacatoès épousseta avec un balais le parquet pendant que Mori prenait sa douche et lorsque ce fut au tour de la femme aux cheveux blancs, Mori prépara la cuisine. Naruto demanda de l'aide sur certains exercices qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine suivante et Mori d'un air distrait lui maugréa des éléments de réponse. Lorsqu'il rangea ses cahiers, le petit garçon contempla le Yamanaka avec plus d'attention. Il ne semblait pas avoir tant changer que cela, considéra-t-il, mise à part qu'il était plus conciliant avec lui. Il soupira soulagé qu'il n'y eût au final pas eu de complications suite à l'opération de Kura sur cet homme, calmant ainsi ses craintes.

Cacatoès sortit de la salle de bain en séchant ses cheveux et en portant sur elle qu'un simple peignoir et annonça avec un sourire qu'il pouvait enfin prendre sa douche. Naruto réunit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci paraissait bien plus propre que la veille et respirait une étrange senteur dont il pouvait mettre le nom dessus, bien qu'il se doutât que cela appartenait à une espèce de fleurs. Cacatoès avait laissé le bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Naruto se demandait comment les adultes faisaient pour se détendre à l'intérieur, puisque lui-même s'y casait à peine. Naruto plongea la tête dans l'onde, avant d'émerger et secouer sa tête partout. Parfois, il considérait que rien n'était mieux qu'un bain chaud pour se remettre d'aplomb, cette journée l'ayant épuisé.

Il avait dû rattraper de nombreux cours et assimiler en très peu de temps de nombreuses notions qui avait été vue la veille. Le programme de l'Académie étant dense, chaque jour manqué était très difficile à rattraper. Après tout, il estimait cela normal, puisque l'Académie devait les rendre opérationnels sur le champ de bataille en moins de trois ans. En repensant à ses cours, il se mit aussi à repenser à son père. Il se demandait s'il lui manquait quelque part, mais hocha la tête, considérant cette idée même incongrue. Il se rappela alors de l'exercice que Tigre lui avait donné à faire pour apprendre le Genjutsu et il ne lui restait déjà plus que quatre jours pour le réaliser.

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux te montrer comment faire, mais il faudra t'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans les environs,_  murmura la voix de Kura qui résonna entre ses oreilles.

 _Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? Nous sommes seuls actuellement dans la salle de bain,_  rétorqua Naruto en s'amusant à faire un pistolet à eau avec ses mains.

_Hmm... c'est possible, mais dangereux. Mais tu as raison, cet endroit est peut-être le plus sûr au final, puisque nous savons que cette femme invisible est dans la salle à côté et les cloisons du bâtiment devraient prémunir des yeux de tes éventuels autres observateurs._

Naruto ressentit soudainement cet effet de bulle caractéristique lorsque Kura prenait le contrôle. Il vit sa main se lever contre son grès au-dessus de l'eau et son index se dégageait du reste de ces doigts.

 _Je te demanderai de prêter attention à l'afflux d'énergie dans ton bras_ , l'invita-t-elle.

ll ressentit alors une sensation étrange dans son avant-membre, comme si celui-ci avait été étreint dans un étau brûlant. Son épiderme parut rentrer en fusion tandis qu'il ressentit une gigantesque puissance jaillir de son cœur pour arriver à l'allure d'une traînée de poudre jusqu'à sa main. Il se vit ployer un doigt en l'air tandis qu'un point noir concentrique commença à apparaître au bout de son ongle. Il sentit soudainement son énergie se faire drainer dans ce minuscule trou noir, alimenté par des trais de la même couleur qui affluaient de toute part de la sphère concentrique. Celle-ci atteignit une taille équivalente à celle de la bosse de son poignet tandis qu'il regardait abasourdi le résultat.

 _Voici la méthode Naruto,_  ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sereine.  _As-tu saisi comment j'ai fait ?_

Naruto était bien trop concentré sur la boule pour répondre. Celle-ci flottait en l'air de haut en bas, comme animée d'une vie propre. La lumière semblait se refléter de manière parfaite sur la boule, tel un métal solide contrairement à son aspect gazeux auquel on se serait plus attendu à un phénomène de diffraction accentué via une réfringence différée.

 _Naruto..._  requit la voix de manière un peu plus sèche.

_Désolé, j'étais juste surpris._

_Hmm... je vais faire quelques tests, ne touche à rien,_  souffla-t-elle.

La balle se mit alors à voltiger un mètre au-dessus de son nez, avant de redescendre tout aussi subitement. Celle-ci se mit à faire des ronds autour de son doigt à une vitesse moindre avant de se niveler autour de son poignet puis de son coude. La sphère devint alors une sorte de liane qui s'élongea de telle sorte à prendre l'ensemble du bassin, bien que l'apparence de celle-ci paraissait moins concentrée que la sphère. La corde redevint une boule uniforme puis se redéploya au-dessus de son doigt. L'opération entière n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes.

 _Pas mal,_  commenta-t-elle simplement.

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?_  demanda-t-il intrigué.

_J'ai effectué quelques exercices pour évaluer dans quelle mesure je pouvais contrôler mon énergie à la périphérie de ton corps. Les résultats sont encore meilleurs que ceux auxquels je m'attendais. Mon contrôle est environ équivalent à vingt pourcent de ma précision et de ma vitesse native. J'aimerai faire bien faire d'autres tests, mais le temps imparti que nous avons ici sans éveiller de soupçons est relativement limité et ce n'était pas originellement le but de l'exercice._

Naruto acquiesça juste, ne savant pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre, la sphère continuant de flotter au dessus de son doigt. Celle-ci plongea alors dans son corps, le faisant ressentir comme une sorte de décharge électrique. Il sentit l'énergie véhiculer dans tout son circuit énergétique avant de se dissiper aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'était venue. La voix de Kura le sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'elle expliqua l'exercice suivant :

_Maintenant, Naruto, je vais te laisser le contrôle de ton bras droit. Nous procéderons étape par étape. J'aimerai que tu alignes celui-ci à ton bras gauche, soit à côté duquel je vais maintenir mon emprise. Tu tenteras de recopier du mieux possible la simulation que je vais reproduire. J'irai normalement suffisamment lentement pour que tu puisses avoir le temps d'assimiler._

Il sentit alors une énergie poindre à une partie de son bras. Mais le garçon qui n'avait jamais canalisé son chakra par lui-même ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait pas encore reçu la partie pratique à l'Académie qui lui aurait permis d'appréhender cet exercice particulier. Il sentit alors l'énergie s'éteindre au sein de son bras gauche, puis l'effet de bulle caractéristique s'estomper.

 _Kura ?_  s'enquit-il un peu déçu.

 _Tu n'es juste pas encore prêt,_  répondit-elle d'une voix douce. _Il n'est pas utile pour l'heure que je te montre un concept avancé alors que tu n'as pas la base. Nous focaliserons notre temps libre de demain à faire des exercices de méditation pour que tu puisses éveiller tes nœuds de chakra un à un. Nous avons encore le temps avant le test de ton père. Rien ne presse._

 _Ah..._  pensa-t-il légèrement attristé.

_De toute façon, il est temps pour toi de terminer ton bain. Rappelle-toi d'agir comme nous l'avions convenu._

Alors qu'il sentit la présence de Kura en lui s'amenuiser, il posa une question qu'il retenait sur le coin de la langue.

 _Et concernant notre enquête ?_  demanda-t-il.

 _Nous verrons ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps,_  répliqua-t-elle posée.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle le laissa seul terminer son bain.

* * *

Tenant la queue de la louche, Mori remuait le bouillon dans la casserole, en train de cuire à petit feu sur les plaques chauffantes. Le Yamanaka n'avait jamais été un grand chef, mais il avait toujours su concocter des plats suffisants pour se sustenter. Il avait à l'origine appris à cuisiner lorsqu'il quitta définitivement son clan.

Toutefois, l'inspecteur n'aimant pas parler du passé, il n'évoquait que très rarement ce sujet. Parmi ses collègues, il savait qu'il était souvent perçu comme irascible, s'énervant à la moindre entrave administrative qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir son  _devoir_. Durant la journée, il avait senti comme si une sorte de présence l'avait suivi en permanence. Il se doutait bien que le fait d'héberger l'enfant Namikaze chez lui y était pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il essayait de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'accueillir, il se heurtait systématiquement à un  _mur_. Cela lui rappelait étrangement le genre de barrière psychologique que ses parents lui imposaient lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise ou avait été impertinent envers les adultes de son clan. Le gamin blond était intelligent et serviable quelque part, bien que Mori se demandait pourquoi il se sentait dans l'obligation de l'obéir dès qu'il lui demandait un service. C'était comme s'il ressentait un besoin profond d'aider le garçon. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'identifiait à lui d'une certaine façon ? Avoir cette nécessité d'assouvir son indépendance...

Ce qui répugnait le Yamanaka était surtout la femme l'accompagnant, qui s'était imposée chez lui comme si sa résidence lui appartenait. Mori n'avait jamais eu du mal à traiter avec la gente féminine, ou du moins, celles qui n'étaient pas des kunoichi. Il savait pertinemment que la beauté rimait souvent avec dangerosité dans son corps de métier. Une kunoichi utilisait ses charmes de la même manière qu'un ninja utilisait ses armes dans un combat. Accepter de céder aux avances d'une demoiselle rompue en cet art était comme lui concéder la victoire et abandonner tout espoir de recouvrir sa liberté.

Cacatoès, comme elle semblait s'appeler, fricotait bien trop à son goût avec son mobilier. Elle n'hésitait pas à se plonger dans ses affaires personnelles pour y faire le  _ménage_. À ses dires, son logis était un tel fouillis qu'elle s'étonnait comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. Il avait passé cinq minutes à essayer de retrouver son cendrier, qu'elle avait jeté à la poubelle, en lui disant de manière hautaine qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer. Il s'était épris d'une colère noire lors de cette discussion mais il dut battre en retraite devant les yeux larmoyants de cette femme, lui affirmant qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. Mori avait eu du mal avec les pleurs de son entourage et le temps ainsi que son caractère solitaire n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il regardait distraitement la fenêtre en face de lui, où il voyait le bas-quartier plongé dans une pluie torrentielle. S'allumant une cartouche, il se relaxa devant le rythme doucereux des goûtes clignotant contre la vitre de sa cuisine, tout en baissant le feu sur lequel reposait son cageot à légumes. Il se rappela avec nostalgie les cours de l'Académie, où il avait appris la jonction entre biome et l'humidité ambiante ainsi que le caractère tropical du pays du feu, qui étaient à l'origine des denses forêts de sa contrée natale. Étant adulte, il n'avait que peu l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et regrettait parfois d'avoir séché autant de cours dans sa jeunesse.

« Chéri, j'ai fini de mettre la table ? Est-ce que le repas prêt ? », entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se rompit dans sa contemplation du village de Konoha et se retourna vers la porte menant au salon. La femme avait ses cheveux blancs encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se tenait dos à l'embrasure, les bras croisés et affichant un sourire mutin. Ses yeux bruns débridés contrastaient avec le maquillage rouge de ses sourcils et ses joues étaient roses. Elle portait une chemise beige, entrelacée sur le col par des ficelles en soie qui s'arrangeaient dans un nœud papillon. Les manches présentant des froufrous s'arrêtaient à ses coudes. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon blanc et ses sandales tapotaient le sol avec impatience.

— Alors ? fit-elle d'un œil amusé, voyant très bien qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une observation approfondie de la part de l'homme.

D'un geste sec, il arrêta le feu et écrasa son mégot contre le cendrier disposé à sa droite.

— Attends-moi dans le salon, j'apporte le tout, maugréa-t-il en affichant une grimace.

Mais contrairement à son injonction, elle s'approcha de lui, à un rythme posé, avant de tapoter ses doigts contre le torse du Yamanaka, qui se raidit à son contact.

— Tu ne veux pas en profiter ? Que l'on soit seul... souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il rougit, non d'embarras mais d'énervement. Il ignora ses avances, prit la casserole avec des gants et l'apporta dans sa cuisine. Derrière lui, l'agente s'esclaffa de sa réaction et le suivit.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table basse, face à face. Mori versa le bœuf aux oignons et aux poivrons dans les assiettes creuses déposées sur trois arrêtes du carré. Cacatoès avait posé ses coudes contre la surface en bois et soutint son visage de ses mains, observant Mori avec la même attention qui lui avait fait preuve à son égard.

— Tu sais, c'est rare les hommes qui font la cuisine, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.

— Je sais, répondit-il fermé.

Elle ricana et prit ses baguettes pour goûter au vœu. Elle poussa des gémissements d'extase lorsque la tendre texture de la viande bien cuite atteignit ses papilles.

— Si tu pouvais manger en silence, grogna Mori, dérangé de sa mastication  _bien trop_  expressive.

Cette remarque la fit davantage sourire. Elle se leva soudainement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de la part du Yamanaka en emportant son assiette avec elle. Elle tourna autour de la table et s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de l'homme, en alignant son plat juxtaposé au sien. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule droite et renifla bruyamment. Mori s'écarta subitement sur la gauche et la regarda avec mépris. Elle se ramassa contre le sol et leva un sourcil moqueur vers Mori qui la toisait outragé.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu t'amener à faire ce genre de choses, lui menaça-t-il farouchement.

Elle lui envoya une vague sa main.

— Allons, allons, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le comité de l'éthique de Konoha ne permettrait un tel écart de la part d'un agent de la Première Division.

Il ronchonna. Il devait se douter qu'elle connaissait sur le bout de doigts les droits des ninjas. Elle avait probablement dû faire des recherches sur les préceptes de son clan. Le premier et la plus fondamental était de ne jamais envahir l'esprit d'une personne extérieure n'ayant pas été formé à son art sans son consentement; en dehors du cadre d'une mission ou lors de son exercice de son travail. Même si Mori n'était plus lié à son clan, il restait soumis à ses lois.

Il vit alors Cacatoès se rapprocher de lui encore une fois, avec la grâce d'un chat et mit sa poitrine en évidence face à lui. Il claqua ses baguettes contre la table.

— Cela suffit kunoichi, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau, donc inutile de continuer.

— Tu sais comme qui de nous deux cédera le premier, rigola-t-elle en passant sa main entre ses cheveux.

Il passa sa main devant son visage exaspéré et décida de l'ignorer complètement en se concentrant sur son repas. Elle recommença sa démarche en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mangeant goulûment ses artichauts. Il espéra qu'en ne lui accordant aucune attention, elle finirait par abandonner mais bien au contraire, elle enfila un bras sous le sien. Il tiqua mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La senteur de son parfum parvint à ses narines, si bien qu'il dût respirer avec la bouche. Toutefois, son assaut ne s'arrêta pas là, elle s'en prit désormais à son propre repas. Elle inséra ses baguettes dans son assiette et lui piqua un bout de viande. Il la fixa moribond le déposer entre ses dents et lui afficher un sourire narquois. Elle enroula sa langue autour du morceau et commença à mastiquer, juste nez-à-nez devant lui.

S'en fut trop, il la poussa contre le sol et elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Au-dessus d'elle, il la toisa avec des yeux durs qu'elle dut détourner son regard, paressant embarrassé. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait l'attaquer ainsi sans qu'il puisse répliquer, elle se trompait lourdement ! Il passa sa main contre son visage et l'inséra derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts calleux lui chatouillèrent l'arrière de son cou et elle dut s'empêcher de rire en affichant une moue chagrinée. Les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme encerclaient désormais ceux de la femme et leur regard mutuel se cherchaient mais à la fois se fuyaient.

« Euh... », prononça une voix sur le côté.

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent vers la tête vers un garçon qui les toisait sans comprendre, sa brosse à dent penchant sur le côté. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en vitesse avant de reprendre une position assise. L'agente rougissait fortement tandis que l'investigateur se contenta de tousser candide et d'admonester à Naruto un regard sévère.

— Tu as pris ton temps pour prendre ta douche, gamin, remarqua-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Naruto ne fit que cligner des yeux, ne semblant pas trop comment réagir. Même Mori parut perdre quelque peu son sang froid devant son manque de réaction. Cacatoès intervint en attirant Naruto dans ses bras pour lui frotter le crâne avec vivacité. Le garçon poussa des cris de douleur en la suppliant d'arrêter mais elle parut déterminée à lui faire passer un modique savon. Elle alterna ensuite avec des chatouilles et vit le bambin se secouer dans tous les sens. Mori se massa la tête de sa main devant cette scène incongrue avant de se rendre compte qu'un coup de pied malencontreux du garçon  _pouvait ruiner_  le repas qu'il avait une éternité à préparer. Il eut alors la présence d'esprit d'écarter les assiettes avant qu'il n'arrive un malencontreux accident.

— Si vous voulez foutre le bordel, dégagez de chez moi ! gronda-t-il hors de ses gonds.

Le petit et la femme arrêtèrent subitement leur lutte improvisée avant de le regarder avec des yeux de chiots battus. Il déglutit un instant avant de secouer la tête et de les fixer avec l'air le plus menaçant qu'il aurait pu concevoir. Il avait souvent eu affaire à des cadets dans son service qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire remarquer et il avait souvent eu l'habitude de leur remonter les bretelles, mais gérer ce genre d'énergumènes sur son lieu de travail était bien différent que de le faire chez soi. Le garçon lui confia un gigantesque sourire en se grattant la tête.

— Excuse-nous Mori ! On ne le refera plus, c'est promis !

Mori sentit son cœur faire un bond devant cette vue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin lui faisait perdre ainsi ses moyens, mais ce fut comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à tout lui concéder. L'agente pour sa part afficha une mine moqueuse devant le regard attendri du Yamanaka.

— Hmm... je sais maintenant comme m'y prendre, suggéra-t-elle lascivement.

Et il s'attendait au pire.

« Naruto ? », minauda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

— Oui ? répondit le garçon ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'interpelle de cette manière.

— Peux-tu dire à Mori de venir me masser les épaules ? J'ai  _terriblement_  mal au dos ces derniers temps.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de sourire de manière tout à fait innocente et de fixer Mori avec ce même sourire. Le Yamanaka hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux semblant sortir de leur orbite — à la fois de frayeur et d'horreur.

— Mori, tu peux la soulager s'il-te-plait ? requit-il sur un air suppliant.

Mori songea sérieusement au fait de tuer cette femme avant le début de la semaine suivante.

* * *

Sasuke entendit du bruit en bas de chambre, qui était au premier étage. Il se frotta les yeux sur son lit, bailla un coup avant d'enfiler ses chaussons. Curieux de savoir la source de grabuge, il emprunta les escaliers qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il dut faire attention à ne pas tomber des marches qui étaient difficiles à voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bien qu'il connaissait par cœur sa maison, sa mère lui avait toujours prévenu de faire attention en empruntant cet escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la dixième marche, il vit la figure de son père, ainsi que celle de son frère et de son cousin soutenu par son épaule se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les dernières marches avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable et se posa son oreille contre le mur de la cuisine.

Il y eut des bruits de documents et de mouvements de mobilier.

— Pose-le contre la table, entendit-il de la part de son père.

Sasuke entendit un grognement alors qu'un corps sembla se poser contre une surface solide.

— Maintenant, reporte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, Itachi.

— Bien père... Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, j'ai surveillé Shisui toute la journée pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même—

— Oh... Ma tête... fit soudain une voix roque.

— Nous sommes passés du côté de la rivière Nakano où nous sommes restés sur la midi, puis Shisui proposa que l'on s'arrête manger dans un bar et—

— Arrête Itachi... arrête... supplia la voix pitoyable de son cousin.

— Et il s'est mis à boire verre après verre.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Rince-le et passe-le à l'eau, il fait actuellement honte à notre clan, rumina Fugaku.

— Bien père.

— Ah... fit la voix de Shisui dans un hoquet.

— Avant que tu ne partes, 'Tachi, tiens.

Sasuke entendit une pause.

— Demain ? Si tôt ? demanda son frère.

Pas de réponse.

— Très bien père. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte d'être prêt et de préparer Shisui pour demain soir.

Sasuke sentit que c'était la fin de la discussion au froissement des tatamis et ne sachant pas à aller, il se cacha derrière une jarre, dans un coin du couloir menant à la cuisine. Il vit son père passer la porte sans le remarquer. Son frère le suivit cinq secondes après, avec leur cousin soutenu sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son frère passa sa main libre dans sa nuque et leva deux fois son coude.

Le petit Uchiwa sourit. C'était un code que lui et son frère avaient établi le soir pour se retrouver. Durant la journée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir et la nuit, Sasuke était censé respecter le couvre-feu, mais comme c'était les seuls moments qu'ils pouvaient partager avec Itachi, deux fois par semaine, il restait éveillé afin de recevoir son frère dans sa chambre.

Après qu'il eut le champ libre pour aller aux escaliers sans se faire remarquer par son père, Sasuke grimpa encore fois sur la pointe des pieds les marches. Il était vraiment devenu un expert en filature afin de ne pas être pisté par son pèr. Il connaissait la moindre parcelle de sa maison et savait exactement où mettre les pieds pour que le sol ne grince point.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Il attendit avec trépidation son frère sous sa couette. Un certain moment plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Si Sasuke pouvait reconnaître le bruit de pas d'une personne, c'était bien celui de son frère. Posé, mais certain, ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol comme sur de l'eau.

— Sasuke, es-tu réveillé ? lui souffla doucement son frère alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, sur sa couette.

Sasuke sortit ses yeux de la couverture et vit les traits fatigués d'Itachi. Son frère avait dû passer une longue journée.

— Grand-frère, souffla Sasuke en se jetant contre Itachi, qui mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de faire moins de bruits.

— Oui Sasuke, cela fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, pas vrai ?

Cela ne faisait que cinq jours, mais pour Sasuke, cela avait paru duré une éternité. L'après-midi où il avait été raccompagné par son frère, le soir, il était encore parti en mission et avait dû se reposer les deux jours qui suivirent. Durant le laps de temps qui suivit, les deux ne trouvèrent pas un instant pour se joindre.

— Grand-frère... comment va cousin Shisui ?

Itachi soupira.

— Il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour gérer la situation, mais parfois, boire est le seul moyen que nous disposons pour oublier. Je m'attendais à ce que Père lui fasse plus de remontrances mais même lui semblait assez touché par le cas de notre oncle.

Sasuke s'éloigna d'Itachi et regarda la lune au dehors, par delà la fenêtre.

— Je me demande si oncle Satoshi nous observe du ciel.

Itachi retint un rire étouffé.

— S'il nous observe, il doit probablement s'étonner que l'on brave ainsi les prérogatives de notre père.

Sasuke tint un coin de sa couverture et le tortilla entre ses doigts.

— Tu connaissais bien oncle Satoshi ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

— J'ai dû le voir peut-être deux fois en tout et pour tout. Il a toujours été un homme solitaire, touché par la guerre. Il était probablement le membre le plus marginal de notre clan. Notre père n'a jamais officialisé son exclusion, mais il semblait que notre oncle s'excluait de lui-même vers la fin.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le petit garçon à l'adolescent.

Itachi regarda sérieusement Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Je considère que tu es assez mâture pour connaître l'ampleur de notre secret. Ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre, compris ? », l'interrogea Itachi et continua après avoir vu Sasuke hocher la tête. « Je n'ai pas les détails exacts des jours qui ont précédé, ni de comment il est mort exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Shisui avait remarqué que depuis un mois, son père se comportait différemment de d'habitude. Notre oncle a toujours été réservé, mais ce dernier mois, Oncle Satochi paraissait l'être encore plus que normalement. Si j'étais superstitieux, je dirai qu'il aurait vu un signe de sa fin prochaine et qu'il s'était distancé en prévision de ce futur sombre, mais je ne crois pas un instant à cet théorie. Mon hypothèse, c'est que cette affaire concerne un problème plus profond dans notre clan. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourtant, leur père lui avait toujours dit que leur clan n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'à présent.

« Notre clan souffre actuellement de querelles internes. Il y a deux parties au sein de notre clan qui présentent deux idéologies contradictoires. Une des factions veut que notre clan revienne à sa grandeur d'origine, soit de renverser le Hokage en place et l'autre partie, qui est représenté par notre père, opte plutôt pour la stabilité. Bien sûr, la partie qui veut débuter une guerre civil au sein de notre village est fortement minoritaire et notre père fait tout pour réprimer les rumeurs concernant les dissensions au sein de notre clan. Je suis sûr que récemment, tu as constaté les membres de notre clan devenir plus tendus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke était éberlué. Il avait en effet noté que tout le monde semblait un peu stressé ces deux derniers mois mais il n'envisageait certainement pas que cela prenne de telles proportions.

« Oncle Satoshi faisait parti de la faction qui prônait pour la stabilité de notre clan. Sa mort a causé la flamme des tribuns de se rallumer. Les membres les plus réactionnaires de notre clan disent que c'est Konoha qui a planifié tout ça, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Notre père travaille intimement avec le Sandaime pour la paix au sein de notre village. Tout ceci provient de l'Accident où le Yondaime est mort lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Les autres clans se sont mis à nous accuser de cette attaque et nous avons été excommuniés de tous les postes d'influence du village en raison de ceci. Le Sandaime fut le seul à nous tendre une perche et à nous faire confiance. Tu n'avais qu'un an à l'époque et tu es actuellement trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais les trois mois suivant l'attaque du Kyuubi, il est venu en secret dans l'enceinte de notre clan et s'est agenouillé très bas en s'excusant du comportement du village envers notre clan et a juré de faire en sorte que les Uchiwa marcheraient main dans la main avec notre village. »

Sasuke savait que leur père allait souvent à la Tour avec son habit de cérémonie, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était pour toutes ces raisons sous-jacentes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça auparavant, ni de son père, ni de sa mère, ni de quiconque avant qu'Itachi lui en parle.

« Toutefois, la posture grandissante du village a atteint une telle dimension que des villages adverses se sont mis à cogité des plans pour nous déstabiliser et je suppose que l'instabilité de notre clan, qui a toujours été sur la sellette depuis l'Accident du Kyuubi a été une source privilégiée pour semer la zizanie au sein de Konoha.

« Tout ça pour dire que notre père et même la plupart des membres de notre clan croient avec ferveur au Sandaime. Notre père dit qu'il a encore de beaux jours devant lui et tant que le Sandaime restera en vie, il est certain que notre clan n'aura rien à craindre. Le village lui-même s'est renforcé depuis l'attaque et n'a fait que grandir depuis. Les Uchiwa ainsi que tous les clans sont intimement liés dans cette démarche de développement. Le nombre de ANBU n'a fait que croitre ses dernières années si bien que chaque clan dispose au moins vingt pour cent de ses effectifs qui sont directement sous les ordres du Sandaime.

« Le Sandaime veille à maintenir tous les clans à égalité sur le plan des pouvoirs, lorsque l'un des clans est trop faible, Konoha offre à ce clan des postes d'importance capitale sur le plan politique. Qu'oncle Satoshi, qui était un sympathisant de notre père ait réussi à avoir le poste d'enseignant à l'Académie pour former les nouveaux ninjas n'était pas étonnant. Lors de la nouvelle de la défection du professeur Mizuki, Satoshi s'est immédiatement proposé auprès de notre père avec un projet de son cru. Ceci a grandement étonné nos parents, car Satoshi parut sortir de son marasme quotidien, comme si la nouvelle que notre clan puisse reluire aux yeux du village avait réveillé ses ardeurs. »

Sasuke fut alors épris d'admiration pour leur oncle mais d'autant plus triste qu'il soit mort sans qu'il n'ait pu vraiment le connaître.

« Suite à ça, notre père accepta sa demande et proposa sa démarche auprès du Sandaime, qui nous choisit avec grand plaisir, disant que cela faisait un moment que le clan Uchiwa n'avait pas proposé quelque chose de novateur pour le clan. Oncle Satoshi se mit à rédiger les grandes lignes directrices des Jeux de Guerre auquel tu vas participer demain. Néanmoins, une telle position avait suscité la jalousie auprès de certains membres de notre clan et mon hypothèse et que notre oncle a été empoisonné par eux.

« Il y a deux mois, ton père avec les dix membres de notre clan qu'ils considéraient comme les plus proches de son idéologie ont mis à sac le repère de l'autre faction de notre clan. Oncle Satoshi avait été l'un plus fervents partisans pour cet assaut. Je suppose que sa vigueur a dû être remonté auprès de cette faction et c'est pourquoi depuis un mois, oncle Satoshi se comportait bizarrement, car il savait qu'il était la cible de leur fureur et qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer d'avantage son fils, notre cousin Shisui, de même que notre père. Shisui m'a soufflé aujourd'hui qu'oncle Satoshi divaguait souvent tout seul, comme s'il entendait des voix lui soumettre des directives. Je pense pour ma part que c'était plutôt les médisances des opposants pour la stabilité de notre clan qui primaient sur ses pensées et qu'il avait l'esprit trouble en raison de toutes les substances qu'on lui glissait à son insu.

« Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en poisons, mais je suppose que tout est parti de là. Voici mon hypothèse complet de la situation actuelle : notre oncle Satoshi a été empoisonné par les membres de la faction opposée de notre clan et les récentes activités de cette faction sont dues à une influence externe au village qui fournit en armement et en ressource cette faction. Ceci cause une atmosphère délétère au sein de notre clan et je suis souvent missionné pour espionner certains membres ayant des comportements un peu louches. »

Les traits fatigués de son grand-frère en disait long sur combien cette affaire devait le peser. Sasuke se sentait coupable d'avoir été complètement à tous les problèmes que leur clan avait. Son frère, sa mère et son père se battaient sans doute tous les jours pour leur paix et leur survie. Tout ce qui le préoccupait avant qu'Itachi ne lui révèle tout était juste ses propres soucis personnels, qui paraissaient bien pâles devant les problématiques qu'affrontaient leur clan.

— Je veux vous aider, souffla Sasuke. J'en ai marre d'être inutile et—

Mais Itachi mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il regarda tendrement son petit frère.

— Non Sasuke, tu es très bien comme tu es actuellement. Père et mère ne veulent pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est aussi pour ça que Père n'a jamais pu trop être avec toi. Mais crois-moi, quand je suis avec lui, il me parle souvent de toi en bien Sasuke.

Le petit Uchiwa ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Vraiment ? souffla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Avec un grand sourire, Itachi acquiesça.

— Bien sûr... Tu ne dois rien paraître d'accord ? S'il parait si insensible envers toi, c'est aussi pour te protéger Sasuke. Le moins proche tu parais de lui et moins tu es une cible possible pour nos opposants. Si notre père concentre toute son attention sur moi, c'est qu'il sait que je peux me défendre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner ces dernières semaines, avoua Itachi dans un rire.

Si le cœur de Sasuke faisait un bond en apprenant que son père l'aimait tant au point de l'ignorer pour sa sécurité, il était encore plus inquiet pour son frère.

— Ne t'en fait pas, petit-frère. Et puis Konoha m'a assigné une sorte de garde du corps durant la journée. Mon capitaine ANBU au nom de code Alpha est probablement l'un des membres les plus forts de nos escouades.

— Mais—

Itachi lui fit une pichenette et Sasuke le regarda avec une moue larmoyante.

— Tout ça pour te dire, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Je suis en sécurité, comme l'est notre famille. Et maintenant Sasuke, ta première mission rang S sera de garder ce secret d'accord ? fit Itachi avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui commandant ! fit Sasuke en se mettant en garde-à-vue, heureux qu'on lui accorde une telle confiance.

— Et maintenant au lit ! Dors bien Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire que tu es le chef d'escouade aux Jeux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

Sasuke acquiesça vivement et remit sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se montre digne de leur clan. Alors qu'il entendit son frère s'éloigner de son chevet, celui-ci sembla revenir vers lui.

« Ah, j'ai failli oublier de te dire. Notre père a réussi obtenir une dérogation pour que Suishi et moi passons les examens pour devenir Jounin. »

Sasuke releva sa couverture instantanément.

— C'est vrai !?

Itachi acquiesça au pied de la porte.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! déclara son grand-frère en faisant une vague de la main.

Sasuke leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.

Son frère avait décidément le talent pour lui remonter le moral...

* * *

**X**

* * *

_**Il avait senti comme si une sorte de présence l'avait suivi en permanence** _


	15. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Shikamaru ne se considérait pas comme étant foncièrement plus intelligent que la moyenne (bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait tendance à se servir un peu plus de ses facultés cognitives que les autres personnes de son âge) mais plutôt comme une personne privilégiant l'efficacité avant tout. S'il jugeait un cours à l'Académie inutile, il n'hésitait pas à y soustraire sa présence de celui-ci. Néanmoins, le problème, était que ses parents, comme ses professeurs, ne semblaient pas être du même avis que lui. Ils paraissaient même plutôt enclins à rendre sa vie un calvaire.

Shikamaru se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus satisfaisant au final que de juste s'allonger sur l'herbe rase du dehors et de regarder paresseusement les nuages voguer dans un ciel ensoleillé. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'expliciter ce point de vue à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait immédiatement répliqué par deux coup de claques dans la tronche, en lui hurlant qu'il serait avisé de ne pas redire de telles sottises devant elle la prochaine fois qu'il penserait à telles inepties.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Shikamaru perdit toute foi en la gente féminine et aussi envers tous les adultes d'une manière générale.

Néanmoins, mise à part ces quelques moments de frustration, son enfance avait été très calme. Son père jouissait d'une place prépondérante auprès du Haut Conseil du village, en tant qu'ancien ami du Yondaime et stratégiste de guerre. Ayant grandi dans cet environnement naturel, empli d'air pur et de verdure, l'esprit de Shikamaru s'était éveillé très tôt à la créativité. Les jeux constants que lui soumettaient son père lui avait permis de développer une logique sans faille. Après tout, comme le disait souvent celui-ci, un Nara qui ne pensait pas était un Nara mort.

S'il y avait une quantité affreuse de choses qui le faisait hausser les sourcils ou le faisait soupirer d'exaspération, à l'inverse, Shikamaru était un garçon possédant de nombreux centres d'intérêt. Son éducation, promulguée par son père, Shikaku, n'y était probablement pas pour rien. Les soirs passaient à le défier sur différents types de jeux de plateaux avaient posé le fondement de sa personnalité. Bien que le jeu plus commun sur lequel son père et lui s'affrontent était le souvent Shogi, il n'était pas rare qu'ils expérimentent d'autres types de jeux un peu plus orthodoxes, que le commun des mortels auraient défini comme « obscurs ».

Ce fut par ce biais que Shikamaru découvrit que son père était en réalité très proche avec un groupe d'artisans, spécialisé dans la confection de ces jeux, qui étaient bien souvent réalisés à sa demande. Son père paraissait avoir une passion éperdue pour tout ce qui avait affaire de près ou de loin à des puzzles ou des exercices de logique, passion qu'il avait transmise d'une certaine manière à son fils. Il fallait dire qu'être le commandant en chef de la force armée la plus importante du monde donnait droit à certains avantages, comme une somme conséquente d'argent qu'il recevait mensuellement. Shikaku n'hésitait pas à le dépenser sans compter, au grand damne de son épouse Yoshino.

Shikamaru ne savait vraiment pas si c'était exclusivement par déformation professionnelle ou par réelle passion que son père s'adonnait à cette activité, mais il restait tout de même que le garçon n'était jamais arrivé à vaincre son père quelque soit la situation ou l'exercice. Shikaku n'arrêtait pas de le narguer sur ce point d'ailleurs, en affichant son éternel air moqueur et soufflant que son fils avait probablement échoué au jeu de la génétique pour rester « aussi nul », malgré l'entraînement quotidien qu'il recevait de sa part. Des jeux de cartes, aux jeux de rôle puis aux jeux de plateaux, suivis de décodages de systèmes de chiffrements, son père lui remplissait ses journées jusqu'à qu'il en ait une overdose — et cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours épuisé lorsqu'il se rendait à l'Académie.

Au final, le seul jeu où il arrivait à affronter son père à armes égales fut le Shōgi, avec ses règles figées dans le temps. Shikaku était féru de déclamer que son fils n'était qu'un exécutant et qu'il ne serait jamais à même de concevoir de nouveaux problèmes, de nouvelles façons de penser ou même de nouveaux algorithmes pour traiter ces mêmes problèmes ou optimiser ces mêmes façons de penser. Shikamaru s'était dès lors fixé deux objectifs dans la vie ; faire rabattre le caquet à son père et faire rabattre le caquet  _une deuxième fois_  à son père.

Dans cette optique, le garçon passa ses journées à sécher pour réfléchir aux différentes stratégies qui lui permettaient de vaincre son père à ses jeux. Shikamaru remplissait les conditions minimums qui lui permettaient de valider tous ses modules avec la moyenne, considérant que cette étape dans sa vie n'était qu'un intermédiaire et qu'elle ne refléterait pas sa qualité de savait que même s'il se tuait à la tâche, il ne pourrait être diplômé qu'un an au plus par rapport au cursus classique. Quel était donc l'intérêt pour lui donc de faire des efforts ? Comme il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, il considéra donc celle-ci caduque d'office. De cette conclusion, il avait décidé de poursuivre sa vie dans son indolence coutumière.

Du fait qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais en cours, il n'avait également que très peu d'amis dans sa promotion. Le seul qu'il connaissait réellement était Choji, un petit garçon un peu enveloppé, qui appartenait au noble clan des Akimichi — dont il en était l'héritier légitime soit-disant passant. Du fait de la proximité historique de leurs deux clans respectifs, Shikamaru s'était lié très tôt à lui, si bien qu'ils devinrent rapidement inséparables. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de côtoyer souvent une dénommée Ino, que Shikamaru considérait personnellement comme irritante.

Le Nara se demandait si c'était la formation que suivait les Kunuichi qui les forçait à devenir des clones juste conçus pour lui tirer constamment les oreilles mais Shikamaru arrivait à déceler sans peine un brin de ressemblance entre la blonde et sa propre mère. Elles trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire au sujet de son comportement, alors que Choji lui ne souffrait jamais de telles reproches. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de son ami, ni qu'il était superstitieux par ailleurs mais il avait souvent l'impression que le destin était parfois injuste envers lui, notamment dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses proches.

Il avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une espèce complètement différente par rapport aux autres personnes de son âge. Il blâmait ça sur le compte de son père. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son avis sur la question, celui-ci lui répliqua avec désinvolture qu'il se faisait juste des idées et qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ça, propos accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi désabusé que du reste de sa posture.

Par ce biais, ayant considérablement peu de proches, Shikamaru avait toujours forgé chacune de ses relations avec un profond sérieux. Par conséquent, cela l'embêtait grandement lorsqu'il voyait Choji rater quelques uns de ses examens et se mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de sa carrière de ninja. Le petit Akimichi n'hésitait pas à le suivre dans toutes ses escapades, ce qui impliquait également les séances de cours passées à observer le ciel à l'extérieur au lieu qu'assis sur les sièges de l'amphithéâtre à écouter Iruka palabrer.

Comme la dernière chose que désirait Shikamaru fut d'être une influence pernicieuse pour son ami, pour réparer un peu ses fautes, il l'aida souvent à faire ses devoirs. C'est ainsi que Shikamaru réalisa qu'il était toujours plus amusant de s'y prendre à deux pour réfléchir aux questions que les professeurs leur donnaient. Le Nara se demandait même si la formation ne forçait justement pas une certaine entraide entre les élèves, mais si c'était le cas, le garçon ne pouvait inférer ce sous-entendu avec certitude.

De la même façon, si Shikamaru était doué pour tous les exercices priorisant l'esprit sur le corps, il était au contraire moins prou à tous ce qui avait un rapport avec de l'activité physique. Et comme une bonne partie des cours incluait une mise en pratique sur le terrain, Shikamaru était toujours à la traîne, si ce n'était le dernier de file. C'était à ces moments là que Choji lui rendait la pareille en lui conseillant sur les formes à prendre pour réaliser ses katas, ou bien sur les étirements indispensables, avant et après échauffement, pour ne pas qu'il soit rendu complètement inopérant le lendemain du fait de ses courbatures.

Shikamaru reconnaissait la logique et la sagesse dans les propos de Choji, qu'il devrait mettre un certain effort à entraîner son corps comme il le faisait avec sa tête. Toutefois, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à ne rien faire pour évoluer de ce côté là. C'était un problème inhérent à sa personnalité. Et comme il voyait toujours les choses sous l'angle qui lui paraissait le plus optimal, il savait qu'entraîner son corps ne vaudrait le coup que s'il passait sa vie entière à le faire. Or, Shikamaru savait très bien que le Taijutsu n'avait jamais été le fort de sa famille, ni que les Nara étaient connus pour leur style de combat. Ils ne disposaient pas non plus de capacités héréditaires qui auraient pu renforcer ce côté là. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne s'investit jamais réellement à devenir plus fort, au delà de simplement valider les minimas d'aptitude.

Ses parents lui avaient enseigné très jeune l'art de manipuler les ombres. Ces séances obligatoires n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables à suivre mais il fut assez fier du résultat puisqu'au final, il avait réussi avant même d'entrer à l'Académie à apprendre la technique de base de son clan, qui consistait en une sorte d'étreinte immobilisant une cible en utilisant sa propre ombre. Une partie de ce succès vint aussi de l'intérêt qu'avait suscité son père chez lui pour l'apprendre, en évoquant tous les avantages tactiques d'un tel jutsu. À l'image de pions sur un plateau d'échecs qui maintenait une zone d'influence via leur disposition, pouvoir obliger les ennemis à se mouvoir selon un certain échéancier pouvait se retrouver rapidement satisfaisant au combat. En soi, cette technique n'était pas très fatigante à maintenir. Entre deux sessions de Shogi, Shikaku lui donna quelques tours pour faire en sorte de toujours se retrouver dans une situation où il pourrait l'utiliser, sans même que l'ennemi s'en aperçoive.

Sa vie de tous les jours était similaire à un fleuve tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de surprise, puisqu'il comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque action qu'il entreprenait et pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d'être diplômé à l'Académie. Il savait également que les hobbies qu'il avait développés n'était qu'une autre facette de sa formation, visant à ce qu'il succède son père à son rôle de stratégiste. Les seuls cours d'ailleurs que son père insistait à ce qu'il suive étaient ceux d'espionnage, qui incluaient une part de science comportementale et cognitive. Comme le principe d'un espion était de se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis, savoir en tant que futur diplomate reconnaître les faux-semblants était une aptitude indispensable pour éviter de se faire assassiner. Pour se faire, il était nécessaire d'acquérir des automatismes de lecture sur les tics physiques, ainsi que du mode de fonctionnement généraliste de l'être humain dans des environnements types. Et Shikaku lui répéta souvent qu'il était vitale pour sa survie qu'il acquiert ces talents. De plus, comme ces cours mettaient également en relief des préceptes diplomatiques ou simplement des notions d'intelligence sociale, Shikamaru les considérait personnellement intéressants et instructifs, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Shikamaru était parfaitement conscient que la triptique intelligence-sagesse-proefficience était le fondement de tout individu sensé. Toutefois, pour autant qu'il désirait converger vers cet idéal, il savait que ces trois catégories avaient tendance à diverger chez lui beaucoup plus qu'elles ne devraient.

Ces deniers jours, ses parents avaient été intransigeants pour qu'il aille à l'école. De ce fait, Shikamaru dût prendre l'habitude de toujours se lever à l'aube, à cause du long chemin qu'il devait quotidiennement parcourir pour atteindre l'Académie. Le trajet lui prenait en moyenne deux heures et cela avait été une énième raison pour laquelle il avait été toujours prône à sécher les cours — ou à dormir en classe. Le territoire des Nara était localisé au Nord-Est du village et s'ouvrait sur la forêt. Bien que ce clan n'était pas le plus grand sur le plan politique, il était certainement le plus large en terme de superficie. Les Nara constituaient le seul clan à ne pas posséder d'enceinte extérieure autour de leur territoire ; la forêt elle-même constituait une barrière naturelle suffisante contre les intrusions.

En conséquence, les résidences des membres du clan étaient toutes éloignées les unes des autres. Elles étaient reliées par un maillage souterrain, qui donnait directement sur la cave de chaque maison. Le clan était l'un des principaux fournisseurs de Konoha en herbes médicinales et autres narcotiques. La mère de Shikamaru s'occupait, en sus du foyer, de la gestion de cet approvisionnement. Tous les matins, ses parents partaient au moment où il allait pour l'Académie, afin de visiter les autres membres de leur communauté, répartis autour de leur territoire.

Lorsque Shikamaru se rendait à l'école, il croisait occasionnellement des troupeaux de cerfs sur la route. En l'absence de prédateurs, ceux-ci avaient commencé à peupler la forêt à foison. Quelques-uns s'étaient même faits domestiquer à force de cohabitation. Le blason des Nara fut brodé à l'effigie de cet animal, qui devint l'emblème de leur clan au fil du temps.

Comme leur territoire jonchait la rivière, leurs champs étaient particulièrement fertiles, puisque les pluies régulières et le soleil étincelant étaient propices aux récoltes. De fait, ils avaient développé tout un terroir dédié à la culture du raisin et son raffinement, dont ils revendaient le produit à des marchands itinérants au centre du village, pour en retirer un certain bénéfice.

Dans une certaine mesure, Shikamaru n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de cet univers ; tout le clan en avait bénéficié. La liberté dont jouissait chaque membre se reflétait à l'abondance de ressources et de place dont chacun disposait. Même si la plupart développait un caractère individualiste, la grande majorité appréciaient se retrouver en large comité le soir.

Shikamaru avait lié ce facteur à l'éloignement des individus, corrélé aux moyens de télécommunications rédhibitoires de leur clan. Cette contrainte les forçait à se réunir souvent pour établir la même base tarifaire sur l'usufruit de leurs terres. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que la propre maison de Shikamaru serve de lieu de rendez-vous à ces réunions familiales. Ces dernières années, certains membres avaient contracté des maladies à force de boire tous les soirs par convivialité. Dorénavant, les réunions se déroulaient plutôt de manière hebdomadaire, visant à diminuer ces cas extrêmes et à ajuster plus facilement l'agenda de chacun.

Lorsque la nouvelle où Shikamaru avait été promu « chef d'escouade » à l'Académie s'était répandue le soir-même, son père avait organisé une petite fête en son honneur. Le garçon trouva embarrassant de se retrouver au milieu de l'attention de tous les adultes. Il fit de gros yeux à son père, qui leva les mains d'un air contrit en réponse. Son sourire trahissait néanmoins son amusement. Au final, Shikamaru soupira d'avoir juste servi de prétexte pour écouler les stock de leurs réserves d'alcool.

Il était le seul de sa génération à être encore à l'Académie, ses cousins étant soit trop jeunes, soit déjà diplômés et servant les rangs de Konoha. Toute sa famille lui témoigna une ovation, si bien qu'il dut réciter un discours improvisé devant le public.

Lors du repas, ses oncles firent des paris durant la soirée, en misant sur le fail qu'il allait remporter la manche de demain ou non. Il fut absolument scandalisé lorsque son père versa 1000 ryo pour sa réussite, soit autant qu'un citoyen moyen gagnait en un mois. Sa mère plia en huit l'oreille droite de son père, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de boire et de fumer et de l'aider à établir la comptabilité bimensuelle. Shikaku s'absenta ainsi de la fin des festivités. Il salua tout le clan d'une courbette moqueuse et ses convives levèrent gaiement leur verre en retour.

La soirée se termina par un concours de shogi généralisé. Toutefois, même ceux qui d'ordinaire donnaient du fil à retordre à Shikamaru, étaient tellement ivres cette nuit là, qu'ils tombèrent tous endormis sur le tatami.

Encore plus tard dans la nuit, les épouses vinrent chercher leur bien-aimé. Comme toute bonne femme du clan Nara, celles-ci paraissaient avoir le dessus dans leur relation conjugale et n'hésitaient pas à glapir à leur fainéant de mari de rentrer à la maison en les traînant par la nuque. En l'absence des parents de Shikamaru, elles s'excusèrent toutes devant lui. Le garçon afficha une mine souriante, mais eut tout de même des sueurs froides devant le traitement qu'affligeaient ces matrones à leur époux. Il prit note de rester célibataire à la suite de ce spectacle. Sa mère arriva par la suite et lui ordonna de ranger tout le fouillis. Dire qu'il était ressorti traumatisé de cette expérience était un euphémisme et le garçon se mit à rêver d'un monde où il pourrait vivre tranquille sans supporter le cri de ces harpies.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru eut juste envie de rester au lit tellement il était fatigué, mais ses parents semblèrent bien d'aplomb à penser le contraire et le forcèrent derechef de se lever à l'école, avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. C'était de cette façon qu'il s'embarqua dans la clairière entourant sa maison, en murmurant un « pénible », suivi d'autres jurons du même registre sur l'ensemble du trajet. Ce fut dans cette optique qu'il commença sa journée pour les Jeux de Guerre.

Shikamaru pensait parfois que la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue.

* * *

Après s'être préparée pour sortir, Sakura marcha sur la pointe des pieds en dehors de sa chambre. Elle maugréa un juron lorsque son pied grinça sur le sol juste devant la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère, qui était une femme dans la trentaine, ouvrit la porte en se frottant les yeux et vit Sakura habillé dans sa tenue d'extérieur. Son visage endormi parut se raviver pour laisser place à la surprise.

— Que fais-tu Sakura ? souffla sa mère, en ajustant son bonnet de nuit bleu qui tombait de ses cheveux roses.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

— Hahaha ! Je vais aller me promener ! Les professeurs à l'Académie m'ont conseillé de courir tôt le matin pour développer mes muscles !

Sa mère la dévisagea un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. Les ninjas avaient décidément des idées loufoques.

— Tu reviendras manger pour midi, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Sakura hocha la tête nerveusement, affichant un rire embarrassé.

— Je comptais aller manger chez Ino ! répliqua-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Toutefois, l'embarras de Sakura se transforma lentement en terreur lorsque le regard de sa mère rayonna.

— Oh ! Si tu vas chez les Yamanaka, tu dois absolument revenir ici prendre une douche.

Sakura se maudit intérieurement d'avoir commis une telle bourde. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu qu'elle fasse bonne impression auprès de ce qu'ils considéraient être la noblesse locale.

— Maman... supplia la fille.

— Non, non, non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu te dois d'être impeccable ! jugea la femme dans la trentaine, levant son index.

La voix interne de Sakura houspilla de désespoir.

Ils entendirent soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Alors que Madame Haruno commença à s'y diriger, Sakura la devança et ouvrit la porte à sa place. Celle qui était en face de chez elles était Ino Yamanaka. Celle-ci arborait un juste-au-corps souple de couleur verte et blanc, que quelqu'un porterait typiquement pour aller courir. Elle fit un grand sourire à Sakura.

— Alors on y va ?

Sakura acquiesça soulagée. Heureusement qu'Ino était venue lui sauver la mise. Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents concernant les activités du Samedi (car il aurait été trop compliqué de leur expliquer), son amie s'était proposée de venir la chercher chez elle.

— Bon maman, j'y vais ! Je reviendrai ce soir ! témoigna la jeune fille en ajustant sa sacoche avant de la porte d'entrée.

Madame Haruno regarda sa fille partir avec un soupir avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Monsieur Haruno.

* * *

Le Haut Conseil de Konoha était composé des chefs de chaque clan, ainsi que les doyens du village, avec le Sandaime agissant en tant que régent d'assemblée. Les réunions de cette organisation se déroulaient systématiquement à huit clos. Leur localisation dépendait du calendrier annuel. Chaque membre de la réunion devait se rendre à la Tour du Hokage pour recevoir les instructions suffisantes afin de se rendre au lieu dit. Une escouade de ANBU était toujours sur place, prête à accueillir et à montrer le chemin aux arrivants.

Cette fois, la session avait lieux au pied de la montage de Konoha, où était sculpté le visage de ses dirigeants. Pour y accéder, il fallait connaître l'emplacement exacte du repère, camouflé dans une cloison creuse. Toute la façade du mont rocheux était uniforme. À distance, il était impossible de deviner que des locaux s'y cachaient, à moins d'en avoir obtenu l'information initialement. Et même si un espion en avait vent, celui-ci aurait mis plusieurs heures à trouver où se situaient ces repères, qui étaient couverts par des illusions persistantes. Des ANBU patrouillaient le périmètre en permanence, rendant encore plus difficile l'accès à cet endroit. Les réunions du Haut conseil utilisaient toujours ce procédé opératoire, bien que ces rendez-vous avaient en général lieu sous-terre.

Shikaku Nara fut le dernier à arriver, avec cinq minutes de retard. Il était habillé de son veston gris en fourrure de cerfs, portant l'insigne de son clan sur le col. L'homme dans la trentaine s'excusa profondément devant l'ensemble de la tablée. Chaque siège avait été préalablement assigné autour de la table orthogonale et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver sa place et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tournant. Le chef de clan des Nara s'assit entre Hiashi Hyuuga et le Sandaime. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

« Je tiens à remercier tous les représentants de clan de s'être déplacés pour cette réunion d'astreinte. Je m'excuse de la gène occasionnée par le brusque changement d'emploi du temps, mais au regard des récents événements et à la demande du clan Uchiwa, j'ai pris l'initiative de recueillir votre présence ici-même. Ara, présente-nous la situation. »

La femme au masque d'oiseau distribua une pile de documents par personne. Elle se positionna alors à côté de l'ardoise, placée derrière le Sandaime, sur laquelle elle dressa la carte du village.

« En rappel, une réunion d'astreinte doit être organisée dans les jours qui viennent lorsqu'un accident supérieur au grade B à l'échelle du village survient ou qu'un accident supérieur au grade A- ait lieu au sein de l'un des clans. »

Un autre ANBU avec un masque de babouin prit un feutre et se mit à entourer les lieux concernés et noter point par point l'énumération d'Ara :

« Il y a deux jours, le corps défunt d'un membre de clan a été découvert à 7h53, le 19 Octobre. Il a été vérifié qu'il s'agissait de Chuunin Shisui Uchiwa, un proche de la victime, identité attestée par la suite par Sire Uchiwa. Les Uchiwas, ainsi que les investigateurs envoyés sur place n'ont pas repéré la présence d'un quelconque Genjutsu pouvant témoigner l'établissement d'une mise en scène. L'analyse de l'ADN du défunt suit actuellement son cours et nous en saurons plus d'ici la fin du mois. À l'heure de sa mort, la victime ne présentait pas de blessures externes. »

Tsume Inuzuka chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du représentant des Aburame.

« La victime en question se nommait Satoshi Uchiwa. Etant un Chuunin à la retraite, il vivait de la pension accordée aux vétérans de la Troisième Guerre et habitait à la périphérie de l'enceinte intérieure de son clan.

« Durant le mois précédent sa mort, de nombreux membres du clan ont témoigné que la victime s'était isolée du reste de sa communauté.

« Avant cette période, Sire Uchiwa a affirmé que cet individu avait participé au saccage de la faction dissidente et avait activement participé à la stabilité du village.

« Il a été retrouvé dans un casier de sa chambre des lettres anonymes, le menaçant de mort si celui-ci ne se rangeait pas du 'bon côté'. Ces documents ayant été imprimés et non calligraphiés, il est impossible d'en attester les commanditaires. »

La plupart des chefs de clans paraissaient plutôt désintéressés par la présentation. Les seuls qui semblaient réellement attentifs étaient Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiwa ainsi que le Sandaime. Ara tourna la page avant de continuer avec l'exhibition des symptômes :

« À la première analyse de l'autopsie, aucune liaison interne a été retrouvée et la muqueuse de la peau apparaissait intacte. Bien qu'aucune herbe ou pilule ait été prélevée dans les intérieurs de l'homme, il est annoté un relevé de substances antispasmodiques et antipyrétiques dans le plasma du défunt. Vous verrez la signification de ces termes en pages annexes du rapport qui vous a été attribué. »

En feuilletant distraitement sa pile de documents, Shikaku trouva en effet les mentions correspondantes. Un antispasmodique était un médicament usuellement desservis aux patients ayant des troubles musculaires ou digestif et le rôle d'un antipyrétique était de traiter les fièvres importantes. Les avancées médicales ces dernières années avaient permis de découvrir de nouveaux procédés de guérison mais certaines herbes médicinales s'accompagnaient d'effets secondaires encore peu connus.

Quelques membres du Haut Conseil froncèrent les sourcils devant ces informations contradictoires. À moins que le défunt ait absorbé ces résidus durant le dernier mois et que le traitement ait été arrêté en cours de route, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer l'absence de ces substances dans les intestins de la victime, associée à la présence de ces résidus dans son sang.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la raison de la mort de cet homme est actuellement un mystère. Toutefois, le groupe d'investigateurs chargé de l'enquête a élaboré plusieurs hypothèses suites aux informations que nous disposons :  
(1) L'homme s'est suicidé d'une manière inconnue à ce jour, on emmettant une théorique que cela peut être l'oeuvre d'un Jutsu caché du clan Uchiwa. Si c'est le cas, la raison de ce suicide reste à identifier bien que quelque points se dirigent vers une dépression ou le fait qu'il ait simplement cédé sous la pression des menaces trouvées dans sa chambre.  
(2) L'homme a été la cible d'un complot organisé par les dissidents du clan Uchiwa. Si cette situation s'avère exacte, ceux-ci ont accès à un réseau clandestin distribuant des drogues dures non référencées. Cette hypothèse remet en question l'organisation des bas-quartiers de notre village. Ce complot peut également provenir d'une source extérieure au village.  
(3) Le défunt n'est pas l'homme que l'on croit et a été subtilisé par un faux corps, ou un corps conçu de toute pièce pour cette mise en scène. Si c'est le cas, l'homme est encore en vie et est passé sous nos radars. Un audit de sécurité interne devra être effectué pour vérifier nos protocoles de détections d'intrusions. »

Les chefs de clans prirent un teint sombre. Beaucoup détestaient ce genre de procédures, qui les forçaient à bousculer leurs habitudes, ou à voir des agents de la Première Division des Forces de l'ordre patrouillaient leurs territoires. Mais c'était tout une réglementation que le Sandaime avait édictée il y a quatre ans pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur village shinobi.

L'adjuvante paressant avoir fini sa présentation, le Sandaime opina du chef et lui fit un signe de main pour s'écarter.

« Merci Ara pour ces éclaircissements, » souffla-t-il d'un air tranquille.

Celle-ci se courba et s'effaça derrière le dossier du Sandaime. Celui-ci reprit encore une fois la parole, de façon plus neutre.

— J'aimerai connaître vos points de vue sur cette affaire, mesdames, messieurs.

Danzo, se tenant la tête avec son poing, notifia l'assemblée d'une voix âpre.

— Bien que la question de ce meurtre soit importante, j'aimerais que nous abordions d'autres détails par la suite.

Le Sandaime acquiesça solennel.

— J'y comptais, mais chaque chose en son temps. Une autre remarque ? demanda le président d'assemblée.

Shikaku Nara leva la main. Le vieil homme lui accorda la parole en acquiesçant. L'homme dans la trentaine porta ses deux coudes sur la table tandis qu'il commença son discours :

— Je pense que nous devons avant tout nous attacher au motif derrière ce meurtre. Satoshi Uchiwa ayant été désigné comme futur professeur de l'académie, je vois son meurtre, si c'est bien un meurtre, comme une manière de déstabiliser le village. Il peut y avoir trois objectifs possibles. Comme nous l'avons précédemment évoqué lors de notre précédente réunion il y a deux semaines, l'instabilité du clan Uchiwa est un foyer particulier sur lesquelles les agents de nos ennemis semblent se focaliser. Néanmoins, il y a aussi le facteur de la formation de nos futures troupes qui est en jeu. Assassiner un enseignant, dans un laps de temps aussi court, où nous avons déjà dû changer de professeur à l'Académie, pourrait nous montrer fébriles vis-à-vis du renouvellement de nos troupes. En conséquence, notre principal investisseur dans les Jeux de Guerre, soit le Daymïo, pourrait se désintéresser complètement de notre cause. Quant est-il de notre réseau de contre-espionnage ? jaugea Shikaku en regardant Ara qui se mit instantanément au garde-à-vous.

— Nous avons alloué la moitié de nos effectifs exclusivement à cette tâche. Nous comptons une soixantaine d'agents répartis dans tout le pays du Feu et à l'extérieur de nos frontières. Le reste de nos troupes sont soit de patrouilles dans Konoha, soit de réserve. Tous les protocoles sont pleinement opérationnels.

Hiashi leva son bras à son tour pour prendre la parole. Lorsqu'elle lui fut accordée, il croisa alors les bras en affichant sa coutumière mine renfrognée.

— Bien que je vois pourquoi cette situation est assez dérangeante pour les Uchiwa, je ne vois pas ce que les Hyuuga aient à voir avec cette réunion.

Le représentant des Aburame, Shini agréa également avec cette assertion, affirmant que son clan ne souffrait actuellement de problèmes internes. Tsume afficha un sourire carnassier à Fugaku Uchiwa, qui quant à lui, paraissait d'une pâleur noirâtre. Le Sandaime tapa du poing sur la table pour imposer le calme avant de déclamer d'une voix ferme :

— Comme l'a si bien dit Shikaku, si nos ennemis cherchent à apporter la discorde entre nous tous, jouer dans leurs jeux serait, dans notre course d'action, la plus stupide décision à prendre. Je vous fais confiance pour en être conscients et arrêter ces futiles querelles. Pour répondre à votre remarque, Sire Hyuuga, je tiens à rappeler que cette démarche de réunir l'ensemble du Haut Conseil en cas de force majeure, a été adoptée à l'unanimité des membres ici présents.

Le chef des Hyuuga acquiesça d'un air posé.

— Je n'ai fait que présenter mon avis. Celui-ci est partagé par bon nombre d'entre nous ici. Comme je l'ai ajouté, les problèmes internes des Uchiwa doivent être réglés par les Uchiwa eux-mêmes. Nous mêler de leurs affaires serait juste considéré comme de l'ingérence. Nous n'avons pas à nous en préoccuper.

Tsume et Shini approuvèrent, suivi par le chef de clan des Akimichi, provoquant un coup d'œil désabusé de leur part de son ami, Inoichi, qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de se masser les tempes et d'apporter son opinion sur le tapis :

— Pour rester sur le sujet de la résolution de ce « meurtre », puisque nous avons décidé de développer cette piste, celui-ci me parait symptomatique d'une attaque sur la psyché de l'individu en question. Ce que votre sous-fifre Ara a énoncé rentre dans le cadre d'une suggestion par contrôle mental. Toutefois, seul mon clan à Konoha est censé disposer de cette capacité. Je me suis assuré qu'aucun membre de mon clan rompe les interdis fixés par la Justice de notre village. Je ne pense pas que Konoha aurait laissé passé des individus ayant le pouvoir de manipuler l'esprit d'autrui, n'est-ce pas, Haut Seigneur de la Feuille ?

Le représentant des Yamanaka lança un regard convenu à Hiruzen, qui opina du chef, magnanime.

— Non, en effet, aucun individu présentant de telles capacités est référencés dans nos répertoires.

Suite à cette tirade, le Sandaime décréta que chaque clan devait faire l'objet d'un audit de sécurité interne. Vint ensuite la question des taxes, sur lesquelles plusieurs chefs de clan se plaignirent de l'équité, notamment les Nara et Akimichi, qui en payaient bien plus que le reste des autres clans. Danzo proposa également de reformer la Racine, ce que Hiruzen refusa à bon escient, soufflant qu'ils avaient déjà assez d'agents sur le terrain et que cette opération pèserait bien trop sur leurs finances. Fugaku Uchiwa était globalement insatisfait que la situation soit insolvable pour l'heure actuelle, mais n'en laissa pas paraître davantage.

La suite de la réunion se termina sur des banalités administratives.

* * *

Bien que les ANBU étaient censées être de veille sept jour sur sept, il fut accordé à Shisui et Itachi le jour entier pour se préparer aux examens Jounin. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans les sous-terrains de Konoha pour se mettre en condition dans une des salles d'entraînement. Chacune disposait non seulement d'armes, mais aussi d'ouvrages à foison, qui permettaient aux shinobi de se former quotidiennement. Le samedi, même si la plupart des agents préféraient l'utiliser comme jour de repos, certains d'entre eux côtoyaient régulièrement cet endroit pour être au jus des dernières techniques à apprendre. L'initiative de se rendre ici provenait du contenu de la missive présentant les règles du test:

«  _Dossier 7FKPD :_

_Les deux candidats seront évalués sur les trois principaux arts du Shinobi ; le Genjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu, dans l'ordre respectivement évoqué._

_Note éliminatoire à un test : B-_

_Moyenne minimale sur l'ensemble des test : B+_

_Mention spéciale : supérieur à S-_

_Lieux : jonction 6-DF_

_Un test a lieu par jour et les examens se déroulent sur trois jours. Les test se déroulent entre 20h et minuit. Les candidats sont libres de choisir l'heure qui leur convienne dans cette tranche horaire. Le test commence dès lors que les deux candidats rentrent dans le lieu dit. Chaque test dure en moyenne une heure. L'absence à l'un de ses tests est éliminatoire. »_

En temps de paix, ces examens avaient été organisés pour réguler les promotions au sein des rangs des ninjas. Comme les shinobi ne pouvaient faire la différence sur le champ du devoir, excepté lorsqu'ils étaient publiquement reconnus pour leurs actes et leur bravoure. Etre jounin était un immense honneur et accordait un statut spécifique à Konoha, comme il permettait d'avoir une voix au Conseil Général du village, réunissant tous les chefs de clan et les hauts gradés de leur organisation militaire. Ce Conseil Général votait pour les décisions importantes, comme celles de partir en guerre avec un pays ennemi ou entreprendre les actions d'envergure. En moyenne, chaque clan ne disposait que de trois voix à ce conseil, si bien que chaque voix supplémentaire apportait un avantage conséquent sur le jeu politique.

Shisui était un ninja exemplaire, qui aurait déjà dû être promu depuis deux ans si les prérequis de ces examens n'avaient pas été aussi élevés. Il avait avoué avoir passé le test une fois, mais ne s'était pas souvenu des détails, comme la mémoire des candidats était systématiquement effacée pour conserver secret le contenu de ces examens. Les deux Uchiwa s'étaient renseignés auprès de leurs aînés, qui les avaient avoué qu'un seul candidat sur dix arrivait au bout des épreuves, puisque la plupart se retrouvait éliminé à l'épreuve consacré au genjutsu. Shisui quant à lui, se souvenait juste qu'il avait échoué comme beaucoup à la première épreuve.

Itachi et lui prirent plusieurs livres sur le Genjutsu. La plupart dans ce domaine, ou du moins les plus prolifiques, avaient été écris par Tonima. Les ninjas qui écrivaient des livres aussi avancés étaient assez rares pour être retenus et Itachi n'avait jamais autant progressé qu'à la lecture de ses ouvrages. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de cas concrets d'utilisation et l'expérience du jeune homme lui permettait de prendre assez de recul pour élucider ce qui se cachait derrière les formules et autres théorèmes que ces œuvres renfermaient. De la manipulation de la perception du temps aux multiples contingences pour se prémunir des illusions adverses, une personne qui arrivait au bout de ses ouvrages pouvait se targuer d'être un expert en Genjutsu.

Néanmoins, comme l'emploi du temps des ANBU était toujours très chargé, bon nombre des agents trouvait éreintant de devoir en sus se former. Ils se contentaient en général de stagner, voir de régresser avec l'âge. D'autres problèmes, comme le fait de trouver un compagnon pour assurer une descendance était une problématique qui venait assez tôt dans la vie des ninjas, si bien que ceux qui se versaient complètement dans les arts du shinobis étaient la plupart du temps soit des reclus, soit des célibataires endurcis. Ces derniers mois, Itachi avait constaté que son cousin était devenu de plus en plus aigri lorsque ce sujet revenait sur la table lors des discussions de clan.

Shisui avait toujours été un modèle pour Itachi. En tant qu'aîné, c'était lui qui l'avait formé au sein de leur clan. Si Itachi n'avait pas été désigné dès sa plus tendre enfance comme héritier officiel, ce aurait été Shisui qui aurait reçu les reines du pouvoir. L'homme était à la fois performant dans les arts du shinobi qu'exemplaire dans l'exécution de son devoir. Son taux de réussite, même pour les missions les plus délicates avoisinait es 99,9%. Même si le plus jeune des Uchiwa se sentait plus habile dans l'art des illusions, Shisui était bien plus doué que lui dans l'utilisation du Sharigan, ainsi que les autres arts du shinobi. Leurs duels quotidiens au Kenjutsu, soit l'art martial des armes de poing, tournaient toujours en faveur de ce dernier.

La journée d'hier avait été probablement l'une des seule fois où Itachi avait vu son cousin être poussé au temps à bout. C'était aussi l'une des premières fois où il avait pu apercevoir un côté renfrogné de sa personnalité. L'adolescent avait pris peur lorsque Shisui avait sombré dans la boisson, mais il l'avait retrouvé souriant cette mâtinée, si bien que ses craintes s'étaient au final éclipsées. Itachi se demandait comme il aurait réagi si le jour suivant, il aurait appris que son père s'était retrouvé assassiné chez lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait envisager.

Fugaku n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus commode au premier abord, mais Itachi savait que c'était une façade nécessaire lorsque la responsabilité en tant que chef des Forces de l'Ordre et chef de clan se cumulaient sur les épaules d'une même personne. Les récents troubles au sein de leur clan avait provoqué des insomnies à son père, qui se retrouvait encore plus maussade que naturel. Itachi faisait confiance en sa mère, Mikoto, pour appuyer son père dans l'ombre.

Et Itachi savait pertinemment, à la manière dont se jouer les combats entre ninjas, qu'il ne fallait parfois qu'une goutte pour inverser la vapeur.

* * *

**X**

* * *

_**Il a été retrouvé dans un casier de sa chambre des lettres anonymes, le menaçant de mort si celui-ci ne se rangeait pas du 'bon côté'** _


End file.
